


Last Dance, Last Chance for Love (最後のダンス・恋の最後のチャンス)

by harunohayate



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Background Aimiya/Ninoai, Division Chief Ninomiya, Division Chief Ohno, Dysfunctional Sakumoto, Junba Friendship, Juntoshi parenthood, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Jun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 99,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harunohayate/pseuds/harunohayate
Summary: After the worst breakup of his life after college, Jun vowed to never fall in love again. He spent the last 10+ years dressing so that no one would ever find him to be attractive. However, once a year he shed his unattractive guise and let himself party as his former attractive self. One indulgent weekend, he hooks up with the new-to-town Ohno at a night club which results in Jun becoming pregnant. Jun has no intention of telling Ohno, but fate has other plans for this last chance at romance for frumpy salaryman Jun and his newly appointed Division Chief, Ohno Satoshi.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari, Matsumoto Jun/Ohno Satoshi, Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 58
Kudos: 62





	1. The Ugly Handsome Guy (不細工なイケメン)

**Author's Note:**

> ****  
>  _This story contains male pregnancy and other adult/mature elements including sexually explicit content and (one instance of) recreational drug use [Chapter 1]. Please click the back button if it's not your thing._   
> 

36 year-old Matsumoto Jun was a regular office worker who lived his monotonous life out in Tokyo. He woke up at 5:00 every morning, left his house at 6:45, arrived at 8:40, walked 5 minutes from the station to his office and was at his desk in the corner of the office at 8:52 every morning. He sat on his phone listening to music with his wavy mop of hair and thick glasses until exactly 8:59:50, and then with 10 seconds to spare, he put everything away and started his job at exactly 9 am every day.

He was committed to his job and while he did not work particularly quickly, he was very accurate and precise. Always passed over for promotions, he was happy to stay in his corner, stamping forms, typing up reports, filing things away, interacting at the bare minimum with the people in his large office. No one gave him so much as a glance. His suit was clean and reasonably fitted, but behind his large nerdy glasses barely covering his bold eyebrows, bangs that fell into his face, and incorrigible slouched posture, he was hardly the looker at the office. He was frumpy to say the least.

The office ladies often gathered at the opposite corner of the room where the guys on his floor interacted heavily with the good-looking guys from the sales department. Not one since he had started this company had every come up to say anything more than “Here are your copies, Matsumoto-san” or “Here’s some extra coffee that we had.” While others at his age might want to be noticed by the fairer sex, Jun was happy that he was nothing more than an afterthought.

He ate lunch alone in the company cafeteria and spent his entire day trying to avoid any type of social interaction, especially in the afternoon. Sometimes his senpai and bosses dropped stuff on his desk, but often he was forgotten, never invited to go drinking and free to leave whenever he finished his work for the day.

Jun was not always this introverted. In fact, he was rather popular during his adolescence and well into college. He had a mixture of company in his relationships and found that he swung both ways, but tended to prefer men. In college, he had found a man just a year his senior that was everything he could ever want—smart, from a good family, career-oriented, good-looking, and wealthy. His name was Sakurai Sho and he was in the finance department of Jun’s university. Jun had been in accounting, so they had a few classes together, including a seminar taught by a famous visiting professor.

They got along reasonably well in class and after a few study sessions together, Jun asked if Sho might be interested in him. Sho said that he found Jun to be attractive and they started dating. The first year while they were college students was blissful and both parties would have said that they had excellent chemistry. Then Sho got a job at a major bank due to the connections of his father and things started to change while Jun was still in college. Sho seemed busier but he told Jun to move in with him so they could save on rent and necessities.

Jun did as Sho suggested and after graduating, he took a job at a top finance and accounting firm right next to the bank that Sho worked at. As they began their third year together as a couple and first year as both working men, Sho started to change. He was cranky all the time and always seemed to find some sort of flaw with Jun’s appearance. Jun was too stupid and scared at the time to leave to try to make it on his own as he was not close with his family. He also did not want to go home to where his parents moved to in Hiroshima due to his father’s work, so Jun stayed for another few years until Sho broke up with him and finally kicked him out.

Devastated, Jun left his job at the accounting firm and found another job in an office on the other side of Tokyo. His self-esteem and self-confidence obliterated after the worst breakup of his life, he vowed to never fall in love with anyone again. He dressed as plainly as possible, opted for large thick glasses instead of contacts, stopped getting edgy haircuts, and closed himself off to anyone who tried to get close to him. He purposely dressed so that it was difficult to see his true features, using makeup to cover and accentuate fake flaws on his face, acted awkward and weird so people at work would not invite him to anything social, and avoided doing anything for his career that might draw attention to himself in a positive way.

Jun wanted no one to find him attractive. He wanted to live his life in peace and monotony. 360-odd days of the year that was how he lived. However, he did allow himself one indulgence. Once a year, he found a three-day weekend when he was not particularly busy and he allowed himself to party as his true self. He wore his stylish outfits from his past, put on his contacts and styled his face and hair so that people could appreciate the features he had been blessed with. For that whole weekend, he allowed himself to drink as much as he wanted and to have as many indulgences and pleasures as the weekend would allow.

Ever since he broke up with Sho and had been living his life as a frumpy salaryman, he had these wild annual weekends. Sometimes he remembered what happened, other times his mind was totally blank. He never chose the same 3-day weekend so he never ran into the same people. It never impacted his life and Jun had no reason to believe that there was anything wrong with having a self-care weekend to himself, until this year.

It was a cold Friday in February and Jun had spent 2 hours going home to get ready after a long day of work. People were insufferable and Jun could not wait to leave. Once he got home, he quickly showered and got dressed and was rolling into his favorite nightclub, A.G.E.H.A., looking like a celebrity. As soon as he arrived, he hit up the bar to get himself a good buzz.

“Gimme two shots of Patron,” Jun said to the bartender.

“Me too,” a voice said behind him, sitting down next to him.

Jun turned around and saw a man with a youthful face, delicate but irregular eyebrows, a long, straight nose and lips that just seemed to be in a little pout. The man was looking very stylish with his hair swept to one side and wearing an expensive dress shirt with slacks and expensive shoes. While he looked young, Jun smelled his luxury cologne and could see status symbols that indicated that his company might be older than he looked.

 _Not my type, but he’s pretty decent_. Jun thought as the bartender brought their shot glasses and poured them quickly. Jun handed him his credit card and the stranger did the same to open their tab.

“I’m Satoshi and you’re fucking gorgeous,” the other man breathed, taking the first shot glass from the counter and shooting it.

“Just Jun,” Jun raised his own glass and took his first shot of the night.

They both turned their heads to the side, sticking their tongues out almost to gag, as the taste burned their mouth.

“One more, Jun-kun?” Satoshi said, raising his glass to toast.

“One more, Satoshi-san,” Jun toasted him and they both took the shot.

Satoshi invited Jun to join him on the dance floor. Satoshi was an excellent dancer and he praised Jun for keeping up with him. They had more drinks as the night wore on and then Jun spotted a girl in a skimpy outfit with a butterfly tattoo on her back.

“What are you looking at?” Satoshi said, taking a gentle finger and slowly pushing Jun’s cheek back to focus on him and not the cocktail waitress.

“Jealous?” Jun winked coyly.

“Maybe. I thought you were into _me_?” he said possessively gazing into Jun’s eyes.

“I might be a little more than interested,” Jun smiled.

“Then why are you looking at her?” Satoshi demanded forcefully as he brought Jun closer to him.

“Do you like to party _hard_ , Satoshi-san?” Jun asked with a curious smirk.

“How _hard_ you talking?” the shorter man asked, intrigued by the challenge.

“That girl I was looking at is here to liven the party,” Jun explained, continuing to dance with Satoshi. “Do you like to fly?”

Jun bit his lip sensually and licked his upper lip slowly.

“Are you clean?” Satoshi asked, changing the rhythm as the song changed.

“Yes, tested 6 months ago. Haven’t had anyone since. Are you?”

“Yeah, tested 2 months ago and I like to be on top.”

“That suits me fine. I only do casual—I’m _not_ looking for a relationship,” Jun warned.

“That’s perfect. Me too,” Satoshi agreed.

“You wanna fly?” Jun asked again.

“Sure. I’m down,” Satoshi nodded.

“Wait here,” Jun said.

Satoshi watched as Jun walked up to the waitress and drew a circle over her tattoo with his left middle finger while he looked to be ordering a drink. The waitress nodded, Jun shook her hand, and then headed back to where Satoshi was standing to the side of the dance floor.

“Follow me,” Jun said, pulling Satoshi into a corridor.

The music was loud and there was no one coming down the hall so Jun put his arms around his new friend’s neck and began kissing him. Satoshi could feel Jun fidgeting and as Jun worked his lips down Satoshi’s jawline and neck, he felt Jun break away and soon Jun’s lips were back on his own. Jun’s tongue was begging entrance to Satoshi’s mouth and when Satoshi lowered his jaw slightly to open his mouth, he felt Jun transfer a pill into his mouth.

Jun was such a good kisser and Satoshi became completely caught up in the moment that he failed to realize that they soon managed to stumble out of the club and were making their way to a snazzy hotel nearby. Rolling on their drug-induced high, clothes were shed and the pair quickly found themselves in a massively expensive bed with Satoshi topping Jun for what seemed to be hours on end.

Jun was drowning in pleasure and he had no idea how much time has passed, but he thought that Satoshi was cute enough by his standards and the sex was nice. It was his indulgence weekend and he figured he and Satoshi could burn through the drugs he got at the club and as long as he left by Sunday morning, he should have enough time to recover.

When they finally ran out of drugs and Jun sobered up, he realized it was seven on Sunday morning. Satoshi was still worn out and passed out under the sheets. Jun dragged himself to the shower for a quick bath where he was able to see that he had had quite the wild weekend. Once he had washed off the signs of their weekend, he called the front desk and asked how much their bill was. The girl on the other line pleasantly told him that their little weekend was 360,000 yen. When Jun asked what the charges were, he discovered that they had ordered up quite a few extra goods and services that he could only blush at in his sobriety and felt bad that he was making the front desk attendant read them aloud to him.

Part of this expensive weekend included indulgent Jun buying him a whole new set of clothes to go home in and having the clothes he had been wearing starched and dry cleaned, including his underwear. Jun gathered his clothes into a plastic bag and riffled through his wallet. On the nightstand, he left his half of the room bill and took one last look at his sleeping partner. The other man was utterly covered in love bites and bruises and Jun was finally able to confirm that Satoshi looked like an angel now that he can see the man without his addled brain donning rose-colored goggles. As Jun stood up, now fully clothed in his new wardrobe, he was reminded that this angel also banged him mercilessly for 2 days with the sex drive of a teenager and Jun’s own body was aching as a result.

Smiling to himself that he had a hell of a weekend and it was all worth it, Jun had one last cigarette on the veranda. Once he finished the cigarette, he gave the man a kiss on the cheek, whispered a thank you, and snuck out of the room while Satoshi was still snoring deep in sleep.


	2. A New Division Chief (新しい部長)

Jun usually had low energy right after his indulgent weekend but usually no one noticed since he kept to himself. He felt himself already forgetting about his weekend and throwing himself into work, when he heard some whispers that their new boss had just arrived, transferring from the Tochigi office. Jun was not interested but when he heard the women talking about how sleepy-eyed and young he looked even through he has been appointed as the section chief of the department, Jun stood up peeking behind a file cabinet as their new boss stepped up to address the office.

“Hello everyone!” he called for everyone’s attention. Everyone in the office stopped and faced the door where the new boss was standing. “I have just transferred from the Tochigi office and I have been appointed as the new chief of this division. My name is Ohno Satoshi and I look forward to working with you all!”

Jun looked up from behind a stack of books and his worst fear was just confirmed. His new boss was none other than the baby-faced angel that he spent his indulgent weekend with. Jun sank into his chair and touched his hair nervously. Ohno continued to talk as the old chief, who was retiring and asked the incoming division chief questions, allowing Ohno to give a little more about his background and experience.

Had Jun not been having a little panic attack behind his file cabinet, he would have probably liked to hear a little more about the man who would be supervising his division. However, what Jun was more concerned with was how while the man who stood there was most certainly his cherub-faced angel, but he was not smiling and carefree like the man he met that weekend. Ohno Satoshi was all business and had the look of a Noh mask, impassive and formal. Jun was certain that he would not want anything to do with this man and decided that he would do what he could to continue to be invisible to everyone.

After all, the second Jun went back on Monday, no one asked him about his weekend. They saw him drinking his jelly supplement drinks from the little pouches as usual. He wore the same clothes and his hair looked the same as he hid behind his glasses. Fortunately, during this time of the fiscal year, Jun and Ohno’s work would coincide very infrequently. That, and Jun was grateful for the large size of the division and his ability to be antisocial and stay hidden.

Nearly two months passed without so much as a shared glance between them and Jun had all but forgotten about their weekend. He had been quite busy with closing out the accounting for the quarter and was feeling a bit run down. He barely made it to the weekend wondering if he had caught some sort of stomach bug that put him out of commission for the entire day. Not one to get sick often, he decided to go to the hospital to get checked out before Monday, hoping it was not food poisoning.

The doctor ran a battery of tests and put him on some IV fluids. After 4 hours, he returned and shook an exhausted Jun awake.

“Matsumoto-san?” he called gently.

“Yes?” Jun replied weakly, attempting to sit up in bed.

The doctor sympathetically helped move the bed at an angle so that Jun was propped up.

“Thank you,” Jun croaked, reaching for a cup of water next to the bed.

“Matsumoto-san, I got your labs back and the good thing is that you do not have food poisoning or a stomach bug.”

“Oh, that’s great,” Jun said. “I do feel a little better after having been pumped with IV fluids…”

“Actually, you’re pregnant,” the doctor said matter of factly, ripping the proverbial bandaid off as there was really no easy way to break news like that to a man.

“Excuse me?” Jun did a double take.

“You’re pregnant,” the doctor repeated.

Jun paled as his world began to spin.

“Matsumoto-san? Are you alright?” the doctor rushed over to Jun.

Jun looked up at the ceiling and nodded.

“I’m guessing you didn’t know or suspect,” the doctor continued.

Jun shook his head weakly.

“Did you know that you could potentially become pregnant?”

Again Jun shook his head.

“As you know, in our modern world…while not common, due to a recent genetic mutation 3104P…some men who have intercourse with other men do become pregnant. It is a very small number, only 1 in about 250,000 but we are really not sure how prevalent this is because the only way for us to know is well, if someone actually becomes pregnant. I’d like to send you to a specialist right away so he can get you the right care, unless you would prefer to abort…?”

Jun looked like he was about to cry and the veteran doctor knew what that meant having seen a few cases over the course of his career and knowing the literature on male pregnancy. The patient was probably single, maybe did not know who the father was, or knew the father would not want to have anything to do with the baby. In any case, he was looking at a single father sitting in a hospital bed.

“I hate to be so direct,” he apologized. “However, since you are male, time is of the essence. Do you recall the last time you had intercourse with a man?”

“Two months ago,” Jun replied. “Give or take a few days.”

“Has there been anyone since?”

“No.”

“What about before that?”

“Not since last year. I sort of know whose it is, but it was just a one-night stand.”

“Well, two months means you should probably make a decision by today. If you want to abort, we should do it today.”

Jun looked alarmed at the suggestion.

“Unfortunately, being male and over 35 leaves you open to a lot of complications that could endanger your life. The fact that you came in this weekend is nothing short of a miracle but I must insist that you either commit to carrying your baby to term under the strict guidance and supervision of a specialist or abort to avoid complications. If you do not change your lifestyle to accommodate being pregnant, you will run into complications—”

“I’ll carry it to term. Please refer me to a specialist,” Jun bowed shamefully.

+

With some morning sickness here and there, Jun was initially able to continue working without much change to his work routine. He stopped eating the cafeteria food and opted to cook his own food. Instead of eating in the cafeteria, he moved to eating on a bench on the rooftop terrace. He began to decline coffee that was offered to him, stating that he had been put on a doctor order to refrain from caffeine due to a medication he was taking for migraines. The women seemed understanding and still offered him the coffee to be polite knowing that he would decline.

However, a few weeks later, the morning sickness was worsening and Jun mentioned this to his doctor.

“Let’s take a look. I think we might be able to get a good look using the ultrasound today, Matsumoto-san.”

Jun slowly unbuttoned his pants and lifted his shirt so the doctor could start squeezing the gel onto his belly. He felt a little bloated, but tried not to think too hard about his unplanned situation. The hollow echo of the ultrasound reverberated through the quiet room and then the doctor leaned over to look at Jun. “Looks like twins. Congratulations.”

Jun fainted.


	3. Ninomiya from Human Resources (人事部の二宮)

Jun felt run down emotionally. His work was not particularly stressful at the moment and he was able to manage on most days, but his body felt out of sync. Sometimes he was too hot, sometimes too cold, sometimes hungry but nauseous, sometimes irritable but lonely. He was a wreck. Looking at Ohno was uncomfortable and Jun worried that he would start to show soon and attract attention that he worked so hard to avoid. He knew what he had to do. He knew that he needed to contact Human Resources, but he had heard the rumors about the division chief that ran HR and frankly was terrified.

He tried to hold off for another day, but finally gave in and typed a quick email.

**_To: Human Resources_ **

_Fr: Matsumoto Jun_

_Subj: Opportunities to Transfer_

_Dear Human Resources,_

_My name is Matsumoto Jun from the Administration and Planning Division. Would there be any opportunities to transfer to another office at this time?_

_Thank you for your time and consideration,_

_Matsumoto_

_Administration and Planning_

When the next wave of nausea hit him, he clicked ‘send’ and hurried to the bathroom as discreetly as possible. He returned to his desk ten minutes later to see he already had a reply.

**_To: Matsumoto Jun_ **

_Fr: Human Resources_

_Subj: Re: Opportunities to Transfer_

_Matsumoto:_

_Come to HR at 8:45 pm tonight. Don’t be late._

_Ninomiya_

_Division Chief_

_Human Resources_

+

Jun arrived at the dark Human Resources office later that evening to find that everyone had gone home except the division chief who was sitting at his desk poring over a report. He had heard about Ninomiya Kazunari, who had risen very early in his career through the ranks of Human Resources. People said he was terrifying and Jun felt nervous.

“Excuse me…” Jun called from the elevator and made his way into the HR office.

“Matsumoto, I presume?” Ninomiya looked up from the report and set it down. Jun nodded.

Ninomiya gestured to the chair in front of him.

“Don’t worry. No one is here. The cleaners already came. You can speak freely.”

Jun bowed and sat down. Ninomiya gave him the once over.

“Hmm…you look a lot different than I last saw you,” Ninomiya commented. “What’s with the frumpy look? You are Matsumoto Jun, right?”

“How did you know I used to look different?” Jun asked.

“I know every employee in this company. You looked really different from when we hired you…I think you were wearing a navy blue necktie when you came in for orientation. Yes, navy blue necktie, no glasses. Spiky hair. Large mole under your lower lip. Straight, manicured eyebrows. Really light brown eyes. Your cellphone at the time was red, wasn’t it?”

Ninomiya typed something on his computer and then spun the display around to show Jun what he looked like when he was hired. He was not wearing the blue necktie in his application photo, but rather the dark red one that Sho had given him and he had his hair more conservatively parted to frame his face. Jun grimaced at the unhappy memory but soon had his blank stare on his face.

“See? Take off your glasses and pull back your hair so I can see you.”

Jun did as he was asked.

“Makeup to cover your moles, interesting…You can put your little disguise back on. I know you can’t see shit without your glasses,” he gave a dismissive wave.

Ninomiya Kazunari was the arrogant little prick that everyone said he was but Jun could not help but be amazed at his recall for faces and episodic memory.

“So? What brings you here?” the division chief slid his notepad in front of him and took a pen from the wooden box that held his writing implements. “What’s this about wanting to transfer offices? Don’t lie to me.”

“I’d like to transfer to another office because it’s difficult for me to work in this one,” Jun began. “I…” Jun took a deep breath and paused. Ninomiya only looked up with his pen raised. “I’ve been at this office for over 10 years and I have tried to avoid making any sort of unnecessary social contact with my coworkers. I recently found out that my…health…may change how they perceive me and I want to avoid that as much as possible. I haven’t invested in these people but the thought of them asking about my health and private life makes me very anxious. My doctor has advised me to avoid stress and anxiety as much as possible. If there is a position at another office that I might be qualified for, please consider me.”

Jun bowed.

“What kind of health condition do you have?”

“I thought you weren’t legally allowed to ask me that question,” Jun said flatly.

“Well, technically I’m allowed to ask, but you’re under no obligation to tell me,” Ninomiya rolled his eyes and twirled his pen between his fingers. “You are obligated to disclose your health condition if there is a criteria in the job that might exclude you as able and qualified. And, let’s face it—the more I know, the better I can do my job. Ball’s in your court.”

“I am pregnant,” Jun sighed.

“Excuse me?”

Jun reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a doctor’s note and an ultrasound photo. “I am pregnant with twins,” he said quietly, handing both documents to Ninomiya for verification. He also stood up and opened his suit jacket to reveal a slight protrusion in his abdomen. “I can take off my shirt if you don’t believe me.”

“That’s quite alright,” Ninomiya waved his hand up. “This is sufficient. I know this doctor. He’s a specialist for male pregnancy based out of Komaba, right?”

“Yes,” Jun replied, slightly relieved that he would not have to take off his clothes to prove something so ridiculous that even he could not believe it at times.

“You’re records show that you are unmarried. Do you have a significant other?”

“No. It’s just me,” Jun replied quietly, looking away.

“So you would ideally be interested in something that paid a little better than what you make now?”

“Well…that would be nice, but I’m more concerned about leaving these people before I start to really show. I am okay with making the same as I do here or even a little less if the area I’m transferred to isn’t as expensive as Tokyo.”

“Matsumoto-san, do you have any friends or connections in this company?”

“Friends or connections?” Jun repeated, clearly confused by the question.

“Yes, people you talk to regularly? People you get along with?”

“No, not really. I try to avoid talking at all costs and I try to avoid all unnecessary interaction with other people. I don’t know anyone and I wouldn’t consider myself to be friendly with anyone in the company.

“I see. Did you know there was a job opening for Hokkaido that just came in today?”

“No. Why?”

“Because not 30 minutes after I got that email, I got an email from you asking if there are any opportunities to transfer. It shockingly meets all of your requirements of being far away from here, allows for remote work if necessary, it pays better than your current position, and it is precisely in your line of skills. I was wondering if that was more than a coincidence.”

“Purely a coincidence, Ninomiya-buchou,” Jun nodded seriously. “I honestly had no idea. I don’t know anyone important or connected and honestly I have been so nauseous and emotional, I try to avoid people at all costs.”

“Alright. Let’s say that you didn’t know this opportunity became available and that your email was just very lucky with the timing.”

“Okay…”

“The one thing about this position is that it requires you to be a lot faster at your job than you currently work at.”

“Oh…” Jun looked down. “I work very slowly…I like to be very accurate…”

“See, _that_ is what I find hard to believe,” Ninomiya scratched his chin with the tips of his steepled fingers. “You came from an elite company before you came to work for us. You used to work in the business district of the Minato office of one of Japan’s largest finance and accounting firms. You were there for quite a few years and when I pulled your performance records from your previous company because their new HR manager is my golf buddy. Imagine my surprise when I read this.”

Ninomiya picked up the report that he had been looking at while he was waiting for Jun.

“ _Matsumoto shows incredible promise_ ,” he read. “ _A stellar employee. On the fast track to success. In accounting and finance, he is the best rookie of this year’s hires with the highest accuracy rate and case clearance rate…His dynamic personality and charm make him an instant hit with his team members and supervisors. He is very well-liked and will surely do well in whatever capacity he will serve in._ The last entry before you quit, is a recommendation to fast track your career experience. You would have been section chief in 3 years.”

“I got into that company because of a connection,” Jun dismissed the report.

“Not possible,” Ninomiya disagreed. “I know the people on this report. These people can’t be bought. You got into that company on your own merit and were on the road to a bright future. I won’t ask what happened but explain to me so I can understand. How does someone working at an elite company with outstanding performance reviews like this, get rated as “mediocre” or “no desire to be promoted” at our company? Why the gap in your performance?”

“Is it a crime to do one’s job exactly as the job description states, not giving an iota more of effort?”

“No,” Ninomiya gritted his teeth.

“Is there some sort of rule that says I have to want to be promoted or socialize or strive for excellence?”

“I am required to say that there isn’t,” Ninomiya was becoming annoyed with Jun’s antics. _Was Jun playing him or did he really have no desire to be liked or be promoted? Did he really not know there was an opening for a position in the Hokkaido office? Why the hell go through all the trouble just to be mediocre when he was not?_

“Am I not qualified?” Jun asked.

“I don’t know. You tell me,” Ninomiya snapped. “The position _seems_ like something you’d be qualified to do. It can accommodate you to work from home when you need it. However, you will only get 6 weeks of paternity leave.”

“So what should I do to apply?”

“Excellent question,” the chief smiled wickedly. “Submit to a test of your skill. Prove to me that you can do the work. 30 minutes. One shot.”

Jun shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “I—I don’t know…30 minutes…”

“Take it or leave it,” shrugged Ninomiya. “I haven’t posted this position or done any recruiting. No one knows about it. Do you have somewhere else to be?”

“No,” Jun shook his head. “What would I have to do?”

“4 tasks. Calculate a project profit-loss report, type it out, check a separate report for errors, and prepare a budget for a project based on the proposal. All these would be expected of you in this position and are well within the skill set you should have possessed at your last company. I don’t know what the hell you do in Admin and Planning, but it is surely far below your skill set.”

“I assume you have the documents for this test ready?” Jun asked.

“On the desk behind you,” Ninomiya gestured to two reports in flimsy plastic covers and a massive binder that was probably the project proposal.

“May I have one minute to look at them?”

“Go ahead,” Ninomiya nodded.

Jun stood up and walked to the other desk. Ninomiya looked at his watch to make sure he only allowed Jun exactly one minute. Jun picked up the reports and flipped through them quickly then he opened the binder and seemed to be checking the tabs for a few seconds. He riffled through the pages of the large binder and then turned around. It had not been a full minute when Jun returned to his seat in front of Ninomiya. “30 minutes is tight for all of this. How about 45?”

“30. That’s all you get,” Ninomiya shook his head firmly.

“40?” Jun asked hopefully.

“30.”

“35?” Jun pressed.

“30.”

Jun sighed. “Okay,” Jun turned away from Ninomiya and sat at the desk. “30 minutes. I’ll do the best I can.” Jun looked at the desk and saw a small brown rubber band. He took it and tied his bangs up so he could see the screen better. He scrunched his fingers and stretched them. “Tell me when I can start,” Jun said staring at the screen.

Ninomiya set a timer on his phone. “Go ahead.”

As soon as Ninomiya gave him the go, he expected Jun to start typing, but instead, he watched Jun take nearly 2 minutes to flip through all of the documents. He had a small piece of scratch paper and some small sticky notes. He wrote a few things down and tagged the reports. However, he did not touch the computer. Curious, the division chief stood up and leaned against the front of his desk to get a better look at the frumpy Matsumoto.

_Is he going to make it in time?_

Ninomiya thought, wondering if spending all this time at his current company had dulled the man’s skill set. But his thoughts were short lived as suddenly he heard the sound of rapid fire typing as Jun began to furiously punch in all of the numbers for the profit-loss report. Jun was not looking at the screen, but was rather staring at the first report and entering everything by touch.

Squinting his eyes, he watched as Jun created as custom report in the spreadsheet program, typing everything from scratch as if he had done it his entire life. Ninomiya looked at his phone.

**7 minutes 13 seconds…**

Jun was clearly done and checking the numbers very quickly on his screen. Ninomiya saw Jun save the document to the desktop and then he set aside the first report and focused on the second report. Using a red pen and a simple desk calculator with a large face, Jun pored through the second report. The second report was a report prepared by a new employee with kanji character errors and calculation errors. The format was familiar, but it was still a 50-page report that Jun needed to check.

The rapid fire typing had now been replaced with the heavy scratching of a red pen as Jun circled all of the errors in the report, his eyes scanning the document and his lips moving silently as he read through the report. When he came to a table, Jun calculated the figures with ease, double checking each before taking his name stamp from his pocket to approve each one.

**10 minutes 48 seconds…**

Ninomiya craned his neck to see if Jun was looking stressed, but his face just looked focused and he did not seem to be breaking a sweat. Jun finished the second report and turned his attention to the massive binder. He opened up another spreadsheet and then immediately began to once again create a report from scratch. Jun wasted no movements as he clearly had everything he needs marked with sticky notes. Ninomiya felt like he was watching a machine generating a report. And then it Jun opened a browser window.

_What the hell is he doing?_

Ninomiya looked at his phone.

**14 minutes 56 seconds…**

And then he saw a notification on his phone with an email from Jun, he ran back to his desk and saw that Jun had attached and sent him both files with a full business email. Said man was now standing in front of his desk holding the second report.

“How did I do?” Jun asked, nearly startling Ninomiya.

He looked at his phone.

**15 minutes 25 seconds.**

Ninomiya accepted the report and gestured for Jun to sit down while he checked his work. When he opened his email, the reports look perfect. He pulled the actual reports from his desk drawer and compared them with what was on screen. And then he noticed it, on the last report, a discrepancy of 43,000 yen. Not a huge number considering the project was valued in the hundred-million yen mark. Looking closely, he sees the line item.

“Disposal Fees? Matsumoto-san, what is this 43,000 yen on this budget report?”

“Oh, that’s for getting rid of the waste for the project,” Jun said quietly. “They have some industrial materials that they needed to dispose of, right? Based on their estimates, you have to pay tier 4 on the Industrial Waste Guidelines. 15 to 29.9 kilos for class K non-hazardous materials is 43,000 yen.”

“Where did you get that number?” Ninomiya walked over to get the project proposal binder.

“The industrial waste of 23.6 kilos is on section 9—”

“Not the waste, the 43,000 yen.”

“I don’t understand,” Jun said, clearly confused by the conversation.

“How did you know it would be 43,000 yen?” Ninomiya clarified.

“I know the Industrial Waste Guidelines table, Ninomiya-buchou,” Jun replied, pointing to his temple with his long index finger, as if everyone would have this piece of information in their heads. “Those are industry standards and they are very difficult to change. They just changed them in 2002 and the last time I did a report here a few years ago, I checked and they are still the same with no motions to change.”

Ninomiya walked back to his desk and picked up the report that Jun had checked and saw nearly the entire 50 pages marked up. He had just expected Jun to find a few errors but the sullen man who had since reverted back to his antisocial guise had corrected all of the kanji errors and checked each figure with his name stamped or corrected if there had been a calculation error.

Raising an eyebrow at Jun who was fidgeting as he looked out the window at the city. “15 minutes and 25 seconds,” Ninomiya said, brining Jun’s attention to him. “Well, I’ll be damned. What the hell were you so worried about that you tried to get me to agree to more time?”

“Well, I wasn’t sure,” Jun shrugged.

“Wasn’t sure about what?”

“Whether it would all come back to me,” Jun cocked his head to the left. “If you had agreed to more time, then I could take my time and not be stressed out.”

“You didn’t look stressed at all. You looked like this was a walk in the park for you. You spent two minutes just reading in the beginning.”

“It wasn’t stressful at all once I started to do it,” admitted Jun. “It was fairly routine. I had to read everything to get a sense of what I needed to do. 30 minutes is short.”

“15 is unheard of,” muttered Ninomiya.

“In any case, it wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be. Is this the level of work to be expected of me?”

“What? Are you saying this is a piece of cake for you and you can actually do more?” Ninomiya asked sarcastically.

“Um, well yeah. As you said, this was well within my skill set at my previous job, though that was over 10 years ago. I’ve been sort of leveraging that so I can work here in a very reduced energy-saving mode here. But what I’m saying is that I can do the work. If the test is an indicator of the work I will need to perform, I am confident that I can contribute to the team. Please consider me!” Jun bowed deeply and refused to raise his head.

“What the _hell_ were you doing in Admin and Planning this whole time?” Ninomiya shook his head in disbelief. “I’m transferring your ass to Hokkaido as soon as they clear you.” Ninomiya took his hiring form and stamped it with his name. “I’m going to process you in the morning and I’ll be in touch with the timeline once I hear from the other office.”

“Thank you very much, Ninomiya-buchou!” Jun bowed gratefully.


	4. The Worst Reunion (最悪な再開)

_3 weeks later…_

Jun had been working some overtime lately since during the day he felt sluggish. He was still at his current role, but thanks to Ninomiya, Jun knew that it was only a matter of time before he would be transferred. His paperwork had gone through and was at the last stage of approval. They company had subsidized part of his moving cost, so most of his things had been shipped to his new residence in Hokkaido.

He had already applied for some government support as a single parent, but had not heard back yet. Worried that he might not be able to afford to provide for both of his children, he had not been sleeping well, which only served to worsen his overall mood and energy levels. By eight-thirty that evening, everyone had left to go drinking and Jun was left in the dark office with only his tiny lamp illuminating his workstation.

This should have been a productive time for him to finish his work, but after he heard the cleaner leave in the elevator, Jun exhaled loudly and suddenly began to sob. It seemed that the stress was too much for his hormones to bear and out came the waterworks. Jun reached into his briefcase and pulled out the latest ultrasound and just started to bawl loudly.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do…” he wailed loudly behind the stacks of binders, cradling his hands in his palms for a few minutes. Sniffling loudly as he tried to regain his composure, he placed his hand on the most distended part of his stomach and sighed. “I’m sorry I’m such a failure…Your daddy is a really capable man, but he doesn’t even know that you exist and your mommy is a wreck with no future moving to a place with no family or friends. I’m sorry, my babies…I don’t want to give you up for adoption, but I don’t know how I’m going to make this work. I’m sorry if things are not perfect when you come into this world and I’m sorry if I am a screwup, but I promise, I won’t give you up!”

Jun blew his nose with a tissue and dabbed his tears away, his foundation and powder sticking to the tissue as he tried to salvage his face to no avail. He stared at his ultrasound photos and started to sniffle again. Completely in his own world, he continued to weep in self-loathing.

Unbeknownst to Jun, someone had returned to the office. Hearing the sound of crying, the person approached the only lit desk in the office.

“Are you alright?” the voice asked, standing directly outside of Jun’s work area.

Jun froze in recognition and closed his eyes. _Of course._

“Hey, are you alright?” he took a step into Jun’s work area.

“I’m fine,” sniffled Jun, his glasses foggy and his hair frizzy from the tears. “Please don’t concern yourself, Ohno-buchou.”

“You are…Hamamura, right?”

“It’s Matsumoto,” Jun replied, gripping his trousers tightly as he hoped the man would just take a hint and leave him alone.

“I haven’t talked to you much.”

“Our work doesn’t really intersect all that much,” Jun replied quietly.

“Are you okay? You seem upset? Can I help you—”

“I’m fine,” Jun looked up and saw that his boss looked rather concerned for him. It was not what Jun was expecting. The aura that the division chief usually put out was very business-like but this seemed like genuine concern. Jun shook his head. “I am fine, really.”

The shorter man’s eyes darted to Jun’s desk and then Jun remembered that he still had the ultrasound photos on his desk.

“Are you pregnant?” he asked, his eyes now looking at Jun’s middle. After everyone had left, Jun had been careless and had unbuttoned his jacket and now he was exposed.

“Yes,” Jun confirmed, not entirely sure why he admitted to it.

“Oh, I didn’t realize you were in a relationship—”

“Because I’m so antisocial at the office? Well, I’m not. I’m on my own,” Jun replied curtly. He swept the photos into his briefcase and grabbed his cellphone off of his desk. “Excuse me, I need to go home.”

Jun leaned towards the screen to shut it down for the evening and in the faint glow right before it powered down, the division chief saw a distinct dark mole beneath the man’s full lower lip. The mole that he never noticed, not that he had been looking all that closely at the office recluse with the messy hair. A mole that, unknown to the chief, was only visible because the younger man had been crying and he had inadvertently wiped most of his full coverage concealer off his face.

Bowing as he carried his briefcase close to his chest, Jun squeezed past Ohno who looked as if he were trying to figure something out. “Good night, Ohno-buchou. _Otsukare-sama deshita._ ”

He ran to the elevator and prayed that he would not be followed. However, the chief remained in front of Jun’s workstation. Jun quickly closed the elevator and just as he reached the lobby, his phone rang.

_“Hello, this is Matsumoto,”_ he answered, bowing to the security guard at the front desk.

_“It’s Ninomiya.”_

_“Otsukare-sama desu.”_

_“Your transfer just cleared. Take tomorrow off, get your affairs in order, and report to the Hokkaido office the day after tomorrow for orientation.”_

_“Thank you. Finally…”_ Jun breathed with a sigh of relief.

Instead of responding, Ninomiya just hung up on him.

+

The next day, Ohno arrived at the office a little early as the office girls told him at the bar that this Matsumoto guy came in every day at the same time and sat at his desk listening to music from 8:52 until 8:59. The girls and all of the other people in the division all attested to the fact that Matsumoto had been doing that like clockwork for 10 years.

Ohno was hoping to see him so he arrived at 8:40 and stood where he could get a good glimpse of the elevator and the other man’s office. However, at 8:45, people started to want to talk to him. He kept an eye out for the frumpy man, but no one showed up. He had a meeting, which he begrudgingly went to, but at 9:45, he walked over to the work area and saw that it had been straightened out and the computer was gone. When he asked the gossip girl of the office where the computer had gone, she said that IT had come to take it because Matsumoto would no longer need it.

Puzzled by the recent turn of events, Ohno returned to his desk and accessed the employee directory database with his administrative credentials. He limited the search query to his own department and types ‘Matsumoto’ into the name field.

There is only one hit. When he opened up the result, he saw a record for Matsumoto Jun. On file is not a recent photo, but a photo from when he was hired with his short hair and unmistakeable bold eyebrows, high cheek bones, large light brown eyes, thick eyelashes, and dark mole right under his lower lip and a smattering of smaller ones across his face. There was no doubt about it for Ohno. The frumpy Matsumoto that no one spoke two words to, who avoided any sort of unnecessary interaction with other humans, was none other than the radiant one-night stand that he had met at A.G.E.H.A. that disappeared before he could get his information the weekend he arrived in Tokyo looking for a good time.

According to his sources, Matsumoto Jun never missed a day of work. Ohno decided to inquire with HR what happened to the man who had captivated his interest now that he knew who he really was under that mop of hair and the thick glasses. Ohno walked to HR and walked straight to the desk of the division chief, who was hunched over reading a report.

“Yessss?” the division chief said, placing his pen at his place on the page. “Ah, Ohno-buchou from Administration and Planning.”

“Oh, you know my name?” Ohno scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

“Of course. I know everyone’s name and face in the company. Recently transferred to Tokyo. What can I do for you?”

Ohno sat down in the chair in front of Ninomiya’s desk. “What happened to Matsumoto?” Ohno asked bluntly, slightly startling the HR division chief with his directness.

“Who’s asking?” Ninomiya carefully asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Me,” Ohno replied, annoyed that the man who was equal in rank was playing mind games with him. “He was in my division.”

“No longer here,” Ninomiya waved dismissively.

“What happened to him?” Ohno pressed.

“Why do you need to find him?” Ninomiya stood up and walked towards the elevator.

“Where are you going?” Ohno ran after him.

“I need a smoke break,” shrugged Ninomiya entering the elevator.

“Are you always this disagreeable?” Ohno asked, his brow furrowed as he stepped into the elevator just in the nick of time.

“Only when the moon is full,” Ninomiya shrugged once again, pressing the button taking them up to the rooftop. Ohno rubbed the bridge of his nose in blatant irritation as they rode the elevator in silence. When they arrived, Ninomiya was already lighting up his cigarette and puffing on it as he walked to the seating area right in front of the elevator.

“Why do you want to know?” Ninomiya asked again, rephrasing his question and asserting his power as the keeper of the desired information. “Obviously, you aren’t very close to him. That man has no friends here. You just started here at this office and the fact that you’re looking for him means you’re not close to him. If you were close, he would have told you where you went.”

“I need to see him.”

“Yes, why are you so interested in him?”

When Ohno gave no response, Ninomiya changed his tactics.

“You know that I’m under no obligation to tell you,” he puffed on his cigarette.

“Should you really be abusing your power as the division chief of HR like that?”

“If you’re not going to tell me, I think I’m gonna go back to my office after this smoke.”

“Has anyone ever told you what a twisted, messed up personality you have?”

“Why, thank you,” Ninomiya beamed.

“I wasn’t paying you a compliment,” Ohno replied icily.

“Sure sounded like one to me…one more minute…” It was a waiting game between the grand chess master and the impassive Noh mask. They both knew that Ninomiya had the upper hand, but the question was who would be the first to call the other’s bluff. If Ohno walked away, Ninomiya would lose nothing except the opportunity at gathering some information and he hated when he lost opportunities to gather dirt on people. There was no way that Ohno could know that Ninomiya’s weakness was for information, but he kept waiting, watching as Ninomiya drew out the last bits of his tobacco hit.

“Last chance, Ohno-buchou,” Ninomiya taunted, taking the last puff. “I’m gonna walk down to my office and we will never entertain this conversation about Matsumoto Jun again.”

Ohno closed his eyes and let out a loud sigh. “Alright, you win,” he conceded, the smirk on Ninomiya’s face too obvious. “The truth is, I’ve met him before. Not here, but before I started here. The weekend I left the Tochigi office, I got to my apartment to find that none of my stuff had arrived and everything was delayed. I had nothing in my house except the clothes and few things in my suitcase, so I decided to go look for a place to drink and drown my sorrows. Well, I wasn’t familiar with the city, so I got lost rather quickly. I didn’t come across any bars, but I saw a ton of young people heading towards a nightclub and figured that was the next best thing.

I saw a good-looking guy standing at the bar ordering some shots. He was dressed really nice and his hair and his face were exactly my type, so I went over there and introduced myself. He said his name was Jun, no last name. I didn’t care because he was hot. We had some drinks, danced, got super smashed and ended up at a hotel. The next thing I know it’s Sunday afternoon, there’s half the money for the bill on my nightstand, there’s a shit ton of stuff in the room that I’m guessing we ordered but nothing that tells me who I was with because he’s gone. My memory is hazy, I started work here that Monday, so I just chalked it all up to a one-night stand and figured that I’d never see him again.

Well, as you know, I started here and things were busy. I saw the frumpy guy with the thick glasses and long hair in his face, but never thought to talk to him. He looked nothing like the man in the club and I had no reason to believe he’d work here. He seemed to keep to himself and wasn’t a problem. I had other things to contend with being new to the division, so I figured that I’d just focus on those things. Then the other night, I came back to the office after I thought everyone had left and found him crying in front of his computer. I saw his stomach and he had some ultrasound photos on his desk. I asked him if he was pregnant and he told me he was. When he bent forward to turn off his display and I saw the mole below his chin. The office was dark but seeing his face near the light from the computer display triggered something in me and I am sure that the person I slept with that night was Matsumoto. His profile, his cheekbones, the way his lip hung over that mole…It’s gotta be him…”

Ohno paused. “I have to know if he’s the guy from my one-night stand…And…And, I need to know…you know…” Ohno trailed off.

Ninomiya offered nothing short of feigned ignorance.

“I need to know if the kid is mine,” Ohno said, looking down at his shoes. “If that kid is mine, I gotta do right by them. Will you please tell me where he went so I can find him?”

“Hokkaido,” Ninomiya replied, standing up abruptly and brusquely walking back to the elevator. “I transferred him to the Hokkaido office. I’ll email you his forwarding address.”

+

Ohno flew out to Hokkaido the following Saturday morning and arrived outside of Jun’s apartment by taxi. Jun lived in a quiet residential area in a no frills, low rise apartment complex. Looking around, Ohno could see that it was not the nicest area and was a far stretch from the fancy Tokyo apartment he lived in. Ohno stood outside of Jun’s apartment trying to figure out how he would explain his presence for nearly half an hour before the door suddenly opened, revealing Matsumoto Jun wearing a baggy shirt and sweatpants, his hair had been pulled out of his face with a purple headband and while he was wearing glasses, he was wearing normal contemporary ones, not his oversized ones with the massive lenses that completely hid his eyes. Without makeup and his normal tricks to disguise himself, Ohno could clearly see that this man was without a doubt the man he met in the night club.

“Ohno-buchou,” Jun whispered, dropping the empty two liter PET bottle he was about to take to the dumpster.

“Sorry for dropping in on you like this…could I come in?” Ohno asked, reaching down slowly to pick up the PET bottle.

“Um, sure. Sorry, let me get that…” Jun snatched the bottle away from Ohno and invited him in. Despite the outward appearance, the inside was surprisingly clean. As Ohno took his shoes off, he could see that Jun had furnished the place with a few things, but it looked very empty. The living room was modest with only a small sofa and the kitchen connected to the space. There was a small plant on a stand near the sliding door that led to a small veranda and a bunch of moving boxes stacked neatly along the east wall.

Ohno sat at the small dining table and Jun brought him a glass of tea, which Ohno accepted gratefully as his mouth had become dry in his anxiousness.

“What can I do for you today, Ohno-buchou?” Jun asked respectfully from his seat across the table.

Ohno bristled at they way Jun referred to him and before he could stop himself, he lashed out at Jun.

“You know very well who I am, _Jun_.”

“Was there something I can do for you today, Ohno-buchou?” Jun asked, ignoring the accusation.

“Tell me—and don’t lie to me,” Ohno swallowed, reminding himself that he did not come all the way to Hokkaido to yell at the man in front of him. “Why…”

Jun closed his eyes and wincing as he braced himself for the question.

“Jun, why did you leave without saying goodbye on that Sunday?” Ohno asked, exhaling as his hard exterior became undone and his face contorted in anguish. Jun was surprised at the question and opened his eyes to see Ohno on the verge of tears.

“I…” Jun began. “I’m sorry…I just, we just…it was supposed to just be a one-night stand,” Jun said helplessly watching as the older man tried in vain to hold in his emotions. “I mean, it was technically two nights, but you agreed to just keep it casual…”

Ohno bit his lip and looked up at Jun. “I know, but…leaving the money on the nightstand?” Ohno implored. “You didn’t even give me your number. I had no idea who you were—”

“That’s the nature of these things,” Jun explained, wondering why he felt so guilty as if he was wrong in all of this. Maybe Ohno Satoshi did not understand these kinds of things. Maybe in Tochigi things were different. In Tokyo, Jun never had a problem and now this ridiculous baby-faced middle-aged man was tugging on his every guilt string.

“I mean, I didn’t expect you to pay for the room,” Ohno said. “And when I thought about it…if you hadn’t left anything, I almost feel like that would have been better…but I could barely remember you much less what you looked like. All I could remember were flashes of the weekend and what you felt like…what we felt together…And then to think we were in the same company. You must have seen me on the first day and known who I was, right?”

“Of course I knew who you were the minute I saw you,” Jun said quietly as he took a sip of his water. “But just to be clear, the way I looked in the Tokyo office is how I’ve looked for the last decade.”

“But that’s _not_ how you looked that night that we met at A.G.E.H.A.,” Ohno rebutted in confusion.

“No, that day we met was on my indulgence weekend,” Jun explained ruefully, hoping that once he explained things that Ohno would leave him alone.

“Indulgence weekend? What the hell is that?”

“You know how I dress at the office, right? I don’t like people. I don’t want to get involved with people. And most of all, I want people to stay the hell away from me. That’s why I dress like that. But I didn’t always dress like that. When I was younger, I had a lot of friends, dressed really well, dated around a lot, and had a very busy social life.”

“So what happened?”

“I had a bad breakup that really messed me up. It hurt me in ways that I never wanted to feel again. Part of it was because of how I looked so I decided to be someone—anyone but me. For the most part, I pray that no one notices me for most of the year, but I do allow myself one weekend per year. Usually it’s a 3-day weekend, but this year it was just a regular weekend. I go out and allow myself to have as many indulgences as I want as myself. And that’s the truth. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Jun looked at Ohno. “And…I’m sorry for leaving without saying goodbye…” Jun said sincerely.

“Thanks, um…” Ohno cleared his throat. “Are you, I mean…were you…what am I trying to say…?” Ohno seemed flustered, so Jun took the opportunity to bring him some more tea to give him a moment to collect his thoughts. When Jun sat back down, Ohno took a deep breath which signaled to Jun he was going to ask something important. “Forgive me for being direct on this, but…” Ohno paused. “You said you were pregnant, right? I have to know, is it mine?”

Jun had prepared to be confronted on this. He had rehearsed it and played out the scenarios in his head, but at that moment, all his simulations flew out the window and he was left dumb staring at Ohno, who looked like he was about to burst from the anxiety and anticipation.

“No, it’s not,” Jun recovered, averting his gaze.

“Oh…” Ohno said with what looked more like visible disappointment rather than relief.

_Why the hell did I just lie?!_ Jun’s head was spinning into overdrive. He had no idea why he just lied to the actual father of his children about his paternity. He had nothing to gain and everything to lose.

“Are you sure?” Ohno asked, looking at Jun.

“Yes,” Jun confirmed but could not meet Ohno’s eyes and the other man could see Jun shifting in his seat. “It’s not—”

Ohno stood up suddenly and leaned over the table, the air around him charged with his energy.

“Look me in the eyes and say it,” he commanded in a low voice, his voice betraying his stature and size.

Jun stared up defiantly and pursed his lips. He and Ohno were in a staring match, Ohno’s darker eyes boring into him and Jun’s light ones flickering with emotion as he narrowed his eyes at Ohno. And then, a major wave of nausea hit the fairer of the two men. Jun immediately broke away and he ran to the bathroom, barely making it as he heaved up his breakfast of saltine crackers and fruit. Unable to close the door in time for privacy, it took Ohno a few moments to register what was happening as Jun retched over the toilet bowl, holding his abdomen, tears involuntarily sliding down his cheeks.

Once he realized what had just happened, Ohno ran to Jun and immediately began to rub his back. “It’s okay, Jun,” he cooed, rubbing his back reassuringly, kneeling next to Jun.

Jun reached forward woozily and flushed the toilet. Ohno grabbed a few tissues from the box on top of the back of the toilet and handed them to Jun, who nodded a bow gratefully and wiped his mouth. Jun took several large breaths as Ohno continued to rub his back with one hand as he leaned supportively into Jun.

“Could…you bring me…my…water?” Jun gasped between breaths.

“Sure,” Ohno nodded and quickly brought the glass of water that Jun had been drinking to him.

Jun took a few sips as he caught his breath and continued to pant for several more minutes before his breathing evened out and he felt the nausea pass. “Thank you,” Jun looked at Ohno gratefully, his walls torn down. Ohno could see that he was sweating near his forehead and looked exhausted.

“Put your arms around my neck,” Ohno said gently, turning his back to Jun in a squat. “I’ll carry you to the bed.”

Too weak to argue, Jun put his thin arms around Ohno, who with surprising strength, lifted him up and piggybacked him to the bedroom, where with only the utmost gentleness, laid him down and helped him to bed.

“Are you okay?” Ohno asked worriedly.

“I’ll be fine. I just need to rest a bit,” Jun said, closing his eyes. “Thank you…”

Ohno went to the kitchen and brought Jun another glass of water, remembering that the water Jun himself had been drinking was not cold as there had been no condensation on the cup. He set the cup next to Jun’s nightstand and saw that he had already fallen into a deep sleep.

Seeing Jun asleep seemed to jog something in Ohno’s memory. He reached out towards Jun’s face and gently removed the purple plastic headband and his glasses to make Jun more comfortable. Brushing the unruly hair from his face, he realized that Jun was still sweaty. Shuffling into the bathroom, Ohno saw a washcloth which he moistened with some cool water and brought it back to Jun.

Ohno wiped away the sheen of sweat around Jun’s face and went to rinse out the cloth. This time he brought it back wrung out and folded so he could lay it on Jun’s forehead. While Jun was sleeping, Ohno decided to do a little snooping since he had come all the way for answers which he could not get with Jun passed out and he realized that he honestly knew nothing about his one-night stand.

Based on the condition of the bathroom and bedroom, Ohno could see that Matsumoto Jun was compulsively neat. There was no dust, dirt, or mold anywhere. His closet revealed that his suits were neatly maintained and he had a small selection of clothes for an occasional wild night on the town and a bunch of casual wear. He had a lot of skin and hair care products and makeup, but everything was tucked away into the bathroom mirrored cabinets and drawers. As far as Ohno could tell, he had no hobbies, though there was an empty bookshelf, so he assumed that Jun must enjoy reading. The kitchen and refrigerator were somewhat stocked, though not with much and there were things in plastic and glass containers in the cabinet. Given the amount of cooking implements and condiments, he could see that Jun cooked more than the average person, but there were only enough dishes for 2 people. Jun had a small spare tatami room which looked to be set up as an office. There was a laptop and a lamp at a low table with a single cushion.

Ohno scratched behind his ear as he returned back to the bedroom and sat on the reading chair Jun had in the corner. On the nightstand on the other side of Jun’s bed, he saw a book. Curious, Ohno walked over to take a peek and saw that it was a log detailing Jun’s appointments, health, weight, and anything else the doctor had asked him to track since he became pregnant. When Ohno turned the page, he saw some photo paper sticking out behind the last page. He turned to the end and saw the ultrasound taken from just a few days prior. He was about to look at it closer, when he heard Jun stirring.

Quickly closing the book and returning it to its position on the nightstand, Ohno rushed over to the other side of the bed where Jun was just waking up. Jun sat up groggily, the tepid washcloth falling onto the floor, and immediately started to grope around for his glasses. When he found them, he rubbed the sand from his eyes and shoved them onto his face. The first thing he saw was Ohno Satoshi standing in his room looking extremely concerned.

Jun screamed and nearly tumbled of the bed. Ohno panicked and reached forward to grab him just in time, pulling him back onto the bed. “O-Ohno-buchou?!” he sputtered, looking around trying to get his bearings. “Where? Oh, Hokkaido? Why are you—Oh…”

The morning seemed to come back to Jun.

“I’m sorry. I seem to have passed out on you,” Jun bowed. “I sometimes get really weak after the morning sickness. I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“Are you okay?” Ohno asked, approaching Jun and sitting next to him on the bed.

“It’s fine. I’m used to it. Sometimes I get a really bad wave and everything…comes up…and then I sometimes need to lie down…Ugh, I’m sorry, my mouth feels gross. Let me brush my teeth…”

Jun stood up and wobbled over to the bathroom. Ohno smiled as Jun disappeared to wash his face and brush his teeth. He emerged a few moments later and grabbed his headband off the nightstand to fix his hair. He was about to walk into the living room when Ohno grabbed him by the wrist.

“Can we talk?” he said just barely above a whisper.

Jun sat down on the bed next to him.

“Can you tell me the truth?” Ohno’s tone was pleading, not the forceful, serious tone, but a higher, sadder, strained one.

“Please leave,” Jun said, turning away.

“No, I’m not leaving until you tell me,” Ohno insisted stubbornly.

“Ohno-buchou. Please leave,” Jun said in his coldest, most formal register.

“No—”

“Last chance. I’m not going to ask you again,” Jun warned.

“Yeah, I’ve already been threatened like that. It’s not going to work,” Ohno said, rolling his eyes.

“I’m serious,” Jun said, looking back. “Please lea—”

Without warning, Ohno pushed Jun onto his back on the bed and climbed over him on all fours with his shins and knees touching the bedspread as his shoulders and back sloped forward bringing his face closer to Jun’s. “I’m not going,” he said, hovering over Jun, his hair falling down into his face and making sure that Jun knew that he meant business. “Have you been with anyone else since that night?”

“No,” Jun finally said, sinking into the bed, a wave of relief that he would never admit to washing over him as the truth was now out.

Ohno sighed, his eyes half lidded also in relief, as he bowed his head. His arms trembled, propping himself up above Jun, who was disinterestedly looking towards the door.

“How long are you going to hover over me?” Jun asked in annoyance.

“Oh, sorry,” Ohno moved away, so Jun could sit up.

He was surprised when Jun stood up and walked out of the bedroom and headed towards the kitchen. Ohno followed Jun, who now seemed more annoyed with his presence. Jun took Ohno’s glass to the kitchen and as he put it into the sink, he spun around to confront Ohno who had become his little shadow.

“What?!” Jun lashed out.

Ohno looked surprised and hurt.

“But—”

“Go back to Tokyo already, Ohno-buchou,” Jun crossed his arms angrily. “You got your answer. You got what you came for, so get the hell out of my house and out of my life! Or is there something else?!”

“But, you just said that there hasn’t been anyone since that night,” protested Ohno.

“There hasn’t been!” Jun’s facial expression was moving from annoyance to full blown anger.

“So that means that that’s my kid,” Ohno pointed to Jun’s stomach.

“Yeah, and?” Jun said, sassily flipping his wrists to turn out his palms towards Ohno. “You can leave now. I can take care of myself—”

“Now just hold on a damn minute. Are _YOU_ cutting _ME_ out of my own kid’s life?” Ohno shot back turning into his intense work personality, now realizing where Jun was going with the situation.

“That’s kind of why I left Tokyo,” Jun spat dripping with sarcasm. “And that’s kind of why I told you to leave 15 minutes ago. I don’t know you, Ohno Satoshi. We’re just strangers who had a one-night stand. I don’t need your pity. I can take care of myself.”

“If you’ve got everything under control, then why the hell were you crying that night I saw you at the office?” Ohno railed into Jun with his trump card.

“That’s it! GET OUT!” bellowed Jun, the veins in his neck and forehead pulsing.

“Calm down!” Ohno shouted back. “Think of the baby, Jun—”

“Don't tell me to calm down, you asshole!” Jun slammed the drawer that had been left slightly ajar closed.

“No one calls Ohno Satoshi an asshole!” Ohno followed Jun as he looked to be about to open a cupboard.

“You don’t know me—” Jun yelled.

“So let’s get to know each other then!” screamed Ohno bright as a tomato, grabbing Jun forcefully by the shoulders and placing his lips over Jun’s in a stealthy but chaste kiss that Jun did not see coming.

Jun’s eyes widened and the second he stiffened and stopped screaming, Ohno released him and pulled away. Jun was panting and his eyelids were fluttering in confusion.

“Hi,” Ohno brought the attention back to himself. “I—”

The sound of an ambulance blared loudly as it whizzed past the apartment complex, drowning him out.

“I am Satoshi, can we _please_ start over?” Ohno said, his eyes about to pop out of their sockets as he forced a smile onto his face and held out his hand. Jun looked at the outstretched hand. Ohno jerked his hand up and down to show that he expected Jun to acknowledge it.

“Jun. Just Jun,” he said, taking Ohno’s hand and shaking it.

“Okay,” Ohno exhaled, his face returning to a more calm expression. “Can we please talk this over like adults?”

“Fine. Sit on the dining table. You’re hungry, right?” Jun sighed. “I’ll make us some _omurice_. Don’t worry, after morning sickness like this, I can eat a little bit.”

Ohno seemed wary, but he said nothing.

“You can start talking, I’ll be listening,” Jun said, grabbing his apron from the hook on the wall. He opened the rice cooker and the smell of cooked rice filled the room, reminding Ohno that he was indeed hungry.

“How far are you along?” Ohno asked.

“Almost 4 months,” Jun replied, chopping an onion while wrinkling his nose, remembering that onion made him a little nauseous. He pulled some plastic containers from the refrigerator, the contents of which he began to chop on his cutting board.

“Are you doing okay?”

“So far, yes,” Jun replied distractedly as he started to cook the ketchup-flavored chicken rice in the frying pan.

“Have you found a specialist here already?”

“Yes, I got a referral. It’s close to here, like a 10 minute walk,” Jun started to crack the eggs while he tossed the rice in his frying pan.

“Is that why you chose this place?” Ohno watched Jun’s every move as if we were watching a cooking show, drooling as the sounds and smells filled the small apartment with the familiar aroma of home-cooking.

“Yes. I have permission to work from home if I need to here and so I chose not to get a place that’s convenient to the office, but the doctor which I’ll need to see more often as it gets closer. And it also doesn’t hurt that it’s very reasonable.”

“Jun, about the—” began Ohno. “I mean, is the baby healthy?”

“Oh,” Jun put the _saibashi_ down and turned off the gas as the rice was done. He turned to Ohno.

“What?” Ohno said frantically.

“I should probably tell you,” Jun said seriously.

“Tell me what? Is the baby okay? Are you okay?” Ohno looked like he was going to lose his mind.

Jun wiped his hands on his apron and went to his briefcase to pull out his planner. “Here,” Jun said. “These are the latest ultrasounds. I should probably tell you so you’re not surprised.”

“Oh my god. Tell me what?” Ohno reached his hand out for the photos.

“It’s twins,” Jun said carefully, just as Ohno accepted the photos.

Ohno looked at the photos. Unlike the photos he had seen on Jun’s nightstand, they were much more recent and distinctly showed the evidence of two babies. Jun stood back observing Ohno’s reaction carefully.

_This could go from an okay situation to a bad situation with Satoshi._ Jun thought to himself sourly, bracing himself for rejection.

“Twins?” Ohno said, touching the photo. He looked up at Jun. “Twins?”

Jun nodded.

“Twins?!” Ohno repeated for a third time.

Jun focused his attention on Ohno and the nearly 40 year old man looked like he had just won the lottery with stars in his eyes.

“Can…” Ohno walked up to Jun. “Can…”

Jun instinctively took a step back, but Ohno was too excited to notice.

“Jun, can I touch them and say hello?” Ohno asked, pointing to Jun’s middle section which was hidden under the baggy clothing.

Relaxing at the request, Jun nodded. Taking off his apron, he draped it over one arm. He felt very self conscious in front of Ohno, but he reminded himself that the man had seen everything already. Jun slowly lifted his long shirt up with his free hand and when Ohno saw his slightly round belly, he was moved to tears as he touched the warm, smooth bump that seemed bigger than when he saw Jun sitting in the office with his suit on.

“Hi there,” Ohno cooed in the same soothing tone that he used when he was rubbing Jun’s back over the nausea, bringing his head towards Jun’s stomach. “It’s me, your daddy…”

Ohno chuckled and placed his ear to Jun’s belly, his sideburn stubble tickling Jun’s skin slightly.

“Are they moving? Jun, are they moving?” Ohno asked excitedly, rubbing the sensitive area under Jun’s navel and all around as if he could find a heartbeat by doing so.

“I can’t really tell. They still feel so small even though my stomach is so big. I actually haven’t felt them move yet.”

“Hi twin babies,” Ohno doted, rubbing his cheek affectionately against Jun’s belly. “I bet your mama has been taking such good care of you…”

Ohno closed his eyes and gave Jun’s stomach two small kisses.

“Oh, sorry…” Ohno said, moving away awkwardly. “I just got carried away…”

Jun reached out and grabbed Ohno’s forearm. “No, it’s fine,” Jun smiled shyly, pulling his shirt down to cover himself up again.

Ohno stared at Jun, who only stared back with a furrowed brow. Then, Ohno leaned forward and kissed Jun on the lips.

“What was that for?” Jun breathed, his cheeks flushing.

“No reason. You just looked like you wanted one too,” Ohno smiled.

“I should cook the eggs,” Jun said hurriedly, rushing back to the kitchen putting his apron back on.

Jun finished cooking the eggs and plating the chicken rice and in a few minutes, he was bringing Ohno a generous portion of _omurice,_ a smaller portion for himself, more tea for Ohno, and room temperature water for himself.

“Sorry for the delay, Ohno-buchou,” Jun said to Ohno who was still looking at the ultrasound photos as if he were seeing them for the first time.

“Please. You’re not my subordinate any more and you’re carrying my children. ‘Satoshi’ is fine,” Ohno reminded him, setting the photos down. Jun nodded and sat down.

“Wow, this looks like a restaurant made this,” Ohno said, impressed at the quality.

Jun held his breath for Ohno’s first bite. Ohno dug straight in.

“Oh,” moaned Ohno. “This is so good.” He shoved more into his mouth. “Jun, you’re a great cook! This is the best homemade _omurice_ I’ve ever had.”

When Ohno looked to be genuinely enjoying himself, Jun began to partake in his own portion. Halfway through his food, Ohno finally started the conversation back up again.

“Jun?”

“Yeah?” Jun replied, relaxing into a more casual speech register.

“Can…Do…I mean…Do you think we could try giving us a chance?” Ohno asked.

“What do you mean?” Jun took another careful bite, monitoring himself for any changes in his ability to keep down food.

“When we met, we kinda met to have something casual, right?”

“Yeah,” agreed Jun.

“The thing is, when I saw you, I knew that I felt something for you,” Ohno admitted, taking a sip of tea. “I agreed to keep it casual, but I was really hoping that I could get your number. I guess that is why I was so mad about you not saying goodbye. It was a pretty wild weekend—expensive without a doubt.”

Ohno laughed and shoveled more food into his mouth, finishing his food. Jun smiled and laughed along, remembering how he made the front desk girl read the charges for the room.

“Yeah, it was so expensive,” Jun agreed, laughing. “I spent like, 250K that weekend.”

“I can’t believe you had that much cash on you!” Ohno said, pointing to Jun. “That was 180,000 yen in cash! How much did you have in your wallet?”

“Well, it was my indulgence weekend for the year, so I had enough but I wasn’t thinking that I was going to blow 180,000 yen on room charges,” admitted Jun. “I actually asked the girl to read the charges for the room over the phone—”

“You what?!” Ohno laughed.

“Yeah, I had to calculate my part, right?” Jun explained between bites. “So I called the front desk and they told me the room charges were 360,000 yen. I couldn’t believe it so I asked her to read the charges. Apparently we had _quite_ the weekend partying. I felt so bad asking her to read the charges, but she read them without batting an eyelash.”

“Even the pay-per-view adult video titles?” Ohno asked.

“Even those!” Jun giggled, making Ohno’s heart beat faster as he saw how cute the man was.

“I wonder if she was really at the front desk or if it went to some sort of switchboard?” wondered Ohno. “There’s no way she could have read those with guests in the lobby.”

“Was it worth it?” Jun asked.

“The weekend?” Ohno clarified.

“Yeah, was it worth it for you?”

“Hell yeah!” Ohno affirmed. “The sex was so damn good and well, I got to see you again…and we’re gonna have two kids together. It’s like all my good fortune is coming to me all at once!…I mean, not that I expect us to have sex again.”

“But we could,” offered Jun, a little too quickly and cursing internally.

“But we could—only if you wanted to, of course,” Ohno nodded.

“Only if _you_ wanted to—” Ohno reached for Jun’s hand and intertwined his fingers between Jun’s, rubbing his thumb in the small fold of skin between Jun’s thumb and index finger. “Jun, I think you know how I feel about you,” Ohno said, stroking Jun’s hand affectionately with his own thumb. “Don’t tempt me if you’re not serious…I’m okay with just being part of the parenting if you want to keep feelings out of this…but I’d also really like a serious shot with you. You make me so crazy for you and I want you so badly…”

“Satoshi,” Jun said, his heart racing, anxious that Ohno could feel his pulse in his hand. “Can I try something?”

Jun with his hand still entwined with Ohno’s closed the distance between them and sat on Ohno’s lap. He then placed a kiss onto Ohno’s lips, which Ohno readily opened his mouth to and Jun proceeded to give the older man a hot kiss with expert tongue as he sucked the breath from Ohno. Ohno reached up and caressed Jun’s cheek with his free hand. Jun could feel the energy coursing through his body, familiar like the first time they met. His body had taken good note that he really liked how Ohno made him feel.

“Alright,” Jun conceded, pulling away before he got carried away.

Ohno let a small moan of disappointment as Jun broke free and sat back down across of him.

“We can try it, but I want to go slow,” Jun said apprehensively. “It seems that my body really likes how you make me feel, but I’m not emotionally ready to commit to someone just yet. If you think you can do that, then we can give us a chance.”

“Yes! Whatever you want, Jun!” Ohno nodded agreeably, relieved that Jun had not rejected him and was actually considering his proposition. The man was beautiful and Ohno had been smitten on day one, but since he found out that Jun was also carrying his children, he became even more beautiful to Ohno. “Do you have any rules or restrictions?”

Jun considered Ohno’s question for a moment. “Um, like what?” Jun asked, unsure of what Ohno might be referring to.

“Well, you know…” Ohno began vaguely. “Like…don’t touch me, don’t call me, let’s not have sex—”

“Oh,” Jun blushed, realizing that he was very out of practice in terms of being in a relationship. “You can touch me, I think. I think I’d like that…and….”

Jun looked down at his stomach.

“I think these little ones would too,” he smiled, causing Ohno to blush. “Umm, and well, you can contact me. We can exchange numbers…”

Jun walked to the kitchen where he had been charging his phone and brought it to the table.

“Here,” Jun said unlocking his phone. “Call yourself on my phone.”

Ohno did as he was told and was tickled pink when he felt his phone ring knowing that he now had Jun’s number.

“It’s been awhile since I have had to message and call people for social reasons, but you can contact me. Sex…well, it’s not like I can get pregnant now…” Jun laughed unexpectedly, causing Ohno to smile at his joke. “But can we hold off on being intimate in that way for now, Satoshi?” Jun asked wincing as if he were afraid to hear the answer. “I know we’ve already been together in that way, but I want to go slow since we’re getting to know each other. Is that okay?”

“More than okay. Whenever you’re ready,” Ohno smiled at how cute Jun was being. “Can I ask you something directly?”

“Sure.”

“Do you need money for stuff? I’m sure you make enough, and I’m not trying to make you feel inferior. But one of the reasons why I came here today was to offer you some financial support. I thought the kid—well, I only thought there was one at the time—was mine, so I came here prepared to offer you some financial support. But especially now that I know there’s three of you, I want you to know that I am here for you all.”

Ohno reached into his jacket pocket and took out a long vertical envelope.

“I took out some cash before I left Tokyo. There’s 150,000 yen in this envelope and a piece of paper with my electronic transfer money username. Add me as a friend and if you need more, I can transfer more to you within the app. It takes a few days to transfer to your bank, but if you pay the 1% expedite fee, you can have the money on the same day.”

“Satoshi, I couldn’t accept—” Jun protested, pushing the envelope back towards Ohno.

“Please, I insist,” Ohno said, pushing it back. “You said you were going to be open to the idea of ‘us’ and this is one of the things I meant. With normal couples, they share the expenses and I want you to be comfortable and have access to whatever you need to make sure you and the twins are healthy, okay?…the twins…” Ohno was beaming already like a proud parent. “Sorry,” he recovered. “I love saying that word. Our twins…Jun and Satoshi’s twins…awww, doesn’t that sound adorable?”

Jun smiled. Ohno was already doting on him and their twins. He was offering financial support and wanted to the part of their lives. He reasoned that he really could not ask for more.

“Okay,” Jun relaxed, bowing to accept Ohno’s gesture. “But I’m keeping an expense log.”

Ohno laughed heartily. “As you wish!” Ohno replied. “Oh, and one more thing, Jun.”

“How many more things are there, Satoshi?” Jun asked warily.

“Last thing. I promise,” he winked. “My family actually is from Hokkaido. They have a bakery along the coast and if you want, you can go live with them. The thing is, I have to stay in Tokyo for 3 years. That’s the minimum on my contract from the Tochigi office. I don’t know if they will let me transfer to Hokkaido before the end of the contract, so if we can make it work between us, we might need to do distance for awhile. But more than that, I worry for you and having support for the twins, so just think about it. We can visit the bakery if you’re curious next time I’m in town.”

“Oh, are you leaving already?” Jun asked as Ohno stood up.

“Just awhile ago, you couldn’t wait to get rid of me,” smirked Ohno.

“I know…but…”

“Oh, Jun. You’re so cute,” Ohno petted Jun on the head and began walking towards the door to see himself out. “I’m going back to Tokyo tomorrow morning. I’ll be at the Sapporo Kintetsu Hotel if you need me. You should get some rest.”

After he put on his shoes, he placed a light kiss on Jun’s cheek and waved, stepping out of the apartment. Jun placed his hand on his belly as he watched the door close. “Well, I guess you both have your daddy in your life now…”


	5. Boundaries - No Entry (立入禁止)

Ohno Satoshi was a doting father-to-be. He sent Jun regular messages and was always quick to respond to whatever concerned Jun and his twins. Every few days, he called Jun to ask how things were and sometimes if he came home early enough, he asked to see Jun by video chat.

Jun heard the sound of his video chat coming through and fixed his hair before answering the call.

“Hello?” Jun said, waving to Ohno with his pajamas on.

“Hi,” Ohno replied, still in his suit from the day. Jun was expecting to see Ohno smiling, but became anxious when he saw that Ohno was frowning at him.

“What’s wrong, Satoshi?”

“Jun, you look terrible,” Ohno commented pointing at the screen. “You look like you lost weight.”

“Oh, yeah,” Jun laughed nervously. “Well, it’s been hard for me to keep food down recently…I can’t eat much due to the morning sickness.”

Ohno sighed as his powerlessness in the situation. “Can I see them?” Ohno asked, changing the line of inquiry so as not to start a fight.

Jun nodded and pulled up his pajama top.

“Hello, my twins,” Ohno waved. “I know you can’t see me, but I hope you can hear me. Jun, can they hear me?”

“Yeah,” Jun gave him the thumbs up sign and continued to bare his belly to Ohno while the Tokyo division chief talked to his stomach like a doting idiot. When he was done, Jun covered his middle up and made himself more comfortable.

“Have you been to the doctor recently?” Ohno asked.

“I have an 18-week appointment on Monday.”

“Okay, good. I’m going to come up this weekend.”

“Satoshi,” Jun began.

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to know the sex of the twins?” Jun asked, rubbing his back and adjusting his position. “The doctor said he might be able to tell us at the next appointment.”

“Do you?” Ohno returned the question back.

“Ummm, yes?” Jun admitted. “I like to have more information, but that’s just my preference. What about you?”

“I dunno, I guess I’m kinda old-fashioned and I kinda wanna be surprised…” Ohno admitted, his hand behind his head.

“You want me to keep it a secret from you?” Jun offered. “I don’t mind. I’m not planning to buy anything gender-specific now.”

“Are you okay with that?”

“Totally,” Jun took a sip of water. “I can keep a secret, remember?” Jun smiled impishly.

“Yeah, okay. Well, if you’re okay with it, surprise me,” Ohno smiled.

Jun’s heart fluttered. “I’ll see you on Saturday?” Jun said, stifling a yawn.

“Yeah, take care,” Ohno waved.

Jun waved back and ended the call.

+

Saturday morning came and Jun was rather excited to see Ohno, but at around his usual time that he came, Jun received a phone call.

_“Hello? Where are you, Satoshi?”_ Jun asked worriedly.

_“Sorry, I got called into an early morning conference at 4 am and we have a problem here. I was supposed to take the 7:02 flight, but I totally missed it because of the situation here. I’m so sorry. I don’t think I can see you this weekend.”_

_“Oh…I see…”_ Jun said disappointedly and then remembered that he did not want to inconvenience Ohno with his selfishness. _“It’s work, so it can’t be helped.”_

_“I’m so sorry. I really wanted to see you and…”_ Ohno paused before whispering, _“the twins.”_

_“Don’t worry about it. I’m fine—”_

_“I have some food coming for you. Supposed to be good for the nausea. They’re frozen fruit sherbet bars and cubes infused with some ginger and lemon. And some really good yogurt. I’m having it delivered since I can’t pick it up.”_

_“Satoshi…”_

_“I’m so sorry. I have to go back now. I’ll make it up to you. Can you let me talk to them real quick?”_

Jun placed the phone on speaker next to his stomach.

_“Go ahead.”_

_“I’m sorry I can’t see you this weekend. I hope you’re healthy and well. I’ll talk to you soon. Jun, take care of yourself. Love you. Bye—”_

_“Bye, Satoshi,”_ Jun said before the line went dead, blushing as Ohno probably did not realize that he had said that he loved him aloud in his rush. Jun looked down at his stomach. “I guess it’s just us this weekend.”

+

Ohno hung up the phone and rushed back into the conference room in annoyance. This stupid hiccup was getting in the way of his time with Jun and the twins and he was not happy. The meeting commenced with the Administrative and Planning division chief emitting a formidable aura that everyone felt, but no one had the stones to address.

6 weary hours later, the meeting ended and people scurried back to their workstations and floors. Ohno had a headache and went back to his desk to eat a chocolate bar he had stashed away. He decided to check his phone and saw that he had a message from Jun.

_Satoshi,_

_Thanks for the food. I really enjoyed the frozen sherbet. I am hopeful that this food will help me eat a little more. Sorry that I made you worry. I’ll do better this week, I promise. Miss you._

💜 _Jun and the twins_ 💙

Ohno exhaled loudly and released some of his stress as he ate his fancy chocolate bar. He was happy that Jun could eat the food and felt better knowing that Jun could at least eat more.

_Jun,_

_I’m glad it tasted okay. Don’t overdo it. I can’t help but worry about you and the twins. Hope your appointment goes well. Take care._

💙 _Satoshi_ 💜

+

Jun went to the doctor during his lunch break and had been given the exciting news of the sex of his babies. As he rode back to the office in a taxi, he gazed at his planner which contained some notes from the visit.

_“Still underweight. Need to gain more. Minimize movement and stress. No more long hours. Sense of smell seems keener. Buy Hokkaido Farms Saltines (pink package is extra salty).”_

And then he recalled the happiest words of the day.

_“Looks like two girls.”_

Jun smiled to himself and indulged in a little daydreaming as he headed back to the office.

+

_6 weeks later…_

During Ohno’s last visit, he saw Jun struggling with his daily life routine. Jun had gained a little more weight, but relative to the size of his body, his center of gravity was all thrown off and Ohno did not want him cleaning his apartment, building bookshelves, and doing anything unnecessary. Jun had been working from home since he hit the five and a half month mark, doing any meetings virtually by phone and doing his regular work from home in his home office that had been modified so that he would not need to sit on the ground.

Jun was picky and with his sense of smell heightened and his restrictive diet of what he felt that he could keep down and what he could not keep down, he had to prepare a lot of his own food. But not eating made him weak and less willing to cook so it was a vicious cycle of unideal conditions. Ohno said he wanted to hire Jun a housekeeper, but Jun got angry and said he did not want strangers in his house touching his things.

Ohno also suspected that Jun still was not eating enough, so he worried constantly. He told Jun to move in with his family so they could alleviate some of the burdens. But Jun kept stubbornly turning him down. This last weekend, Ohno left in a huff and they were not speaking to each other.

By Wednesday, Ohno was already searching for flights to Hokkaido, even though his past routine was to go to see Jun every other week or so. He arrived that Saturday after a long week of projects and let himself in with his spare key.

“Jun?” he called from the door. “Jun, it’s me…”

Ohno looked around and saw that Jun’s apartment was empty. Ohno dialed Jun’s number.

_“Hello?”_ Jun called from the other line.

_“Where are you?”_ Ohno asked.

_“I’m at home.”_

_“Bullshit. I’m here at your place and you’re not fucking here,”_ snapped Ohno.

_“You’re what?! Why the hell are you there?”_

_“I came to apologize and see you! Now where the hell are you really?”_ Ohno demanded.

_“I went to the market…I’m almost home. Just wait there.”_

Ohno could feel his forehead pulsing and he was about to explode. Jun going to the market meant he was carrying things that were probably heavy. Before he said anything he would regret, he hung up on Jun. Pacing about the apartment, trying to calm himself down, he tried to breathe deeply.

About 5 minutes later, Ohno heard the front door opening and he saw Jun carrying two heavy bags of groceries and he rushed over to help Jun.

“Oi, Jun!” Ohno said, grabbing the bags from him. “I _knew_ this was happening!”

“Satoshi—you’re hurting me,” Jun struggled as Ohno yanked the plastic bags off his wrists.

“You said you were going to take it easy!” Ohno accused, setting the groceries on the kitchen counter.

“I am!” Jun shouted back. “I just needed some essentials.”

“Order this shit from Amazon and have it delivered!” Ohno yelled back. “Look! Shampoo! Soap! Cleaning products! All this stuff is heavy and you shouldn’t be carrying it! Or I could have bought all this last weekend when I was here!”

“I’m not made out of glass, you know!” Jun took off his coat angrily and walked to the counter so he could unpack his things. “I can take care of basic grocery shopping myself!”

“The fruit I can sort of see, but I told you to tell me what you need and I’ll have it delivered for you—”

“I want to pick it out myself!” snapped Jun, pulling everything out of the bag while Ohno paced around the apartment. “And I need to get out of the house!”

“This is why I want you to move in with my family! Let them help you—”

“I don’t wanna!” Jun yelled into Ohno’s face on his way to the bathroom to put away the shampoo and soap. “How many times do I have to tell you that I need my own space!” Jun stomped off to the bathroom and Ohno followed him.

“And you need to take it easy. You’re a guy! You’re carrying twins! You need to rest! Manage your stress!” demanded Ohno, watching Jun struggle to put away the liquid soap bottle under the sink. “Give me that!” Ohno grabbed the soap bottle and placed it under the sink in the empty area next to Jun’s other supplies.

“Well, I’m not resting now and I’m certainly not managing my stress because you’re too busy working me up!” Jun slammed the shampoo bottle on the shower shelf and walked back to the kitchen. Jun put the perishable food into the refrigerator and was about the place the chicken into the freezer when Ohno popped back into the kitchen from the bedroom.

“Jun! What the hell! You have another bookshelf in here with books on it!” he screeched. “I told you not to build any more things! I said I’d help you!”

“I needed something to do to take a break! I spent 10 minutes every day on it and I eventually finished it in 4 days! I took a break and didn’t strain myself. And then I put the books on slowly! Why are you so mad?”

“Why am I so mad? I’m worried for you and the twins! You still seem really thin and I can see bags under your eyes when we do video calls. I asked Ninomiya and he told me that you haven’t reduced your workload. You keep pushing yourself to do stuff, but you’re in the second trimester and you need to think about taking it easy! Please move in with my family!”

“I’m not going to move in with your fucking family!” Jun screamed. “Stop asking me because it’s not happening! They don’t even know about me and I’m okay with that! I just want to live my life with my kids and you! Why is that so hard for you to accept?! Stop trying to control me! I’m grateful that you care and think of me and the twins, but you’re stifling me, Satoshi! I can’t breathe with you hovering over me all the time! Before I say something that I’ll regret, can you please give me some space to live my life?!”

Jun burst into tears and started to bawl in the middle of the kitchen. Ohno sighed with a furrowed brow and walked over to Jun. This was not what he came to do and now Jun was crying.

“I’m sorry, Jun,” Ohno apologized, wrapping his arms around Jun from the side and Jun only sobbed louder.

Jun broke away and ran towards the bedroom wailing.

“Fuck,” Ohno muttered. He let Jun cry it out and was wondering what he should do to make things right, when all of a sudden he heard an anguished yell from the bedroom.

“Jun?!” Ohno called.

“Satoshi! Help!” Jun yelled, bringing Ohno to the bedroom.

Jun was on the floor holding his stomach.

“Call an ambulance!” Jun groaned, doubling over in pain.

“Oh my god, Jun!” Ohno rushed to his side and pulled out his phone from his back pocket. His fingers shook as he dialed 110 for emergency services. “Hello! I need an ambulance to 35-1 Sakatagake-Ichijou, #206…. Pregnant man and he might be in labor…No he’s only five and a half months. Matsumoto Jun. Me? My name is Ohno Satoshi. Please hurry!”

+

The paramedics came in 10 minutes and whisked them to the nearest general hospital as that would be the only place where they would have a male fertility specialist. Jun was wailing in pain on the ride there and Ohno could only sit in silence holding his hand, praying that the three most important people in his life would be okay.

As soon as they arrived, they took Jun into the ER and Ohno was forced to wait outside while he filled out some paperwork. No one told him anything for 2 hours and Ohno sat in the waiting room staring out the window at the courtyard below watching patients and families walk about.

“Ohno-sama?” Ohno perked up hearing his name. “That’s me,” he said, raising his hand and walking towards the nurse.

“Please follow me,” she said gesturing towards the door. She guided him to a private room deep within the hospital and took her leave.

Ohno shuffled in nervously and saw a doctor checking Jun’s heart rate. “Jun?” he broke the silence.

“Satoshi…” Jun said weakly.

“Are you the father?” the doctor asked.

Ohno nodded.

“My name is Joshima and I am one of the male fertility specialists here at Utsuki General. The good news is that it looks like we had a bit of false labor scare, fortunately not a miscarriage.”

Ohno breathed a sigh of relief and held Jun’s hand.

“Matsumoto-san was just sharing what was happening prior to being brought here and it looks like you two were having quite the argument.”

“I’m sorry, it was all my fault,” Ohno bowed his head guiltily in acknowledgement. “If I hadn’t pushed so hard to get Jun to move in with my family, this wouldn’t have happened. Sensei, I’m working in Tokyo, so I can’t be here for Jun and that worries me to no end. I’ve read about how some couples with multiples have miscarried late in the pregnancy and I’m just so worried—there being two of them and I just love Jun so much…I’m sorry. I interrupted you…”

“Not at all,” the doctor smiled. “The truth is, I’ve consulted with Matsumoto-san’s regular doctor and we both agree that he is a high-risk patient. He is already on a work-from-home order, but I think we need to put him on a bedrest order.”

The middle-aged doctor turned to Jun who seemed to be pouting with his arms crossed with his bed inclined at a 45 degree angle.

“Matsumoto-san, he’s not wrong to be worried. You living alone is really not the most ideal situation and I would really have to strongly agree that you move in with family or relatives and be on bedrest for the duration of your pregnancy. This time it was just false labor, but you’ve got a number of factors stacked against you. You’re male and there’s already a set of risk factors that we need to manage. You are also still underweight. I believe your primary fertility doctor told you that you needed to gain more weight and you have not done that. You are also doing too much to strain your body and while it is okay to continue working if it is not too strenuous, the fact that you are underweight and have not heeded your doctor’s advice to ease down on the burden you are putting on your body puts you at a very high risk for miscarriage and birth defects. In case it wasn’t clear, if you don’t gain some weight soon and limit your activity, you will lose one or both of your babies. We can’t let you carry your twins to full term and will probably need to deliver around 36 to 37 weeks, so it is extremely important that you take this seriously so your babies have adequate nutrition to grow and develop. Also, if you miscarry, your life could potentially be in danger as we have had cases of males who have miscarried in the third trimester who have unfortunately also died as we just do not know enough about male pregnancy like we do like female pregnancy. I think living with family would be better if you’re on bedrest especially knowing that Ohno-san cannot be there for you every day. Your vitals are stable, so I’m signing your order to discharge with Ohno-san, but please consider my medical advice.”

The doctor bowed and took his leave.

“It turns out, for now I’m made out of glass,” Jun said bitterly after the doctor left, adjusting the angle of the bed so he was closer to sitting up fully.

“Jun!” Ohno wrapped his arms around Jun’s chest and drew him close.

Jun was expecting Ohno to tell him _I told you so_ , but all he felt were Ohno’s hot tears on his shoulder soaking through the paper thin hospital gown as Ohno sobbed into him.

“Thank god…thank god…you and the twins are alright,” shivered Ohno. “I was so scared…so scared that we had lost the twins, so scared for _you_ , Jun…”

At that moment, Jun realized that the normally stoic division chief kept his emotions in check because underneath his calm exterior, he was a deeply sensitive man, full of deep emotions that he did not want to show on the surface. However, in all of this, Jun had been selfish to want his independence. Ohno had read about his condition and was living in constant worry because he knew how risky it was that Jun was a male and carrying multiples, probably better than Jun realized.

“I’m sorry, Satoshi,” Jun apologized, touching the back of Ohno’s neck along the razored hairline. “I was wrong. I don’t want to lose the twins and I certainly have no intention of dying bringing them into this world. Let’s go talk to your family.”

Ohno looked up, sniffling.

“You mean it?” Ohno rubbed his eyes and nose on his sleeve. “I don’t want you to hate me…I’d just worry…that I can’t be there for you in case something like this happens…”

Jun felt his heart breaking as he realized that he had completely misunderstood Ohno’s intentions. In his last relationship with Sho, Jun felt trapped and he was determined not to feel so powerless because of another man again. But the situations were completely different. What he had with young Sho was not the same as the responsibility he had to the children he was about to bear with Ohno Satoshi. It suddenly hit him that he could have lost the twins and possibly his own life just because he thought the father of his children was being an overprotective control freak. He was beginning to see that he was truly loved by the other man who wanted it to work between them and he also saw how damaged he had become as a result of not having dealt with the trauma from his breakup with Sho.

“I’m not going to resent you for this,” Jun assured him. “I was being selfish and careless and I’m the one who should be sorry, Satoshi. Thank you for looking out for us when I could not see past my own selfishness.”

Ohno bit his lip and then leaned forward slowly towards Jun’s face. When Jun did not move away, he slowly placed his lips onto Jun. Jun kissed back with a little more force clinging to Ohno’s shirt, so Ohno bravely deepened the action, their tongues tangling and their lips smashing against each other until Jun ran out of air and looked at Ohno with a dazed sort of gaze.

“My body _really_ likes your body,” Jun panted in satisfaction, causing Ohno to blush.

+

After completing the discharge paperwork and Ohno settling the hospital bill, they took a taxi back to Jun’s apartment. While they were riding, Ohno was messaging and Jun rubbed his stomach uncomfortably while he looked out the window.

They were nearly to Jun’s place when Ohno interrupted Jun’s thoughts.

“I told my mom we’re coming tomorrow,” Ohno said putting away his phone, facing Jun. “I’ll rent a car and I’ll drive us up there tomorrow morning.”

The taxi stopped in front of the apartment and Ohno paid the fare. Ohno stepped out first and held his hand out to Jun, which Jun accepted gratefully as he scooted himself out of the car.

“I’m nervous, Satoshi,” Jun admitted as Ohno walked him back to the apartment.

“Don’t be,” Ohno said gently. “It’s gonna be fine…”

Ohno opened the door and allowed Jun to enter first before closing the door behind him.

“About tomorrow,” Ohno began as they moved towards the kitchen. “Do you want to cut your hair before we go to see my mom?”

“What’s wrong with my hair?” Jun asked.

Ohno raised an eyebrow.

“Do you really not want to cut it?” Ohno confirmed.

“I mean…it’s been such a part of my look for so many years…” Jun trailed off.

“You don’t wear those glasses you wear at work at home and your hair is always out of your face, you don’t want to just cut it shorter so you don’t have to worry about it?”

Jun shot Ohno a look.

“Okay! Never mind,” Ohno raised his hands in surrender. “It was just a question…”

“What’s the real reason you want me to cut it, Satoshi?”

“No reason really. I mean I figured that since we’re gonna go see my mom, you might want to clean up a little, but honestly I don’t think that she would mind if you didn’t change anything about you. And I know what you look like underneath your disguise, so it doesn’t bother me. Just whatever you feel comfortable with. If you wanted to cut your hair, we should make an appointment already. If you’d rather continue to hide like this even after the twins are born for the rest of our lives, it’s fine too—”

“Who said I was going to keep this look after the twins were born and for the rest of our lives?” Jun asked snippily.

“No one. I just assumed that if you weren’t thinking of cutting your hair for this, that you probably would rather continue this frumpy look for the rest of your life. You know how I feel about the real you and personally, I would rather see the real Jun, but it’s your life. You have your reasons and the twins and I won’t love you any less because of how you look and dress.”

Jun thought about this and wondered why he was still holding onto his need to hide himself from the world. He originally hid because he did not want to get close to anyone, but despite his desire to be alone for the rest of his life, Satoshi had still managed to fall into his life. He got pregnant from two nights with the man and despite his best efforts to run from him, he now had the love, devotion, and support from the man.

“Here,” Ohno said, taking some sherbet out of the freezer for Jun and placing a scoop in a bowl in front of him. “You should eat something. You haven’t eaten anything all day, right?”

Jun looked at the bowl in front of him as Ohno poured him some room temperature bottled water and set it to the right of the bowl.

“Do you need anything else?” Ohno asked as Jun reluctantly began to eat the sherbet. “I’m going to head out.”

“Huh? Oh, are you going?” Jun said in surprise, with a tinge of _‘You aren’t staying with me?’_.

“Yeah. Unless you need me to do anything for you, I’m going back to the hotel,” Ohno said.

Jun hesitated and Ohno interpreted the silence as him not being needed, so he walked to the _genkan_ to put his shoes on.

“See you tomorrow. I’ll pick you up at 9,” Ohno smiled. “I’ll call you when I’m leaving the hotel.”

“Okay,” Jun waved. “See you tomorrow.”

When the door closed, Jun cursed to himself.

_Why didn’t you tell him to stay?! Jun, you idiot! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Jun was falling hard for Ohno Satoshi despite their stormy relationship. He had since shifted perspectives to not just going through the motions of getting to know each other for Satoshi, but for himself now. He was starting to come to terms with the fact that the man could be a permanent fixture in his life, not just as a coparent, but as Jun’s significant other. Ohno Satoshi had so many different facets to him that Jun found it exhausting to try to learn them all. However, underneath his complexity, Jun could feel that his heart beat for Jun and the twins only. If the division chief could accept his destiny and reality, perhaps it was high time that Jun started meeting him halfway.

Jun having finished the sherbet and was now snacking on some crackers, unlocked his phone to view the chat between Ohno and him.

**💜 _Jun_ 💙**

_Make me an appointment for tomorrow._

_I’m going to cut my hair._

He received a message immediately after.

**💙 _Satoshi_ 💜**

👌😉 _I’m excited._ 😚🤤

Jun rolled his eyes and blushed as he replied.

**💜 _Jun_ 💙**

_Why does me cutting my hair make YOU drool?_

**💙 _Satoshi_ 💜**

Because you’re so hot🔥

**💜 _Jun_ 💙**

_Can you buy me an outfit for tomorrow?_

**💙 _Satoshi_ 💜**

_What kind of outfit?_

**💜 _Jun_ 💙**

_Something nice. I want to make a good impression._

Ohno looked at the screen and smiled to himself at how Jun was really taking it all seriously.

**💙 _Satoshi_ 💜**

_What kind of outfit?_

**💜 _Jun_ 💙**

_Something stretchy at the waist and can cover my middle._

**💙 _Satoshi_ 💜**

👍 _I’ll come a little earlier so you can have enough time to change._

**💜 _Jun_ 💙**

🙇🙇🙇

_Thanks_.

💙 _Satoshi_ 💜

_Of course._ 😘

Ohno now had a mission and was excited to have his first errand from Jun.

+

Ohno arrived at Jun’s apartment at around 8:30 just ask Jun was finishing his breakfast.

“Morning!” Ohno called, letting himself in.

“Morning,” Jun replied from the dining table, not wearing his glasses.

“Where are your glasses?” Ohno asked.

“In the bedroom, why?”

Ohno was pleased to see evidence that Jun had eaten a decent breakfast. There was a cracker package, the remnants of yogurt, and Jun was finishing his grapes.

“I brought you some clothes,” Ohno set the package down in front of Jun and sat across of him. “Do you want me to get them for you so you can see them?”

“Thanks,” Jun acknowledged, popping the rest of his grapes into his mouth and peering into the bag. “No, I don’t need them today. I’m wearing my contacts.”

Ohno stood back up and made his way to Jun who was taking the clothes out of the bag. Ohno grabbed Jun by the back and gently turned him around so he could take a better look at Jun’s face. Without Jun’s home glasses and with only the barely visible outline of the contact lenses, Ohno could finally see the brown eyes that lured him in on the first night they met. Jun had cleaned up his eyebrows so they were thinner and tapered into a slight arch at the end. Without his makeup, Ohno could also see all of the little black dots that made Jun so erotically attractive.

“It suits you,” Ohno touched Jun’s lip right next to his most prominent mole. And then he knelt down and gave Jun’s stomach two kisses. “Good morning to you two too.”

“You’re so sappy in the morning,” Jun tried to brush off the compliment and broke away from Ohno to look at the clothes.

Ohno had bought several tops with varying cuts, lengths, and sleeve types and he had bought several pairs of stylish pants with stretchy waistbands or that could accommodate the weight shift. Ohno watched as Jun held each one up to his body before settling on a light blue long-sleeved turtleneck and dark fitted pencil-leg slacks with a stretchy covering that could be pulled over his belly. 

Jun took them to the bedroom to change and Ohno cleaned up his dishes. Jun emerged a few minutes later looking very stylish for a pregnant man.

“Is this too tight?” Jun spun around checking his figure in front of Ohno. Since Jun normally wore baggy clothes, it had been difficult for Ohno to guess exactly what he actually looked like under his clothes. But it turned out that Jun looked the same in terms of figure as Ohno remembered, skinny without much muscle all around, just with a swollen belly that only seemed to accentuate how oddly tiny his actual waist was from the back.

“No, you look good,” Ohno assured him. He himself was wearing a green gingham long-sleeved shirt that he had rolled up to his forearms and gray skinny jeans. “Shall we go get your hair cut?”

“Yeah, let me just get my bag,” Jun grabbed his small messenger bag from the couch. “I packed some snacks for myself…”

“I’m glad you’re taking this weight gain seriously,” Ohno helped Jun slip on his shoes and they drove to the salon.

+

“This is the salon I go to when I come home,” Ohno gestured, letting Jun go in first.

“Satoshi, it’s been awhile,” a male stylist in his early 50s welcomed them.

“Nakamura-san, I’ve missed you. This is Jun,” Ohno gently pushed Jun forward. “Jun, this is my personal hairstylist, Nakamura Rihito-san.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jun bowed, his hair falling into his face. “I’m Matsumoto Jun. You can call me Jun.”

“Oh, aren’t you a pretty little thing?” the handsome silver fox praised. “Satoshi, you dog.” Nakamura gave Ohno a wink and led Jun to the chair while Ohno sat in the waiting area. “Come with me…Do you have any preferences, Jun-kun?”

“Umm, well I had some ideas on my phone…” Jun said shyly as the chatty stylist took him deeper into the salon.

+

It had been nearly 2 hours and Ohno had fallen asleep sitting down on the couch with his phone in his hand.

“Oh, look at him, he’s so adorable sleeping like a grandpa in the park,” Nakamura giggled, walking Jun to the front. “Satoshi is a good man, you know. I’m glad he found someone like you and you’ll be starting a family together, Jun-kun. I’ve known their family forever. Good people. Good bread too.”

“Thank you, Nakamura-san,” Jun touched his ear self-consciously. “I hope I look okay.”

“Oh, Jun-kun, you look stunning,” Nakamura, patted his shoulder. “Go on….Satoshi!”

Ohno stirred.

“Satoshi, Jun-kun is done!” Nakamura called, waiting for the moment of truth.

Ohno slowly opened his eyes and yawned. When his eyes focused, he saw Jun’s new hair cut that seemed to transform him totally. Instead of the messy mop that he wore to work and the slicked back mane that Jun had when they first met, this Jun looked like a celebrity. His hair had been lightened very slightly from black to a dark brown and cut much shorter so that he had long sweeping bangs to the right. A small triangle of hair came down on his sideburns and his hair was short and tapered in the back with a stylish cut. The cut left maximum exposure to Jun’s beautiful features and all Ohno could do was stare with wide eyes.

“Do I look okay, Satoshi?” Jun asked nervously.

“Holy smokes, you look like a model!” Ohno stood up excitedly. “Nakamura-san, nice work!”

Ohno flashed him the thumbs up sign and took a closer look at Jun, who suddenly felt even more self-conscious.

“Do you not see yourself, Jun?” asked Ohno, touching Jun’s bangs to push them slightly farther back. “You’re so beautiful. I don’t care what your ex said to you, but you are the most gorgeous man I have ever met. His loss is my gain because you are perfect to me and I love you.”

“Yeah? You like it?” Jun nodded, finally beginning to smile. “It feels so different….”

“I love it. Different is good. Our lives are going to be different and I want you to feel free to be you, Jun.”

Jun nodded and then all of a sudden the waterworks started and he started to tear up.

“Oh my god, what’s wrong, Jun? Was it something I said?” Ohno panicked.

Jun threw his arms around Ohno into a fierce embrace. “I love you, Satoshi,” he whispered into Ohno’s ear. “I want to be free too…”

Ohno smiled and rubbed Jun’s back.

“I’m sorry for my hormones. They make me so emotional,” Jun sniffled, recovering and pulling away.

“Shall we go see my mom?” Ohno asked taking out his wallet.

“Yes, and I’ll pay for this,” Jun said running to get his bag.

“Nonsense, this will be my treat,” Ohno nodded to Nakamura who handed him a leather booklet with the charges for the day. Ohno took his credit card out and placed it into the sleeve before handing it back to the head stylist to run.

“Satoshi, you already bought the clothes,” protested Jun.

“Go wipe your tears and get a drink of water from the cooler over there,” Ohno instructed, signing the receipt and placing his card back into his wallet. Jun nodded. “Thank you for opening early for us today, Nakamura-san.”

“Oh, always a pleasure, Satoshi,” he smiled back warmly. “I feel like I just watched a romance movie and well, Jun-kun was such a fun project. It’s easy to make someone like that even more beautiful.”

“Shall we head out?” Ohno said, holding out his arm.

Jun took him by the arm. They said their goodbyes and headed to the car.

As Ohno set out towards their final destination, Jun seemed fidgety, so Ohno held out his left hand. Jun held it gratefully as they drove in silence towards the coast in the distance.

“Thank you,” Jun said, breaking the silence. “I’ve spent so long running and hiding that I couldn’t imagine what it would be like to be free and be myself again. I’ve kind of even forgotten what I look like…”

Jun pulled down the mirror and gazed at himself again, still in disbelief that the person staring back at him was truly him.

“It sounds cliché, but seriously, you’re beautiful inside and out, Jun. Don’t let anyone else tell you otherwise,” Ohno reminded him with a gentle squeeze from his hand.

A few minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of a modest bakery that faced the sapphire sea. There were other small businesses around and homes scattered in between the businesses. The lot had enough parking for customers' cars, but Ohno drove down the right side of the building and pulled into another driveway.

“This is where I used to live,” he pointed to the upper floors of the back of the building. Jun could see that while the side that faced the road was a business, on this side, there was a house built to the back and a lane of other homes down the barely paved road that continued endlessly. “Come on.”

They made their way up the back stairs, with Ohno helping Jun as he struggled at the last few steps. Ohno rang the doorbell and soon, an older woman who looked very much like an older female version of him answered.

“Satoshi,” she smiled opening the door for him and then seeing Jun, she gave a small bow from the neck in acknowledgment. “Oh? Who’s your friend?”

“Let’s talk inside,” Ohno ushered her in and led Jun in by the hand.

Ohno’s mother brought some tea for them and sat down expectedly.

“ _Kaachan_ ,” Ohno addressed her affectionately. “This is Jun. Jun, this is my mother.”

“I’m Satoshi’s mother, Keiko. It’s nice to meet you,” she bowed.

“Matsumoto Jun. A pleasure to meet you too,” Jun bowed.

“ _Kaachan_ , this is my….?” Ohno paused. He realized he had not had a conversation of what they were prior to visiting and cursed his lack of foresight. “My boyfriend?”

It was not a very convincing statement and both Keiko and Jun looked away awkwardly.

“Well, I guess he’s not really my boyfriend,” Ohno reasoned. “We’re not married, so he’s not my husband…Uhh…Jun is going to be the mother of my children!”

“What?!” the Ohno matriarch said, causing Jun to wince.

“Well, it’s a long story,” Ohno began. “But I was in Tochigi and then I got transferred to Tokyo. And well, Jun and I worked for the same company. I became the division chief of Administration and Planning, where Jun was and well, we kind of had a one-time thing. And it turns out Jun can bear children, which he didn’t know. And as luck would have it, he sort of got pregnant in the process. He transferred here to the Hokkaido office out of the blue a couple of months ago and when I went looking for him, I found out that I was going to be a father. We’ve been doing a distance relationship, but it’s been hard because I worry for him. He’s still working remotely from home, but he has been put on bedrest due to his high risk.”

“I see,” nodded Keiko neutrally. Jun found it difficult to determine whether she was receptive or already judging him.

“I worry for him constantly and I know it’s an imposition, but can you please look after him and the twins here?” Ohno bowed. “ _Onegaishimasu!_ ”

“ _Onegaishimasu_!” Jun bowed after him.

“There are twins?” she asked, her icy exterior melting.

“Yes!” Ohno said excitedly, pulling out his wallet and taking out the ultrasounds he had been given. “Look! These are older because I told Jun I wanted to be surprised about the gender, but look! Two babies! My babies! My twins!”

Ohno was beaming like an elementary school student as if he were showing a piece of artwork that he had proudly made to his mother.

“I’m going to have two more grand babies?” Keiko gasped. It seemed that for the Ohno family that two babies always equaled double the happiness.

“Yes! So please, _kaachan_! Please help me take care of Jun until I can transfer to Hokkaido,” bowed Ohno.

“ _Onegaishimasu_!” Jun bowed again.

“Eh?” Keiko was becoming flustered.

“You’re the only one who I can count on, _kaachan_!” Ohno urged. “Jun and our twins mean the world to me.”

“Hold on, Satoshi—” she tried to pump the brakes.

“Mina’s kids are older, right? They’re already almost middle school. You don’t need to take care of them much. Jun and I _need_ you. Look at him. The doctor says he needs to gain weight quickly but we haven’t been very successful in finding foods that he can eat and keep down. We’re both guys and are hopeless without a mother to help us. He’s already going into his last trimester. Please let him stay here in my old bedroom.”

Ohno was holding the woman in her sixties by the hands and begging sincerely. Jun could see she was cracking and that Satoshi must be her favorite child as her resolve faltered.

“It’s not forever, _kaachan_. I have to finish out my contract in Tokyo and then I’m transferring to the Hokkaido office as soon as there’s an opening.”

“You’re coming back to Hokkaido?” she said hopefully.

“Yes, Jun likes this office better. I think Hokkaido is better to raise two kids than Tokyo, don’t you think?”

“Oh, alright, Satoshi! Damn it! You know I can’t say no to you when you beg me like that,” she cursed, and pushed his hands away. “Alright, Jun can stay here and I’ll take care of him.”

“You will?!” Jun and Ohno said in unison.

“Yes,” she sighed. “You’re in your last trimester carrying twins, Jun?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Keiko is fine.”

“Yes, Keiko-san.”

“You look really skinny for someone going into 6 months. You need to eat more or your babies aren’t going to grow,” she nodded looking at Jun.

“That’s what I’ve been telling him,” Ohno agreed.

“Can you take a few days off to help Jun get settled, Satoshi?” Keiko asked.

“I think so. I’ll be back on the weekends to help you move,” Ohno smiled to Jun. “Welcome to my childhood home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _To be continued.... I know Juntoshi is already a limited following and that with an mpreg storyline that I can't imagine there will be too much interest, but I thought I'd put this fic out there for those who don't mind the genre/trope._
> 
> This fic is part of my summer fic ideas that I started in June that I've just been working on and adding to as the inspiration strikes. I started this one around the same time as my other ongoing fic, **"The Fisherman's Bride (漁師の花嫁)"** and is actually part of a 'set' of 3 modern day AU-ish Juntoshi fics that I've been working on with Jun as Ohno's domestic partner. I only call them a 'set' because I started writing them around the same time and they all center on the drama and romance of a country-side Ohno x Jun relationship with a flavoring of a more macho Ohno coupled with a feminine Jun, so you may see some similarities.
> 
> Until next time...!


	6. A Mother's Intuition (母親の勘)

From what Jun was able to immediately deduce about Ohno’s childhood home, they lived on the third story of the house, the bakery being on the street level. It looked to be built 25 to 30 years prior. It had some modern fixtures in it, but was simple and had a comforting feel to it unlike the modern, sterile apartment he lived in with his family in Tokyo and the apartment that he and Sho had shared when they moved in together. It was actually a huge house seeing as it was built on top of a bakery.

As soon as they entered from the side, there was the kitchen to the left and the living room to the right. Going past the living room, there was a staircase in the middle of the space which had a hallway running around it and several doors running along the squarish space.

“Come, let me give you a tour of the house,” Ohno said gently. “It’s okay, right, kaachan?” Keiko nodded and looked on as her son took Jun by the hand and began to lead him down the corridor bordering the stairs. “So this staircase in the middle leads down to my older sister’s floor. Her name is Mina and she lives on the second floor with her husband and two boys.” Ohno started to the room directly to the right of the middle staircase and opened the door. “This is my childhood room. I haven’t lived here for awhile though.”

When Ohno opened the door, Jun could see that it was sparse with most of Ohno’s things in bins. It was mostly clean and neatly maintained and looked more like a storage closet masquerading as a guest room.

“I have my own bathroom in here, so you’ll have some privacy from the rest of the house,” Ohno explained, opening the bathroom door to show him the toilet and sink area that came first and the Japanese style bathing area all the way on the inside that was separated by its own translucent door typical of Japanese homes. “And don’t worry. I’m going to take a couple days off and clean this room up for you and we’ll get you moved in, ‘kay?”

“Okay, Satoshi,” Jun nodded, his nervousness in the space evident.

“It’s gonna be fine,” Ohno squeezed Jun’s hand reassuringly and led him out of the bedroom. He led Jun out and down he corridor which had a bathroom to the left of his bedroom and some sort of room to the left of the bathroom. They turned a corner and Ohno pointed out the master bedroom where his mother slept and finally another corner which had the last room that Ohno vaguely alluded to as being some sort of storage or guest room.

Keiko was sitting on the living room couch spying on the couple but pretending to read the day’s newspaper when Ohno called out to her startling her.

“ _Kaachan_ , where is he?” Ohno called as he pulled Jun behind him.

“Oh, um!” she stammered before recovering behind the newspaper. “I moved him to the corner in the living room by the door! _”_

“Oh, I see him,” Ohno replied, leading Jun to the altar with the color photo of a man with glasses in his mid-fifties smiling with a large fish. “Come, Jun. Let me introduce you.”

Ohno pulled out the square _zabuton_ cushions and helped Jun sit down before sitting next to him. He lit the incense and rang the bell bowing briefly, to which Jun followed suit. Keiko peered from around her newspaper to see Ohno place his arm around Jun.

“ _Touchan_ ,” Ohno smiled. “I’m sorry I haven’t been back in awhile. I recently got transferred to Tokyo and it’s been busy. This is Jun, the mother of my children. We are going to have twins together.” Ohno looked to Jun happily. “Jun, this is my father, Ohno Mamoru.”

“Pleased to meet your acquaintance,” Jun bowed to the altar. “My name is Matsumoto Jun. Thank you for having me in your home.”

“ _Touchan_ , I met Jun in Tokyo and he recently transferred to Hokkaido, but I worry for him. _Kaachan_ says she will take care of him while I’m working in Tokyo finishing up my contract, but you know she’s downstairs in the bakery during the day.” Ohno began to tell a brief history of their encounter, telling his father how much excitement there had been in their first few months together trying to figure out their pre-parenting relationship. “ _Touchan,_ I’m fine, but please look after Jun. Keep him safe when I’m not here.” Ohno turned to Jun, sniffling before he wiped a single tear from his cheek. “He passed away when I was in college, but I always feel like he’s looking after us whenever I come home.”

Jun nodded and smiled weakly. “Thank you, Satoshi…for bringing me here. You have such a wonderful home and famil…” Jun teetered, closing his eyes.

“Jun?” Ohno grabbed his shoulders to steady him. “Are you okay?”

Keiko stood up just as Jun went limp in Ohno’s arms, crashing into Ohno and displacing his center of balance.

“Satoshi, lie him down,” she directed checking Jun’s pulse and breathing. “Jun, Jun,” she called, shaking his shoulder. Jun eventually came to a few minutes later to find himself on the floor with Ohno and his mother staring down at him worriedly.

“Oh dear, I’m so sorry,” Jun tried to push himself up. “Sometimes I faint—”

“No, no, don’t push yourself,” Ohno said gently, motioning for Jun to stay on the floor. “How are you feeling?”

“Satoshi, could you get me a snack? I think my blood sugar is just a little low…” Jun reached for Ohno’s arm.

“Let’s get you some juice instead,” Keiko stood up to fetch Jun a glass of orange juice. Ohno just held Jun’s hand worriedly.

“Can you help me sit up?” Jun tugged at Ohno’s arm. Ohno nodded, and had just helped Jun into a sitting position when his mother returned with some orange juice. Ohno sat behind Jun spreading his legs so that Jun could lean back into him for support.

“Here you are, Jun,” Keiko said.

“I’m so sorry for the trouble. Thank you,” Jun accepted the juice and placed it to his lips. Ohno wrapped his arms around Jun’s waist and rubbed the front of Jun’s belly anxiously. Looking behind, Jun could see Ohno frowning and his brow furrowed. “I’m okay, Satoshi…”

Ohno simply buried his face into Jun’s back and inhaled the scent of Jun’s freshly colored and styled hair mixed with the fresh scent of his laundry soap. After a few minutes in silence, Ohno gave Jun’s neck a kiss.

“Satoshi,” Jun said, reaching back to touch the crown of Ohno’s fluffy hair.

“Yes?”

“I need to use the restroom,” Jun said uneasily.

“Oh, sorry….” Ohno pulled away and stood up. Taking the glass from Jun, he set it on the table and helped Jun to his feet. “Here we go, up!” Ohno pulled Jun up.

“I can manage. It’s right down the hall over there, right?” Jun smiled.

“Yeah. You sure?” Ohno asked worriedly reaching for Jun instinctively.

“I’m fine,” Jun waved and waddled over to the bathroom.

While he was in the bathroom, Ohno took the glass to the sink where his mother was already washing a pear.

“Your Jun needs to eat,” she commented, peeling off the skin in a winding connected spiral. “You should leave him here starting tonight and you should go get his stuff.”

“He can’t stay in my room, though. I haven’t cleaned it yet,” protested Ohno.

“He can stay in the guest room,” Keiko replied, peeling the last of the hard brown skin off and chopping the juicy pear into chunks. “There’s a bed in there and while he will have to use the bathroom down the hall, at least it’s ready. You shouldn’t keep moving him.”

“Why not? He seemed fine today. He’ll probably want to pack his own things, you know—”

“Hand me that bowl over there,” she directed. “He’s too weak to be moving around. We need to get him to eat some more, rest, and stabilize his health. That’s the priority, not his right to clean and pack his own things. Go pack him a suitcase for tonight and I’ll start helping you get your room ready for Jun. He’ll only have to sleep in the guest room one night. As long as we clean your room and move your stuff around by tonight, he can move into your room tomorrow, where he’ll have some privacy but I can still check on him. Now go.”

“Huh?”

“Go on and go get his things. We’ll have dinner when you return and in the meantime, I’ll look after Jun,” she urged.

“No, I think I should at least tell Jun that I’m going,” protested Ohno to the surprise of the Ohno matriarch. It was rare that her son would be so insistent. “He’ll worry and that’s not good for the twins. I’ll just tell him what is going on.” Ohno craned his neck and exhaled a sigh of relief when he saw Jun waddling back slowly.

“What?” Jun asked, feeling Ohno’s eyes on him.

“Jun, my mom thinks you should stay here from tonight,” Ohno began slowly.

“But—” Jun began and then closed his mouth. “Sorry…habit. Go on…”

“You can stay in the guest room tonight and tomorrow we’ll have my room cleaned out so you can stay there. I’m going to pack you a suitcase and bring your workstation so you’ll have something to do, but I’m taking a few days off to help you get settled.”

“Oh, Satoshi, I couldn’t ask you to do that,” Jun protested, taking the chair that Ohno offered him at the dining table. “I can pack my things—”

“No, you can’t,” Keiko said sharply, startling them both with her moment of strictness. “Jun, you need to rest and you need to eat.” She set the bowl of pear chunks and a small fork with a glass of water in front of Jun. “Starting with this pear. Asian pears are mostly water, but they’re easy to eat and should be okay against the morning sickness and discomfort you’re experiencing. Satoshi will bring your things and we will have dinner together tonight. I will cook and your job from now until then is to eat and take a nap until dinner time.”

Jun looked up at the tiny woman and knew not to question. She was pleasant but her tone contained a general sense of finality that said _‘my house, my rules’_. She was kind enough to take him in, so Jun did not dare speak out against her. “Okay. _Itadakimasu_.”

“Good,” Keiko smiled and placed her hand on Ohno’s shoulder.

“See? Jun and I will be just fine until you return. Now get out of here,” she shooed him.

Ohno twisted away and placed a quick kiss on Jun’s head. “I’ll be back soon,” he whispered.

When Ohno left, Keiko sat adjacent to Jun and watched him slowly eat his bowl of fruit. Too scared to speak, Jun simply ate his fruit in silence under the watchful eye of Ohno’s mother.

“Do you feel sick?” she finally broke the tension when Jun was about halfway through the bowl.

“Um, actually, no,” Jun admitted. “This is really easy to eat and I feel okay. Thank you.”

“So, tell me about yourself,” she said, resting her chin on her fingers.

“Um, what would you like to know?” Jun asked, taking a sip of water and shivering when he felt that it was still chilled.

“What’s your story?”

 _Vague. Again._ Jun thought nervously. “Well, I’m originally from Tokyo. My parents live in Hiroshima now due to my father’s work.”

“What does he do?”

“He’s a manager in the quality control division at an egg processing company.”

“Are you close?”

“With my father?”

“Yes.”

“Not really. We’re not a very close family,” Jun trailed off. “They have their own lives and I’m just on my own, doing my own thing.”

“What university did you attend?” Keiko asked, changing the subject.

“Keio. I majored in accounting,” Jun took another bite of pear and tried to buy some time while he tried to figure out how much he would share considering that Ohno did not even know much about him. “After I graduated, I took a job at a major foreign investment and accounting firm in Minato Ward, but things didn’t really work out for me. A couple years later, I quit and took a job in Marubatsu-Sankaku’s Tokyo office and was placed in Administration and Planning. I was there for over 10 years not really moving forward with my career and then in February, I met Satoshi when he transferred from Tochigi to become the new Division Chief of Administration and Planning.”

Jun paused and hoped that his explanation was sufficient.

“Why did you come to Hokkaido?”

“Well,” Jun bit his lip. “To be honest, when I found out I was pregnant, I didn’t want anyone to know. Satoshi and I weren’t together or anything and I wasn’t close with my coworkers. It would make me stand out and I didn’t want that. I didn’t even know I had the 3104P mutation. It was just a fling and when I started to show, I requested a transfer. I didn’t want to ruin Satoshi’s life and I just figured that I’d raise them myself, but Satoshi chased me down and was really determined to be part of their lives. And so, we’re giving things a go right now—just taking things slow…” Jun’s fork scraped the bottom of the bowl and he realized there were no more pears left. Setting the fork down, he blushed in embarrassment. “Sorry. I didn’t realize I had eaten them all.”

“Not at all,” Keiko shook her head. “I’m glad the pears work for you. There are other things that you can probably eat if you can keep pears down.”

“I hope so,” Jun nodded hopefully. “It’s basically been the worst trial and error experience trying to figure out what I can and cannot eat these past few months. They told me that most men with my condition will crave bread, seafood, and meat, and to stay away from things with sugar, but that hasn’t been the case for me. I can eat crackers, fruit, and yogurt.”

“Have you kept a food log?”

“Yeah, it’s at home though on my counter though—”

“You look like you could use a nap, Jun,” Keiko suddenly interrupted. “Go have a nap in the guest room.”

“Oh? Are you sure? I can wash the—” protested Jun, standing up.

“Nonsense. I’ve got it. You go take a nap,” Keiko shooed Jun away much like how she did with her son. “I’m going to start cooking dinner. You go rest and we’ll call you for dinner.”

“Umm, okay,” Jun shuffled towards the stairway.

“Just call me if you need me,” called Keiko as Jun disappeared into the guest room.

Jun sat on the bed and slowly raised his legs to bring them onto the duvet. He closed his eyes and tried to will himself to sleep but the unfamiliar setting made him too anxious. He turned to the side and saw an oil painting of the sea leaning on the table against the wall under the window and recognized it as the view from the top of the hill right before Ohno turned into the side street leading to the house. It looked to be a pleasant day with a radiant sun casting sparkling rays onto the coastal town and waves below. The children playing in the park were running about and the trees seemed to be swaying gently. It was a lovely hand painted picture and Jun closed his eyes to imagine what the artist must have felt that day that they captured the scene. The warm sun, gentle breeze, children laughing—Jun felt his imagination transport him to this fantasy. The last thing he saw was Ohno and himself pushing a baby stroller for twins together before everything faded to darkness.

+

When Jun awoke, the room was dark and someone had covered him with a quilt. He heard some voices outside and feeling the urge to once again relieve himself, he rushed to the bathroom across the hall and freshened up. He wandered towards the kitchen and saw Ohno and Keiko sitting together in front of a hot pot boiling on the portable gas stove. Jun took a step forward and the floor creaked loudly, bringing their attention to him.

“Jun!” Ohno smiled, standing up. “We were just about to call you. The food is almost done. Come sit down!”

“ _Shikuwasa_?” Jun sniffed, inhaling what he thought to be the aroma of the tangy Okinawan lime with the distinctive orange flesh permeating the kitchen.

“Wow, you got that in one crack,” Ohno commented clearly impressed.

“It’s got a pretty unique smell,” Jun shrugged. “And well, I love food. Or well, I _used to_ love food before I started getting morning sickness.”

Keiko lifted the lid to reveal a bubbling hot pot full of thinly sliced pork, chunks of chicken, radish sprouts, Chinese Napa cabbage, mustard greens, mushrooms, and slices of lemon and shikuwasa. She served two portions to her guests and ladled a small spoonful of light brown clear broth over. 

“Jun, can you eat rice?” Keiko asked.

“Umm, I think so,” Jun nodded. “I’ve never tried to eat like this before.”

“Satoshi,” she signaled.

“Yeah, I got it,” Ohno walked over to serve the rice and set a small portion in front of Jun. “It’s okay, Jun. You don’t have to eat everything. Just eat what you can.”

“Go ahead and start,” Keiko called, setting out some vegetable side dishes that people could take from at their leisure.

Jun swallowed nervously. His normal diet was often a combination of what he knew he could keep down, and what he craved and had not yet figured out whether or not he could keep down. The broth did smell nice. It seemed to be a shoyu-based broth with some added lemon and a touch of pepper and kelp. He prayed that the first bite would not send him running to the bathroom to heave his insides up. The Napa cabbage seemed to be a safe bet, so Jun started with a small bite of simmered cabbage. The first bite was a burst of citrus tanginess followed by a faint saltiness that permeated pleasantly throughout his mouth. When he thought he might feel a wave of nausea hit, he was surprised to find that it seemed to ebb away.

Ohno and Keiko stared at Jun in anticipation while he chewed the morsel and swallowed. Jun looked up and saw two pairs of eyes staring at him expectantly.

“I think I can eat this,” Jun smiled and took a larger bite of vegetables to the relief of Ohno and his mother.

“Oh, thank heavens,” Ohno exhaled and began to stuff himself with meat and vegetables.

“Slow _down_ , Satoshi, before you choke,” Keiko scolded.

“I’m starving. I was working hard all afternoon moving everything around,” Ohno helped himself to more of the hot pot. “I’m not going to choke. I’m not a kid.”

Jun looked up to see that it was nearly 7:30 and he had been sleeping for hours.

“Guess what, Jun?” Ohno turned to him and placed some vegetables and chicken into Jun’s empty bowl. “You can sleep in my room tonight.”

“What? Oh, thank you,” Jun looked down to acknowledge the second serving. “Wait, what about the room?”

“I cleaned everything out for you,” Ohno mumbled with food in his cheeks. “The bedroom is clean. I set up your work station, and I brought you some clothes and all the bottles of stuff in your bathroom. You can sleep in my bedroom tonight instead of the guest room.”

“Thank you, Satoshi,” Jun placed his right hand over Ohno’s left one and gave him a small smile, which made Ohno’s heart flutter just a touch. “While I was sleeping, you did everything. I’m sorry—you should have woken me and—”

“Stop. You’re supposed to be on bedrest,” Ohno warned, finishing his rice. “You need to take it easy. Take care of your health and your body for your own sake and the twins. Please. …Okay?”

“Okay, Satoshi. I just feel bad that I can’t even do anything,” Jun looked down guiltily.

“Your job is to rest and get fat,” joked Ohno, trying to lighten the mood. Jun heard the word ‘fat’ and he immediately widened his eyes in alarm. ‘Fat’ was his trigger word. Sho used to comment on his weight and his appearance towards the end. Being fat meant you were unattractive to your partner. If you were unattractive then they would fall out of love with you. Falling out of love led to pain and hurt. Being fat lead to unhappiness in Jun’s mind and therefore, it was the one thing that Jun did not want to be.

“Satoshi, I don’t wanna be fat,” Jun groaned, trying not to lose his composure. “You don’t want to see me fat…You’ll find me unattractive…”

“Doubtful, but okay. Fine then, “gain some healthy weight”. The babies need you to eat more and see? Since you came here, look, we’ve found two things you can eat thanks to my mom,” Ohno pointed out, sensing he needed to redirect the conversation.

“Yes, thank you. I could probably eat this every day because it’s so delicious,” Jun bowed to Keiko who seemed to be also quite invested in the conversation. “But Satoshi—”

“No, buts, Jun,” Keiko set her chopsticks down and took a sip of the broth. “You need to put on a few kilos and eat better so your children will be strong and healthy. You also need to rest and start scaling back your work, so you won’t put yourself unnecessarily at risk for additional complications during your pregnancy. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Keiko-san,” Jun sighed. His own mother was pushy but in an achievement-oriented way. Ohno Keiko was a bossy lady who managed her household with her iron fist. But to her credit, in less than 12 hours, she had identified two sources of calories that Jun could consume without worrying if he was going to end up hugging the toilet, when he had been at his own diet for months and still had no idea how to manage his morning sickness. Not being close to his own family, while Ohno Keiko made him rather nervous, he could think of no better person that he would rather be staying with. Knowing his own family, there was just no way that he could tell them that he got pregnant from a two-night stand.

“Just say ‘thank you, Satoshi’” Ohno reminded him, interrupting his thoughts.

“Okay,” Jun acquiesced. “Thank you, Satoshi. Thank you for bringing me here, for cleaning out your room, for bringing my stuff here, and…for being kind to me. It’s been awhile since I’ve been on the receiving end of such kindness, so I’m reacquainting myself on this. I’m sorry I’m so difficult sometimes. Thank you, really.” Jun leaned in and gave Ohno a chaste kiss on the cheek.

+

It was Wednesday and Ohno had gone to Jun’s apartment to haul the last of Jun’s things with the moving company. Jun was working remotely from his room and was sitting with his laptop typing away when he heard the sound of heavy footsteps running through the hallway and into one of the rooms. He set his laptop down onto the bed and slowly rolled off the bed. He looked into the hallway and saw no one. The clock showed that it was nearly five in the afternoon which meant that Keiko was probably downstairs talking to the closing crew. Jun took a step out into the hallway and looked around. The bathroom was open and no one was in there, but the door to the room at the end of the hallway between the bathroom and the master bedroom was ajar. Jun peered in and saw that it looked to be a home office or study that was also being used as storage. He heard the sound of sniffling coming from behind the heavy wood desk. Curious and concerned, Jun quietly walked around to see that there was a small boy hunched under the desk crying with his head buried into his folded arms.

“Hey there, are you okay?” Jun called to the boy, pulling the office chair back.

“Eep!” the boy squeaked and tried to scoot farther under the desk. What he didn’t know was that there was a screw sticking out and it scratched his leg, causing him to cry out.

“Oh no! Are you hurt?!” Jun asked, leaning as far down as he could, his middle scrunching uncomfortably. “Come out and let me take a look at that. Don’t be scared. My name is Jun…” Jun gave the boy a smile and held out his hand. The boy took Jun’s hand and rubbed his teary eyes with the other. “Come, let’s sit on this couch over here.”

Jun lead the boy to the old leather couch and helped him sit down.

“I’m going to go get the first aid kit. Wait here, okay?” Jun rushed back to his room where he had his first aid kit on the dresser. He had stubbed his toe the other day, which Ohno had bandaged for him. When he returned to the study, the boy had stopped crying and was waiting patiently for him. Jun smiled and sat down. “Looks like you got a little scratch here. Let’s disinfect it and put a bandage on it, shall we?”

The boy stared at Jun mutely and watched as the unfamiliar person tended to his wound. “Thank you,” he said once Jun was done and hand thrown away the rubbish.

“Sure, are you okay?” Jun asked.

“I’m okay,” the boy looked down.

“Why were you crying under the desk?” Jun asked, handing him a tissue from the box on the coffee table.

“The other kids made fun of me again…I can’t read very well. Reading aloud in class makes me scared…I make mistakes when I read the kanji and it makes me feel not good.” The boy started to sniffle again as he poured his heart out to Jun. “There’s a boy…his name is Kouji… He says that I’m stupid… And…It hurts me…when he says that…”

“Aww, you poor thing. Come here…” Jun opened his arms to which the boy responded by crying into Jun’s stomach allowing Jun to rub his back. “That’s okay. You cry it out…I’ve got you…You’re not stupid.” When the boy calmed down, he clung to Jun’s maternity shirt and looked up.

“Are you going to have a baby?” he asked with wide eyes now realizing that the man in front of him looked like his teacher last year. “My sensei last year, she had a baby and we got a new sensei—Asuka-sensei to take her place.”

“I am,” smiled Jun. “Two actually. They are twins.”

“Two babies in here?!” he squealed excitedly. “Can I touch?”

“Sure,” Jun placed the boys hands on the front of his stomach.

“Two babies in here,” the boy placed his ear to Jun’s stomach and listened.

“Here you are!” Ohno poked his head into the study. “I was looking for you, Jun. What are you doing here?” Ohno walked over to Jun and placed a kiss on Jun’s forehead. His eyes met that of the small boy and he pulled back in surprise. “Mamo-chan?”

“Satoshi-ojisan?” the young boy perked up.

“Mamo-chan, why are you in here?” Ohno asked in surprise.

The boy simply looked away.

“We were hanging out while I was taking a break,” Jun replied. “Right?” Jun faced the boy and gave him a wink to which the boy nodded.

“Alright. Well, Jun, you better remember to take it easy—”

“We were just sitting on this couch together, Satoshi,” Jun assured him. “We just met and I don’t think I got your name.”

“Jun, this is my nephew, Mamoru,” Ohno introduced. “We call him ‘Mamo-chan’. He’s named after my father.”

“But my kanji is different,” piped up Mamoru. “It’s written with the ‘speech’ radical, not _u-kanmuri_ radical.”

“Ah, ‘ _go_ (護)’ from ‘ _hogo_ (保護)’,” Jun nodded in recognition. “That’s a strong character for a name.”

“Mamo-chan, this is Jun,” Ohno finished.

“He told me his name already,” Mamoru nodded. “Jun-nii said he is going to have twins.”

“Jun-nii?” Ohno repeated.

“Yes, what else would he be?” Mamoru asked in confusion. “He’s not an ojisan like you, Satoshi-ojisan.”

Jun burst out laughing and Ohno frowned that the boy was alluding to the perceived generational age canyon between Jun and himself.

“What are you trying to say? I’m old?!” Ohno lunged at the boy and began to tickle him.

“No! No—hahahahaha—No!” Mamoru laughed as he tried to squirm away. “You’re my uncle, Satoshi-ojisan, but Jun-nii looks like he’s still an _oniisan_.”

“Ask him how old he is,” Ohno taunted.

“Jun-nii, how old are you?” Mamoru asked now that Ohno had stopped tickling him.

“36,” Jun chuckled in embarrassment.

“What?! You’re only 3 years younger than Satoshi-ojisan?!” Mamoru exclaimed in disbelief.

“Yeah, Jun is old too!” Ohno pointed to Jun, the division chief becoming more and more like a child in the presence of his nephew.

“Yeah, but I’m still gonna call him Jun-nii,” shrugged Mamoru, running off the couch around Ohno and to the other side where he could hug Jun.

“And why is that?” demanded Ohno, unable to understand why Jun got the suffix that complimented his youth, while his pointed to middle age.

“Because Jun-nii is cooler and more handsome than you,” Mamoru puffed his cheeks up and ran out into the hallway down the stairs to the second floor. “Bye, Jun-nii!”

“Mamo-chan!” yelled Ohno. “Come back here!”

“Nah-nah-nah-boo-boo!” Mamoru’s voice echoed through the house. “Come get me!”

Ohno was about to chase after the boy when Jun’s hand reached up and tugged at his sleeve.

“Let him go,” Jun smiled. “He had a hard day.” Ohno sighed and sat down next to Jun who told him the boy’s struggles in school. “I’m glad he’s smiling again. He’s a good boy.”

“I hope he wasn’t making too much trouble for you,” Ohno apologized.

“Not at all,” Jun smiled. “Now why were you looking for me?”

“I forget already,” Ohno smiled back and held his hand out to help Jun off the low couch and back to the bedroom. “Did you have a good day?”

“I was good. I stayed in bed and took a nap before I heard Mamo-chan running upstairs. He’s a cute kid.”

“More like a little rascal if you ask me,” Ohno shook his head.

“What are you going to do if one or both of our kids are like Mamo-chan?” Jun chided, sitting back on the bed and allowing Ohno to help him adjust the pillows.

“They’re not gonna be like that. Mamo-chan is like that because Mina was like that as a kid. Our kids are gonna be quiet and focused like me,” Ohno said confidently.

“I dunno,” Jun sighed, rubbing his belly pensively as he recalled his younger, wilder days. 

“Why? Were you outta control like that as a kid?” Ohno asked with raised eyebrows.

“I’ll admit that I was a little…feisty…would be a good word…” Jun looked away and picked up his laptop.

“Wait, this is the first I’m hearing of this,” Ohno said, his interest piqued as he climbed onto the bed. “Tell me what you were like when you were a kid!”

“No, no, Satoshi,” Jun shook his head with an impish smile. “Spoilers…”

“Oh, come on, Jun. I’ll tell you how I was when I was a kid,” Ohno offered as if a little quid pro quo might entice his pregnant partner.

“No way,” Jun shook his head. “I already can tell exactly what kind of kid you were.”

“Tell me,” Ohno shook Jun’s shoulder lightly as if it might change Jun’s answer.

“No spoilers, Satoshi!” giggled Jun, sliding down on the bed, no longer properly propped up as he was.

“Tell me, please,” Ohno whispered in the low voice that made Jun shudder, laying one palm down on the opposite side of Jun and leaning down to pin the upper part of Jun’s body down into the pillows. Jun could feel Ohno’s breath and the man seemed to be leaning dangerously close to his face. All Jun had to do was raise his chin and their lips would be touching.

Jun opened his mouth and Ohno looked down excitedly. “No,” Jun whispered back stubbornly with his lips pouty as if he were going to kiss Ohno.

“Ooh, you little—bah! I don’t know what you are!” Ohno rolled away into the empty part of the bed in frustration. Jun lowered his laptop onto the ground and rolled to his side towards Ohno who was sulking with his arms crossed.

“Have you thought about names yet?” Jun asked, gently undoing Ohno’s crossed arms and placing Ohno’s larger hands onto his belly.

“Names?” Ohno turned to him and slid one hand up the side of Jun’s body causing Jun to shiver a tickled shrug before bringing it back around to the front where Jun’s navel was now protruding.

“Yeah… I mean they’re gonna be stuck with them for the rest of their lives and names tell a story, right? What we name them is what we hoped for them before they even had a chance to make their mark in the world. It’s important…. and, well, they’re half yours, so shouldn’t we, you know…start thinking about names?” Jun asked shyly.

Ohno looked down and felt how warm Jun’s belly was through the thin material of Jun’s maternity wear. It suddenly hit him that he was going to be a father soon. “Names….huh?” he smiled. “Have you already thought of names?”

“Yes,” Jun replied, blushing as Ohno intertwined their fingers intimately.

“You want to tell me what names you like?” Ohno prodded.

“Yuzuki and Iori,” Jun said meekly. “Just different kanji depending if they’re boys or girls. Though, when I thought about it, maybe if it’s a boy I’d say we should write it with _su-tenten_ (ず) and if it’s a girl we should write it with _tsu-tenten_ (づ)…”

“Yeah?” Ohno kissed Jun’s hand. “Yuzuki…Iori…Not Iyori… Yuzuki….Iori…I like that. Let’s go with that.”

“Are you sure?” Jun asked in surprise. “You must have names in your mind—we could each pick a name or—”

Ohno lifted a finger and pressed it to close Jun’s lips. “I’m sure. Those are beautiful names and I trust you to find the best characters for their names.”

\+ 

After dinner that night, Jun wandered back to the guest room and was staring in the room forlornly when Keiko came out of her room to wash her mug.

“Oh, Jun. What are you doing?” she asked, stopping in front of Jun.

“Oh, nothing,” Jun stepped away. He saw her critical eye and sighed. “I came to look at the painting again.”

“What painting?”

“The one on the table by the window,” Jun pointed. “The one of the sea and town. It has a view from the top fo the hill. I just love looking at it. It makes me feel so calm and—”

“Why don’t you take it in your room?” she pushed her way past Jun and grabbed the painting from the table.

“Oh, I couldn’t!” Jun protested.

“Nonsense,” she insisted, handing the painting to him. “It’s just a painting that Satoshi did when he was a teenager that I had no place for so I just left it there.”

“Satoshi painted _this_?” Jun sighed in admiration and disbelief, touching the painted finish.

“Yeah, he’s always been into his own thing,” chuckled Keiko. “Art, music, dance, fishing, taking apart the radio on a rainy day, making kites for an entire summer…he was such a weird kid.”

“It’s beautiful,” Jun hugged the painting. “I love it. Does he still paint?”

“I don’t know…but I imagine he must have some sort of hobby room in Tokyo,” she shrugged. “He’s always had some sort of hobby room all his life. All his hobby stuff here has been packed up into bins, but maybe when he moves back for good, he’ll want to look at his stuff.”

“Satoshi is so talented,” Jun smiled, running his fingers across the raised waves of the sea on the canvas. “This ocean just sparkles and the trees just seem so real…these children look so lifelike in their movements. He must have been such a joy to raise…”

“Hah!” scoffed Keiko. “Satoshi? Are you kidding? He was such a weird kid, Jun. He never wanted to study, only wanted to make art and dance in school. He got bad grades and was always skipping cram school, sketching in a tree somewhere, or forgetting to come home because he was practicing dancing until 10 pm and we get a call from the school that he’s in his own world practicing his routine in the dance room. He caught lizards and bugs in the summer and chose a fishing trip in the middle of winter when it was his turn to pick the family vacation. He was such a handful! I was so shocked when he said he was going to college.”

“But he did this when he was a teenager, right?” Jun asked, looking up at Keiko who was leaning against the banister lining the stairway.

“Yeah, he was about 17 or 18 I think when he painted that,” Keiko nodded. “He apparently won some sort of prize for it but he lost it when he was walking home from school and decided to take a swim in the river. That idiot son of mine…I tell you, Jun.” Keiko shook her head and looked to her son’s partner. “Jun?”

Jun rubbed the underside of his stomach and smiled at Keiko. “Yeah, but he was only able to become this good because you gave him the freedom to be who he was growing up. You must have supported every dream and interest he had, never crushing or stifling his creativity. You don’t get this good at art overnight. This is years of practice and patience. How many notebooks did he sketch, how many canvases did he paint before he painted this? The precision on these brush strokes is just totally on point. The way everything in this painting feels like it has a different kind of movement is just so awe-inspiring. So realistic. He’s just so talented,” Jun sighed in blissful admiration. “I guess what I’m saying is that I hope I can be that kind of parent for our twins, someone like you who supports their dreams and helps them realize the versions of themselves that _they_ want to become. Anyway, I should be going to bed. Thank you for letting me take this painting to our room. I really love looking at it and even more now that I know that it was Satoshi who painted it. Good night, Keiko-san.”

“Good night…Jun…” Keiko trailed off, watching the man about to bring her grandchildren into the world waddle into her son’s childhood bedroom clutching a piece of 20 year old art like it contained all of his hopes and dreams as a mother. She may have initially let Jun into her life because Satoshi had begged her and tempted her with twin grandchildren. And maybe she was not so keen to like her son’s partner that he knocked up in a one-night stand. And maybe she had been planning on giving him a bit of a hard time, but he just made it so difficult to hate him. _Why the hell is he so damn likable! So annoying!_ So maybe, just maybe, Matsumoto Jun was not quite so bad, she thought as she washed her mug and turned in for the night.


	7. Claudette's Crepes (クローデットのクレープ)

Ohno had returned to Tokyo which meant that from Monday through Friday, Jun’s bed was only occupied by him and the twins. He did miss Ohno, but every night from 7:30 until 8:30, Mamoru came up with a book or two and sat on the bed with Jun. Mamoru was 9 and in the 4th grade, just when reading started to become a little more difficult as the kanji no longer had as much _furigana_ reading assistance for young readers as in previous years. It had become their nightly weekday ritual that Jun read to the elementary school aged boy for 20 minutes and then the boy would practice reading the same passage to the twins. Once Mamoru had read the passage, Jun would read from a large book of adventure stories until 8:30 at which point Mamoru would wave and go back down to the second floor to get ready for bed. Mamoru’s parents were clearly too busy and Jun found it easy to dote on the boy who seemed to be starved for attention.

“And so Mr. Weasel pushed the cart towards the…the…” Mamoru paused and looked up at Jun.

“What do you think that kanji is?” Jun smiled.

“That’s ‘ _ya’_ like _‘raamen-ya’_ ,” Mamoru reasoned slowly.

“Yup. And what about the next one?” Jun pointed to the the katakana ‘mu’ sitting on top of a square.

“Katakana _‘mu’_ and _‘kuchi’_ …Is that _‘dai’_ like _‘daidokoro’_?”

“It is!” Jun praised.

“ _Yadai_?” Mamoru read. “No, _‘yatai’_! It’s _yatai!_ ”

“Yes! You got it!” Jun hugged him excitedly.

“Mr. Weasel pushed his cart of apples towards the _yatai_ of Mr. Fox, who was selling _oden,_ ” Mamoru read confidently before turning the page. “‘Mr. Fox, do you have any _hanpen_ fishcake and eggs today?’ asked Mr. Weasel. Mr. Fox nodded lifting the lid, ‘How many can I get you today, Mr. Weasel? The _mochi_ _kinchaku_ fried tofu purses are also very good today.’”

“What are you doing, Mamo-chan?” a high male voice asked peeking into the bedroom.

“Oniichan?” Mamoru looked up.

“Who is this?” The older boy asked. He looked to be in 6th or 7th grade based on his size and voice.

“This is Jun-nii,” Mamoru replied.

“Why are you here and what are you doing?”

“Reading with Jun-nii. We are reading to the twins,” Mamoru said proudly.

“I’m sorry, I’m Ohno Takuya, Mamo-chan’s older brother. Who are you?”

“Matsumoto Jun. You can call me Jun,” Jun smiled from behind his glasses.

“Tacchan, Jun-nii is Satoshi-ojisan’s partner,” Mamoru informed him. “He is going to have twins!”

“Satoshi-ojisan? Partner? Twins?” The older sibling cocked his head to the side. “Those are Satoshi-ojisan’s twins?”

“Yup,” Mamoru nodded, showing off his knowledge to his older brother.

“Wait, so those are our cousins?!” Takuya gasped in realization.

“We have cousins?!” Mamoru asked excitedly.

“Yeah, if they’re Satoshi-ojisan’s kids, then that makes them our cousins,” Takuya pointed.

“Does that mean we’re related, Jun-nii?” Mamoru looked up at Jun.

“No, dummy, their kids are our cousins,” Takuya rolled his eyes.

“Don’t call me a dummy,” Mamoru pouted. “Well, I like Jun-nii. He’s nice to me and he’s staying here with baachan upstairs in Satoshi-ojisan’s room. Satoshi-ojisan says I can come up here and read with Jun-nii during the week. And you’re interrupting our time together. It’s 8:20, so it’s time for Jun-nii to read from the adventure book. Go away, Tacchan, if you’re going to be mean.”

“Tacchan, would you like to join us?” Jun invited as he reached for the tome on his night stand. “We’re continuing the story of ‘Treasure Island’.”

“You can stay if you’re not going to be mean to Jun-nii,” Mamoru warned.

Jun began to read and Takuya found himself to be lured in by the man’s dramatic reading as his voice changed to voice the dialogue and create an air of suspense and excitement. Mamoru hung onto every word and Takuya found himself sitting on the bed captivated by the story he had never heard of. Jun was able to finish a chapter when the clock on the dresser beeped to signal that it was now 8:30.

“And that’s it for tonight, boys,” Jun closed the book, setting it back on his night stand.

“Aww, already?!” Takuya whined.

“You have to come back next time if you want to hear the rest of the story,” Mamoru explained. “Good night, Jun-nii.”

“Good night, Mamo-chan. Good night, Tacchan,” Jun smiled with a wave as the boys reluctantly exited.

+

_Saturday, a few weeks later…_

Jun woke up feeling pressure on his abdomen. He opened his eyes and saw the first rays of sunlight coming through the window and momentarily forgot where he was. And then he remembered that he was in Ohno’s childhood bedroom, in the bed they now shared whenever Ohno came to visit, and Ohno was asleep next to him, cuddled as close as he could to Jun’s side with his arm over Jun’s belly. There had not been much progress to their relationship as a couple, but Ohno kept on growing on him.

Since Keiko was monitoring his diet and he had gotten less morning sickness recently, he was able to keep more food down and was starting to pick up weight in his middle and in his thighs. Even though the doctor told him it was normal, Jun still felt very self-conscious about his size and wanted desperately to exercise. However, the Ohno family kept him on a strict lockdown for most of the day at the insistence of the eldest son.

Jun felt the urge to relieve himself, so he carefully moved Ohno’s arm off of him and rolled off the bed. He hobbled over to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. As his belly grew, he was slowly losing the ability to hold his bladder for very long, so he knew that he needed to go when the urge struck him. Once he had relieved himself and washed his hands, he looked in the mirror and saw how his face was also starting to fill out. Dissatisfied with the irregular growth of stubble due to his hormones, Jun gave himself a quick shave to clean up. While he brushed his teeth, he pinched his cheeks and chin area self-consciously. He sighed as he rinsed his mouth before waddling back to bed.

Ohno rolled slightly into him when Jun sat down, his weight making it painfully obvious how heavy he had become compared to Ohno who looked like he had been the same weight since high school. Jun pulled the sheet over his body, turning to the side and positioning his pillows to be more comfortable, and decided to go back to sleep when Ohno stirred next to him.

“Morning,” Ohno yawned and placed his head on Jun’s chest. He draped his arm lazily over the hump of Jun’s belly and closed his eyes.

“Morning,” Jun yawned and closed his eyes.

They were both awakened when there was a swift kick to Jun’s belly. Ohno looked at Jun.

“Was that…?” Ohno looked excitedly and placed both hands on Jun’s belly.

To their surprise there was some movement tumbling around and the signs of life began to assault Jun from the inside.

“Oh my god,” Ohno melted in awe, lifting Jun’s shirt up to see if he could see the moment at which there was some quickening and fluttering. “My babies…”

Jun uncomfortably shifted as his insides turned about and by this point was used to Ohno lifting up his shirt to stare at the marvel of Jun’s stretch-marked belly and the promise it held of his future offspring. When he was rewarded by more movement, Ohno became more excited.

“Jun! Look! They’re moving! Oh, I love you…” Ohno hugged Jun’s belly and placed a trail of kisses over it.

“Satoshi, help me sit up,” Jun said, trying to prop himself up as he winced from the active movement.

“Of course,” Ohno sat up and then helped Jun rearrange the pillows, pulling his arms so Jun could scoot into a more comfortable position. “Are you feeling okay? Can I get you anything? How about some breakfast?”

“How about holding my hand?” Jun asked.

“Oh, sure,” Ohno took Jun’s cold hand and laced his fingers. “Your fingers are freezing! Do you want a blanket or something?”

“No, they’re always cold when I wake up. It’s fine,” Jun assured him. “I just want to hold your hand.”

“You’re so beautiful, Jun,” Ohno kissed his hand. “Every week I come back I see you looking more and more beautiful.”

“No, every week you come back, I’m getting bigger and bigger,” Jun grumbled. “I am the size of a whale now, my thighs are huge, I can’t see my feet but I’m sure they’re swollen…I can’t imagine how large I will be when I’ll need to deliver them…”

“You need to gain that weight and you look beautiful, I promise. You look radiant every time I see you.”

“Satoshi, you must have been quite popular because you really know how to lay on the compliments,” teased Jun.

“Oh,” Ohno laughed awkwardly. “Well, it’s easy to be affectionate with you for some reason.”

Jun raised a curious eyebrow.

“My past relationships all said I was too cold and not affectionate enough. You’re actually the first person that I’ve been this affectionate with. I don’t know what it is, but something about you makes me melt inside and my emotions just get activated. You just look so beautiful to me and you make me so happy. You must have me under your spell or something.”

“You’re so weird,” laughed Jun, brushing the compliment off. “Satoshi…Ooh!” Jun winced as he received a swift kick that interrupted the mood. “You’re a mean little thing, aren’t you…” Jun groaned and turned away from Ohno, holding his belly whimpering to himself.

“You okay?” Ohno rubbed Jun’s back.

“Yeah,” Jun gasped, taking a deep breath. He felt Ohno’s warm body against his back as Ohno placed his arms around Jun, covering Jun’s hands with his own.

“Jun?” Ohno called him softly.

“Hmm?”

“Can I…No, never mind,” Ohno deflected.

“What?” Jun looked back, trying to see Ohno, but being so big, he could only really turn his neck a quarter turn.

“Nothing. Forget I said anything,” Ohno pulled away, and rolled off the bed to Jun’s disappointment. “I’m gonna go wash my face and get your breakfast. Stay in bed.”

Jun tried to hide the look of hurt he felt as Ohno walked to the bathroom to complete his morning routine of washing his face, brushing his teeth, and shaving before he went to get Jun’s breakfast that had probably already been laid out. Ohno did not seem to notice Jun’s shift in mood and soon returned to the bedroom with a tray of breakfast foods that included some fruit, yogurt, toast, and a plain scrambled egg for Jun. When he brought the table closer to Jun and set the tray down, he noticed that Jun looked rather upset.

“What’s wrong, Jun?” Ohno sat down on the bed, pushing the tray towards Jun so he could start eating.

“You don’t find me attractive!” bawled Jun, suddenly bursting into tears.

“Jun!” Ohno began to panic as he tried to figure out how to stop Jun from getting worked up. He was sure Jun had been fine just a few minutes ago, but now the mother of his children was sobbing uncontrollably and Ohno had no idea what to do about it. “Umm, Jun…why would you think that?”

Ohno slowly sat down next to Jun and moved the table with the food away.

“You won’t kiss me!” Jun’s lip quivered as he choked out what he perceived to be the problem with their relationship. Ohno looked to the side and then back at Jun as he tried to process the statement. It was likely that Jun’s hormones were getting the best of him, so Ohno found that he needed to tread carefully if he did not want Jun to throw the tray of breakfast at him.

“I’ve kissed you before, Jun,” Ohno said carefully.

“Not recently! Not on the face!” Jun sobbed. “You only kiss my body and only the twins!”

“Aww, Jun,” Ohno cradled Jun’s face in his hands, trying to reassure him with his touch. “You want me to kiss you here?” Ohno placed his lips onto Jun’s cheek and gave Jun a gentle kiss.

“And the other side,” Jun sniffled. Ohno smiled and obliged Jun with another kiss to his other cheek.

“What about on the lips?” Ohno checked. When Jun nodded, Ohno slowly went in towards Jun’s lips and when they finally connected, Jun seemed to melt under his touch. Sinking deeper into the pillows, he tilted his chin up so Ohno could see that he wanted more. “Jun, are you giving me permission to kiss you on the face more?”

“Yes, I want you to kiss me too, not just my stomach and hands,” Jun pouted. “It’s not fair that you’re giving them the attention but not me.”

“I didn’t want to go too fast, but if you’re okay with me kissing you more often and more intimately,” Ohno gave Jun a shy smile. “Then I would love to give you more—”

“Satoshi, I want you to,” Jun looked into his eyes with a look of desperation and desire and Ohno felt his resolve falter as he lunged to ravish Jun’s lips. If there was any uncertainty in Jun’s mind previously, that was quickly resolved as Ohno was passionately going at Jun’s mouth as if he needed Jun’s kisses to breathe. It was clear that Ohno had been holding himself back the entire time because now that Jun had given him permission, Jun could feel the heat and passion radiating from Ohno’s body as the older man began to tempt his mouth open so he could explore it with his tongue. Jun’s thighs rubbed against one another while he squirmed under Ohno’s kisses from the division chief’s infectious enthusiasm. Ohno placed his body protectively over Jun’s and Jun in an attempt to bring his arms around Ohno, brushed against Ohno’s crotch to feel that the older man was quite hard under his pajama pants.

“Satoshi?” Jun pressed his fingers against the bulging shape.

“Sorry…” he apologized with an embarrassed laugh.

Jun pulled Ohno’s pants and underwear down and Ohno’s thick length sprung out happily, excited to see Jun. Ohno watched as Jun stared for a few moments and then Jun’s hand reached for Ohno’s member and began to massage the tip with his thumb and forefinger. Jun sat up with a bit of struggling and gave Ohno a deep kiss from his end. Ohno could only let out a moan into Jun’s mouth as he rocked, hoping for more stimulation from Jun’s merciful hand.

“I’m so hard. This is how you make me feel,” whispered Ohno in encouragement with a groan before resuming the kisses he had been giving Jun.

Jun slid down to the floor and beckoned Ohno to the edge of the bed where on his knees he gave Ohno some long awaited oral. Seeing himself disappear into Jun’s mouth and throat made Ohno so hot and bothered that he nearly came as the younger man licked his heated pulsing length bobbing up and down.

“I’m coming, Jun,” Ohno warned with a high gasp through gritted teeth, holding Jun’s head down at the base. Jun stretched his jaw and pulled up sucking and Ohno exploded, pushing himself into Jun who gave a slight gag, but drank it all down as Ohno drove his orgasm down Jun’s tight throat.

Realizing how he had gotten caught up in the moment, Ohno looked down to check on Jun. Jun’s slightly teary half-closed eyes were still focused on Ohno’s abdomen as he slowly sucked at Ohno. And then Ohno realized his hands were still on Jun’s head, tangled in his sweaty hair keeping Jun’s throat and mouth on him. “Oh, fuck! Sorry, Jun!”

Ohno let Jun’s head go and Jun pulled away panting as he sat on his behind, his protruding stomach heaving irregularly as he tried to catch his breath. Jun rubbed his tears away and looked up at Ohno looking rather spent himself even though he had not reached a climax and was not in any mood to want any attention on his lower half of his body due to the strain from the babies.

“How was that?” Jun asked wearily.

Ohno slid off the bed and crawled over to Jun and gave him a kiss that Jun could feel was a huge smile. “Amazing,” Ohno whispered with a smile, tasting the salty and bitter traces of himself on Jun’s lips. “Just like you.”

Jun blushed and tried to look away but Ohno turned his chin gently back to him.

“Can I reciprocate?” Ohno asked, rubbing Jun’s stomach and trailing his fingers south.

“I’m okay,” Jun said meekly. “I don’t um…exactly, um…get turned on down there…”

“Oh…” Ohno looked disappointed, staring at Jun’s stomach overshadowing his crotch area.

“Um, at least not right now…I think it’s…broken right now…” Jun tried to offer and then seeing how Ohno seemed very troubled by this fact, he tried to backpedal. “But I love when you touch and kiss me, Satoshi. Can’t that be enough for now?”

Jun’s large light brown eyes implored Ohno for acceptance.

“Of course, Jun,” Ohno smiled reassuringly bruising the damp strands from the younger man’s face and giving him a chaste kiss to the forehead. “You know I will wait for you because I want us to work. I want us to have a future together. Come here.”

Ohno hugged Jun and then gave Jun a pat on the back.

“Now, you need to eat,” Ohno said strictly, pulling his pants up and holding out his hands as he stood up nimbly. “Stand up and eat your breakfast.”

“I’m full…” Jun whined as he relied heavily on Ohno to pull him up off the floor.

Ohno glared at him only to see the corners of Jun’s eyes lifting mischievously.

“I already ate…” Jun protested. “I had _you_.”

“Stop it,” Ohno reddened under his tan skin, smacking Jun on the behind as he rolled back into bed. “Eat your damn food, you little troublemaker.”

“Feed me,” Jun opened his mouth wide expectantly in a smile.

“You are so spoiled,” Ohno grumbled, but secretly was happy that he could do something for Jun. He picked up the bowl of yogurt and dumped some fruit onto the yogurt.

“More ‘ _yogurt_ ’?” Jun winked. Ohno looked puzzled for a moment and then shoved Jun in the shoulder.

“Geez, you’re so immature,” Ohno blushed holding out a spoonful of yogurt and a piece of strawberry in front of Jun’s mouth. “Quit playing around and eat, princess.”

“Who you calling ‘princess’?” Jun cried indignantly as he took a bite of his food.

“That would be you,” Ohno kissed him on the nose, which shut Jun up as he chewed his fruit.

+

After breakfast, Ohno helped Jun get some light exercise in before leaving him on the living room couch while Ohno went to run some errands. Jun read a magazine for about an hour before falling asleep on the couch, where Ohno found him when he returned with some lunch for them from the bakery downstairs a few hours later. Jun was asleep sitting up, but when Ohno sat down next to him, his body naturally leaned towards the extra weight and his head nodded into Ohno’s shoulder.

Ohno’s mother and older sister walked by emerging from Keiko’s bedroom to see Jun asleep and Ohno with his head to Jun’s head while he rubbed Jun’s protruding stomach affectionately. The two strong women of the family watched as the stoic man kissed Jun tenderly on the cheek and whispered to Jun’s belly. Jun continued to sleep soundly even though he was sitting up.

“Satoshi really has changed, hasn’t he?” commented Keiko.

“Agreed,” nodded Mina. They walked out and Ohno looked up when he heard their house slippers shuffling across the hardwood flooring. “Look at you,” laughed Mina. “I never thought I’d live to see the day that you were being affectionate with anyone.”

“Jun is different,” Ohno pouted defensively.

“Oh, we can see that,” Keiko smiled knowingly at Mina.

The babies kicked and Jun stirred uncomfortably but did not awaken. He continued to snore softly next to Ohno.

“Satoshi,” Mina said, taking the seat adjacent to where Ohno was sitting. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, what?” Ohno rubbed Jun’s belly to feel the kicking and movement as the twins churned about.

“How do you know these kids are yours?” his sister winced as she saw Ohno’s face sour and his eyes narrow at her, bringing them back to their teenage selves when they had more of a rivalry and tense relationship.

“They’re mine,” Ohno replied confidently. “I know Jun. He said that after me there was no one else. Jun isn’t a cheater or liar.”

“Satoshi, just think of it from your sister’s perspective,” Keiko interrupted gently. “She’s just worried about you.”

“Do you guys not like Jun?” Ohno asked.

“We don’t hate him. I mean, I feel like I just met him and I’m still trying to get to know him,” Mina said defensively. “Atsushi and I have been really busy with trying to open that second bakery location, so I haven’t had time to really interact with Jun, but mom and the boys seem to find him okay. I just wanted to know how you knew that these kids were yours.”

Ohno paused for a moment. “I didn’t have a paternity test done if that’s what you’re asking. I mean, you can look into his eyes and you can see that he’s not a deceitful person. He ran _away_ from _me_ at first. He didn’t want anything to do with me. His first instinct to finding out he was pregnant was to request a transfer out of Tokyo. He had multiple opportunities to tell me and it was only when I chased him all the way to Hokkaido and had him pinned that he eventually admitted that they were mine. He denied it before he confirmed it and then he refused my help. I had to convince him to accept my financial support and he refused to let me hire him a housekeeper and he refused to let me bring him here. It was only when he went into false labor when I was able to convince him to come live here with mom. I mean, if you think about it, if he was trying to take advantage of me, why didn’t he demand more money, resources, and attention from me from the onset?” Pausing to look at his family, he took a deep breath and continued, “I’m pretty sure these are my kids—”

“If it makes you feel better you can get a paternity test done once the twins are born,” Jun interrupted, rolling his neck with a yawn as he stretched to wake up. “I haven’t been with anyone other than Satoshi since that night. The kids are his, but you can test them once they are born. You can’t test them now because there isn’t a paternity test that isn’t invasive and cost-effective that can test for the paternity of multiples prior to birth.”

“Jun…” Ohno breathed.

“Satoshi, I know how it looks,” Jun turned to Ohno. “I am 100% confident that the paternity test will come back with you as the father. I’m not worried.”

“Nor am I,” Ohno kissed Jun on the lips and touched his hair affectionately. “You want some lunch? I brought some lunch up for us from downstairs…” Ohno’s body language signaled that the conversation was over between the women and he intended to have Jun transition to lunch.

“Yes,” Jun agreed holding his hands out so Ohno could help him to his feet. “I’m starving.”

Ohno helped Jun to his feet and kept his hand on Jun’s back. They walked to the dining table where Ohno took out a tuna sandwich and placed half on a plate with some cut vegetables. “You’re going to eat everything today, right?”

“Yes,” Jun smiled as Ohno sat down next to him for lunch. “Are you coming back next week?”

“I hope so. It’s getting busy at the office, but you have my word that I will do my best to come home every weekend that I can,” Ohno nodded, inhaling his sandwich. “I think I can finish the nursery by next week,” referring to the guest room that had been now converted into a nursery for the twins. “I painted everything yesterday and I already built the cribs and furniture in the study, which I’ll move once the paint is dry and the new carpet gets installed. When I find out what sex the twins are when they’re born, I’m gonna paint their room with something fitting like dinosaurs, outer space, or princesses, fairies, castles or maybe some combination of—”

“You’re going to be such a great father,” Jun leaned forward over the table and laid his lips over Ohno’s, whose eyes fluttered in surprise as he was stopped mid-sentence. “I love you, Satoshi…” he whispered, cupping Ohno’s cheek tenderly and gazing into Ohno’s surprised eyes.

“I love you too, Jun,” Ohno blushed with a smile.

“Jun-nii! Jun-nii!” two voiced called scampering up the stairs.

“Hi, Tacchan and Mamo-chan,” Jun turned around to greet the excited boys, who zoomed past their mother and grandmother carrying bags from the nearby grocery store.

“The delivery man came just as you said!” Mamoru exclaimed excitedly.

“What delivery man?” Ohno asked.

“Jun-nii is going to make us Claudette’s crepes!” Mamoru cheered.

“Claudette’s crepes?” Ohno peered into the bags that the boys were unpacking.

“It’s a book, Satoshi,” Jun explained, stuffing the last of his sandwich in his mouth and standing up to wash his hands. “Claudette is a girl who lives in the city and visits her aunt in the countryside one summer. Most of the story is about home cooking and Claudette helping her aunt around the house. One scene, Claudette is sad because they got rained in, so her aunt teaches her how to make sweet crepes. I bought some ingredients from the supermarket and had them deliver it here.”

“Jun-nii says that crepes are super easy,” Takuya assured Ohno.

“They are Satoshi. Don’t worry, it’s no strain for me. Go wash your hands boys,” Jun smiled clearing part of the table. Once the boys had washed their hands, Jun showed them how to prepare the simple batter of flour, sugar, salt, an egg, milk, and melted butter. While they were chilling the batter, Jun has them wash the strawberries and chop them. Once they prepare the whipped cream and have all of the items prepared, Jun takes out the induction burner and a frying pan. “First, we are going to make the crepes and then once we are done, you boys can make your own.”

Keiko and her two children watched curiously as Jun masterfully cooked a stack of crepes for the boys who oohed and ahhed. No one had seen Jun cook up until that point with the exception of Ohno the first time he visited Jun’s apartment in Hokkaido. Keiko vaguely recalled telling Jun that if there was ever something he wanted from the kitchen that he was free to eat and use whatever was in there especially when she was down in the bakery working or out running errands. As a lover of sweets, Ohno knew that Jun had had quite a bit of practice as even thought the first crepe was normally sacrificed, Jun’s first crepe still looked rather good and each one he poured out and cooked was the perfect color, shape and doneness as he stacked them up.

“Alright, all done,” Jun said, turning off the heat and placing the burner onto the counter away from the boys who were beside themselves with excitement.

“We can decorate?” Mamoru urged already running to the refrigerator.

“Yes, Tacchan, why don’t you cut up that banana into coins?” Jun instructed, receiving the bowl of whipped cream from Mamoru and scooping it into a pastry bag that he had purchased. He looked up and saw Ohno staring intently at him. “In the book, Claudette’s aunt likes crepes with strawberries and whipped cream,” Jun explained to him.

“Claudette likes crepes with bananas and chocolate hazelnut spread,” Takuya chimed in as Jun set two plates in front of the boys, who eagerly began to assemble their first crepe.

“You didn’t tell me you were making crepes today,” Ohno finally spoke.

“Do you like sweets, Satoshi? Would you like me to make you a crepe?” Jun asked, placing a crepe onto a plate. “Or you can make your own?”

Ohno reached for the plate and began to assemble a crepe of everything available. When he saw some fresh squeezed lemon juice he paused. “What’s this for?”

“Oh, I just like a little bit of melted butter, lemon juice and sugar,” Jun smiled.

“Oh my god, this is soo good!” Takuya exclaimed, tasting his first bite of banana and chocolate hazelnut spread. “Mama! Baachan! You have to try this!” Takuya ran to the living room couches where they were sitting and offered them a bite.

“Try mine too!” Mamoru exclaimed, running with his strawberry, chocolate hazelnut, whipped cream crepe.

“It is good,” Keiko nodded in approval patting the boys on the head.

“Would you like to make your own?” Jun offered, holding out two plates with a crepe to them as the boys geared up for a second round. There was a ton of excitement about making the ‘ultimate crepe with everything on it’ that Ohno was spearheading as he took out some other leftover fruit from the refrigerator.

“Are you sure?” Mina asked in surprise.

“We have plenty. Please join us,” Jun smiled brightly at her as the women took the plates.

Jun waddled back to the table surrounded by three happy boys with whipped cream on their faces and fingers.

“Jun-nii!

“Say ahh, Jun,” Ohno held a bite up to Jun who lowered his jaw and took it from Ohno with puffed cheeks and a closed smile that showed his affection for the division chief.

As they women slowly made their way towards the noisy table, Keiko turned to Mina and whispered, “You see? Isn’t he _annoyingly_ _likable_ as this wife and mother figure? I’m just as protective of Satoshi as you are, but he is so damn hard to dislike when you watch him with the boys, and that includes your brother…Jun has been here for weeks and it’s so hard to find something I _don’t_ like about him…”

“Mama, baachan! Hurry and have some crepes!” urged Mamoru.

“In a sec!” Keiko called.


	8. “I Need You By Me, Beside Me to Guide Me”

_November…_

The end of summer had flown by and cool fall was now transitioning into colder winter as the leaves changed and fell to the ground in preparation for Japan’s chilliest north winters. Jun had adjusted to his life and was more or less content working from home, playing with the boys, furnishing the nursery, and finding things to occupy his time. Ohno came back when he could, but things were busy.

He was in Tochigi for an emergency business meeting when he got the call from his mother that they were taking Jun to the hospital a little earlier than expected since it looked like he was going into labor. As he was in a meeting, the message went straight to voicemail and it was nearly 4 in the afternoon when he received the message. There was nothing after that, so Ohno was naturally worried, but in the middle of work there was little he could do until he secured the contract and smoothed things over with the client on behalf of the company.

He booked the last flight to Hokkaido from his phone and went back to the meeting. At 9:30 pm, the client seemed satisfied with the resolution so Ohno excused himself citing that he need to fly to Hokkaido immediately for a family issue as he had a flight to catch at 10:45. He rushed to the airport and called Ninomiya to let him know what was going and that he needed to cut his business trip short.

Ohno arrived at the hospital at nearly one in the morning, just as the doctor had come out and was talking to his mother in the waiting room. “Jun! Where is he?” he said. “Is he okay?”

The doctor led them inside to a private room and stopped in front of a curtain.

“I’m so sorry,” the doctor began causing Ohno’s face to fall. “He’s in a coma. There was a complication during the delivery and his organs began to shut down. During cases like this, our highest priority is normally to save the mother. We did the best we could, but we were forced to put him on life support.” The doctor pulled away the curtain and Ohno could see that Jun was hooked up to a bunch of machines.

“Oh my god, Jun,” Ohno ran to his side. “Jun! Don’t leave me!”

Keiko looked away as Ohno began to sob quietly at Jun’s side as he held Jun’s limp hands. He touched Jun’s forehead and brushed his hair from his face.

“Wake up, Jun!” cried Ohno his lip quivering, shaking Jun’s shoulder to no avail. “Jun…live…” Ohno turned to his mother, who had also begun to cry, for answers. “ _Kaachan_ , is he gone?” Ohno asked, needing to know but fearing the worse, seeking reassurance from his only living parent.

“We’re monitoring him now,” the doctor replied. “He might pull through, but he could also be in a coma for the rest of his life. He has had a lot of trauma to his body, so it’s hard to say at this point. If anything, it comes down to his own desire to live.”

“What about the twins?” Keiko asked.

“Oh, right,” Ohno stood up, blowing his nose on a tissue from the table next to the window. “Are the twins okay?”

“We did a Caesarean section,” explained the doctor. “And we have them in the NICU. Would you like to see them?”

“Yes, please…” Ohno nodded. “Jun, we’ll be right back, okay?”

Ohno and Keiko followed the doctor and they were instructed to wash their hands and don into some protective coverings before entering the NICU ward. Once there, the two were led to a small quiet room where they saw two adjacent beds under the climate controlled machines and a placard that read “Matsumoto-Ohno” in front of each.

“Fraternal twin girls,” the doctor pointed. “We’d like to keep them under observation for the next 72 hours to monitor their health.”

Ohno approached the beds and saw his baby girls. He immediately was reduced to tears as he placed his hands on the protective barrier.

“Oh, they’re so little,” Ohno breathed. “Can I hold them?”

“Not today. You can put your hand through that hole today and we can stay for a few minutes. Tomorrow if there are no complications, you should be able to hold them.”

Keiko also approached and looked down at her newest grandchildren. “Satoshi, they remind me of you when you were born…they have your nose…and this one…she has your eyebrows,” she smiled in fond memory.

+

Ohno sent his mother home to bring him some clothes and to get some rest, but insisted on staying at Jun’s side, laying on the couch bed as he sent a message to Ninomiya.

_Ninomiya-san,_

_Can you call me tomorrow morning when you have a moment? The earlier the better._

_Ohno_

“Jun…” Ohno cried himself to sleep, curling up in the sheet to comfort himself.

+

It was 5:45 am when Ohno’s phone started to vibrate, waking him from his unfruitful sleep.

 _“This is Ohno,”_ he croaked automatically.

 _“It’s Ninomiya from HR,”_ the voice on the other line said. _“Is everything okay?”_

 _“No,”_ Ohno, sat up and cradled his pounding head before leaning into the couch. _“Jun is in a coma on life support and my twins are in the NICU. I need some time off.”_

_“Okay.”_

Ohno was surprised. _“No backlash or flack?”_ he asked wearily.

_“No. How much time do you need?”_

_“I don’t know. Maybe a week? Maybe more? I have no idea.”_

_“Fine. Keep me posted. I’m going to start your paperwork when I get to the office.”_

_“Why are you being so nice to me?”_

Ninomiya sighed loudly from the other end.

_“Well, I can’t very well deny you after you secured a multibillion yen contract and smoothed over what would have been a PR nightmare in Tochigi with the CEO from Tokai Construction yesterday.”_

_“How did you hear about that? It wasn’t supposed to be finalized and public yet.”_

_“I’m the division chief of HR. I know everything that happens in this company in all of the offices. And I was on the email chain that went to the higher ups after you left Tochigi. Apparently that CEO from Tokai Construction has his own notary in his staff. They all went out to dinner and the contracts were signed with our lawyers. I saw it in my inbox when I woke up. You only went to resolve an issue, but you also got a contract for business. Who are you, Ohno Satoshi?”_

_“It’s just work. No big deal.”_ Ohno was not interested in the extra business, but people always seemed to throw it at him whenever they worked with him. _“Anyone would have been able to do it.”_

_“Well done, Ohno Satoshi. Since you’re in such good graces with the higher ups, I’ll approve your leave and I’ll call my contact at the Hokkaido office to let him know about Matsumoto’s situation. Keep me posted on your situation.”_

_“Thanks.”_

_“Congratulations on your kids. I hope Matsumoto pulls through.”_

The line went dead before Ohno could respond. He breathed a sigh of relief and went back to sleep for a few more hours.

+

Ohno was sitting at Jun’s side on a chair when he heard a knock to announce that he had a visitor.

“Ohno-san, here are your results,” the nurse handed Ohno a large yellow envelope.

“Results?” Ohno asked tiredly. “For what?”

“The paternity test you ordered,” she smiled with a bow that allowed her to take her leave.

Ohno’s jaw clenched and he threw the envelope on the couch angrily. “She is so fucking dead,” he shook his head and sat back down to be with Jun while he waited.

A few hours later Keiko came into the room, bringing Ohno a set of clothes. As soon as she came into the room, Ohno looked up still seething mad and grabbed the envelope from the couch.

“What the hell is this?!” he demanded angrily. “I know you ordered this because I sure as hell didn’t!”

“Satoshi,” she backed towards the bathroom.

“Go on!” he snarled forcefully. “Take it! You and Mina want to know, right?! Take your damn paternity test and look! TAKE IT!” 

Keiko slowly inched towards Ohno and reached out slowly to take the sealed envelope. She was not moving fast enough so Ohno threw it at her and stormed out shaking his head cursing under his breath. Ohno Keiko regretted few things in life, but seeing how angry her son was, she totally regretted allowing Mina to convince her that testing for paternity was in the best interest of the Ohno family. She sat down in the chair Ohno had been sitting in and ran her finger under the flap. When she pulled out the single sheet of paper, she paled at the bolded answers to her inquiry.

_Alleged father: Ohno Satoshi (DOB 1980.11.26)_

Matsumoto-Ohno #1 - probability of paternity: **99.999347%  
**Matsumoto-Ohno #2 - probability of paternity: **99.999908%**

She looked at Jun with a sigh cradling her forehead in the palm of her hand. “Damn it…I’m sorry we doubted you, Jun…”

Ohno returned half a day later having calmed down after having taken a long drive to his thinking spot where he used to fish with his father and he saw Keiko waiting for him on the couch.

“I owe you and Jun an apology,” she said quietly, handing the paternity test to Ohno. “You are the father of both of them.”

“Thank you,” Ohno said frigidly icing his mother out as he shredded the test without looking at it and threw it into the trash bin. “We will never speak of this again.” Hiding his emotions under his Noh mask, Ohno took his place next to Jun and held the hand of the mother of his children, kissing it as he prayed that Jun would wake up soon.

+

Burying the hatchet, over the next few days Ohno and his mother were able hold the two babies and bond with them. While the twins were able to eventually leave the NICU, Jun remained unresponsive. After a week had passed, Ohno was starting to lose hope having slept in the hospital for a week without much change. He talked to Jun as much as he could like the doctors suggested while bringing the babies as often as he could to be close to him.

Then on the 8th day, when Ohno was just staring out the window listening to music from his phone and sketching in his work notebook while holding Jun’s hand, he felt a twitch and then fingers close on his own. Startled, he turned to Jun and saw Jun’s eyes blinking. Ohno smashed the nurse call button several times, which brought a nurse and doctor who happened to be nearby at the nurse’s station to the room.

Ohno stepped back as they brought Jun back and helped him orient himself. They began to disconnect a bunch of wires and tubes and took his vitals. Ohno was asked to leave. With nothing to do, he decided to take a walk to see Matsumoto-Ohno #1 and #2 in the Maternity Ward. After about 20 minutes and then took a walk around the hospital to kill time. When he circled back after an hour, he checked in at the nurse’s station and once he received the green light, he approached Jun’s room. Pulling back the curtain, he saw Jun laying at a very slight incline.

“Jun!” he called happily, rushing to his side.

“Satoshi,” Jun smiled weakly.

“I love you,” Ohno kissed Jun’s forehead and sat down next to Jun’s bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore and stiff. How are they?”

“Beautiful,” Ohno kissed Jun on the hands. “And healthy. 10 fingers and 10 toes on both girls.”

“Are you okay with two girls?” Jun closed his eyes tiredly for a moment.

“Of course! The most important is that they are healthy, which they are,” Ohno confirmed.

“Can I see them?”

“They’re going to bring them later this afternoon. But if you want to see pictures, I can show you the ones on my phone,” Ohno said shyly.

“Yes, let me see them.”

Ohno unlocked his phone and opened the camera roll. He handed his phone to Jun, who took the phone and began to scroll through the hundreds of photos and videos that Ohno and his mother had taken of the first few days of the twins’ lives. There were also photos and videos of Jun sleeping. “We took lots of photos and videos of the babies and you. I figured that you’d want to see them.”

“Why of me though?” Jun asked.

Ohno looked down. “One of the nurses suggested that we take photos and videos of you…” Ohno said quietly. “In case you…you didn’t make it…I didn’t want to but my mom told me that it would be better for the girls that it was of you alive than a photo on the day you died.”

The gravity of the situation weighed heavily on Jun. He had been in a coma for 8 days and the doctors had told Ohno to prepare for the worst.

“Jun? I said, what did the doctors tell you when you woke up?” Ohno asked gently, shaking him from his reverie.

“Oh, um. Well, they said I nearly died and I had been in a coma for 8 days. And well, my body is somewhat compromised. They think I’ll make a more or less full recovery, but the temporary organ failure means that I’m at risk for some health problems later in life. But if I live a relatively healthy lifestyle and get regular checkups, I should be able to live a full life.”

“That’s great news,” Ohno said encouragingly.

“But…” Jun paused.

“But?”

“I can’t have any more children,” Jun revealed meekly with a mixture of anxiety and shame on his face. “Even though I still carry the 3104P mutation genetically, my body is physically no longer able to carry any more children. Did you want more kids?”

Ohno looked at Jun who looked like he was going to cry. “Oh, Jun,” Ohno kissed him on the cheek. “That’s okay. The fact that we were blessed with two is more than plenty. I feel like if we ask for any more, we might be punished by the universe. And let me make it clear that no third or fourth child is worth the risk of losing you. I wouldn’t gamble more offspring against losing my partner and the parent of my children.”

“Are you sure, Satoshi?” Jun sought additional confirmation. “You and your mother were so happy when you heard there would be twins…”

“Yes, because we never thought that there would be children from me,” Ohno explained. “My mom has known that I’d end up with another man and she just assumed that any grandchildren would come from Mina and Atsushi. But then fate brought us together and gave us not one, but two babies. It was like we got two blessings at once! Like when you crack and egg and there are two yolks! Or you order a chicken nugget meal from McDonald’s and there’s an extra nugget!”

“Well, I guess we are lucky that I’m so fertile,” Jun laughed. “What’s with you and chicken and eggs?”

“Indeed,” Ohno smiled back. “I don’t mind that you can’t have any more. But does that mean that when you’re recovered that there’s a chance that we can be more intimate again?”

“A strong definitely probably maybe, considering how much my body likes your body,” winked Jun, intertwining his fingers with Ohno’s affectionately.

“Excuse me!” called a familiar voice. “Special delivery!” Keiko wheeled in a cart with the two babies. “I heard you woke up, Jun, and the nurse was bringing the babies when I arrived!” Keiko beamed.

“Satoshi, help me up! Help me up!” Jun said excitedly, pointing to the remote. “I’ve been waiting nearly 9 months to see them!”

“Say when,” Ohno nodded, slowly changing the incline, the whirring of the motor filling the room.

“Okay, perfect,” Jun said at about a 115 degree incline.

“Here, Jun,” Keiko said, handing him an extra pillow. You can cover your incision with this when you hold them.

Ohno picked up Matsumoto-Ohno #2 and gently carried her to Jun who nearly melted when he saw the first of his two girls.

“Here she is,” Ohno placed her into Jun’s awaiting arms.

“Hello, my little darling,” Jun cooed. The baby yawned and closed her eyes.

“Do you want to hold the other one?” Keiko asked.

“Yes. Do you think I can hold them at the same time?” Jun asked excitedly.

“I’ll bring her to you. This one is a little feisty.” Keiko lifted Matsumoto-Ohno #1 from her crib and she immediately began to fuss.

“It’s okay, grandma has got you,” Keiko bounced her and brought her to Jun.

As soon as Jun had both his babies in his arms he began to light up like a Christmas tree, his eyes wide and full of overflowing joy, his smile extending across his entire face, transforming him into what felt like a completely different Jun. Ohno and Keiko saw how truly stunning the man was when he was happy.

“Satoshi go stand by Jun,” Keiko commanded, pulling her phone out of her purse. “Let me take some photos of the four of you.”

Ohno looked at Jun and they both stole a quick kiss before they faced forward for the camera. Keiko took as many as she could before #1 started to fuss. Ohno took #2 who had fallen asleep and let Jun formula feed #1 from the tiny bottle.

“Do you have names picked out?” asked Keiko.

“Yes,” Ohno nodded. “Yuzuki and Iori. We decided the names regardless of the sex of the babies. Jun chose the kanji.”

“This feisty one will be Yuzuki (悠月希・ゆづき) and the calmer one will be Iori (唯桜陸・いおり),” smiled Jun, kissing Yuzuki as she finished the bottle. “Yuzuki, as the older sister, may you be the calming (悠) hope (希) for others that shines brightly like moon (月), lighting the way in the dark for them when they have lost their way. Iori, as the younger twin, I don’t know how similar you will look to Yuzuki. Perhaps you both will look totally different. Perhaps you will look quite similar. Perhaps no one will be able to see the both of you as individuals, but always as a set. But my hope when I give you this name is that you feel free to be your own person independent of your twin—may you find your way to be the unique (唯) sakura (桜) in your own land (陸), beautiful, strong, independent in your own way no matter what life brings your way.”

“Wow, those are beautiful names,” Keiko breathed. “Such different aspirations for your children.”

“And Jun-mama has spoken,” Ohno laughed, rocking Iori.

“Why do I have to be Jun-mama?” complained Jun. “You don’t think I should be called ‘Papa’ as well?”

“Well, you carried them for 9 months, I feel like that honor should be reserved for you. I did nothing except contribute DNA,” explained Ohno. “As the person who did the least amount of work and sacrificed the least to bring these two into existence, I think it’s only fair that I be ‘papa’ and the title and power of ruler of the household will be you, Jun-mama. Let’s face it, in Japan, the wife rules the finances and the household.”

“Fine,” Jun pouted in acknowledgment and turning his cheek to Ohno for some indulgence. Ohno smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek that had not yet received a kiss since Jun had woken up.

“Satoshi, you and Jun are so different from Mina and Atsushi,” Keiko commented.

“Well, we’re both guys,” Ohno pointed out flatly, coordinating a clumsy exchange so Jun could hold Iori and he would take Yuzuki. “It’s different with guys. Come to Papa, Yuzuki. Jun, you got Iori?”

“No, I meant, it’s cute,” his mother said. “You really love each other. Not that Mina isn’t like that, but she and Atsushi aren’t really that affectionate as a couple. They love each other, but they also fight like crazy about everything. But you, Satoshi, you’re really affectionate with Jun. I see it now that Jun has been with us for the last few months. He brings out a side I haven’t really seen since your father died nearly 20 years ago. He died so suddenly and you were both so close, it felt like that soft, sensitive, happy side of you also died when your father died. I mean you were barely an adult, just turned 20. It seems like thanks to Jun, you’re able to connect with that side again. I’m glad. You’re going to make a great father for your girls.”

Ohno was speechless. He had not noticed that he had become emotionally stunted. He simply assumed that who his identity was stoic, serious, and not very emotional on the surface. He kept his emotions in check because letting them run free never led to anything good for him or anyone he became involved with. But it was true that Jun stirred up his emotions in ways no one else had been able to before. And maybe he had been avoiding it because he did not want to feel the grief of his father’s death. But things were different now. He had Jun and Jun seemed to have shaken up his life like a typhoon in a short 9 months.

“You see what you’ve done to my emotions, you little troublemaker,” Ohno chided with Jun, jostling him slightly with a bump to the shoulder with his hip.

“You’re welcome, Satoshi,” Jun replied, playing right along.

“You better take responsibility for the rest of your life,” Ohno demanded.

“I think that’s my line, Ohno Satoshi,” Jun countered, giving Iori a bottle now that she had woken up and was beginning to stir. “You better take responsibility for whatever this exposed face brings me when I return to work.”

“Oh, what exposed face?”

“Because you filled my head with your sincere compliments and did your little mind manipulation/reverse psychology tricks, I felt like I didn’t need to hide behind my carefully crafted mask that has protected me from people all this time,” Jun said in a playfully accusatory tone.

“You’re very welcome, Jun. I’m glad you now feel free to be yourself again,” Ohno kissed him on the crown of his head.

“I’ll have you know that on this face, on my now exposed forehead right above these luscious eyebrows there is a giant neon sign that everyone except me can see again.”

“A giant neon sign?” repeated Ohno, handing Yuzuki to Keiko, who wanted a turn with the baby.

“Yes, that sign says ‘ _Talk to me. Ask me. I’m not scary or weird._ ’,” Jun explained.

“That sounds like a great thing for you to have in order for you to start interacting with other people again, being social, and building relationships like a normal human being,” Ohno said proudly, giving Jun a finger gun pointed towards him. “I’m glad those unflattering glasses and that mop of hair will no longer be part of your daily look.”

Jun shot him a squinty-eyed look, and put down Iori’s empty bottle.

“So we’re even I guess,” winked Ohno. “And hopefully now we have a real shot at happiness and romance.”

“Even, huh?” Jun smiled shyly to himself as Ohno sat down on the chair next to Jun’s bed, returning a relaxed smile.

“Last dance, last chance for love…Yes, it’s my last chance, for romance, tonight. O—h, I need you, by me, beside me to guide me…” sang Ohno, the pure, clear timbre of his voice that seemed to betray his physical appearance, echoing through the quiet room.

“And of course, you also have the singing voice of a soulful angel,” laughed Jun. “You can dance, paint, sing, build—Is there anything you can’t do, Ohno Satoshi?” Jun shook his head that the man in front of him that he had basically committed the rest of his life to was just full of hidden talents.

“Live without you by my side. I love you and we _need_ you, Jun,” Ohno placed his forehead against Jun’s and gave him a kiss on his nose which made Jun flush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _To be continued...!_
> 
> _Thank you all for your interest and kudos on this so far!💜💙_
> 
> _**Fan A:** The twins are here! Harunohayate-san, is it Childminder Juntoshi time where we get to see them flail about as new parents?_  
> \--Yes...well, no, not really. Flailing quirky Juntoshi parenting is a later arc. The next arc of this saga is the Juntoshi intimacy and career arc. 
> 
> _**Fan B:** Juntoshi intimacy and career arc?! That sounds sexy and dramatic!_  
> \--Spoilers...😘 I bet you're waiting for the day that Jun gets his killer body back and Ohno can ***censored by the jimusho*** Jun's ***censored again*** Well, I guess I can't reveal any more...You'll just have to come back for the next installment😉 
> 
> _Until next time, friends!_


	9. Because We're Family Now (これから家族だから)

Ohno Takuya was in trouble at school for the first time in his life. The 7th grader was normally a good, quiet student. He had high grades, was well-liked by his peers and teachers, and was generally a rather compliant member of the student body. Yet, here he was waiting in the conference room next to the faculty workroom for his parents to come to the school. The door slid open loudly, rattling against the wobbly metal track and he saw his mother rush in with his homeroom teacher.

“Tacchan! Are you okay?” Mina asked, seeing that Takuya had a split lip.

“I’m fine,” Takuya looked away.

“Why don’t you tell your mother what happened today since you and the rest of the kids refuse to tell me what is going on…” the middle-aged homeroom teacher by the name of Okuhara said tiredly as he sat down.

“What happened?” Mina pressed, sitting down next to Takuya.

“I’m not wrong,” Takuya said immediately.

“Well, let’s let sensei determine that. Now spill,” she demanded forcefully much in the style of the original Ohno matriarch.

Takuya nodded and reluctantly began to recall the events that led to him being sent to the office. “I was outside by the science classrooms when I saw some older kids gathered around outside by the gym. I wasn’t planning to stop but I heard them teasing someone. The kid they were bullying was this kid who came from another of the feeder elementary schools, Tougen-Minami. I recognized him because he was in my class. There are a bunch of kids from Tougen-Minami in our school, but we only have 2 of them in our class—a girl named Kodama Hikari and Shiga Ryounosuke. Shiga-kun is nice. We really like him. He’s smart and really good at basketball and soccer. But those older boys were starting to beat up Shiga-kun because he’s a 3104P kid. His parents are both male and the older boys were telling him how disgusting he was and how there was no place at this school for him. So I got mad and told them to stop. They dragged me into the fight, but I fought back and bit one of them on the arm because he tried to put me in a chokehold.”

“Why did you get so upset?” the homeroom teacher asked.

“Shiga-kun isn’t at fault here,” Takuya defended, his emotions rising. “They were being mean to him just because his parents are both guys and he was born from the 3104P mutation. They don’t even know Shiga-kun and they said such mean things to him. It’s not right!”

“Tacchan…” breathed Mina, shocked by her normally obedient, independent son’s reaction.

“But that’s no reason for you to involve yourself in a fight—” Okuhara scolded.

“Bullying is _wrong_ , sensei! That’s what they teach you in elementary school!” Takuya pounded his fists on the table. “Are you telling me that in junior high it’s different? Why does it matter that his parents are two guys? Shiga-kun has been at this school for half the year and until someone saw him with his parents at the supermarket last week, nobody cared about who his parents were! Those older kids had no right to be mean to Shiga-kun.”

“Is this going to be a pattern, Ohno-kun?” Okuhara crossed his arms and stared down unsympathetically to Takuya.

“If the sensei at this school don’t do something about this, then yes!” Takuya rose to his feet in indignation over his teacher’s response. “Yes, I will stand up to people who are intolerant of others, especially for something that doesn’t even affect other people like 3104P! Why are people so freaking concerned about something that doesn’t even affect them?! Sensei, tell me! That’s like me not liking you and wanting to hurt you because you’re 180 cm tall or like to listen to the music of Mikawa Kenichi while you do your yoga on the roof!”

“It’s Misora Hibari!” Okuhara reddened in embarrassment at the mixup between the two folk song artists.

“Takuya!” Mina said sharply, dropping the nickname of endearment in favor of his proper name to show him she meant business, yanking the boy to his seat. Takuya just glared at his mother and turned his attention back to Okuhara.

“My uncle is having twins. His partner carries the 3104P mutation and my brother and I wouldn’t have any cousins if his partner didn’t carry 3104P,” Takuya pouted from his chair after having been dethroned from his soapbox. “3104P guys look just like the rest of us—Okay, maybe my uncle’s partner is a little better looking than most people and can probably be a model, but he’s a good person! His name is Jun. He likes to read and cook..and he loves my hopeless uncle! Jun-nii has helped my little brother become more confident at school after being teased for his poor reading skills. Jun-nii was the one who sat with him every night and read with him and practiced for months. Mamo-chan didn’t like to read before, but since Jun-nii came to live with us, Mamo-chan is now excited to read. Before he went to the hospital, Jun-nii read to us and told us stories in his room every night and spent time with us on the weekends so we wouldn’t feel so lonely. He recorded some extra stories for us on the cloud so even if he was in the hospital we would have something to listen to. Our parents are too busy with work to spend time with us…Mamo-chan and I, we understand that, so we never complain, but we’re both glad that Jun-nii is here and part of our family. 3104P doesn’t make you a good or bad person. It’s not contagious like a virus or disease and it’s not even all that common! If it’s so wrong and such a bad thing worth beating up someone else for, then why is my uncle’s partner such a kind person to us and why have only good things come to our family since Jun-nii came to live with us? Are you saying that it would be okay for someone to hurt Jun-nii and my cousins and I should stand back and do nothing just because of 3104P prejudice and intolerance?! Tell me, sensei!” Takuya was on his feet shouting with balled fists and tears in his eyes, worked up to the point of frustration that the person who he trusted as his teacher seemed so wrong.

“Sit down, Ohno-kun.” Okuhara opened a folder and took out a small stack of paper. He slid the lined paper with a pencil to Takuya. “Write your apology letters right now. You’re suspended for 3 days.”

“What?!” Mina shouted, now standing up in indignation. “Why the hell is he being forced to write a bunch of apology letters for standing up to bullying?! And why the hell is he being suspended from school?! Don’t those things stay on his record?!”

“Ma’am, he bit another student and escalated a fight on campus,” Okuhara explained.

“Because those other kids were bullying another kid for being a 3104P kid! Where are THEY?! Why aren’t they all here writing these damn letters and being suspended?!” she screeched. “Why is my kid the only one here?! I didn’t see anyone else waiting outside!”

“The first fight a student engages in will result in a 3-day suspension. It’s in the handbook, you know—” rambled Okuhara.

“I don’t believe this! This is ridiculous!” Mina shouted angrily. “What kind of values are you teaching these kids?!”

“Ma’am, I understand you are deeply affected by this as you have a profoundly strong connection with someone who is a carrier of the 3104P mutation,” Okuhara acknowledged derisively. “But we cannot condone fighting on campus, especially not for something trivial like 3104P intolerance. Your son should have exercised more restraint here—”

“Hold up,” interrupted Mina. “Are you saying that this situation would be different if Takuya was fighting to stop something else ‘more serious’?! Like what—a girl from being raped or something? That Shiga boy was being beat up by the other kids! Kids shouldn’t be hurting other kids, period!”

“Well, any assault against a female student would certainly fall under mitigating circumstances and would most likely not result in a suspension—”

“That’s it. I’m done talking to you,” Mina held her hand up. “Where is the principal’s office?”

“At the end of the hallway—” Okuhara began.

“Takuya, get up. We are going,” Mina yanked him up by the arm and began to stomp down the hallway. The door was open and she burst in angrily. “Principal Uramoto, my name is Ohno Mina and I am Takuya’s mother. We’re withdrawing Takuya from this school effective immediately.”

“Hold on, ma’am. What is going on?” the elderly man looked up from his paperwork.

“Kouchou-sensei!” Okuhara panted, arriving with his folder and notes.

“I am done talking to this insensitive, intolerant member of your faculty and I want Takuya’s school records right now!” Mina pointed to Okuhara. “I am enrolling him in another junior high school that is not going to take the side of bullies in order to uphold a damn rule about on campus fighting!”

“What’s this all about?” The principal asked in confusion.

“This is about my Takuya coming to the aid of another student who was being bullied on _your_ campus by some other kids—those kids were beating that poor kid up because he is the son of someone with the 3104P mutation and you people asking Takuya to write a bunch of apology letters to the school and others involved and suspending him for 3-days like he was the instigator!” Mina summarized far more succinctly than the teacher would have. “Why am I the only one being called in? Why is my kid the only one being talked to?! He stood up to those jerks!”

“Takuya bit another student, Kouchou-sensei,” Okuhara added. “And it’s not nice to call other kids ‘jerks’, ma’am.”

“Fighting is not tolerated in any form. Surely you know this, ma’am,” the principal explained.

“Unbelievable,” Mina shook her head incredulously. “I want my kid out of this school now! Where are the damn forms to withdraw him from this school?! Never mind. I’ll ask your secretary on my way out. You call her right now and tell her I’m coming to get Takuya’s records.”

“We are in the middle of the semester,” protested Okuhara.

“Get me his grades because I’m not leaving him in your care any longer,” snapped Mina. “Takuya, let’s go.”

Mina filled out the paperwork and was told the files would be mailed home as official transcripts and records would need to be made. They got into the car and began to drive home in silence. It seemed they were going home, but at the last moment, they turned down another road and Takuya saw that they were going to the hospital. Takuya felt fine but he naturally assumed that with the injuries that his mother would want to have them checked out just to be safe. He followed her down the countless hallways and up three different elevators leading connecting different wings of the hospital until they came upon a private room.

“Mama, what are we doing here?” Takuya asked. Mina was silent and then pressed forward with what seemed to be a sigh that mustered all of her courage and peeked behind the privacy curtain to reveal Ohno sleeping on the couch and Jun reading a book in bed. “Jun-nii!” Takuya exclaimed excitedly.

“Tacchan!” Jun smiled, closing his book and waving.

“Your stomach is gone—kind of! Where are the babies?” Takuya asked, approaching the bed and seeing that Jun was no longer the same size as he remembered but still looking rather filled out.

“They’re being seen by the doctor now in the NICU. Come sit on the bed,” Jun patted the area next to him. “Hi, Mina-san. Where’s Mamo-chan?” Jun looked up at the clock and frowned as it was still only 2:20 and there was no way he should be at the hospital on a school day. “Tacchan, how come you’re here right now? Aren’t you supposed to be in school and what happened to your face?” If there were any doubts in Mina’s mind that Jun would be fitting as a mother, those doubts were soon fading as the new mother already had a radar for noticing changes.

“I got into a fight, Jun-nii…” Takuya said glumly. “They were about to suspend me and—”

“Mina? Tacchan?” Keiko popped in, surprised to see other guests. “What are you doing here? You should have called and we could have carpooled—”

“Hey, do you think you could take Tacchan to see the twins?” Mina asked. “I need to talk to Jun alone.”

“Oh, of course,” Keiko nodded. “Come, Tacchan. As soon as the doctor is done, we can go see the twins. Would you like that?”

“Yeah!” Takuya nodded enthusiastically. “Oh, but Jun-nii…”

“Don’t worry, Tacchan,” Jun patted his head. “I’ll still be here when you come back. Go on.”

Keiko ushered Takuya out leaving Mina with an uncomfortable Jun and sleeping Ohno.

“Would you like to sit?” Jun asked warmly, gesturing to the chair that Ohno often sat in next to Jun’s bed.

“Oh, yes,” Mina took the seat and gave Jun a once over. They were monitoring only his basic vitals at this point and while the babies were gone, Jun still had some residual weight around his middle. The color on his face seemed to be returning and he appeared to be alert and in good spirits. “How are you doing?”

“Fine, thanks,” Jun smiled. “Still sore and uncomfortable at times, but happy to be alive and able to see Satoshi and the twins. Having a C-section sucks. I wish they’d give me more painkillers…” Jun sighed, pointing to his IV. “How have you been?”

“Busy and stressed as usual,” she admitted. “The new store is taking much longer to build than expected and it’s only Atsushi, me, and like one contractor, so yeah, it’s been rough.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. And I’m sorry I haven’t really been there for the boys. I did leave them some prerecorded stories for them to listen to in case I was in the hospital for awhile,” Jun apologized.

“Oh, yes. Thank you for that. Mamo-chan has been looking forward to hearing each day. Tacchan said you recorded everything to some sort of shared cloud service you have,” Mina nodded, brushing her hair behind her ear.

“Yes, it’s a recording service for kids that they developed in America for military families to send recordings and stay connected when family members have been deployed overseas. You can set it to unlock a recording at a certain time,” smiled Jun. “So I recorded about a month’s worth of stories to the cloud. It’s so great for storing because you can password protect it and I’ve been playing _shiritori_ with the passwords and asking them to guess the next day’s password. I hope they have—”

“Jun, I—” interrupted Mina. Jun gave a curious look and turned his head. “I…I owe you an apology…” Jun was taken aback but allowed her to speak. “When you first came to live with us, I was suspicious of your intentions. I was suspicious of you even though you were the one who was pregnant. I guess I was in denial that my little brother would ever meet anyone he would bend over backwards for. My mom and I, we know that Satoshi is really out there. He doesn’t care about other people. Honestly, we thought he’d be an artist, a backup dancer, or a bum musician…” Mina looked towards Ohno who was sleeping on the couch, completely knocked out with one arm over his chest and the other lazily hanging off the couch in a haphazard position. “And I think he may have originally wanted to pursue that and was looking for a group or organization in the university to take him there…but I think he took it really hard when our dad died. They were really close and Satoshi became really detached from life, from people. He moved away and got a regular job at Marubatsu-Sankaku and we hardly saw him—maybe once or twice a year. I honestly couldn’t believe it when I heard from my mom that Satoshi had brought home his pregnant boyfriend that he supposedly knocked up from some fling you guys had in Tokyo and then you conveniently show up in Hokkaido. And we’re supposed to believe that Satoshi chased you and you weren’t some gold digging…well, you get the idea. We had never known Satoshi to be super attached to his relationships. We knew he had flings, but never anything serious. The fact that he had fallen head over heels in love with you was beyond us. We judged you unfairly these past few months and I’m so sorry.” Mina stood up and bowed deeply.

“Mina-san, please raise your head,” Jun urged in a panicked voice. “Please don’t feel like you need to apologize to me. I’m the outsider and I know it. I am just thankful for all that your family has done to support Satoshi and me.”

“Neechan?” Ohno yawned, sitting up and rubbing one eye sleepily. “What are you doing here?”

“I, uh…” she exhaled to brace herself. “I came to apologize to Jun and you for judging Jun unfairly and being suspicious of his intentions. I heard that the paternity test came back as positive.”

“You already had them tested?” Jun asked in shock.

“My mother ordered the test,” Ohno sighed.

“Satoshi…” Jun whispered in a pained voice, his heart breaking that Ohno also doubted him.

“Jun, don’t blame Satoshi,” Mina interjected. “I’m the one who pushed our mother to order the test and she did while you were in a coma. She told me that Satoshi didn’t look at the result and just gave her the envelope. She saw that both twins came back positive and apologized to my brother. She said he shredded the test without looking at it.”

“I didn’t doubt you for a second, Jun,” Ohno stood up and kissed Jun on the forehead. “What changed your mind, Neechan?”

“Huh?”

“Something must have changed your mind,” Ohno said with narrowed eyes.

“Tacchan,” Mina finally admitted.

“Tacchan?” Jun and Ohno said in unison.

“He got into a fight today. There was a kid in his class from Tougen-Minami who was the product of a 3104P union and some older kids were beating the poor thing up outside. Tacchan told them to stop and got pulled in. He bit a student and they called me. At first I was going to make him apologize since I assumed he had done something wrong, but Tacchan didn’t want to back down. He said that it was wrong for the school to side with bullying and he said that he wouldn’t stand on the sidelines if it were Jun or his cousins in that situation. That stupid Okuhara-sensei wanted Tacchan to write a bunch of apology letters and he wanted to slap Tacchan with a 3-day suspension. He pissed me off the way he was protecting the school and those bullies, so I withdrew Tacchan from that school today.”

“You WHAT?!” Jun and Ohno cried in unison.

“Yeah. I’m not going to take that shit from anyone and I’ll be damned if I leave my boy in his care for even a minute longer. Fucking close-minded assholes!” ranted Mina.

“Hey, is your sister always like this?” whispered Jun.

“When she gets wound up like this, yes,” Ohno nodded back.

“And when I was seething mad driving Tacchan home, I was thinking about Jun and the twins and I realized that maybe I had been wrong too and we’re all family now…” Mina frowned in regret. “So I brought Tacchan here and I came here to apologize for being a bitch to Jun and to welcome Jun and my new nieces to the family. So Jun, you can call me your older sister. You don’t have to address me as ‘Mina-san’…Looking forward to having you and the twins be part of our family.”

“Thank you, Neesan,” Jun smiled, reaching for her hand chivalrously. “It means so much to me to have your acceptance.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she yanked her hand away in embarrassment. “Don’t mention it.”

“You secretly find him likable now,” teased Ohno.

“What?!” she bristled at having been exposed by her younger brother.

“You can see Jun’s good side now,” Ohno wiggled his eyebrows from the other side of the bed. “And you think he’s not that bad. I know you, Neechan.”

“Oh, bugger off,” she scoffed back.

+

After a few more days of observation of mother and twins, the 3104P specialist team finally gave the green light to have Jun and his twins discharged the next day. Since Jun had been alert and in good spirits, Ohno had been going home to finish painting the nursery in anticipation of bringing his new family home. Jun had been asked to fill out some paperwork for the twins and after a long day of caring for his now sleeping twins, he too was passed out with the pen in his hand and the paperwork sitting on the meal table. Keiko returned from the dining hall to check on the twins and Jun after a late dinner. Curious, she decided to snoop at the paperwork since Jun was clearly out like a light.

No stranger to the pre-discharge paperwork for delivery, she was dying to know about Jun’s family. Since Jun had woken up, the mother of her grandchildren did not have any visitors and barely had any calls, which made her suspicious. Jun had said that his parents were living in Hiroshima, but it seemed odd to her that they would not want to come see their grandchildren. Picking up the paperwork, her eyes immediately went to page 2 for answers.

** 3104P Discharge Form 16-B **

**Mother:** Matsumoto Jun

**Father:** Ohno Satoshi

**Child 1:** Matsumoto Yuzuki (twin - older sister)

**Child 2:** Matsumoto Iori (twin - younger sister)

**Emergency Contact 1:** Ohno Keiko

Relationship to child(ren): _Grandmother_

**Emergency Contact 2:** Ohno Mina & Ohno Atsushi

Relationship to child(ren): _Aunt & Uncle_

Mina’s husband had taken the Ohno last name and while Takuya and Mamoru took the Ohno last name, Keiko was surprised to see that they were registering the children under Jun’s last name and that Jun had not listed his own family members as emergency contacts. Recalling her own experience, it was perfectly natural that they listed both sets of grandparents as emergency contacts, but for Jun to only list Ohno’s family was perplexing for the Ohno matriarch.

Jun was still sleeping, so Keiko decided to do a little snooping on Jun’s phone. After all, people usually have their life stored on their phone. She picked up Jun’s phone and was surprised to see that it did not even have a passcode. The contacts app was on the home screen so she immediately opened that hoping to see contact information for Jun’s parents or any of his family members. She was disappointed to see that there were only 6 contacts registered to Jun’s phone:

**05** \- _Aiba Masaki (Marubatsu-Sankaku KK Sapporo, TokuPro)_

**_06_** _\- Ohno Satoshi,_ 💙 _Satoshi_ 💜

**_04_ ** _\- Kimura Takuya (Marubatsu-Sankaku KK Sapporo, TokuPro)_

**_02_ ** _\- Ninomiya Kazunari (Marubatsu-Sankaku KK Tokyo, Human Resources)_

**_01_ ** _\- Marubatsu-Sankaku KK Tokyo Office_

**_03_ ** _\- Marubatsu-Sankaku KK Sapporo Office_

The phone sorted the entries by the AIUEO Japanese syllabary, but based on the contact register number, it looked like Jun only had 2 numbers from his time working at the Tokyo office. Then when he came to Hokkaido, he added 3 more numbers for work, and then her son was the most recent contact added to his phone. Checking the two messaging applications, it was clear that Jun used one for work interactions since the people on the chat were Aiba and Kimura. The other messaging app only recorded one person: Ohno Satoshi. When she opened their messaging chat, she was stunned to see the kinds of interactions between Jun and her son.

💙 ** _Satoshi_** 💜

_I miss you…how are you and the twins?_

💜 ** _Jun_** 💙

_I miss you too. We’re fine._

_Are you coming home this weekend?_

💙 ** _Satoshi_** 💜

_No, I can’t…_ 😢

_I have a conference this weekend._

💜 ** _Jun_** 💙

😢😢😢

_One for each of us_ ⬆️

💙 ** _Satoshi_** 💜

_Oh wow! Three sad faces!_

😫 _I feel so guilty…._ 🙇♂️💦

💜 ** _Jun_** 💙

_It’s okay, we understand._

_You can video call if you want to_

_talk to my stomach, lol_

_Papa is a very busy man!_

💙 ** _Satoshi_** 💜

_Not too busy for my twins and you!_ 😎

_I’ll call you on Saturday night when_

_I get back to my hotel room?_

💜 ** _Jun_** 💙

👍😘💜

💙 ** _Satoshi_** 💜

💙💙💙🥰😘🍀

⬆️ _One heart for each of you…_

💜 ** _Jun_** 💙

❤️ _We love you, Satoshi._

_See you soon_ 👋 _. Good night!_ 🌙

**_*****_ **

💙 ** _Satoshi_** 💜

_What did the doctor say?_

💜 ** _Jun_** 💙

_That I gained 7 kilos!_ 😵😳

💙 ** _Satoshi_** 💜

_Hey, that’s a good thing, right?_

💜 ** _Jun_** 💙

_I feel like a_ 🐳

_Or like I swallowed a giant_ 🍉

💙 ** _Satoshi_** 💜

_You’re a very cute_ 🐳!

💜 ** _Jun_** 💙

_I can’t sleep at night. I wish they would hurry up and be born already._

💙 ** _Satoshi_** 💜

_Patience! Don’t be so hasty_ 🐇

💜 ** _Jun_** 💙

_I don’t know how women do this_ 😩

_My male body is so over this!_ 🤬

_I don’t care if people call me weak!_

_Someone just get them out of me!_

💙 ** _Satoshi_** 💜

😂 😂 😂

*****

💜 ** _Jun_** 💙

_Are you awake?_

💙 ** _Satoshi_** 💜

_Yeah, getting ready to go to bed_

💜 ** _Jun_** 💙

_Call me? I want to hear your voice_

**_*****_ **

💙 ** _Satoshi_** 💜

_Something is wrong in Tochigi._

_I’m being sent there for damage control._

_You gonna be okay?_

💜 ** _Jun_** 💙

_I’m fine. Go and take care of things._

_I’m not due yet. I should be fine._

💙 ** _Satoshi_** 💜

_You know, I really worry for you!_ 😟

💜 ** _Jun_** 💙

_Your mom and the boys are watching_

_over me. I’m fine, really._

💙 ** _Satoshi_** 💜

_Don’t overdo it at work, Jun_

💜 ** _Jun_** 💙

_I won’t. I promise_ 😘

**_*****_ **

💜 ** _Jun_** 💙

_Good luck at work tomorrow!_

_Bring us back some good omiyage_

_from Tochigi—I’d like some_ 🍓

💙 ** _Satoshi_** 💜

_You got it!_ 🍓🍀

💜 ** _Jun_** 💙

_See you soon!_

**_*****_ **

💜 ** _Jun_** 💙

_You’re probably in a meeting now._

_I think the twins are coming!_

_We’re going to the hospital._

_We’re here. Ugh this is so painful!_

_They won’t give me anything for the_

_pain_ _because it’s too risky_ 💢 _WTF_ 😡

_Someone should put that disclaimer_

_for us 3104P mothers—‘btw, you won’t_

_get a fucking epidural for your pain!’_

_I’m calling for the damn doctor!_ 🤜💥

_“3104P restrictions” are such bullshit!_ 💢

💙 ** _Satoshi_** 💜

_I just got out!_

_I’m on my way to the airport!_

_Is everything okay?_

_Jun?_

_I just landed. Heading to the hospital now!_

_Jun??? Are you okay?_

*****

Her own son was plenty mysterious, but Matsumoto Jun was a mystery in a completely different way. He had no contacts in his phone other than work contacts and her son. Looking at Jun’s camera roll, the only recent photos of people were of Jun, her son, and the twins. Prior to that, the only photos were of scenery, food, and screenshots of information. The call history only showed interactions between work contacts and her Satoshi.

“What are you doing, kaachan?” Ohno said entering with a shoulder bag of things sagging on his left shoulder, taking the phone away from Keiko.

“Satoshi!” Keiko blushed in embarrassment.

“What are you doing looking at Jun’s phone?” Ohno frowned, placing the phone back on the table next to Jun’s bed.

“I was…um….looking for…I…er,” Keiko stammered. “Why hasn’t Jun’s family come to see him?!” she blurted out. “He just had twins and nearly died. Don’t they want to see him and the twins?”

“You really need to stop this,” Ohno shook his head. “Why do you feel this need to pry into Jun’s life?”

“I don’t know!” exclaimed Keiko, thrusting her hands up and sitting on the couch. “I just don’t know anything about him. Do you? What do you know about his family?”

“Nothing. All I can see is that he doesn’t talk about them. If you’ve looked through his phone you know that he doesn’t even have their contact information stored in there,” Ohno pursed his lips. “We know they’re living in Hiroshima, but the fact that he doesn’t talk about them kind of tells you something about the relationship, doesn’t it? He probably doesn’t want to talk about it, so let it go.”

“But—”

“He and I talked about the emergency contact thing,” Ohno sighed, brushing Jun’s hair to the side of his face and kissing Jun on the forehead affectionately. “If something happens to the both of us, we want you and Mina to take the twins.”

“But the birth certificates and the forms say the twins are under Jun,” Keiko questioned.

“That’s why I brought this,” Ohno said, pulling a clear file from his bag. “Jun,” Ohno shook Jun awake. “Wake up, Jun…”

Jun groaned and slowly opened his eyes. “Satoshi,” he yawned sleepily. “You’re back?”

“Yeah, did you fill out the discharge paperwork like they asked you to?”

Jun looked around and saw it on the floor. “Oh, sorry, I must have dropped it. Could you grab it, Satoshi? It’s by the couch over there?”

“Of course,” Ohno smiled and shot his mother a look of _‘When will you cut out this snooping into Jun’s life?!’_ when he bent down to pick it up. “I was just telling my mother that we decided to leave the twins under your name for the time being.”

“Why wouldn’t you register them under the Ohno registry?” Keiko asked apprehensively. “Wouldn’t it just be better for you to, I dunno, marry Jun, put him under our registry and then the twins would also follow?”

“Can you think of things from Jun’s perspective for once?” Ohno said snippily with irritation. “We don’t know each other all that well, yet now we have two kids together—”

“That’s _exactly_ why he would probably feel much more assured if you married him and then—” argued Keiko.

“ _No_ , that’s _exactly_ why I _shouldn’t_ marry him right now,” Ohno pushed back verbally. “Can you imagine the pressure that we’d have if I proposed right now to him and asked him to marry me? We’ve known each other for maybe 6 months. But there was no existing relationship that we had prior to conceiving these kids. Everything has been built in these last few months and we’re just starting to get to know each other.” Ohno squeezed Jun’s hand and did a visual check in. “Right? Tell me you want me to marry you and I will, Jun. I’m happy to commit to you right here and right now, but the sense I got the last time we talked privately was that you wanted to take things slow, right?”

“Yes,” Jun nodded in relief. “Satoshi, I don’t need you to marry me at this moment just because it will make things socially right. If you think that marriage is a priority, then let’s figure out if we want to really take that step together to be legally bound to each other. But right now, I’m okay without the title, really.” Jun picked up Ohno’s hand and kissed the back of it with a smile. “I have some government support because I am registered as a 3104P individual of multiples and the twins can be under my company insurance. I want to build my relationship with Satoshi first without the pressure of being legally bound together through marriage.”

“Jun, you really should compel Satoshi to marry you,” Keiko insisted. “You have the paternity test and he needs to be responsible for those girls. Raising two children is costly…”

“But I don’t need a piece of paper to tell him to do that,” Jun shook his head. “Right now he’s committed to doing that without the government telling him that it’s his duty to help provide for them. I trust Satoshi completely and I think we’re in a good space in our relationship, right?”

“Yeah,” Ohno leaned down and kissed Jun softly on the lips. “And I brought you this…” Ohno reached for the clear folder and placed it in front of Jun.

“What’s this?” Jun asked, seeing an envelope and a sheet of paper inside the clear folder.

“This is a safety deposit box I’ve opened in your name,” Ohno explained, sitting on the bed next to Jun.

“Why would I need that?” Jun examined the envelope which appeared to be sealed.

Ohno pulled the paper out of the folder and placed it in front of Jun. “This is a copy of the set of documents inside that safety deposit box, all signed and with my seal on it so you know it is legally binding. The bank manager watched me sign everything so it’s legit and legally binding for me. If at any time you want me to marry you or if you want to hold me legally and financially responsible for our kids, you can fill it out and officially register it.”

“Satoshi!” Keiko gasped. “You can’t be serious!”

“The key is inside that envelope along with the instructions,” Ohno explained to Jun, ignoring her. “After I secured that safety deposit box, the stipulation on that box is that it can only be opened by you in person. You will need to bring identification each time. It’s paid for for the next 20 years. I can add to it, but I cannot take anything out of it without you physically present. That box belongs to you. Even if I have the key, the bank cannot open it for me.” 

“I can’t take this. Don’t give me that kind of power over you,” Jun pushed the papers and envelope back to Ohno. “That’s not what I want from you!”

“You need assurance, like my mother said. You have to think about the kids’ futures regardless of where we are as a couple,” Ohno insisted.

“No! If for some reason we split and we’re not on amicable terms, you don’t owe them or me anything,” Jun shook his head stubbornly. “You should support them because _you want to_ as their father.”

“Don’t be stupid, Jun!” Ohno growled. “Take the damn box!”

“I don’t need it,” Jun refused, crossing his arms defiantly.

“Jun, what if things don’t work out between you two?” Keiko interrupted. “You should really take it. It’s for your own protection."

“Are you asking because you’re concerned you will lose visitation with your grandchildren?” Jun asked in a moment of brutal honesty.

“I-I—” stammered Keiko, turning bright red.

“Don’t worry. Even if Satoshi and I split, the only way you wouldn’t see them is if you told me you no longer wanted to see them,” Jun said seriously, his brown eyes piercing through her. For the first time, Keiko felt Jun’s formidable aura emitting from him being. It was dense and heavy and she felt as if she might be crushed by its sheer power and intensity.

“Man, you are so fiercely independent and SO difficult sometimes,” Ohno shook his head and put the papers and envelope back into the folder and back into his shoulder bag. “I wonder if you have passed this trait on to our girls….” he muttered. “Calm down, okay? I’m sorry for trying to push my financial support onto you. It will be in your drawer if you need it in our bedroom. If you don’t want it, you can just ignore it, okay?” Ohno rubbed Jun’s shoulders and exhaled loudly before turning around to face his mother with wide eyes. “You see?! This is _why_ we can’t get married yet! I’m sorry, Jun…”

Jun looked up and saw Ohno looking very apologetic. “Let’s just go slow, okay, Satoshi?”

“I think slow works for us,” agreed Ohno, biting down on his lip and wondering if he could get a kiss from Jun. Jun seemed to be thinking the same thing and uncrossed his arms. He reached up and brought Ohno’s face to his own and gave him a loving kiss.

“Jun, do you have family who will be coming to see you?” Keiko asked, changing the subject.

“See me for what?” Jun asked. “Satoshi, I want to stretch, can you help me up?”

“Sure,” Ohno held his hands out and helped Jun maneuver to a standing position, so Jun could get a little more circulation as he prepared to transition back home.

“You know, your parents, family, relatives who might want to see you and the twins,” Keiko clarified.

“No, we’re not close,” Jun replied vaguely, stretching as much as he could before easing back into bed slowly.

“Not even your parents? It’s two grandchildren. You don’t think they’d want to see…” Keiko saw Jun looking uncomfortable and so she stopped. “I’m sorry. It’s none of my business.”

“Keiko-san, my parents wouldn’t come even if I died tomorrow,” Jun said quietly. “They don’t approve of who I am and knowing that I have a 3104P mutation and the circumstances under which I met Satoshi…it just wouldn’t be a very good situation for anyone involved. You don’t want their drama. It’s better that they don’t know about me or the twins.”

“Jun, no one is forcing you to reach out to them. My mom and Mina and everyone at home, they accept you and the twins. You don’t need to do anything you don’t want to,” Ohno gave Jun a hug and rubbed his back, patting his head. Ohno rolled his eyes at his mother. _‘Must you always put your foot in your mouth?’_

_‘I’m sorry I can’t help it!’_ she winced guiltily in their brief conversation via eye contact.


	10. Postpartum Life (産後の日常)

There was no happier moment for Ohno when he brought Jun and his new family home to the Ohno bakery residence. While Jun had been recovering in the hospital, Ohno had redone the nursery to his own satisfaction after having seen the twins and had decided to paint two of the walls a different scenery. One looked like the inside of a cave looking out to the afternoon sun setting on the ocean horizon, while the other wall was of some dark misty mountains the the foreground opening up to a starry evening sky full of blues, purples, black, and shimmering glittering stars fitting for a scene from the Star Festival. Jun had been particularly moved by the realism of the art and had joked that maybe he wanted to put a bed in the nursery so he could look at the walls. When Ohno turned on the planetarium nightlight projector, it not only lulled the twins to sleep but he found that Jun just liked to sit in the room and look at it as well making for a quiet, but romantic way for them to bond as a couple while watching over their children. Having two newborns was hardly peaceful, so they had to take their moments when they could get them.

Ohno had managed to convince Ninomiya to give him all of his parental leave and half of his vacation at one time so that he could be there for Jun for the first few weeks back home until the incision had mostly healed and Jun was able to be more mobile. The division thought he was in Hokkaido on a business trip and he was accessible by phone and email, so he had to work a few hours each day, but Ohno felt it was a fair trade to have the flexibility to stay with Jun and the twins.

Jun was working remotely on a reduced schedule after a week at home while caring for the twins in the reduced capacity that the was able. Unfortunately the incision meant more bedrest and limited mobility until it could heal, so he felt rather helpless in the care of the twins compared to Ohno who was working fewer hours but doing the brunt of the childcare. 

Ohno had modified Jun’s work station so he could place his laptop and files on a table that could swivel above his bed and could be moved to the side when he was not working. There was a printer cart with a laser printer and a box of copy paper that the company had sent to help Jun print his reports from home. All Jun needed to do was request more toner and paper when it ran low and the company shipped some to the house. Jun had been working until he day he had gone to the hospital so he was slightly over two weeks behind in his work.

He had a coworker in his division who brought files to and from the bakery to the office named Aiba Masaki. Aiba lived farther than Jun from the office, but the bakery was right on his route to work. He stopped by every morning for breakfast and if there was something for him to bring, someone from the bakery made sure that he took it with his morning order. If Jun needed something or something was to be delivered to Jun, Aiba brought it in the morning when he picked up his breakfast or if he left the office at a reasonable hour, sometimes he was able to get it to the bakery before the bakery closed at 7 pm.

Aiba knew that Jun had some special accommodations for his health, though the rest of the office did not seem to be all that familiar with Jun’s special circumstances. Jun had just started when he was granted the accommodation to work from home a few weeks later, so most people forgot that he was actually an employee. Their branch was smaller the Tokyo branch in terms of number of people, but their work was much more specialized and required more skill since they had fewer people to fill the different roles.

Unfortunately, Aiba was not very good at the checking aspect of his job. He often was reprimanded for his errors, though he was very quick at entering data and creating the reports. If there was something that required a critical eye or some high level analysis, he often missed it. When Jun entered the division, he was shouldered with everything to do all at once and working long hours in his corner of the office. He and Aiba were often the last to leave, Jun because he was trying to learn and do everything well all at once and Aiba because he kept on making mistakes that had to be corrected. In all fairness, unbeknownst to Jun, he was actually doing the backlogged work of two people who had abruptly left the company, which was why he could never seem to finish or move forward with his actual work.

And then it was almost as if they came to the same realization on the third night of working overtime. Aiba was fast on entering the data and familiar with what needed to be done. Jun was extremely fast at checking and knew what needed to be in the reports, just not always where to find the information because what slowed him down was all the minutiae of working in an office that organized information differently than the Tokyo office. They came to an agreement that they would try specializing their workflow. Aiba would enter everything in for Jun in the format that it needed to be in and Jun would check the content.

After one day, they had their perfect system. With Aiba solely focusing on getting 90% into a workable file, it left Jun with the job of solely checking all the data, rephrasing parts of the report as needed, correcting the kanji and word choice errors, and making the changes on the file that Aiba had created before generating the report. This alliance increased the quality and productivity between the two as their skill set completely complemented each other. While Jun was fast when he knew what he was creating, Aiba was faster because he had been creating the reports for longer than Jun. In the time that it took Jun to type up one, Aiba could type up three. However, in the time that Aiba spent trying to check one, Jun could check and finish at least four or five and close the reports while Aiba would still be going back and forth to their boss with the same report full of errors. The system worked because there seemed to be an infinite number of types of reports and the best way for Jun to learn what each type of report looked like was to see a bunch of samples.

With Jun gone for two weeks, the queue of backlog had moved on Aiba’s end but Jun’s checking was extremely backed up. Fortunately, their boss had not said anything being too busy with his own projects. But Aiba was grateful when he finally received a stack of completed reports when he grabbed his morning coffee and bread the day that Jun started to work again from home. He saw the shared drive files being updated and was glad that Jun had begun to clear the queue of entered reports.

+

At the end of the first month since the twins’ birth, Jun’s wound had just about healed over and he had most of his mobility back. He still wore his postpartum girdle to support the healing and was told to continue wearing it for a few more weeks. The doctor still wanted him to work from home for another few months, but Jun was now able to actively help out with the care of the twins.

“I think you can go back to Tokyo,” Jun said, putting down Iori for a nap in the crib and sitting on the chair next to Ohno who was lying on the floor of the nursery with Yuzuki sleeping next to him on a large quilt.

Ohno sat up and gently picked up Yuzuki. He handed her to Jun so Jun could put her in her own crib before they took a lunch break together, eating some sandwiches and soup that Mina had brought up that were left over from the lunch rush.

“Are you sure?” Ohno asked, looking very tired with bags under his eyes.

“Yes,” smiled Jun. “I’m practically healed over and I can do my work in between the kids. Your mom helps me so I can get rest if I need it or focus on getting work done. I promise not to overdo it. Aiba-kun says we’re doing okay on our clearance rate. And I think you could use a regular schedule of just working with adults.”

“But the doctor said 6 weeks.”

“No, he said 4 to 6 weeks and it’s been 4. I am okay, really. You should get back to your division and crack the whip,” Jun said, taking a sip of minestrone soup. “Go call Ninomiya-buchou and tell him that you’re coming back on Monday.”

“Okay,” Ohno agreed. “I’ll call him in a bit.”

Jun looked around the room and shifted his eyes from left to right. “Hey,” Jun said with a twinkle in his eye while biting his lower lip.

“What?” Ohno said drinking his soup from the mug.

“What do you think your mom them are doing right now?”

Ohno looked at the clock. “Mina is probably downstairs running the register. Atsushi said he had to go to the other store to meet the architect so he probably won’t be back until evening. My mom is probably packing up the breads with the other bakers, why?”

Jun grabbed the intercom for the nursery. “Wanna have some fun?” he asked.

“What kind of fun?” Ohno asked warily.

“Come!” Jun waved, beckoning him to the bedroom.

Ohno finished his sandwich, took a swig of iced tea to wash it all down, and followed Jun to their bedroom. Jun had the intercom turned on so they could hear and see the nursery and the twins looked to be sleeping soundly.

“Sit down,” Jun patted the bed and closed the door, locking the bedroom door. Ohno did as he was told and then Jun sauntered over to him and sat on his lap. “You’ve been looking so tired recently and I just feel like you’ve been doing most of the childcare for the girls this whole time, that I feel bad that I can’t do anything to reciprocate.”

“It’s fine, Jun. Your body needs to heal, so I’m fine with that. That’s why I asked for some time off,” Ohno replied wearily.

“So what about if I let you relax for a few hours?” Jun suggested coyly, sliding down Ohno’s lap and settling between Ohno’s legs. Jun rubbed the inner part of Ohno’s thighs and began to pull the zipper down from his pants. Ohno’s eyes widened as Jun pulled him out of his pants to give some him some gentle affection with his fingers. “How does that feel?” Jun crooned.

Ohno threw his head back as he propped himself up with his arms, closing his eyes as Jun alternated between oral to tactile stimulation. “Jun…” Ohno moaned as Jun took him in his throat.

It had been awhile since Ohno had taken care of himself and with the erratic hours of the newborns, he was far more concerned about getting adequate sleep than pleasuring himself. He was gone before he knew it and Jun swallowed it all without so much as a gag. He was still hard so Jun continued to give him the stimulation he craved until he was totally empty and spent on the last climax as he fell back into the bed panting, the flush dissipating, and his heart rate slowly decreasing.

Jun cleaned him up with his tongue and returned things to his pants with a pat. When he was done, he climbed onto the bed and lay next to Ohno. “Feel better?” Jun asked, wiping the corners of his mouth with his ring and index fingers.

Ohno lazily turned to him and kissed him on the lips, tasting himself on Jun’s lips even though he had been sure that Jun had taken everything without missing a drop. “What about you?” Ohno said reaching for Jun’s lower region.

“It’ll be a little while more before I can,” Jun whispered, stopping Ohno’s hand and placing it gently back into Ohno’s personal space. “Doctor’s orders. Don’t worry about me. I want right now to be about you.”

Jun rubbed Ohno’s chest affectionately, and Ohno pulled Jun closer in an embrace so they were spooning with Ohno on the outside caressing Jun, breathing into Jun’s neck. When Ohno fell asleep, Jun sighed happily with Ohno’s strong arms around his waist. Jun enjoyed his moment with Ohno until he heard Yuzuki start to whimper from the intercom not a few minutes into his private time. He moved Ohno’s arm to the side and stood up, giving Ohno a kiss on the forehead before unlocking the door to tend to her.

“Mama’s coming,” Jun called, closing the door behind him to give Ohno some rest.

+

Ohno woke up a few hours later to the sound of people in the dining room. He groggily came out to see Jun chopping some vegetables with Iori in the carrier closest to his chest and his mother sitting with Yuzuki while watching television with Mina and her boys.

“Jun said dinner is almost ready,” Mina called to Ohno, waving him down.

“Where’s Atsushi?” Ohno asked.

“He’s working late,” she replied.

Ohno walked over to Jun who was finishing the salad. “Hey there,” he gave Jun a kiss. “Thanks for giving me a break.” Ohno gave Jun a knowing wink and Jun smiled back.

“Do you feel refreshed?” Jun asked.

“Oh yeah, do I ever. That was probably the best nap I’ve had in awhile,” Ohno whispered, picking up a cucumber to sample.

“Stop snacking,” Jun swatted his hand away. “Take Iori so I can take the _doria_ out of the oven.”

“Hello, Iori-chan. Come to Papa…that’s a good girl,” Ohno grabbed Iori from the carrier and gave Jun some freedom to move about.

“Jun-nii, is it Milano-style doria today?!” asked Takuya.

“Yup,” smiled Jun.

“And onsen eggs?” piped up Mamoru, scrambling to help Jun with the food with Takuya following him.

“You betcha,” Jun patted Mamoru’s head.

“Alright!” they shouted excitedly in anticipation as Jun brought the casserole dish from the oven to the table.

“Jun-nii, where are the onsen eggs?” Mamoru asked.

“Over by the sink in that ceramic dish. Be careful there are a lot of eggs,” Jun warned.

“I got it!” Mamoru said excitedly.

“What about me?” Takuya asked.

“Tacchan, can you get the tea and water for me?” Jun asked.

“Roger that!” Takuya saluted Jun and helped set the table.

“Thank you, boys,” Jun smiled.

“Ever since Jun came to live with us the boys have become so helpful,” Keiko commented to Mina.

“Yeah, it’s like they are just willing to help him with whatever he asks,” grumbled Mina. “They never lift a finger with me…”

“You don’t have MJM,” laughed Ohno, sitting down with Iori.

“What the heck is MJM?” Mina asked.

“Matsumoto Jun Magic, the magic that comes out of his endless eyes and draaaaws you in,” Ohno gestured to his eyes. “And you just cannot help but be drawn to his energy like some sort of gravitational pull. I tell you is the eyes.”

Ohno wiggled his eyebrows and Mina whacked him lightly on the shoulder. “You just made that up,” she accused.

“I did, but what other explanation is there?” admitted Ohno watching the boys fawn over Jun.

“Dinner’s ready,” Jun called with a smile.

“MJM,” Ohno winked to Mina who rolled her eyes.

“Thank you, Jun! This looks great,” Mina said, taking a seat.

The dinner table was lively with laughter and stories as the boys shared their day and Mina and Keiko talked about the store. Jun’s food as usual was a hit and the twins were rather well behaved on this day.

“So,” Ohno interjected during a lag in the conversation. “I’m going back to Tokyo tomorrow, so I can go back to work on Monday. I talked it over with Jun and he said he’d be okay with the girls. Do you think it’s okay for me to go back to Tokyo?”

“Yeah, sure,” nodded everyone around the table.

“I mean, I’m worried about Jun and the girls—”

“We got it,” Mina reassured him. “The boys and I will check on him and the twins and mom helps him all the time during the day, right?”

Keiko nodded.

“Right, boys?” Mina looked at them.

“We will help Jun-nii!” Takuya volunteered. “I always bring his files down for Aiba-kun.”

“Jun-nii let me help with an errand the other day! I got bought the laundry soap and eggplant. Jun-nii said the eggplants that I got were perfect!” Mamoru added. “We made mabo eggplant together!”

“Okay…” Ohno said, rather surprised that his family was not trying to stop him from returning to work.

“You can go back to Tokyo. Your division needs you, right?” Keiko added.

“See?” Jun smiled. “Everyone will help me, so you don’t have to worry.”

“ _Onegaishimasu_ ,” Ohno bowed.

“So since today is Satoshi-ojisan’s last night, he has treated us to Haagen Dazs ice cream cups and fresh Kyushu strawberries with condensed milk!” Jun announced, winking at Ohno. “Mamo-chan, can you help me clear the dishes? Tacchan, can you get the dessert plates?”

“Yes, Jun-nii,” the boys said dutifully.

“Satoshi-ojisan! Thank you!” Mamoru cheered, clearing the table with Jun.

“MJM, huh?” Mina nodded to Ohno, helping clear the table for dessert.

+

“What time is your flight tomorrow?” Jun asked climbing into bed with Ohno.

“9:53 am,” mumbled Ohno.

“What’s wrong?” Jun lay next to him and rubbed his bicep.

“I don’t wanna go back to Tokyo. I wanna stay here with you and the girls,” he pouted.

“You can come home on the weekends like you did before,” Jun continued to massage him.

“They’re probably gonna work me to the bone since I’ve been off so long,” Ohno said ruefully, turning around to face Jun.

“Then work hard so that you can clear that stuff away and you can come back sooner,” Jun smiled, kissing Ohno on his nose.

“Will you miss me?” Ohno brushed Jun’s bangs to the side.

“Of course, I’ll miss you,” Jun blushed, wondering if Ohno could see it in the dark of their bedroom. “And when you come back, maybe I’ll have the green light from the doctor to maybe do a little more?”

Ohno’s eyes widened. “Yeah?”

“Uh-huh,” Jun whispered kissing Ohno’s ear. “And maybe we can have a little more fun knowing that I can’t get pregnant this time around. Something to look forward to, right?”

“ _Ganbaru!_ ” Ohno nodded, placing his arm around Jun and closing his eyes.

Morning could not have come sooner and it was nearly 7 am when Ohno opened his eyes. He was catching a ride with Atsushi at 8, so he rolled out of bed and got ready. Jun was already awake and in the nursery and as much as Ohno wanted to go see them, he knew that he had to finish packing and getting ready before anything. He had about 10 minutes to spare, so he carried his small suitcase to the stairway and stole into the nursery where he saw Jun with Yuzuki humming on the rocking chair.

“I’ve got 10 minutes,” Ohno said, taking a seat on the chair next to Jun.

“Here, you can hold her,” Jun said, handing Yuzuki to Ohno.

Jun stood up and walked over to get Iori who was staring up at the ceiling waiting to be changed. Iori never seemed to fuss like Yuzuki. She was always looking around as if she were already taking in the world.

“You’re such a strange little one,” chuckled Jun, changing her diaper and putting her onesie back on. Jun sanitized his hands with the hand sanitizer next to the changing table and picked up Iori, bringing her to the rocking chair.

“Let me hold Iori before I go,” Ohno said, holding out Yuzuki.

Jun accepted Yuzuki who looked like she was ready to fall asleep. Jun had her on his shoulder with his hands supporting her neck for a few moments and she was down. Ohno looked at his watch.

“I should get going. Atsushi is going to be here any minute.” Ohno placed Iori back in her crib and gave her a kiss on her head. He kissed Yuzuki and took her from Jun to put her into her crib. With his last minute, he drew Jun in for a kiss. “ _Ittekimasu_ ,” Ohno whispered. “Don’t overwork yourself.”

“I won’t,” Jun whispered back, fixing Ohno’s rolled up collar. “ _Itterasshai_. I’ll be waiting for you.”

Ohno heard Atsushi come up from the second floor stairwell.

“Gotta go,” Ohno broke away.

Jun followed him into the living room where Atsushi was rolling Ohno’s suitcase to the front door.

“Thank you, _Nii-san_ ,” Jun smiled to Atsushi. “Did you get to try the _doria_ from last night?”

“I did. Thanks, Jun. It was good,” Atsushi waved. “Satoshi, shall we?”

“Yeah,” Ohno shuffled to the door.

“Do you have all your _omiyage_?” Jun asked.

“Right here,” Ohno picked up a package behind the suitcase.

Jun waved as Ohno and Atsushi quietly left.


	11. Papa Working Hard from Tokyo (東京から頑張ってるパパ)

Ohno returned to Tokyo to his empty apartment. It was clean because he had the cleaning woman come in, but it felt so sterile compared to the space that Jun and his family and lovingly created for his new family. He checked his mailbox which was overflowing and he had a notice to stop by the manager’s office for an oversized package. He picked it up and saw that it had been mailed from Hokkaido.

“Weird,” Ohno muttered, opening the small parcel on his kitchen counter.

When he opened it up, he saw it contained a bunch of square photo frames with photos of his new family and a letter.

_Dear Satoshi,_

_I took the liberty of printing some photos of our daughters and our family together so maybe you could put them in your apartment and think of us while you’re working hard in Tokyo. Most of them I took from the camera roll of your phone and from your mom, but I think the quality turned out pretty good. Good thing you both had the camera on the best resolution when you were capturing the first days of life of our girls._

_I especially like this photo of the four of us that your mother took of us on the day I met our girls for the first time. Even though I look like shit because I just woke up from an 8-day coma, my skin looks dull, and the bags under my eyes make me look horrible, it reminds me of how fortunate we are that we could all be together today._

_When we met, I never thought our destinies would be entwined like this. Even when I found out that I was pregnant and I tried to run away from us, it’s like we were destined to be together. I did not think that I could ever be this happy or that happiness would be possible for me after Sho-kun._

_There is no one who I would have wanted more as the father of my children than you._

_With love,_

💜 _Your Jun_ 💙

Ohno looked at the photos and saw that in addition to the photos, he saw two frames each with a print of two tiny hands and two tiny feet with the labels ‘Yuzuki’ and ‘Iori’ in Jun’s handwriting.

Ohno immediately took out his phone.

💙 **_Satoshi_ **💜

 _I got the photos and the letter_ 😭😭

_I love them. You’re so thoughtful._

_I’m going to put them up in my apartment._

_Right after I buy some hooks._

💜 **_Jun_ **💙

_The hooks are under the packing material._

Ohno shuffled through the packing peanuts and found that sure enough, Jun had also included some sticky hooks for him to put the frames up.

💙 **_Satoshi_ **💜

 _You think of everything!_ 💡

 _You’re the best!_ 😚

💜 **_Jun_ **💙

😘 _I love you and miss you already._

💙 **_Satoshi_ **💜

 _It’s so lonely without you guys._ 🥺

💜 **_Jun_ **💙

 _Clear out your work so you can come visit!_ 🏃💨

*\\(^o^)/*

💙 **_Satoshi_ **💜

 _Ganbaru!_ _ᕦ_ _(ò_óˇ)_ _ᕤ_

Ohno smiled. He had some photos for his apartment thanks to his Jun who had lovingly put together a care package for him. He was going to push his division to new levels so he could get back to Hokkaido as soon as possible.

+

_Monday morning…_

The first place that Ohno went to on his first official day back was the HR floor. Despite it being only 8 in the morning, the light was on and Ohno saw the beady-eyed division manager already working behind his desk.

“Ninomiya-buchou,” he waved as soon as he was out of the elevator.

Ninomiya looked up and saw the sharply dressed serious Administration and Planning division chief making his way towards him. “Welcome back, Ohno-buchou,” he drawled, pausing whatever he was doing. “How is your family?”

“They are doing well thanks to you,” Ohno bowed. “Thank you for giving me time off so that I could take care of Jun and my twins until Jun healed. He’s doing well, just working from home for the time being until he gets clearance to return to work.”

“Very good,” Ninomiya acknowledged.

“Umm, so I wanted to bring you something back from Hokkaido,” Ohno began. “But I heard that you don’t like raw food or alcohol. So I had no idea what you might like, so I bought a bunch of different things like cheese, yogurt, rice crackers, chocolate…”

Ohno held the bag open and Ninomiya stood up to take a look. “What’s that bread?”

“Huh?” Ohno looked inside.

“Oh, that’s just melon bread from my family’s bakery. That’s from my brother-in-law. He must have stuck it in there yesterday when he dropped me off at the airport—”

“Let me have the bread,” Ninomiya beckoned with an open hand.

“Oh no, that bread is a day old,” Ohno protested. “There’s no cream but it’s not fresh—”

Ninomiya held his hand out, so Ohno reluctantly gave him the bread. Ninomiya tore a little piece off and took a bite. “This will do,” he said, chewing thoughtfully and deciding the bread still tasted fine. “I don’t like the other stuff in there.”

Ohno winced. “I can’t have you eating that bread and thinking that my family’s bakery makes terrible melon bread,” Ohno pleaded. “Please let me at least have them send you a fresh one on an express delivery.”

“Okay, if you can send me a fresh one, then I’ll give you this one back,” Ninomiya handed the bread back to Ohno.

“I’ll call them right now,” Ohno stuffed the bread back into his back and took out his phone. _“Hello? It’s me. Can you send some melon bread to me on an express for tomorrow to my office? Yes, have it sent to HR, Attention: Ninomiya Kazunari. Yeah. I’ll pay for it the usual way.”_

Ninomiya looked at Ohno with his arms crossed.

“You’ll have melon bread tomorrow,” Ohno bowed.

+

The day the division chief of Administration and Planning division came back from his one month long absence, the office was buzzing with energy. Ohno had brought back a lot of snacks and left it in the break room, but he was barking orders as soon as the clock struck 9:00 am.

Anyone who had been cruising along was now under the microscope as Ohno did a thorough audit of all outstanding and upcoming projects and work. He told the entire department to make a list of whatever they were working on, overdue one, and what they had upcoming as the highest priority for the day. Once he had collected all the information, he synthesized it as he pulled an all nighter for the first day he was back to find out where his department was.

The next morning, everyone had a packet on their desk showing the division’s priorities and each individuals priorities for the next two weeks. Ohno held a short meeting explaining that for the next two weeks, everyone would be working overtime to bring the department back on track. No one dared groan or utter a word of complaint as after the Tochigi incident and contract, everyone know how skilled and valued the man was in the company.

At 10:10 in the morning, Ohno received an email from Ninomiya.

_Ohno-buchou,_

_Your family’s melon bread was surprisingly delicious. Next time you go home to Hokkaido, don’t bother with the other stuff. You may bring me that as your omiyage._

_Ninomiya_

_Division Chief_

_Human Resources_

Ohno let out a sigh of relief. He would worry about how to transport the melon bread later, but for now at least he found that the HR division chief had a weakness for melon bread. Mina had apparently sent six, so he figured that he could tell Ninomiya to freeze it if he could not eat it all in one sitting.

_Ninomiya-buchou,_

_Thank you for your kind words._

_If you cannot finish the melon bread in one sitting, you can wrap them up tightly with plastic wrap and freeze them. When you are ready to eat them, you can remove the plastic wrap, put one on a plate and warm them in the microwave for 30 to 50 seconds. Then, in order to crisp the cookie topping, transfer it to the toaster oven and toast it for 1 to 2 minutes. If you warm it up like that, you can get it pretty close to how it tastes when it’s freshly baked._

_Ohno_

_Division Chief_

_Administration and Planning_

A reply came back shortly after, just as Ohno was about to walk into a meeting.

_In that case, bring back a dozen next time._

_Ninomiya_

+

By Friday everyone was quite tired and the morale was slipping, so Ohno told his second-in-command to take everyone out to lunch on his tab. Everyone rejoiced as they heard that Ohno-buchou was treating everyone to a _teishoku_ lunch at a popular _katsu_ restaurant in the area.

Once everyone had left, Ohno locked himself in the conference room and turned on his tablet to video chat.

 _“Hello?”_ Jun answered from his phone, not really realizing who it was as he propped his phone against a vase in the living room while he grabbed his keys.

 _“Hey, Jun,”_ Ohno waved with a tired smile.

 _“Satoshi!”_ Jun spun around, with a baby in one arm and a bag in the other. _“What’s wrong? Aren’t you at work?”_

 _“Yeah,”_ Ohno nodded. _“I sent everyone to lunch on my tab so I could have a quiet lunch break. They were all looking pretty tired, so I figured with it being Friday, we could all use a break. Are you about to go out?”_

 _“Oh, yeah,”_ Jun smiled. _“There’s a park nearby, so I’ve been taking the girls during my lunch sometimes or at sunset just to get some air and little bit of exercise. I usually just walk the 10 minutes there, push the stroller around for another 5 and then come back. Iori is with your mom and she’s a little fussy today, so I’m just going to take Yuzuki. Yu-chan, say hello to Papa.”_

Jun held Yuzuki up to the camera and she grinned at the camera. Ohno felt his stress melt away as the extroverted twin giggled and gurgled at him.

 _“Hi Yuzuki!”_ Ohno waved.

Yuzuki continued to giggle at him as Ohno talked to her and made funny faces and noises.

 _“How are things?”_ Jun asked, giving Yuzuki a pacifier to suck on.

_“Well, we’re about 50% caught up, so I’m hoping that if we can push through next week and be close to 90% caught up, I can fly up to Hokkaido and see you and the girls. But if we’re at less than 85%, it will have to be the next weekend.”_

_“Don’t push yourself too hard,”_ Jun said with concern etched in his furrowed eyebrows. _“You’re gonna catch a cold and then you’re really not going to be able to come visit us. I can’t fly yet so I can’t come down to take care of you either.”_

Ohno frowned with a pout.

 _“Your health is within your own self-management, so don’t get too carried away,”_ Jun warned, but then softened it with a smile. _“I’m happy that you’re trying to come see us though. We really miss you and you haven’t been messaging or calling me, so I’ve been worried.”_

_“Did you go to the doctor yet?”_

_“For me or the girls?”_

_“For you?”_

_“I went to the internist and had an ultrasound to check my organs yesterday. They did some blood work and labs. My kidneys look okay and I don’t have any internal bleeding, but I’ll have to go back next week to get the labs read. I hope I don’t have diabetes. My back has been a little sore lately, so I think I need to to the chiropractor. It’s probably from all that sitting and bed crap that I had to do these past couple of months. Does my butt look large to you? Are you listening to me?”_

Ohno had his chin resting in one hand and was just smiling goofily at Jun.

_“Satoshi?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“I said, ‘Are you listening to me?’”_ Jun repeated.

 _“No, but I just love hearing the sound of your voice and looking at Yuzuki,”_ he smiled.

Jun snorted and rolled his eyes, but knew that Ohno was probably quite stressed and just wanted to see them and destress for a moment.

_“Well, Mina and the boys have been helping me out a lot. I feel bad that Aiba-kun was picking up all the slack while I was out for two weeks, so I’ve been working as hard as I can to catch up. Tacchan has been helping me carry things up and down from the bakery. I think I could actually do it myself since I’m now walking to the park, but your nephews seems so eager to help. I love spending time with them so much.”_

Ohno had his eyes closed with a small smile on his face.

_“Satoshi, your lunch is almost over…”_

Ohno opened one eye and saw Jun staring back at him.

 _“Say goodbye to Papa, Yu-chan,”_ Jun said, waving at the phone.

 _“I love you, Yuzuki,”_ Ohno waved. _“I love you, Jun.”_

 _“Love you too,”_ Jun puckered his lips and smacked his lips to make a kissing noise. He turned his favorite cheek towards Ohno.

Ohno puckered his lips and gave Jun a virtual kiss on the cheek before ending the call. He gazed at the clock and saw that he had about 10 minutes before his subordinates were coming back, just enough time for a cup of instant noodles in his desk drawer.

+

As fate would have it, Administration and Planning took an additional 2 weeks to get back on track so it was 3 weeks before Ohno was able to have a weekend to fly back home to see his family. He had been in a rather foul mood up until he got on the plane to Sapporo, but his frustration was soon forgotten when he saw that his mother had brought Jun and the twins to pick him up.

“Jun! My twins!” Ohno rushed to them, dragging his carry-on suitcase behind him. He immediately gave the twins a kiss.

Jun just cocked his head towards the car and got the babies settled in the car. Ohno stole a kiss while Jun was putting Iori in place, much to Jun’s annoyance at the timing. Jun sat in the front with Keiko while Ohno got to sit in the back with the girls. Keiko talked much of the way, updating Ohno on the progress of the second store and some regular customers that they had known for some time.

When they arrived home, they carried the twins inside who were drowsy from the car ride and put them down in the nursery. Keiko told them that she would make lunch and once the babies were settled, Ohno and Jun went to sit in the bedroom to talk.

“You made it,” Jun smiled, sitting on the bed.

“I did,” Ohno leaned to give Jun a kiss, as he sat next to him. They savored each other’s touch as the kiss progressed to Jun being pushed down onto his back underneath Ohno.

“Your mom is right outside,” whispered Jun.

“She’s making lunch and she has the radio on,” Ohno smirked.

“Satoshi! Do you want egg or tuna sandwich?” Keiko called, interrupting their moment causing both to sit up abruptly.

Ohno rolled his eyes and walked over to the door. “Tuna—”

“What about Jun?”

“I’ll have egg,” Jun waved. “Thanks.”

Once Keiko left, Ohno returned to the bed to try to restart things, but Jun held up his hand.

“Wait, Satoshi,” Jun stopped him. “I actually have something to tell you.”

Ohno looked concerned as the last time Jun said something along those lines, his life changed drastically.

“I went to the doctor last week,” Jun said.

“Don’t tell me you got pregnant from swallowing,” joked Ohno.

Jun punched him in the arm. “I’m trying to be serious here, you fucking jerk,” Jun said huffed up.

“Sorry. I’m listening.”

“Satoshi, he said we can’t have sex yet,” Jun looked down shamefully. “I’m so sorry. I wanted you to be able to take me when you came, but my body isn’t quite fully recovered. I had some bleeding last week, so I went to the hospital…”

Ohno looked concerned so Jun was sure to alleviate his fears immediately.

“But it was very minor. I’m okay now,” Jun waved his hands. “But the doctor rescinded my approval to start having anything penetrative again until 12 weeks after birth. So we will have to wait another 5 weeks at least…”

Jun hung his head in failure. He knew how important it was for him to be available for his man. He was also trying to slim down for Ohno to his pre-baby weight but the weight were also not coming off at the rate that he would have wanted to. He could not cut calories too drastically or do an aggressive workout without affecting his health, but since he was not breastfeeding and he was in his late 30s he still carried weight around his middle. He had hoped that he could be ready for Ohno, but this was a blow he had not been prepared for.

Sho had always told him that trophy boyfriends should strive to always look good and be available for sex otherwise their man would find another hole to fill. He had not said the Jun was a trophy specifically nor was the comment directed at Jun at that time; however, Jun knew that is how Sho thought as he watched other pairs of male couples. The comment somehow resounded with Jun as he knew that he was in the category of trophy boyfriend because of the way that Sho constantly harped on him about his weight and appearance. And now that he was with Ohno, he was determined to make his new man happy.

“Jun? Jun?” Ohno shook him with concern as he waved a hand in front of Jun’s face.

“Huh?”

“Why were you spacing out?”

“Oh, sorry,” Jun apologized. “Like I said, I’m so sorry you can’t take me right now. I feel really bad that you came home and we can’t do it.”

“And I said,” Ohno repeated. “That’s okay. We can wait until your body is fully healed.” Ohno kissed Jun lightly on the cheek and wiped the single tear that had run down the younger man’s face. “And I didn’t work super hard to come home just so we could have sex. I wanted to see you and the girls,” smiled Ohno, running his hands through Jun’s hair affectionately.

“But I can make _you_ feel good, Satoshi,” Jun offered, sliding off the bed and positioning himself between Ohno’s legs.

“How about tonight?” Ohno said, bringing Jun back to his feet and guiding him to sit in his lap. “Right now can you just recharge me with your kisses?”

Jun blushed and nodded, placing his arms around Ohno and turning his body to face Ohno so he could wrap his legs around Ohno’s waist. Jun began with kissing Ohno from the front and Ohno reciprocating so they were in a gentle cuddling session with Ohno whispering sweet nothings into Jun’s ear and Jun whispering how much he and the girls missed their beloved father and man of the house.

“How about a neck and back massage,” Jun offered after a while.

“That would be great,” Ohno agreed.

Jun shyly pulled off Ohno’s shirt and tossed it off the bed. He took in Ohno’s body for a moment admiring how the man some how had a taut and toned compact body for someone who worked so many hours. “Lie down on your stomach,” Jun said, reaching into the nightstand drawer for some lotion.

Ohno lay down and Jun began to slick him his neck and shoulders with his lightly scented expensive lotion while he kneaded the knots out slowly with his elbow. “Uhhh,” Ohno moaned lowly with his face pushed into an awkward position onto the pillow. “Oh, this is definitely way better than sex right now…”

Keiko was nearly done when she heard the couple from the bedroom. When she was about to call them, she heard the sounds of her son moaning and Jun talking rather harshly. Curious, she quietly walked down the hall.

“Ahhh, you’re hurting me,” complained Ohno.

“I…need…to massage it out…stop being such a baby,” Jun said, the unmistakable sound of flesh rubbing and slapping against flesh echoing beyond their walls.

“Ohhhhhhh, right there…”

It sounded rather erotic and she wondered if she would need to have a talk about closing the door for couple time.

“Lower, Jun—ouch! Not that low…left! Yes…”

“I promise you will thank me, Satoshi. Relax and take it like a man.”

“Ow, ow, ow, ahhnnn! That’s the spot!”

Keiko peered into their room and saw her son lying face down and Jun digging his elbow into the fleshy tissue on his upper back. Jun looked up and immediately noticed they had a visitor.

“Oh, sorry. Were you calling us?” Jun stopped and reached for a towel he had in his warmer as he enjoyed a hot towel for his face and body when the mood struck him. He tossed it about and shook it out to release some of the steam before wiping down Ohno’s body. “Satoshi, get up.”

Ohno pushed himself up and Jun wiped his neck and back down with the other side of the towel.

“Better?” Jun leaned down.

Ohno rotated his arms and neck and was surprised that he felt a ton better. “Yeah, a lot looser, thanks,” he agreed, kissing Jun on the chin before addressing his mother. “ _Kaachan_ , is lunch ready?”

“Oh, yes,” she nodded.

“Jun, can you pass me my shirt?” Ohno pointed to the shirt that was on the ground nearest to Jun.

“Yeah, here,” Jun handed him the shirt and laying the towel to dry on the edge of the plastic laundry basket.

“We’ll be right there,” Ohno waved and she took her leave. “You’re amazing, Jun.”

Ohno turned around and gave Jun and affectionate kiss. “That felt so good.”


	12. Let Yourself be Healed (治させられろ)

The weekend had come and gone with his family. Jun had been overly accommodating and given him oral for two nights in a row but refused when it came time to reciprocating, which did not sit well with Ohno. He wanted Jun to feel good, but was disappointed that he could not give back the same pleasure. He could not push Jun, but he still felt guilty that he was on the receiving end every time when he thought they had already established that they were equal in the relationship.

Ohno decided to take the early morning flight back to Tokyo and go straight to the office on Monday morning to maximize the trip. He would not have time to rest, but it at least allowed him two nights with his family instead of one. It also meant that he could bring back fresh melon bread for His Royal Highness of Human Resources, Ninomiya, without having to express ship it. Ohno would not have much time to worry about it as work would consume him again and he would not be able to fly out to Hokkaido for another month. He had to rely on the videos and photos that Jun sent which stressed him out to no end as all he wanted to do was pick up his babies that were growing so fast and cuddle with Jun.

A month later when he returned to Hokkaido, Jun seemed to be in good spirits doing a load of laundry when Ohno arrived.

“Hey there, beautiful,” he called to Jun who was on the roof hanging the sheets and towels. It was the middle of winter, but Jun seemed to be unbothered in his fluffy sweater, sweatpants, and apron as he hung the laundry on the laundry poles under the roofed eave. The Ohno home and bakery with so many residents needed multiple areas to hang laundry. In the summer months, everything went on the roof, but in the winter and rainy seasons, there was an area that Mamoru senior had built on the roof that was covered for hanging laundry.

“Satoshi, you’re home already,” smiled Jun, waiting for Ohno to approach him as he pinned the towel to the laundry bar.

Ohno approached him and gave him a soft kiss. “It’s been awhile, Jun,” Ohno said, spinning Jun around to dance with him.

“There’s no music, Satoshi,” Jun laughed as Ohno spun him around and dipped him. “Stop distracting me from the laundry.”

“Where are the girls?” Ohno asked.

“Mina and Atsushi took them with the boys to the aquarium. It’s so cute. Even though the girls are still infants, the boys just want them to be part of their weekend, so they insist on bringing them. Yonamine-san is down running the shop, so I decided to do the laundry before you came.” A chilly breeze blew through causing them to shiver and instinctively huddle closer.

“Well, you’re almost done,” Ohno pointed out.

“Not if you keep distracting me like this,” Jun reminded him, so Ohno let him go and sat on an old chair that had faded from years of sitting on the roof.

“How have things been?”

“Good. The girls are healthy. I’m a little worried about Iori. She seems to be slow on the development milestones. Yuzuki is right on track. The doctor said not to worry because Iori is only slightly delayed, but if things don’t start to pick up in a few months, we might need to have her tested.”

“And you, my lovely?”

“Good. Busy with work as you know. Thinking about going back to the office as soon as the doctor clears me. I was thinking we could hire a daytime housekeeper nanny. What do you think? I think we could afford it with your pay and mine. It would just be until the girls can get into daycare, which would be age 2. What do you think?” Jun smoothed the last sheet and sat down next to Ohno on an empty milk crate.

“Whatever you think is best,” Ohno smiled, holding his hand. “You don’t want to be a stay-home mama?”

“I thought about it and I actually really like my new role,” Jun smiled. “Aiba-kun and I have a good rhythm and I have been thinking about what you said about making new relationships with people again and not being so anti-social…Unless you want me to stay home with them? Then I’m happy to do it.”

“Jun, are you always going to be like this?” Ohno sighed.

“Like what?” Jun asked confused.

“Overly accommodating. You never put yourself first and you always default to what you think I would want. Why do you do that?”

“Isn’t that what I’m supposed to do?” Jun asked, becoming more confused by Ohno’s line of inquiry. “I’m yours so whatever you want me to do, I am happy to do.”

“What messed up person told you that you need to ignore your own needs and desires and live for your partner?” Ohno asked incredulously.

“Sho-kun,” Jun replied quietly.

“Oh…your ex…” Ohno calmed down, nodding as the pieces were starting to fall into place. “What exactly did he tell you?”

“I dunno…that as his submissive boyfriend, that I should be happy to put his needs first. His happiness would be my own happiness,” Jun fidgeted with his apron and looking far off towards the ocean as he brought that memory to the surface of his mind.

“And how did that work out for you?”

“I dunno, in the beginning it was fine…” Jun began as he recalled the memory, “We were in love and things were happy and fine. But then I put on a little bit of weight mostly in my hips and thighs and just couldn’t seem to lose it no matter what I did. Sho said I was too fat and I would be way better looking if I just lost the weight. I was exercising like crazy, I tried to crash diet, but I just couldn’t seem to get skinny like how I had been in my teens and early 20s. Looking back on that time, I wonder if that’s a developmental side effect of 3104P. I guess I’ll never know…” Jun trailed off and then remembered his point. “And then it all started to fall apart. I tried to do whatever I thought Sho-kun wanted or what I thought would make him happy, but all I seemed to do was upset him. I couldn’t figure out what his happiness was and as a result…his unhappiness became my unhappiness.”

“And how did it end?”

“When he finally kicked me out, I was devastated but I had to accept that I couldn’t go on making him unhappy for the rest of our lives. I would just die knowing that the more we were with each other the more miserable I was making him. But, Satoshi, I promised myself that the next time I’d do better with my man. Are you unhappy?” Jun implored him with dead, glazed over eyes that chilled Ohno to his core.

“What? No!” Ohno pulled back in disgust, not at Jun but just at how deeply Jun had been affected by his ex. “Holy shit, this guy was so messed up!” Ohno took Jun’s hands to stop him from playing with the hem of his apron. “Jun, look at me,” Ohno said forcefully, trying to pull Jun out of his quickly spiraling past.

“Yes, Satoshi,” Jun nodded.

“Sakurai Sho was wrong, do you hear me? No one’s happiness should come at the expense of another’s. Yes, we make some sacrifices here and there for the other, but you are not submitting to me. You are your own person. We are equal, remember? If you want to work, work! We can figure something out with the girls. Yes, I have wants, but none so great that I would knowingly tell you that you need to be happy sacrificing your own needs to realize mine. I want you to be happy—”

“Oh, and I am, Satoshi,” Jun nodded with a lost look in his eyes.

“I’m gonna _KILL_ this Sakurai Sho if we ever cross paths,” Ohno muttered to himself. “Jun?” Ohno changed his tone.

“Yes?” Jun acknowledged, still rather far away from his current reality.

“Can you make a promise to me?” Ohno asked sweetly as if he were talking to a small child.

“Anything for you, Satoshi,” Jun nodded.

“Can you promise me that you will be honest about what you want and don’t want? My happiness comes from knowing that you’re happy too, Jun. I want you and the girls to be happy.”

Jun started to look confused as if his morals were in conflict and he was struggling to reconcile them. “Satoshi, I…”

“Jun, close your eyes and listen carefully to the sound of my voice,” Ohno urged, taking Jun’s hands into his own and squeezing him to reassure him. “I want you to let go of whatever Sho told you about his happiness. Let it go as if it were a scarf in your hand being tugged away by the winter wind. You have a tight grip on that scarf, but now you’re going to let it go because you don’t need that scarf any more. The wind wants it, so you’re going to let it have it. I want you to slowly loosen your grip…Slowly, that’s it, lift your index finger, and feel the scarf being tugged by the wind…now your middle finger. Your grip should be loosening as the wind pulls harder but you are okay…now lift your ring finger, and finally let your pinky…let go of that scarf. That scarf no longer belongs to you. Here, take the one around my neck…”

Ohno loosened the scarf around his neck and placed one end into Jun’s hands. “Feel my scarf, Jun…my scarf is telling you that you’re loved…that you are beautiful…that you deserve your own happiness and to be free to be yourself because I love all of you. Nod if you understand what I’m saying…Good, Jun…My scarf is telling you that my happiness comes from knowing that you and the girls are happy. My scarf says that I love and trust you to be honest about your feelings and that we will always try to work it out because we love each other. Can you take my scarf instead of Sho-kun’s?”

“Yes, Satoshi,” Jun said, his teary eyes seeming to focus and now looking into Ohno’s eyes. “I want to go back to the office and build new relationships. I don’t love our girls any less, but I want to be myself again, get promoted at work, and give them the resources to pursue whatever they want. We need to have dual income to give them a better life, so can we please hire the housekeeper nanny to help your mom out when I get the green light to return to the office?”

“Yes,” Ohno said, kissing Jun on the lips.

“I love you so much, Satoshi,” Jun whispered with the sheets flapping in the breeze behind them. “And I’m going to keep this scarf as a reminder of today, so you better take one of mine back to Tokyo.”

“Seems like a fair trade,” smiled Ohno, taking Jun by the hand as they walked back down into the house to warm themselves with some coffee.

“Guess what?” Jun said, cuddling next to Ohno on the couch with a mug of coffee.

“What?” Ohno asked putting his arm around Jun.

“The doctor says that by Friday, if I don’t have any more complications…” Jun turned to Ohno’s ear to whisper. “If you’re okay with this imperfect body that has an awkwardly smiley faced scar and still has some baby weight to lose, we can have a little romp the next time you come back.”

“Yeah?” Ohno said with an excited goofy smile.

“Uh-huh,” Jun nodded, smiling as he bit his lower lip suggestively. “The doctor says if we go slow, no rough stuff, we can have ourselves a little couple time.”

Ohno put his hand on Jun’s belly and gave a little poke as Jun took a sip of his coffee. “Definitely not pregnant,” Ohno joked.

“Stop touching my pooch, Satoshi!” Jun shooed Ohno’s hand away. “You don’t have any fat on you. It’s not fair!”

“I know,” Ohno looked to the side and gave him a sympathetic gaze. “Life’s not fair…”

“You suck,” Jun pushed him.

“Not yet. So far that’s only been you. But I was hoping you’d let me tonight…” Ohno wiggled his eyebrows.

Jun reddened at the implication.

“ _Tadaima!_ ” called the boys interrupting their cuddle time as they ran up the stairs. “Jun-nii! Jun-nii!…Oh, it’s Satoshi-ojisan too…”

“What’s with the lukewarm welcome?!” Ohno snarled playfully.

“ _Okaeri nasai!_ Thank you for taking your cousins with you,” Jun smiled, standing up. “Do you boys want some custard pudding for snack?”

“Yes!”

“Go wash your hands and gargle,” Jun reminded them.

“Mmkaayyy!” The two boys scampered down the hall to the bathroom and Mina and Atsushi followed with the two carriers.

“Thank you so much for taking them with you. I hope they weren’t a bother,” Jun bowed graciously.

“Not at all,” Atsushi waved. “It was fun. Iori was so calm. Yuzuki wanted Mina to carry her the entire time.”

“I’m so sorry,” Jun apologized, taking the carrier with Yuzuki first. “Yu-chan, you can’t be spoiled like that, you know?”

“It’s fine, Jun,” laughed Mina. “You should have seen the stares we were getting. 4 kids in Japan these days is unheard of! But I love Yuzuki-chan!” Mina bopped Yuzuki on the nose with the pad of her index finger and Yuzuki giggled in response. “We’re best friends, right, Yuzuki-chan?”

“What a little brat,” Ohno said, picking Yuzuki up. “You’re a little brat, aren’t you?” Ohno held her by the armpits and upper torso and gave her a playful shake. “Up high, up high! Little brat Yuzuki!” Ohno nuzzled her torso with the tip of his nose as she giggled happily. “Little brat Yuzuki!”

“Jun-nii, Jun-nii! Custard pudding! Custard pudding!” Mamoru chanted.

“Coming,” Jun set Iori on the counter and giving her a light kiss on the forehead, to which she smiled. “How’s my little darling?” Takuya had yet to appear so Jun asked Mamoru to help. “Mamo-chan, do you want to help me cut the puddings out?”

“Yes! I’ve never done this step before!” Mamoru said excitedly.

“Well, you’re in luck today,” smiled Jun. “Go get the two puddings out of the fridge.”

“Okay!”

+

When the rest of the household had gone to bed and the twins were already sleeping for about an hour, Jun and Ohno were getting ready for bed. Jun was doing his skin care when Ohno came to wrap his arms around Jun.

“Are you almost done?” Ohno kissed Jun on the hand getting a mouth full of fragrant lotion to his distaste. “Blech, jasmine…” Ohno gagged a little.

“I thought you didn’t mind jasmine,” Jun commented.

“As a tea, not a lotion,” Ohno stuck his tongue out.

“Yeah, just going to put my eye cream on and I’m done,” Jun tapped the pale cream under his eyes with his ring fingers and put his glasses back on.

Ohno took Jun by the hand and led him to the bed. “Are you going to let me taste you today?” Ohno asked, dropping to his knees and rubbing the thin pajama material covering Jun’s thighs.

“I don’t know, Satoshi,” Jun said doing his best to avoid the question. “Can’t I just give you oral instead?”

“I want you to feel good today too,” Ohno said, leaning up to kiss Jun’s neck. “Is that a no?” Ohno began to kiss Jun on the neck, trailing a long line of kisses as Jun closed his eyes, laying down into the bed over the covers facing up towards the ceiling. And then Ohno stopped. “How does that feel?” he checked with Jun. “Can I touch you more?”

Jun’s eyes fluttered open and he stared up at Ohno, who was laying next to him awaiting his response.

“If you don’t want to go any further, we can stop,” Ohno said gently. “Just say stop and we’ll stop.”

“Are you hard?” Jun said, reaching for Ohno’s lower body. Jun felt a pronounced swelling forming in Ohno’s case.

“Yes, because you turn me on,” he smiled. “I can get halfway there just by kissing you in anticipation.”

“Oh,” Jun blushed.

“I know we’re not going to go all the way today, but can I see your body?” Ohno asked.

Jun looked very nervous, but complied and Ohno wondered if he was doing it to placate him or if he was truly okay with the request. He stood up and when he took off his clothes, Ohno could see that on his upper body, Jun looked the same, but his stomach area had not recovered from the birth quite yet. Jun still had a round, slightly sagging tummy with some stretch marks and the dark scarring of the incision that was slow to heal but closed. His hips and thighs were still wide carrying a bit of extra weight though his waist was now small again.

“It’s pretty ugly, right?” Jun said humiliated as Ohno stared him down. “I’ll put my clothes back on and I can give you—”

“Not. A. _Chance_. Jun,” Ohno said taking off his shirt and tossing it towards the laundry basket. He then rushed towards Jun and almost tackling him off his feet to throw off his balance, he swept him up and carried him to the bed in surprising herculean strength for his size.

“I finally got you to take your clothes off in front of me,” Ohno pushed Jun gently onto his back and began to kiss Jun’s tummy where the scar tissue was most gnarly. “I’ve been waiting one year to see your damn sexy body again…” Ohno gripped Jun’s hips and licked his navel. “The first time I saw it, I was flying so high out of my mind…” Ohno panted. “I didn’t get a good look at all these little chocolate chips…”

Jun felt Ohno touching and kissing each black spot that speckled his torso. “What am I, a cookie?” Jun snorted, his body starting to heat up with each brush of contact.

“Yeah, cookie dough,” Ohno smiled, poking the light mole under Jun’s navel and bouncing his fingers into the soft flesh.

“Stop harassing my baby fat,” Jun groaned.

“But it’s so soft and feels so squishy,” Ohno protested, touching Jun’s incision scar while he was at it. “And I love that this is proof that you and I were meant to be together. They brought us together again, you know…” Jun tried to reach to touch Ohno to pull down his pants and divert the attention from him, but Ohno gently refused him. “It’s all about you right now, cookie dough.”

Jun shivered as Ohno began to touch him where he was most sensitive and vulnerable, encouraging Jun’s body to devote all of its resources to feeling Ohno’s rough fingers.

“It looks like I gotta come back for the sequel next time I come home, but I am getting part one from you today come hell or high water unless you say stop…If you say stop, we stop right now…” And then Ohno lifted his hand away, curling the fingers into his palm. Ohno looked at Jun expectantly, waiting for him to give one more resistant measure to keep Ohno from his prize.

“Okay,” Jun nodded.

“I’m going to taste you, then?” Ohno brought his lips so close that Jun could feel his breath on his stiffening length.

“Go ahead; I trust you, Satoshi,” Jun said relaxing into the bed.

“ _Itadakimasu_ ,” Ohno dropped his head, lowered his jaw, and paid Jun back with twice the pleasure as he went down on him, releasing Jun’s suppressed libido turning Jun into a writhing mess as he bucked and thrusted, biting so hard on his lip to prevent himself from crying out in pleasure that he drew his own blood as he came down from his climax.

“Satoshi,” Jun’s breaths were ragged as he dizzily tried to sit up. He was still lost in his pleasure when Ohno kissed him tenderly on his swollen lip, the coppery taste of blood spreading through both of their mouths. Let me touch you…”

Jun reached for Ohno’s length and began to stroke him lazily. Ohno was already quite far along, leaking shamelessly into Jun’s hand while Jun fondled with the tip. Jun shoved Ohno down his throat without so much as a warning and then bobbed his head. Ohno lost himself unexpectedly quickly and finished in Jun’s mouth. Jun drank what he could but coughed at the volume that he suddenly had to accommodate and inevitably spilled some on his thighs.

“Oopsie…I spilled some…” Jun looked at Ohno innocently with pleading eyes and a pouty lip, as if he were a small child appealing to his caregiver.

“‘ _I spilled some’_ …Fuck, you’re gonna give this old man a damn heart attack,” Ohno gave Jun the dirtiest look in response.

“That was a lot,” Jun smiled licking his lips, wiping some from the corner of his mouth. “You’ve been saving yourself for me.”

“Fuck yeah,” Ohno nodded, panting. “So worth it. Fuck yeah, Jun. You’re so hot like this.”

“Even with my body like this?” Jun sought affirmation looking at his belly.

Ohno leaned over and kissed Jun. “Even like this you are still one hot mama,” he winked and patted Jun’s tummy. “Good thing you can’t have any more. We’re barely hanging on as parents and they’re just starting to sleep through the night. I don’t trust your fertility. We’d probably end up with triplets the second time we did it with your luck.”

Jun threw his head back in laughter at the thought of 5 young children running around and the crying that would probably ensue during the terrible twos. When he caught his breath, Ohno reached for a hot towel and shook it out to cool it a bit before wiping Jun down first and using the cooling other side of the towel to wipe himself down.

“And I’m looking forward to not having to share you any more than I have to,” Ohno threw the washcloth into the laundry basket and turned off the light before snuggling into the covers next to Jun.

They lay naked in bed next to each other as Jun nodded off to sleep on Ohno’s chest.

“Thank you, Satoshi,” Jun whispered as Ohno stroked his hair. “I love you…”

“I love you, Jun,” Ohno smiled, feeling like the luckiest man in the world. He had a beautiful family, a handsome lover with whom he was becoming more intimate, two healthy girls, and the support of his family. He felt torn as he felt so blessed, yet wondered when he would be able to live in the same house with them. Trying not to think about being too greedy with his fortune as he scratched Jun’s scalp as the other man slept, Ohno decided he would do anything in his power to get transferred to Hokkaido as soon as possible.

+

“Oh, Satoshi, did you do something good for Jun?” Atsushi winked to Ohno who was sitting with Iori, watching Jun pile on an extra pan-fried sausage onto his plate, grabbing a butter roll from the overflowing cloth-lined basket on the table and shoving it into his mouth.

“ _Niisan_ , what are you talking about?” blushed Jun, Yuzuki on his back.

“You normally give him three sausages. Today you gave him four,” Atsushi said between muffled bites. “A man notices these things.” Atsushi gave Jun a wink and looked around the third floor for the Ohno matriarch whom he affectionately also referred to as his mother.

“Where’s mom?” Atsushi asked.

“She took the boys to the store,” Jun replied, handing him a cup of coffee. “She should be back in about 20 or 30 minutes. They left awhile ago and didn’t take the car. I guess they wanted to walk.”

“Satoshi, you better treasure these moments and be grateful to Jun,” Atsushi warned. “Mina used to do this kind of stuff for me 15 years ago, but now she can’t be bothered.”

“Is that what I have to look forward to after 15 years?” Ohno commented snarkily, not really realizing that having started his family so late, 15 years meant he would be 55, not 43 like Atsushi.

Atsushi laughed heartily in response. “Well, you know your sister and me…We’re always up and down but we love each other,” he said thoughtfully. “And well, she’s never been much the domestic woman.”

“Jun and I are not the same as you and my sister,” Ohno quickly cut in, stuffing a sausage into his mouth. “Jun’s a much better cook!”

“I heard that,” Mina announced smacking Ohno on the back of the head. “But I will gladly give Jun the title as the better cook if it means that we can eat his cooking a couple times a week. Atsushi, where are the kids?”

“Your mom took them to the store,” shrugged Atsushi.

“Why don’t you go have some couple time and leave Jun and me alone?” Ohno joked, shooing them away like a pest. Jun had set Yuzuki in her carrier and rocking her back and forth affectionately while talking to her.

“You wanna…?” Atsushi offered.

“Take a power nap? Yes!” Mina looked at him before the two of them ran downstairs to the second floor as Atsushi groaned. Once they had left, Jun got up to serve Ohno some hot rice and hot soup with his breakfast.

“So that was a pretty amazing part one, cookie dough,” commented Ohno.

“It was,” acknowledged Jun, eating some yogurt with a spoonful of jam mixed in.

“Do you want to rewatch it tonight?” Ohno asked suggestively, taking a sip of soup.

“I think we should rewatch it play by play since it might be awhile before we can watch it together again,” Jun nodded knowingly. “When do you think you can come back?”

“Well, at this rate, three weeks,” Ohno sighed. “I was hoping to come back twice a month, but it just seems like three weeks is the cycle that I’m living on with all our projects.

Jun looked disappointed and Ohno gave a sympathetic forced smile.

“You better not spill any next time,” Ohno gave a wink trying to lighten the mood.

“Well, you better warn me next time,” Jun joked back indignantly.

“I could say the same for you. You know I’m weak to your mouth,” Ohno said shoveling the rice into is own mouth between bites of egg and sausage.

“Can you handle being inside me again?” Jun taunted. “If you’re that sensitive to my body, you think you can handle pleasing me…?”

“Oh, I am so up for the challenge, Jun,” Ohno stood up with Iori giggling against his chest. “Be prepared to be reduced to jelly beneath me!”

“Is that so?” Jun stood up to meet him. “I just want to know what basis you have for this confidence.”

“Because I did it the first time,” Ohno leaned in to whisper into Jun’s ear before kissing him on the nose. “I think my track record speaks for itself. Right now I am one for one.”

Jun became flustered in memory.

“I went for two straight days, remember?” Ohno reminded him. “Multiple sessions. Yes, we were both rolling in our drug-induced high so that probably helped with stamina, but I think I am going to enjoy our little romp the next time I’m home. No wild stuff, I promise, but I am going to enjoy the sequel with you sober because I know it’s going to me nothing short of amazing.”

Ohno laced his fingers with Jun’s and puckered his lips. Jun indulged him with a kiss signaling his agreement. “Wanna go to the park with the girls today?”

“Yeah. I’d love that,” Jun smiled.


	13. Ohno-buchou's Bad Mood (大野部長御機嫌斜め)

_3 weeks later at the Tokyo office Administration and Planning Division…_

“Ohno-buchou has been is such a foul mood recently,” whispered Tachikawa, one of the office girls who had been working at the Tokyo office for quite some time.

“I know, right?” Edogawa, the newest member of the division with less than a year under his belt agreed as they watched for signs that the conference was ending. Ohno had been in meetings for most of the day, only coming out to bark orders, approve and sign documents, and check some emails crankily. “I know we’ve been busy with the new Tokai contract, but Ohno-buchou is just on us every day…” whined Edogawa. “Is this how he always is?”

“To be honest we don’t really know,” Doi, man in his late 20s with spiky hair and eyebrows much too manicured responded.

“What do you mean you don’t know, senpai?” Edogawa asked.

“Well, Ohno-buchou transferred here about a year ago from the Tochigi office. All we know is that he was really good at his job back there, and when Kondo-buchou retired, they transferred Ohno-buchou from Tochigi to run our division,” explained Doi. “He was fine in the beginning, we all really liked him even though he was kind of serious—”

“I thought he was scary!” Tachikawa interjected. “You can never tell what he’s thinking.”

“I bet he only thinks about work,” Manabe, another veteran office girl joined in.

“He’s always working,” nodded Doi. “I mean he takes us out for drinking once in a while like any other _buchou_ , but he’s here from the crack of dawn to the crack of dawn it feels like. I guess, he’s really professional and good at his job.” Doi nodded to Edogawa with a shrug.

“Doesn’t he have a family?” Edogawa asked.

“Ohno-buchou?!” Tachikawa and Manabe squealed in disbelief. “No way! No way in hell!”

“First of all, he doesn’t have a ring, so probably not married,” Tachikawa began.

“If he had a girlfriend, we would have seen signs of it by now,” Manabe agreed. “No one calls for him even after hours, right Doi-san?”

“I've never seen him take a personal call ever,” agreed Doi. “He has a tablet that he sometimes makes video calls on, but that seems to be for work-use only.”

“Maybe he has a family in Tochigi?” Edogawa offered.

“No, Murase-kun, the one from Tochigi prefecture with the horn-rimmed glasses in HR, asked him while he was waiting for the elevator if he found it hard to be away from home, but Ohno-buchou said that he wasn’t from Tochigi. Murase-kun said Ohno-buchou doesn’t speak with a Tochigi dialect, even though he understands it fine,” Tachikawa shook her head. “It didn’t seem like he was too social back in Tochigi, either. Murase-kun claims that Tochigi people always know a friend of a friend, but Ohno-buchou said that he didn’t get out much since he was usually working.”

“Or maybe he’s divorced,” Doi offered, scratching his eyebrow. “Ohno-buchou speaks standard Japanese all the time. Or maybe he was originally from Tokyo…”

“In any case, he doesn’t seem like family or social life are a priority for him,” Manabe sighed. “Even us office girls have to stay late sometimes and we were always let off at 5 pm before.”

“Hey guys! What’s with the somber mood?” a perky voice interrupted.

“Murase-kun, perfect timing,” Tachikawa exclaimed. “We were just talking about Ohno-buchou and how he has been in such a bad mood recently. Do you know anything?”

“Aren’t you guys busy with the Tokai contact right now?” Murase offered, setting a package on the desk closest to Ohno’s, which was the vice division chief’s. He came back and joined the conversation.

“Well, we are but Ohno-buchou is just so testy these days,” Edogawa complained. “He’s on edge all the time and he yelled at be three times this week.

“Edogawa-chan, that’s because you do shitty work,” Doi pointed out.

“Doi-senpai, that’s so mean!” Edogawa whined.

“Well, now that you mention it, didn’t he start getting a little grumpy about 6 months after he started?” Manabe asked aloud. “He was gone for a couple of weeks and then when he came back we all started living in a back-to-back project hell?”

“I remember that!” Tachikawa agreed.

“And then there was the Tochigi fiasco from a few months ago,” Doi nodded with his arms crossed eyeing the conference door that did not seem to be even close to budging. “He had to go smooth that out and then he was out of the office again…I heard he had some family problems. Maybe he has elderly parents.”

“Well, Ohno-buchou and Ninomiya-buchou had a huge blow out of a meeting last week. They were in the HR conference room, but we could hear them shouting and throwing things around,” Murase recalled, twirling a pen as he leaned against the corner of a desk.

“What happened?” Edogawa asked excitedly.

“I dunno, maybe Ninomiya-buchou denied Ohno-buchou’s leave,” guessed Murase.

“What makes you think that’s why they were arguing?”

“Well, that’s usually the reason why people get upset. That or when our _buchou_ transfers someone out against their will,” shrugged Murase. “I can’t see the later happening since we went through all the trouble to bring him here, so it’s likely that Ohno-buchou wanted to take some time off, but Ninomiya-buchou denied it. When they were done, Ohno-buchou told Ninomiya-buchou to suck it and Ninomiya-buchou seemed really bothered by it after. Ninomiya-buchou has no remorse, _ever_. He’s always calm, but Ohno-buchou really worked him up,” Murase thought back on the interaction.

“You think that’s why he’s been particularly prickly?” Edogawa wondered.

“What doesn’t add up for me is that Administration and Planning has deadlines and is a busy department,” began Doi. “But it can’t just be the work that’s bothering him.”

“What do you mean?” Edogawa asked.

“Someone as skilled as Ohno-buchou shouldn’t be struggling to run a division like ours and it doesn’t seem like he’s struggling to manage the division or the work,” Doi pointed out.

“Oh, good point,” Tachikawa agreed.

“It just seems like his mood is negative,” Doi continued. “Like that things are irritating him and that he’s taking it out on us. He has no patience and is really wound up—”

 _Oh, maybe he’s just sexually frustrated…_ They all looked at each other in realization.

“Why don’t you guys go to the cabaret club,” suggested Manabe. “Maybe Ohno-buchou just needs some attention and he’ll be fine.”

“I’m not suggesting that to Ohno-buchou,” Doi said, shivering.

“I’ll do it,” Murase volunteered as Ohno came out of his meeting. “Ohno-buchou!”

 _Don’t make our lives a living hell anymore than it already is, you idiot!_ Everyone in the division winced as Murase approached Ohno.

“What the hell do you want, Murase?” Ohno asked tiredly.

“Let’s go to a cabaret club tonight~!” Murase sang to him. “I know a great place—”

“Fuck off,” Ohno said, returning to his desk. “And the rest of you standing around whispering, GET BACK TO WORK!” Ohno picked up his desk phone. _“Ninomiya, keep your people on a tighter leash!”_ Ohno slammed down he receiver and looked at Murase, who retreated towards the elevator quietly.

+

Later that night, Ohno had just gotten back to his apartment at nearly 11 pm. He immediately called Jun with video chat from his tablet as he took off his suit and poured himself a drink.

 _“Hello?”_ Jun answered, the video not immediately available.

 _“Oh, sorry did I wake you?”_ Ohno apologized, taking a sip of his whiskey.

 _“No, I was just getting ready for bed,”_ Jun replied, turning the camera to face him instead of the ceiling as he climbed into bed. Ohno smiled. Jun had his bangs pinned back and looked to be fresh from the bath with his hair slightly fluffy and frizzy without the normal product he put in it. _“How’s work?”_ Jun asked, setting the phone so that it was on the charging dock on Ohno’s side and capturing him without Jun having to hold it up.

 _“I’m so drained. I wanna go see you and the girls,”_ complained Ohno, sitting in his underwear on the bed.

 _“But they need you to work the weekends, right?”_ Jun nodded sympathetically. _“You’re almost there. Just a little longer. Jus a few more days—”_

 _“I’m not going to make it, Jun,”_ Ohno downed his glass and began pouring another.

 _“Yes, you are,”_ Jun reassured him. _“And you know what, I’ll be waiting for you. I’m looking forward to you taking me. I’ve been saving myself up…_ ”

Ohno watched as Jun squirmed under the covers, hugging Ohno’s pillow close to him and inhaling Ohno’s scent.

 _“Your smell on your pillow is fading,”_ Jun commented. _“Good thing you’re coming home this weekend.”_

 _“No thanks to that brat, Ninomiya,”_ Ohno mumbled, finishing his second glass much more quickly.

 _“You know very well that he was just doing his job, Satoshi,”_ Jun scolded him. _“Stop blaming him for delaying your trip and denying you the Monday after the 3-day weekend. You know why you need to work that day.”_

Ohno hung his head and poured another few centimeters of whiskey into his glass. _“I wanted to go back last weekend!”_ Ohno sulked, staring into the golden liquid swirling around.

_“Ninomiya-buchou helped you out when we needed you to stay here when the girls were born. Now I’m going to send you some melon bread tomorrow morning on the first express. You are going to march down to HR and apologize to Ninomiya-buchou and whomever else you have been taking your frustration on. Do you hear me?”_

Ohno was about to shoot Jun an angry glare, but he saw that Jun had pulled the covers back and had unbuttoned his pajama top as if to welcome Ohno to bed.

 _“Like what you see?”_ Jun purred, the cloth of his pajama leaving his chest exposed and covering most of the scar on his belly.

Ohno blinked as he stared at the screen.

 _“Satoshi,”_ Jun whimpered once he had Ohno’s attention, groping his chest and touching himself in the front of his crotch, which was unfortunately mostly out of the camera frame. _“I’m waiting for you…”_

A familiar stirring tickled Ohno’s lower body. _“Oh, you are so bad,”_ Ohno smiled, pulling himself out of his underwear for Jun to see. _“Look what you did…”_

 _“I’m sorry, I just want you so badly,”_ Jun gasped, pinching his nipple and moaning as quietly as he could so as not to wake up the rest of the floor. _“I’m not going to touch myself back there because I want you to take me when you come home this weekend, but I have needs, Satoshi…let me come today…”_

 _“Maybe we can both have a little relief,”_ Ohno said, setting his glass down and grabbing some lotion from his nightstand.

 _“Yes, please,”_ Jun wiggled. Ohno could hear Jun stroking himself and the sound of fabric rubbing against Jun’s naked body as he rolled about in their bed.. _“Oh, Satoshi…”_

Ohno then watched as Jun took Ohno’s pillow and began to hump it suggestively, calling out his first name as if each time he mentioned it the pillow was bringing him closer to completion. He was so turned on by Jun calling his name in a low and desperate voice, Ohno had not realized that he had been stroking himself vigorously and was nearly at his peak. Jun closed his eyes and came onto Ohno’s pillow and Ohno followed, stroking himself out until he felt emptied and sated.

 _“I’ll wash your pillowcase tomorrow,”_ Jun smiled groggily. _“Feel better?”_

 _“Much,”_ Ohno exhaled, wiping himself with a tissue. _“You?”_

_“So good. See you Saturday?”_

_“Saturday.”_

_“Night.”_

_“Night.”_

Jun ended the call with a wave and Ohno dozed off to bed not waking up until his alarm went off at 4 the next morning.

+

Ohno came to work early and as promised, there was a large box marked ‘Perishable Food’ on his desk at 8:00. In Jun’s neat handwriting, he saw that Jun had woken up extra early to get it to the first flight out of Hokkaido. When he opened the box, he saw that there was a box specially labeled with the HR division chief’s name, several large boxes that Ohno assumed were for his division and whomever else he had been nasty to, and in the corner, there something wrapped in a _furoshiki_.

Carefully pulling it out of the box, he curiously opened the _furoshiki_. There was a card attached to the top of a tiered bento box. The envelope read:

_No bento for you until you apologize to Ninomiya-buchou. **Now**. —You know who_

Ohno rolled his eyes and wrapped the bento back up and stuck the card and bento in his desk drawer. He sighed and took the box down to the Human Resources floor. As usual, Ninomiya was behind his desk already working chewing on the end of a pen. He was deep in focus, obviously not expecting anyone to be there so early and was surprised when a box with a familiar delicious sweet scent presented itself in front of his report. Ninomiya looked up and saw Ohno sulking holding out a box to him.

“This is from Jun,” huffed Ohno, setting the box down on Ninomiya’s desk. “And…I’m sorry for yelling at you last week. I was wrong. You were just doing your job.”

The beady-eyed division chief opened the box and immediately was hit with a wave of freshly baked melon bread. There were a full dozen breads and Ninomiya could not help but twitch a slight smile. He took one with a parchment paper sheet and took a bite. The bread was perfect as always and he took another bite before acknowledging Ohno.

“I’m sorry for losing my cool,” he apologized back to the surprise of Ohno. “I shouldn’t have gotten so excited in the heat of the moment. You know why I couldn’t let you have that Monday off, right?”

“Yeah,” Ohno admitted, leaning against Ninomiya’s desk watching Ninomiya finish the bread and reach for another. “I was just mad because I felt like I’ve been putting in so many hours and I can’t even have a weekend to see Jun and the girls. Not being able to see them that weekend meant it would be a month since I last saw them and it’s just not the same over video and pictures. I feel like I’m missing their lives. I know I have 2 more years on my contract, but I’d do anything to transfer to Hokkaido as soon as possible. Anyway, Jun is making me make amends with you and my division for being a prick, so I guess I’m off to deliver melon bread this morning. Sorry and thanks for listening…”

Ohno bowed and began to take his leave.

“There might be a way—” Ninomiya stopped him.

“Really?” Ohno said excitedly. “How?”

“The _senmu_ of the Hokkaido office is going to retire in about a year and I know they’re starting to look for someone,” Ninomiya looked around to make sure no one was watching.

“Isn’t that the guy that’s like 3rd in command right after the Vice President?”

“Yeah, at the Hokkaido office, they’re gonna need someone in a year. If you’re interested in that, you’re gonna need to do some career experiences to beef yourself up so you’re qualified for that role. That would allow you to go to Hokkaido earlier. Are you interested?”

“Yes!”

“You’re probably going to need to be away from your family for 7-8 months while I move you around Japan,” Ninomiya warned.

“Oh…” Ohno deflated.

“If you want to be qualified for the _senmu_ role, you have to let me transfer you around to the different projects and offices so that you can get a wide range of experiences and widen your network. Your skill as a _buchou_ is fine, but you lack career experience. You’d come back to Tokyo every once in a while, but you’d have to sacrifice at least 7-8 months away.”

“I…”

“Talk to Matsumoto first,” Ninomiya said gently. “I can’t promise I’ll be able to allow you to fly home for a long time in the event of an emergency like the last time, so you’re going to need him to support you on this one. You both will need to be okay with you being away for so long. If the projects drag, you might be potentially away for 11 months.”

“And there’s not even a guarantee that I’ll get the position?” Ohno sighed defeatedly.

“Correct. It’s a gamble. I think you have a good shot if you can get the requisite experience. But there are no guarantees. You could potentially be away from your family for a year and still need to fulfill the rest of your contract in Tokyo if you don’t get it.”

“So I won’t have anything to show for it…?” sighed Ohno. “How come you transferred Jun so quickly?”

“Matsumoto had the skill set he needed for his major promotion—”

“What do you mean major promotion?” Ohno pressed in surprise.

“Oh, you didn’t…know?” Ninomiya said slowly. “He’s actually on a special task force. He wanted out and I told him he had to prove he was good enough, so he came here and showed me what he was really capable of. Turns out that little shithead had been hiding the fact that he was so capable this whole time. He used to work for a top finance and accounting firm when he started his career, one of those firms that are really hard on their employees in the first few years when they are training them. Matsumoto Jun was one of their top rookies and was scheduled to be on the fast track to promotion. At least that’s what his employee file stated at the time.”

“And then he left abruptly and came here…”

“Correct. I was still a grunt man in HR, so it was not my call at the time, but everyone just figured that he was so meek and he did enough of his work that he always flew under the radar. But it turned out that he was only putting out about 20% of his actual capacity. When he passed the test with flying colors, I had no choice but to transfer him. Granted it’s not _senmu_ but he already had what he needed so transferring him only took a few weeks since it was all paperwork and approvals. But your case is much more complicated. You don’t qualify without the career experiences and there’s not much mobility given that you’re already Division Chief of Administration and Planning here and the Tokyo office kind of needs you here.”

“So if I do nothing, I stay here for two years in the Tokyo office until my contract runs out—”

“Two years _minimally_ ,” Ninomiya corrected, closing up the box before he ate any more. “You took a promotion here and the contract only states 2 years to allow you to move around after if you want to. But the options are limited as I said earlier. I can transfer you to other offices probably a lot easier, but I don’t know if even after the 2 years I can find something for you in Hokkaido since it’s got a lot of staff, but not a lot of leadership positions and I can’t very well demote you.”

“But if I do the career experiences in hopes of getting the promotion, I have to potentially be away for 7 to 11 months, no guarantee that my sacrifice will amount to anything. If I lose, then I still have to stay in Tokyo.”

“Correct. That’s why you need to make this decision with Matsumoto. I have advised many people and the husbands who don’t talk to their wives and get their support end up ruining their marriages and relationships with their kids. If you care about your family, have the heart-to-heart talk.”

“Thanks,” Ohno held out his hand.

“Yeah…” Ninomiya shook it.

“Send up Murase to my office when he comes in,” Ohno said, walking towards the elevator.

“Yeah, okay,” Ninomiya waved.

Ohno returned to his division and placed the boxes of pastries in the break room with a note.

_For Administrative & Planning Staff. Thank you for always working so hard. —Ohno_

He had about half an hour before the start of work, so he took the _furoshiki_ and card from his desk and placed them into a small paper gift bag from a box of cookies a client had brought the office that he had in his desk. Ohno took the elevator up to the rooftop and found a quiet corner to open his card.

_No bento for you until you apologize to Ninomiya-buchou. **Now**. —You know who_

Now that he looked at the envelope, he could smile at Jun’s humor. The younger man really did know him quite well. Ohno chuckled and opened the envelope to find that it was a letter.

_Dear Satoshi,_

_I am proud of you for apologizing to Ninomiya-buchou and everyone._

“How did you know that I already did it?” Ohno mumbled.

_I know you did it because you’re a man of integrity and you wouldn’t dare eat this treat I made for you without doing what I asked you to do._

“Oh…well he got that right.”

_I had a nice time last night and am feeling very good today, even though it’s 2:45 am as I’m writing this to you. I am about to make your bento and put it inside with the bread. I hope you enjoy it as I made it with plenty of love._

_Just a couple more days and we’ll get to see each other. I’m looking forward to our time together and can’t wait for what you’re going to do to me…*wink* Be nice to the other kids and I’ll see you soon._

_We miss you very much and love you dearly._

💜 _Jun_ 💙

Ohno was touched and carefully unlocked the bento box to see that Jun had made him a double tier of _omurice_ that was packed to the brim and there were some steamed vegetables and a row of fruit on the bottom.

“Lunch,” Ohno smiled, closing it back up and placing it back into the bag while he stared out at the morning sky. When he heard people start to come up for a morning smoke, he took out his phone and sent Jun a quick message and headed back to his office with the bag in his hand.

Jun was about to start his work for the day when he saw a message from Ohno.

💙 **_Satoshi_ **💜

 _Good morning. I apologized to Ninomiya_ 🙄

 _…and put the bread in the break room_ ✅

 _Thanks for the letter and bento_ 🍱🥰

_I’m going to eat it during my lunch on the roof._

💜 ** _Jun_** 💙

 _Good job_ 👍 _. I hope you like the bento_ 💕 _._

💙 **_Satoshi_ **💜

 _I peeked_ 😉🍳

_You know I love your omurice._

_It reminds me of that day I came to your place._

💜 ** _Jun_** 💙

(//∇//) _You’re embarrassing me!_

💙 **_Satoshi_ **💜

_I love you, Jun. I can’t wait to see you and the girls._

_I gotta go. Have a great day._ ☀️

💜 ** _Jun_** 💙

_You too. Be nice. I mean it._

💙 **_Satoshi_ **💜

👌 _I promise._

💜 ** _Jun_** 💙

😘


	14. Pleasure & Passion (快楽と情熱)

On Saturday, Ohno was surprised to see Jun waiting for him with the family car.

“Where’s my mom and the girls?” he asked, rolling his suitcase towards the car, looking for any sign of his 3-month old babies.

“They,” Jun began, opening the trunk. “Went to the new mall that opened with your sister. There’s a daycare center that your mom wanted to check out, so I begged her to let us have a few hours to ourselves and she agreed. So the next few hours are for us and I thought we could get a hotel room and have a little romp.”

“Really?” Ohno asked, setting his suitcase in the trunk and seeing that Jun had packed a small duffel.

“Yes,” Jun kissed Ohno on the lips to welcome him home. “I figured you couldn’t wait to put your hands on me, but maybe that sneak preview ended up not working in my favor because you haven’t touched me yet.”

“Oh, get in the car, you naughty Jun,” Ohno smirked.

Jun held up the keys and Ohno grabbed them from Jun scrambling into the car. They drove for 20 minutes towards the city and Ohno led Jun to the district where he knew there would be lots of choices for love hotels.

“You seem awfully familiar with this area,” Jun commented with a tinge of jealousy.

“I mean, I used to come here in high school and when I came home during college. There are also a lot of bars and good restaurants.”

“Sure,” Jun nodded.

“I’m serious,” Ohno said, pulling into a parking structure. “I admit I came here before with someone in college that I picked up at a bar. But it was 20 years ago and they have since changed management and redone the place. It was a dump before but now I heard it’s pretty nice.”

They walked to the discreet check in area and Ohno ordered them a suite which he charged to his credit card. There were no cameras in this elevator, so Ohno started to kiss Jun on the neck as they rode up.

“Stop it…” Jun brushed him away.

“There are no cameras,” he said, silencing Jun with a deep kiss. They were both out of breath when the elevator opened at the 38th floor and they headed down to one of the two suites. As soon as they entered the room, Jun wanted to put his stuff down and look around, but Ohno would have no such thing. He made sure the door was locked and then approached Jun, who was opening his duffel bag.

“Strip,” he said, desire deep in his eyes.

“Satoshi…” Jun breathed.

“Now,” Ohno growled.

“You take it off for me…” Jun kissed him on the nose playfully.

Jun raised his arms and Ohno pulled Jun’s shirt off and draped it on the chair. Ohno could feel himself straining as his pants tightened while he unbuckled Jun’s belt in anticipation as if he were opening a present. When Jun’s pants dropped to the ground, he saw that Jun was not wearing any underwear.

“Oh, you naughty, naughty Jun,” Ohno licked his lips and went straight to suck him off.

“Mmm, yes, Satoshi,” Jun moaned, running his fingers through Ohno’s hair as Ohno gave his swelling appendage a warm cave of friction and stimulation. Ohno was passionately going at it and Jun felt himself getting too close too quickly so he pumped the brakes. “Stop, Satoshi…I don’t want to finish yet.”

Ohno released Jun and stood up to catch his breath. He began to unbutton his his shirt as he kissed Jun, who was undoing his pants and leveling the playing field in terms of nakedness.

“I’m gonna get the lube,” smiled Jun, pulling away. “You wanna take off the rest of your clothes?”

Jun pranced to his bag and began to rummage around before finding the new bottle of liquid.

“What about condoms?” Ohno asked seeing that Jun was only bringing the lubricant towards the bed.

“We don’t need them; I’m not going to get pregnant again,” Jun said throwing the lube to Ohno and lying on the bed curving his body sexily for his man. “And besides, without them probably feels a lot better for you, right?”

Ohno nodded and climbed onto the bed.

“No rough stuff,” Jun reminded him, flipping on his stomach and raising his rear up to Ohno slightly.

“Yeah, I got it,” Ohno said, suddenly nervous about this next stage.

“Satoshi, I’m serious. I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself. I need you to make sure I don’t get lost in the pleasure that I can’t think straight.”

Ohno leaned down and pressed his chest into Jun’s back. “Don’t worry, I’ve got us,” his whispered with a kiss to Jun’s ear.

Jun could barely register what was happening next. He loved being on the bottom and once Ohno started to stretch him with his fingers, his body immediately began to respond to Ohno’s touch. “Satoshi, put it in me already,” he begged barely two fingers prepped.

“Not yet, Jun,” Ohno said through clenched teeth as Jun’s hot entrance tightened around his fingers. “If I put it in now, it’s going to hurt like crazy—”

“It would hurt so good,” begged Jun.

“No, relax and enjoy—”

“YESSSSSSS!” Jun moaned loudly as Ohno brushed against his prostate. “Now! Now, Satoshi!”

Ohno was at the edge of his reason. Jun was so desperate with need and Ohno had not been in his right frame of mind to notice the first time, but Jun really was starting to lose himself in anticipation and long overdue frustration that was about to be met. CompromisedOhno probably also lost himself early in the game one year ago, but SoberOhno one year wiser was determined to enjoy the moment and not give into Jun’s spell.

“Jun, relax so I can stretch you. If we don’t get three fingers, you’re not getting anything more up there,” Ohno warned. Jun pouted and began to breathe deeply as he raised his behind higher with a wiggle.

“Put some more lube and work me then!” demanded Jun, stroking himself a few times in frustration, but giving up as that was not what he wanted.

Ohno chuckled at Jun and slowly pushed in the third finger and loosened him up. He continued this maddening play for a few more minutes to Jun’s frustration before suddenly pulling his fingers out and replacing them with a slow push as he filled Jun with his throbbing member. As soon as Jun felt the fingers being replaced with what he wanted, he began to moan and swear as Ohno filled him slowly.

“Feel okay?” Ohno checked in with Jun, who could only nod and whimper as he gripped the sheets beneath him.

“Go…please…” Jun begged.

Ohno nodded and began a slow rhythm, but Jun had other ideas and began to buck back. Not wanting Jun to be in control, Ohno forced his hips down and began to pick up the pace, eventually settling at a strong thrusting pace.

“F-F-Feels so good…so hot…so tight…so full…Fuck, I’m so close, Satoshi…” Jun groaned, so Ohno pulled out and flipped him around on his back.

“Not yet, cookie dough,” Ohno teased and began to kiss the front of Jun’s body, including the still pudgy middle area which he massaged with some lube. It looked like Jun had lost a kilo or two but it was still squishy much to Ohno’s delight as he rubbed the scar. Ohno then eased himself back into Jun, propping Jun’s legs high on his shoulders as he leaned in to kiss Jun and rolled his hips into Jun.

“Satoshi, let me come already,” Jun begged, his tip oozing with evidence that he was nearly there.

“Not yet, Jun. Hold on. It’s going to feel so good if you just keep edging,” promised Ohno with a kiss to Jun’s collarbone.

“I can’t,” Jun cried, reaching down to stroke himself as Ohno slammed into his prostate with precision each time as Jun cursed and moaned loudly. “It’s so hot…so hot with you inside me…I’m melting…please…please…”

Ohno was also getting close and he picked up the pace, holding Jun by the thighs and gritting his teeth. “Jun, are you ready?”

“Oh god, Satoshi, give it to me,” Jun reached up and wrapped his arms around Ohno’s neck.

Ohno slowed and then rushed into Jun who choked out a delirious whine. Ohno held his fingers out to Jun’s lips and Jun eagerly licked at the pads and sucked Ohno’s long beautiful fingers, taking them as far into his mouth and towards the back of his throat that he could, causing Ohno’s body to flush in response as he gave a final few thrusts and exploded within Jun with a grunt before pulling out slightly and pushing back in with another wave. Jun clenched around him, and sent thick streams of milky white to cover the both of them as they both rode out their climaxes. Ohno pumped Jun through his pleasure with the hand that had just been in Jun’s mouth moments earlier until Jun’s length was twitching as it softened in his hand with Ohno massaging it gently.

“Don’t pull out yet,” Jun smiled dizzily, pulling Ohno over his body so Ohno warmed him from the front. “I want to savor you a little more.”

Jun rolled his hips and made sure Ohno could feel him sliding between their bodies against their stomachs. Ohno smiled back and placed his hand between them to give Jun’s length some attention.

“You want some more?” he smiled, pulling out of Jun, and laying next to him to rest.

“Like I said, my body really likes your body,” whispered Jun, curling up into him and kissing Ohno affectionately as he rubbed Ohno’s chest and abs. “I’ll accept as much as you’ll give me, Satoshi…”

Ohno felt a jolt rush through him as Jun gave his nipple a little nibble.

“Rest for 20 minutes, Jun,” Ohno suggested. “We can take a shower and have some more fun, but let’s not overdo it on our first time back together.”

“Fine,” Jun pouted, rolling over Ohno to straddle him as he leaned in for some sugar on his lips.

“Is your back okay?” Ohno asked with concern.

“It’s a little sore, but I can definitely go one more round,” Jun assured him. “After they cut my babies out of me, this is nothing in terms of pain.”

“You’re going to regret that,” Ohno said, holding Jun by the hips and groping his bottom.

“I regret nothing, Satoshi,” Jun grinned, combing his fingers through his hair.

Ohno felt like the luckiest man in the world looking at such a gorgeous creature and he felt an overwhelming sense of guilt to talk to him about their future.

“Jun?” Ohno said, his voice cracking.

Jun looked down at him and smiled.

“While we’re taking a break, do you think we could have a serious talk?” Ohno asked. “I hate this timing, but I just have to get something off my chest that’s been weighing down on me.”

“Of course, Satoshi,” Jun slid off and Ohno sat up leaning against the headboard.

“I talked to Ninomiya,” Ohno began, fidgeting with his hands. “And he thinks he might have found a way for me to transfer to Hokkaido quicker, but it’s risky.”

Jun reached out and took one hand and nodded. “Go ahead. I’m here,” Jun rubbed Ohno’s hands between his own, his soothing touch helping Ohno to gather his thoughts.

“There’s a managerial position here in Hokkaido that will become available in a year. If I can get it, I can cut my contract short one year and I’ll be transferred by April next year.”

“That’s amazing!” Jun exclaimed excitedly. “What’s the catch?”

They both knew that if it was coming from Ninomiya there would have to be some sort of catch.

“The problem is I don’t have the qualifications to apply for it yet.”

“Oh…”

“But, if I do a bunch of career experiences, I could become a candidate for the position, but it’s risky because I’d need to be at the beck and call of Ninomiya for 7-8 months minimum. Possibly up to 11, depending how the projects go. I’d be sent around Japan wherever they needed me and then work sometimes at the Tokyo office and then go back out.”

“Well, that doesn’t sound so bad,” Jun offered trying to be optimistic.

“There’s no guarantee that I’d be hired for that position. I could do all that work for a year and then still be stuck in Tokyo to finish out the rest of my contract in Tokyo and maybe longer. There aren’t much leadership positions in Hokkaido, so it’s hard for someone like me to transfer within the company. This is a really big opportunity, but it could be all for naught.”

“I see…”

“Ninomiya said I should talk it over with you.”

“You should do what you want, Satoshi,” Jun said supportively.

Ohno turned to him and looked him seriously in the eyes. “No, _we_ need to decide _together_ what I’m going to do,” Ohno said firmly meeting his gaze. “The whole point of me doing this is for you and the girls. It’s not going to mean much if I get schlepped around the country for a year and then it doesn’t pay off—”

“But that’s the risk you sometimes have to take,” Jun pointed out.

“Not if it meant that I couldn’t see my family for 8 to 11 months! Working in Tokyo I can barely come every 3 weeks to see you. Jun, I just don’t think I could do it…”

“Is it the sex?” Jun asked him. “Because I know I’m pretty amazing and I’d miss me too for 8 to 11 months.”

“What? You know that’s not it,” Ohno shoved him, stifling a laugh. “Be serious, Jun! I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you.”

“Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood,” Jun apologized, rubbing Ohno’s thigh.

“Yes, I’d miss it,” Ohno admitted.

“Aha!” Jun said triumphantly.

“But more than that, I just don’t want to be absent from the girl’s lives. I wanna be there…” Ohno trailed off helplessly.

“What were you planning to do if you didn’t get this opportunity?”

“I dunno, wait it out, hoping something else would open…okay, I see what you mean,” Ohno grumbled. “I’d be stuck in the same position, but at least I wouldn’t have had to sacrifice the second year of my children’s life and my second year with my…”

Jun raised an eyebrow.

“With my…” faltered Ohno. “What are we?”

“I dunno, you tell me,” Jun shrugged.

“We’re not married,” Ohno began, thinking aloud. “We’re not even officially dating.”

“You knocked me up,” added Jun in an ever so slightly accusatory tone.

“You led me to a weekend of drugs,” Ohno retorted without missing a beat.

“You consented.”

“I did consent…We weren’t sleeping together before but we are now…but we don’t do it regularly…”

“Oh, and we have two kids together, don’t forget that part,” Jun reminded him.

“We live apart…with me living in Tokyo and you living with the kids…So what the hell is that kind of relationship called?” Ohno asked. “You’re my…?”

“Ex-wife?” Jun offered.

Ohno began to laugh uncontrollably.

“What’s so funny?” Jun demanded.

“Ex…wife….” Ohno laughed and held his abdomen. “What the…ex…wife…”

Jun was not amused.

“Fine, you’re my ex-wife,” Ohno agreed.

“You can’t be thinking of referring to me as your ex-wife, are you?” Jun protested.

“I have to fly home to Hokkaido because my _ex-wife_ needs me to take care of the kids,” Ohno said, testing out the label. “Nope, I have a date with my _ex-wife_ so I can’t go drinking tonight. My _ex-wife_ said I need to lay off the fried foods. This _omurice_ doesn’t taste as good as the one my _ex-wife_ makes. My _ex-wife_ sent me this box of melon bread and is making me apologize for my behavior.”

Ohno looked at Jun with wide eyes like he had make a Nobel Prize worthy discovery.

“I don’t believe this,” Jun rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“Do you want to be something else? Do you want to get married and have it changed in the company database?” Ohno asked.

“Not really. It’s fine. I guess. You can refer to me as your ex-wife if that makes things more convenient for you socially.”

“But don’t get me wrong, you are the mother of my children,” Ohno assured him kissing his hand to say _“and there is no one else because I only love you."_

Jun swatted him away as if to say, _“Yes, I know. You’re embarrassing me so knock it off.”_

“I’m not ashamed of us being together, but I just don’t feel like anyone else needs to know,” shrugged Jun. “We don’t need to declare it in the company database. My insurance covers the girls and well, I don’t think it’s necessary at this point to make a big deal about us being a family on paper.”

“I agree,” Ohno nodded. “It’s not anyone’s business and I’ve worked very hard to keep my professional and private life separate. But if you want us to be open, we can. That’s all I’m saying.”

“We good then?”

“We’re good.”

“What were we talking about again?” Jun asked.

“How I don’t want to miss one year of the lives of my baby girls,” Ohno said, remembering his whole point to the discussion.

“Oh right,” Jun remembered. “Yes, but you’d only be missing their lives while they’re still infants. Yes, they’re growing a lot but they’re not going to know that you’re not here. If you’re still in Tokyo at the end of your contract, how many more days of their lives will you have missed and continue to miss then? You might not be there for their first steps or when they’re babbling and learning some simple words, but if you got the position, you could be there from age 2 and beyond. If you don’t get it, then you missed a year, but you will have so much career experience that whatever comes your way after that, they’re going to have to give you a fair shot because you’ll be damn well qualified for your age and rank.”

“Are you saying I should do it?”

“Satoshi,” Jun laced his fingers with Ohno’s, one of his favorite simple things to do as a couple as it felt so intimate. “I’m not saying you should or shouldn’t. What I’m saying is that I’m giving you permission and my full support to do it if you want to. We will manage during that time and we will make it work. But it’s up to you. If you’d rather be close by and just visit us every 3 weeks that’s fine too. We will love and support you regardless of what you choose.”

“This is why you are my Jun,” Ohno concluded, leaning into kiss Jun softly on the lips while holding Jun’s cheeks with both hands.

“Mmm, Satoshi,” Jun wrapped his arms around Ohno’s neck and pulled him in for more tongue and contact. “More…”

Ohno obliged him and gave him more attention, his body radiating a steady heat as he ravished Jun’s mouth and neck.

“So are we good?” Jun gasped as Ohno sucked hard on his lower neck anticipating a large kiss mark. “Are you okay—Ahh, don’t suck so hard over there, I’m sensitive there…”

“Yes,” Ohno replied between kisses. “I’m going to go for it. I’ll put up with any hell Ninomiya throws at me.”

“Good for you. That’s my Satoshi,” Jun praised as he closed his eyes, enjoying all of the affection Ohno willingly bestowed upon him. “Such a man.”

Ohno swelled as he felt like he had made the right decision. He would call Ninomiya and do the damn one year of time, gambling so he could have a shot at being with his family. “You said you’d support me regardless,” Ohno squeezed Jun’s love handles.

“And I meant what I said,” Jun squirmed as Ohno fondled his sensitive bits. “I was just fairly sure you’d already half made up your mind to do it, so I wanted to make sure you knew that I’d be 100 percent behind you.”

“Was Sho…?” Ohno asked suddenly and then immediately kicking himself for asking such a triggering question.

“Sho-kun is just my past. You are my present and future,” Jun whispered, sealing Ohno’s questions with a searing, demanding kiss that depleted all of Ohno’s oxygen and then some. “Call Ninomiya right after this and tell him you want to do the career experiences.”

“Yeah, I’ll tell him my ex-wife told me to be a man,” Ohno joked, putting a bite mark on Jun’s shoulder blade.

“Ow, what happened to nothing rough?” yelped Jun, reaching for the now tender wound.

“You had two kids not broke your neck,” Ohno jabbed. “If I’m going to be leaving you for longer periods in between, I want you to remember how good I can make you feel. When you look in the mirror, I want your body to want me when I’m not here.”

“Satoshi, this jealous, possessive side to you,” Jun began as Ohno lowered him onto his back. “I love it. Make me yours. Remind me who I belong to.”

This role-play incited a fire within Ohno that burned so white-hot that it seared Jun’s skin and pierced through to his core. Ohno started their session back up on the bed, marking him everywhere with little bites and bruises. Jun soon complained how he was leaking from the behind and sticky, so they moved the venue to the shower, where in the massively impractical jacuzzi tub, the pair were able to have a gloriously leisurely bath with Ohno tending to all of Jun’s bruises and pain after bringing him to a climax several more times.

When they were done, they pulled the flat sheet off and just lay on the bed in the fluffy bathrobes provided by the hotel holding hands as they drifted off for a nap. Jun’s alarm went off 15 minutes before the end of their time and Jun rolled over groggily to turn his phone off.

“Satoshi,” he called, patting him on the chest. “Satoshi, wake up. We gotta go. Our time is up and we gotta go meet everyone back at home.”

Ohno groaned in disappointment and scooted away from the source of bringing him back to reality.

“Wake up, Satoshi. Stop pretending like you can’t hear me.”

Jun rolled off the bed and began gathering their clothes. He folded his up neatly and pulled out some clean ones from his duffel bag. Ohno was just waking up when he saw Jun drop his bathrobe and begin to change into his clothes.

“Holy shit, you’re covered in bruises and bite marks,” Ohno commented. “I bet, not unlike the day after you left me that Sunday.”

Jun tuned around as soon as he put his underwear on, his muffin top hanging over the edge of the elastic waistband. “Yes, no thanks to someone,” Jun glared. “Even my pooch is bruised! Look at this! How is that even possible?!” Jun turned around and sure enough there were also tiny love bites all around his midsection.

“You don’t need to thank me,” Ohno laughed looking embarrassed.

“Who’s thanking you?” Jun said harshly as he pulled his shirt over his head and fixed his hair, but Ohno knew it was just a playful ruse.

“Oh man, look at your neck!” Ohno said, opening his suitcase and pulling out a change of clothes for himself.

Jun ran to the bathroom without his pants on and let out a shout. “SATOSHI!” he bellowed.

Ohno winced as he put his pants back on. “Yes, cookie dough?” he replied innocently.

“Fucking hell!” Jun rummaged through his duffel bag to pull out his makeup pouch and he stomped back into the bathroom cursing.

Ohno simply put his clothes back on and helped straighten out the room, checking that they had all their personal items. Jun emerged a few minutes later looking normal.

“You are buying me some clothes to cover this up,” Jun notified him, putting his makeup bag away and reaching for his pants. “I’m charging some turtlenecks to you.”

“So worth it,” Ohno mouthed to himself while Jun was looking down and shimmying his pants up. “Sure, go ahead and send me the bill.”

“Oh, I am,” Jun muttered, looping his belt through and securing it snugly.

“You suspected that you might need to cover something up?” Ohno asked, zipping up Jun’s duffel bag and setting it on the top of his suitcase next to the door.

“One or two, not my entire neck!” Jun sulked.

“You can’t even tell,” Ohno assured him.

“Yes, because I’m that good at covering up,” Jun reminded him. “And by the way, my entire lower half of my body is totally aching.”

“I can give you a massage at home,” promised Ohno.

“That’s the _least_ you could do,” sniffed Jun as Ohno opened the door to allow him to exit while Ohno rolled both their bags out on his suitcase.

“Today’s result?” Ohno asked as the elevator opened.

Jun frowned and then exhaled through his nose. “My body really seems to like your body,” he admitted.

“Mine too,” Ohno kissed him on the cheek as they rode down in content silence.

+

As Jun drove them home, Ohno took out his phone to call the HR division chief.

_“Ninomiya,”_ a tired voice answered on the other line after two rings.

_“This is Ohno from Administration and Planning.”_

_“It is Saturday. What I can I do for you?”_

_“I’m doing the career experiences.”_

_“Did you talk to Matsumoto?”_

_“He said he’d support me on this.”_

_“Fine. I’ll start working on your paperwork on Monday. Enjoy your weekend with your family because you’re going to be in for one hell of a training.”_

The line went dead and Ohno looked at Jun.

“Well, then. It looks like I can enjoy this weekend and he’s going to start the paperwork on Monday,” Ohno said as Jun stopped at the light.

“I’m so proud of you,” Jun kissed Ohno on the cheek.

They arrived home shortly to find that no one else was home.

“ _Kaachan_!” Ohno called down the stairwell to the 2nd floor. “Iori! Yuzuki!”

“Why are you calling the girls?” laughed Jun. “They can’t talk.”

“I don’t know,” laughed Ohno, pushing his suitcase into their room.

“I guess they must still be at the mall,” shrugged Jun, taking the dirty clothes from his duffel bag and tossing them into the washing machine. “Are you hungry? There’s leftover sandwiches from the bakery in the fridge and I made some onion soup yesterday.”

“Let me message my mom first,” Ohno said, sitting on the living room couch.

A few minutes later, Jun sat down next to him and brought two mugs of hot cocoa.

“What did your mom say?” Jun asked, peering at Ohno’s screen.

“She said they’re taking pictures with Mr. Bunny. Who the hell is Mr. Bunny? Thanks,” Ohno took the mug from Jun.

“That’s the singing character on daytime TV,” Jun explained, sipping his cocoa and leaning into Ohno, closing his eyes as he heard the faint music from the bakery wafting up from the ground floor.

“So weird. I’m going to message my sister and find out what they’re doing,” Ohno said with determination.

“Sounds great,” Jun sipped his cocoa and drifted off with his head against Ohno’s shoulder.

Ohno had not realized how much time had passed while he was messaging his sister and answering emails from work from his phone until he took a sip of his cocoa and found it was cold. Jun was snoozing quietly against him, so Ohno took the mug from his hands and placed it on the coffee table. He gently lay Jun down and made him more comfortable, covering him with a light blanket.

“I love you,” Ohno whispered, kissing his forehead. He then took his mug to the microwave to reheat his chocolate milk and grabbed a sandwich from the fridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _To be continued..._
> 
> In early celebration of Ohno's 40th birthday, I hope you enjoyed this latest installment of Juntoshi. "The Fisherman's Bride" is also due for a mini update soon. I don't have as much of that one written. Most of this I already had written and was just filling in the gaps this weekend, which was how I was able to crank out this many chapters at one time. 
> 
> Happy early Thanksgiving, everyone! Thank you Arashi for all your hard work! As your fan, I am truly grateful for everything you have done these 21 years to bring us happiness and joy. Happy early Birthday, Leader!
> 
> Next chapter: Juntoshi dancing and Jun returns to work to reconnect with his coworker, Aiba Masaki...!


	15. I Wanna Get Closer to That Dream Little by Little♪ (その夢に少しずつチカヅキタイ♪)

That night, the Ohno matriarch was thoroughly exhausted but happy to have spent the entire day with her grandchildren. Jun and Ohno took over as soon as she came home and the multi-generational Ohno household sat down to a nice dinner of delivery sushi courtesy the Ohno eldest son. After dinner, Ohno and Jun took the twins and sat in the nursery in the pair of rocking chairs. Ohno carried Yuzuki and Jun carried Iori, rocking them to sleep as they chatted quietly in the dimly lit room.

“Did you hire a housekeeper yet?” Ohno asked.

“Not yet, why?” Jun replied looking up at him.

“Aren’t you supposed to get your clearance to return to work at full capacity soon?”

“I have an appointment in two weeks. If the doctor says I’m good to go, then I am going to start looking for one. Although I really hope this weekend romp hasn’t set me back,” Jun glared at Ohno. “I just don’t know what I’m going to tell the doctor when he asks me to lift my shirt…”

Ohno’s eyes widened in realization.

“Yes, you put all those marks on my body and now the doctor is going to know that we’re freaky like that,” Jun said with pursed lips.

“But you were asking for it and I couldn’t very well deny you,” Ohno said defensively.

“And I told you that I would lose myself so you were supposed to be checking on me,” Jun scowled. “Oh well, what’s done is done. Hopefully these will fade by the time my appointment comes around. I still can’t believe you bit me.”

“I don’t know what came over me,” Ohno grinned sheepishly, shifting Yuzuki to his shoulder as he stood up to walk around the room. “It’s like you make me so possessive in that moment and I just want you all for myself and the world to know you’re mine and only mine.”

“Were you like this with your previous relationships?” Jun asked, placing Iori into her crib and taking Yuzuki from Ohno to set her in hers.

“No, like I told you before, you’re the first one that I’ve ever felt such an intense attraction to,” admitted Ohno, following Jun out of the nursery and into the kitchen where Jun was pouring them some whiskey. “I guess when I think about my past relationships, they were all pretty casual. We got together, there was some physical component and it fizzled like some sort of natural extinction. And then we broke up because we realized we really had nothing in common.”

They clinked glasses and took their first sip.

“I don’t know what it is,” Ohno began, leaning into the counter top and swirling his glass around. “I guess I thought that I was lusting pretty hard for them, but I didn’t realize what lust was until I met you. I saw you in that bar that night and I just felt it here.” Ohno pointed to his crotch which caused Jun to laugh as he was taking a sip. “It was like the entire bar went silent and there was only this light around you. Like everyone else in that bar was trash compared to you who were shining like an angel, drawing me in with your eyes and lips.”

“That’s so weird,” Jun laughed. “First I’ve heard of something like this happening to someone.”

“I’m serious. I had never seen anyone so smoldering hot that I felt such an intense need to bone,” Ohno bucked his hips for visual effect.

“You’re so crass,” Jun chided.

“You’re totally my type but I bet I’m not _your_ type though,” Ohno said seriously. “What’s your type, Jun?”

Jun thought about this for a moment and he recalled Sho, who in college was exactly his type. “I dunno,” Jun began carefully. “I guess given my history, I like confidence, especially when it comes to men?”

“Confidence,” Ohno repeated with some confusion in his irregular eyebrows. “That’s a _weird_ trait.”

“The relationships when I fell the hardest in love or in lust were with people who were really confident individuals. I guess at the time, Sho-kun was probably the whole package. He was smart, confident, good-looking, from a good family, and career-oriented—it seemed like he had it all. He had a nice body and these really cute, soft lips that I liked. But what he had was the confidence. He lived like the world was meant to bend to his will and I found that to be such an attractive quality. So forceful, so powerful. But towards the end, he wasn’t kind under it all. He changed a lot when he started to work and his confidence became his arrogance.”

Ohno was almost sorry that he asked his question seeing Jun swirling around his whiskey with a frown.

“When Sho-kun broke me, I had no self-confidence. But during my indulgent weekends, despite how much trouble it got me into I can see that I was always looking for the next confident man to sweep me off my feet.” Jun sighed and took a sip as he leaned heavily on his hip with a crossed arm. “I guess I really like confidence—there’s just no substitute for a confident man. It’s such an attractive quality and the way that you were so bold and confident when I met you, I guess it was enough for me at that moment. And you were a good dancer.”

“Oh, you like my dance moves?” Ohno began swaying his hips into Jun with his whiskey glass in one hand.

“Yeah, how do you think I made the decision I wanted to sleep with you and party hard?” smirked Jun, dancing along with him as if they were in a club dancing to their own music. “You had a killer ass and nice hands, were confident and assertive, and I just knew you were going to be good in bed,” Jun whispered, groping the older man’s behind with his free hand.

“Oh yeah?” Ohno finished his whiskey and set the glass on the counter so he could continue dancing with Jun with both hands running up and down Jun’s body. “What gave it away?”

“I just know,” Jun replied coyly as he reached into his pocket and turned his music on his phone on so it was on the second lowest volume setting, just barely audible to them.

“Dance with me, Satoshi,” Jun implored.

Ohno’s dancing switch had been flipped and he immediately started to move in perfect rhythm to the beat, leading and beckoning Jun to keep pace with him. Unlike other guys Jun had danced with who only had a few moves as they either swayed to the left and right or grind their pelvises into his behind, Ohno was an improviser and had quite a bit of experience in different forms of dance.

“Why are you so good at this?” Jun whispered, their faces close as they danced across the kitchen floor with their house slippers sliding across the floor.

“Good at what?” Ohno asked, pulling Jun closer into him at the waist.

“Dancing. It seems like no matter what genre comes on, you have moves for it,” Jun smiled, rolling his hips and shifting his weight in figure eights.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Jun,” smiled Ohno. “I was actually pretty surprised that you kept up with me that night we met…I guess I’ve always liked to dance. I was in a dancing circle in university and of course when I was in my 20s I went to a lot of night clubs. But as you can imagine there weren’t that many in Tochigi, but I did take a bunch of ballroom and social dancing classes since they had a bunch of those for bored housewives and quirky single men.”

“Teach me something different,” Jun said impulsively as the fast-paced hip-hop song was coming to an end, holding Ohno’s cheeks and placing a sensual kiss on Ohno’s lips.

“Like what?” Ohno asked with a smile, enjoying the tender moment with Jun.

“A dance that you’ve never danced before. A dance you’ve never shared with anyone you’ve dated or slept with,” Jun handed Ohno his phone.

“A dance I’ve never danced before with anyone?” Ohno stopped and stopped to think.

“I want us to have our own dance,” Jun explained refilling their drinks with a bit more whiskey and downing more to prolong the warm happy feeling he felt while he danced with Ohno again. It was as if the sparks from their first night at A.G.E.H.A. were reactivating and everything felt so familiar and right. Jun wanted to create new connections for intimacy with Ohno and he knew that dance felt like the most natural thing they could do together. “Satoshi?”

“Hmm?” Ohno replied distractedly looking at some dance playlists on Jun’s phone.

“I can’t remember what songs we danced to on the night we met because my memory is so foggy for that weekend. Do you?”

“No idea. All I know was that you were hot, a good dancer, and I really wanted to sleep with you,” Ohno replied bluntly. “A dance I’ve never shared with anyone….”

Jun rolled his eyes and handed Ohno his glass, which he accepted and drank from while he scrolled through some music from Jun’s music streaming service. Others might be offended by Ohno’s one track mind, but Jun found that he somehow now understood Ohno Satoshi’s focus and concentration patterns. He was different from most people and once he got into his zone, there was just no stopping the man.

Ohno looked up, blinking rapidly, as if he had been struck by an idea. “Maybe…we could do this….” Ohno loaded the song which began to play a tune of soft bongos, guitars and the scraping of the _güira_. “Take off your slippers,” he said, checking to see that the door to his mother’s room was closed before casting his slippers to the side. “This genre I have never danced with anyone outside of those classes. It’s called _bachata_.”

“Bachata?” Jun repeated, taking off his slippers neatly and placing them next to Ohno’s haphazardly abandoned slippers as he listened to the music. Then unable to stand the slippers in that state, Jun fixed Ohno’s slippers as well.

“You’ve heard of salsa and samba, right?” Ohno said, rolling his shoulders to loosen himself up.

“Latin dances, right?” Jun confirmed.

“Bachata is from the Caribbean—from the Dominican Republic to be exact,” Ohno explained. “I think it will suit you well because you can move your hips and torso really well. Very bendy and wiggly.” Ohno put his hands on Jun’s waist and pushed Jun’s motherly hips about.

“Bendy and wiggly?” Jun repeated as Ohno tested how much Jun’s hips would allow him to move after giving birth to two children.

“Yeah, like a mollusk,” Ohno clarified, nodding in satisfaction in seeing Jun’s torso move with full range of motion, which only served to confuse Jun further.

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?” Jun laughed uneasily, backing away from Ohno and standing with his weight shifted to one side with one arm bent in a right angle on the side that had his hip protruding.

“Yes. You will need solid hip movement for this particular style of dancing and I think you have what it takes to pull it off. The hip movement is really pronounced in the female partner part and I have loved this style of dancing ever since I learned it, but I have never met anyone who I wanted to dance it with.”

Jun looked around the room nervously.

“It’s a compliment,” Ohno assured him, touching Jun’s bangs and kissing Jun softly on the cheek. “Basically, I never thought anyone was good enough to pull it off.”

“No pressure,” Jun sighed loudly with raised eyebrows, looking away and regretting his moment of impulsiveness.

“Come here and stand next to me,” Ohno smiled, taking Jun by the hand and pausing the music. “Bachata is danced with three steps and followed by a tap on the fourth count. So I’m going to show you the basic forward and back,” Ohno explained. “Watch me. I’m going to take three steps forward and then tap and then take three steps back followed by a tap. Arms up like this and move to the rhythm.”

Jun nodded and watched as Ohno counted out the beats with his arms bent as he rotated his upper body ever so slightly moving forward.. “Starting with the left foot moving forward. Five, six, seven, tap. One, two, three, tap. Now back, five, six, seven, tap. One, two, three, tap, and five, six, seven, tap. Got it?”

Ohno stepped back in line and nodded to Jun. “Starting with the left foot,” Ohno pointed forward. “Five…six…seven…tap. Let’s practice together. Move with me, Jun….”

Practicing together until Jun was easily able to sync with Ohno to the beat, Ohno continued with the lesson.

“Alright, now I’m going to show you the female part from the behind, so you can see my hips. Figure eight motion and hip up on four. Watch me.” Ohno faced away from Jun and took a deep breath. “Here we go. Five, six, seven, tap. One, two, three, hip, five, six, seven, hip. One more time,” Ohno demonstrated the hip for Jun again and turned back. “Ready? I’ll do it a little front so you can follow me.”

Ohno counted off and he and Jun did two rounds. Ohno had to make more of an effort to exaggerate the hip motion of the female partner part, but when Jun did it, his natural flexibility made the movement look quite sensual and just how Ohno remembered it when he first saw the dance instructors perform it.

“One more time,” Jun asked, twisting his hips to try to get the right movement.

“Five, six, seven, tap,” Ohno counted again and they repeated it twice more. “See, you’re a natural. Do it for me on my count so I can check.”

With Ohno’s count, Jun received Ohno’s approval in the form of a smile.

“Alright, now we’re going to dance together,” Ohno said, taking Jun in his hands, his own hands palms up to support Jun’s larger ones which curled nervously down into his. “Just relax. We just want to move with the beat of the music. Our feet keep busy, my shoulders and your hips keep moving, and we just enjoy each other and stay connected at the hands and arms. I’m going to lead with my left and you’re going to take a step back with your right. So I’m going to go forward and then you’re going to bring me back. Got it?”

“I think so,” Jun nodded.

“Five, six, seven,” Ohno counted. “One, two, three, tap, five, six, seven, tap…”

Ohno counted bringing them forward and backward three times.

“Good, relax, Jun, one more time,” Ohno led. “Shoulders and arms relaxed…one, two, three, tap…five, six, seven, tap…Now how about some eye contact with me?”

Jun looked up and saw the love in Ohno’s eyes as he counted their steps and felt the heat rush to his ears.

“Don’t be shy, good…six, seven, stop,” Ohno paused. “Now take your left arm and put it on my shoulder…Just like that. Perfect. Now we’re going to move into the closed position.” Jun felt Ohno place his hand on his upper back just underneath his arm. Then as Ohno raised Jun’s right hand up in with a grasp to the height of their eyes, Ohno began to count. “One, two, three, tap…five, six, seven, tap,” Ohno counted, moving them closer and then showing Jun how just a simple eight counts had now become more intimate. “Tell the phone to play the music.”

“Hey Siri,” Jun called. “Play my music.”

The bongos and guitars started and Ohno began to count, pulling away to just holding Jun by his fingers gently.

“Open position first, Jun. One, two, three, tap…five, six, seven, tap…One more time…” Ohno smiled as Jun nervously followed his lead to the music. “Closed position…One, two, three, tap…” They did several rounds of switching between the two positions before Ohno broke away to stop the music. “How was that?” Ohno asked. “Think you can do side-to-side now?”

“Yeah,” Jun nodded.

“Okay, watch me,” Ohno modeled with a count, to which Jun started to mirror after the first count. “Good, just like that…six, seven, tap…now to the left…” Ohno held out his hands, and Jun took them to begin their practice in the open position. “One, two, three, tap,” Ohno called moving them from side to side. “And, closed…tap, one, two, three…start the music, Jun.”

“Hey Siri, play my music,” called Jun, starting the song back up which Ohno had on a loop.

“Follow my lead, Jun…” Ohno smiled, counting them off and then moving Jun around the kitchen in mixture of forward-backward and side-to-side. “Eyes up, Jun…Let me see your eyes…That’s it…keep your hips moving as I move my shoulders. Now dance in place right here center, one, two, three, tap, five, six, seven, tap…One, two, three, tap, Open position, prep, now…Good….Social dance is about pushing and pulling so relax and feel where I’m leading you.”

“Am I doing it okay?” Jun asked, his heart racing as Ohno helped him glide across the floor in what already felt far more intimate than their dirty club dancing.

“You’re doing so good, so natural,” Ohno encouraged. “Are you enjoying it?”

“Yes, I am,” Jun smiled, as Ohno turned them and led them towards the living room. “Even though we’re only doing basic steps.”

“I’m glad. This was one of my favorite dances when I learned it but I’d never thought I’d find someone I’d want to dance bachata with. I just love how relaxing, yet intimate this music is.” Ohno led them around various obstacles around the living room to give Jun some practice with following his lead before bringing them back to the kitchen just as the song was ending.

“Look at you, already graduating from bachata for beginners,” Ohno smiled, kissing Jun on the lips as he stopped the music with his free hand. “You’re a natural. It’s almost like we were meant to dance together.”

“I would say we do have good dancing chemistry,” agreed Jun, kissing Ohno back and wrapping his arms around Ohno more tightly. “And it does seem like the universe wants to keep dancing together—”

“The beauty of this is we can keep learning together and adding to our dance every time we dance together, like a dance that never ends…”

“I like that,” Jun bit his lip and smiled his shy angelic smile, which in turn made Ohno smile.

“Yeah?” Ohno swayed with Jun. “Well, good then…” Ohno paused and then began again seriously, “I don’t know about you, Jun, but I think I’m done dancing with other people.”

“Okay…” Jun acknowledged uncomfortably as looked away trying to figure out where Ohno was taking the conversation.

“Hey, look at me,” Ohno gently brought Jun’s face to force his undivided attention to the division chief. “I just want you to know that the bachata between us is now our dance—it belongs to just the two of us and going forward, Jun?”

Jun sucked in his breath, the blood pumping through his veins wildly as he suddenly felt as though he might faint. “Yes?” he managed to squeak out.

“Jun, I only want to dance with you. Do you know what I’m saying?” Ohno reaching up and brought Jun’s head down so he could get a firm kiss on Jun’s quivering lip. “For the rest of my life, I already know that I only want to dance with you.”

Jun processed what was being said and then reacted suddenly. “Satoshi…that almost felt like a proposal. This is moving too fast—” Jun tried to push Ohno away and he managed to get two steps before Ohno grabbed his arm and pulled him back and pressed Jun so that he was pinned between Ohno and the pantry door.

“That’s because it is, Jun,” Ohno whispered, laying two fingers onto Jun’s lips to quiet him. “I want you to know where I stand. I know you said that you would support me on my career experience so I can try to transfer here to be a father for the twins, but this is different. This isn’t for them; this is for us. I’m not always the best at expressing my emotions, but my body and my dancing never lie and I hope you can feel not only my love for you, but also the sincerity and commitment to you, independent of your status as the mother of our children. I know that you need your time to figure us out and I respect that. We said we’d go slow, but just in case there was any doubt—I love you. And like I said earlier, you’re the only one I want to dance with for the rest of our lives, Jun.” Ohno pulled his fingers back and gave Jun a quick chaste kiss on the lips. “I don’t need an answer. I just wanted to let you know how I felt.”

Ohno pulled away and held his hand out. Jun looked down and the intensity of the moment vanished and when he looked back up, Ohno had his neutral, calm sleepy-eyed face. “Shall we head to bed?” Ohno cocked his head towards the bedroom.

Jun slowly reached his hand out and took Ohno’s warm hand silently and allowed himself to be led back to their bedroom. They brushed their teeth together and Jun lingered in the bathroom to finish his skincare routine. Ohno was already in bed first wearing only his pants with the light off by the time that Jun set his glasses on the nightstand and climbed into bed. He settled into the covers and the second he stopped moving, he felt Ohno roll into him and place his arm protectively over Jun’s squishy torso.

“Good night, cookie dough,” Ohno breathed and began to snore softly.

“Night, Satoshi,” smiled Jun, closing his eyes and placing his arm on Ohno’s bare shoulder before drifting off to sleep.

+

_Marubatsu-Sankaku’s Tokyo Office…._

Ohno was on his lunch on top of the roof hiding from his subordinates because he wanted some introvert time when he received a message from Jun.

💜 _Jun_ 💙

_FINALLY!_

_I’m cleared to return to the office_ 🎉

💙 _Satoshi_ 💜

😌 _So glad to hear that._

💜 _Jun_ 💙

_I feel guilty…_

💙 _Satoshi_ 💜

_Don’t. This is for our kids. For us._

_If this is what it takes, then so be it._

💜 _Jun_ 💙

_Last chance. Say the word and I’ll stay home._

_I don’t mind, really._

💙 _Satoshi_ 💜

 _You promised me!_ 😡💢

💜 _Jun_ 💙

_Okay. Okay! Sorry!_

_I’m going to hire the housekeeper-nanny._

_No more cowardice!_

💙 _Satoshi_ 💜

👍 _Hire whomever you need to._

💜 _Jun_ 💙

_I’m thinking of going through an agency._

💙 _Satoshi_ 💜

_You ran the numbers in our budget, right?_

💜 _Jun_ 💙

_Yeah. I don’t want to impose too much on your mom,_

_your sister, and the boys. I think we will need one_

_full-time and one part-time._

💙 _Satoshi_ 💜

_You know what’s best. If we can afford it,_

_do what you think is best. I trust you._

💜 _Jun_ 💙

👌 _Thank you, Satoshi._

_Is everything okay with you?_

💙 _Satoshi_ 💜

 _It’s rough. Working long days._ 😫

_I just came back to Tokyo after 2 weeks_

_in Shizuoka. That sucked major._

_But I got to eat some good unagi_ 😋

💜 _Jun_ 💙

 _No fair! You know I like eel!_ 😢

💙 _Satoshi_ 💜

_Well, I was going to say I found a good place_

_and that we should go for a trip when we have_

_some time to take a holiday together. I know_

_we have the girls, but we don’t celebrate or do_

_anything that normal couples do. We don’t even_

_have an anniversary or celebrate Valentine’s Day._

💜 _Jun_ 💙

_You know I don’t care about those things._

_I’m happy just with what we have and with you_ 😘

_Just order the eel and have it shipped to Hokkaido_

_next time._

💙 _Satoshi_ 💜

 _Not acceptable._ 🙅♂️

_We are going to start doing things that couples do._

_We’re going to eventually have an anniversary._

_We’re going to do Valentine’s Day and Christmas_

_when this whole thing finishes. The whole shebang._

💜 _Jun_ 💙

_What’s gotten into you? lol._

_Just what kind of project were you working on?_

💙 _Satoshi_ 💜

_Bridal consulting services…_

💜 _Jun_ 💙

😂😂

_I think you’re getting a little carried away here…_

💙 _Satoshi_ 💜

_Okay, maybe hanging out there for 2 weeks with the_

_client made me realize that it’s important to_

_acknowledge and celebrate those milestones._

💜 _Jun_ 💙

_I’m happy that you’re thinking of us in that way._

_But let’s get through this transition with our careers_

_first and then we can think about those things?_

💙 _Satoshi_ 💜

_You’re right._

💜 _Jun_ 💙

_Anyway, Yuzuki is crying. Gotta go. I’ll let you know_

_once I find someone. Love you. I’ve been practicing my_

_bachata every day. I can’t wait to dance with you again._

💙 _Satoshi_ 💜

_Yeah? Well, you’ll have to show me on video chat._

_I’ll call you when I can and maybe you can show_

_me your progress and we can dance together virtually._

💜 _Jun_ 💙

 _Sounds good_ 💋

Ohno smiled to himself feeling a little better having talked to Jun. He reread their messages again and felt some of his stress dissipate. He looked at pictures of the twins and him and Jun in his camera roll to remind him why he was doing what he was doing.

“Let’s do this, Satoshi,” he pep talked himself and stood up to return to the office.

+

A few days later, Ohno received a bill in his personal email showing the cost of the new housekeeping and nanny services and a short message preceding the statement from Jun.

_Satoshi,_

_I talked to your mom and sister. They said they can help us out in the evenings, so we only have to pay for someone from 7:00 am - 5:00 pm. 10 hours per day, Monday through Friday. The agency will send over one person. I will leave in the morning and your mom, sister, or the boys will help us from 5 until I can come home. I’ll try to leave at a reasonable hour, especially as I’m easing back into my work. If I leave after 6:45, there’s an express bus that comes twice an hour that can bring me home in about 30-35 minutes._

_We are still within our budget, but I will bring lunch every day to save money. I am planning to eat healthier, so I’d prefer to make my own food anyway. Don’t worry, we can change the hours if needed. And if we ask them in advance they can stay late as needed for an extra charge._

_The housekeeper-nanny is named Matsushima Nanako. I met her and she seems nice. I am going back to the office on Monday._

_Jun_ 💜

Ohno replied quickly.

 _Sounds good. Thanks. Ganbare_ 💪

 _Satoshi_ 💙

+

Jun had hoped that Ohno would call him over the weekend before he went back, but since the email he had not received anything. Somewhat worried, he decided to give Ohno a call on Sunday evening after he put the twins to bed.

 _“Hello?”_ Ohno said groggily.

 _“Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?”_ Jun apologized.

_“What time is it?”_

_“8:15 pm.”_

_“Oh…crap…sorry. I just came home at 5 am this morning and I just crashed. I’ve been sleeping the whole time. What’s up?”_

_“I just wanted to hear your voice. I’m going back to the office tomorrow and I’m a little nervous. I haven’t been to the company with this face since…well, I started.”_

_“You’re gonna be great, Jun,”_ Ohno yawned. _“Just be yourself. No point in hiding any more.”_

_“I know, but I’ve just spent so long pretending to be someone else, it’s almost like I’ve forgotten how to be me at work.”_

_“Just be the same Jun you are at home. Don’t worry about what people think of you. You do a damn good job at work and they’re lucky to have you. Hold your head high, give it your all, and it will all work out. You promised yourself that you were going to be more open to relationships with other people at work. You said you weren’t going to hide and that means your face, true skills, and everything unique about you that makes you, you. Now. I’m going to video call you and you’re going to show me your game face.”_

Ohno hung up and Jun saw the call coming in as a video call.

 _“Hello?”_ Jun said apprehensively.

 _“Game face!”_ Ohno barked. _“Stand up tall.”_

Jun stood up in response to the order and placed the phone against the lamp.

_“Shoulders back. Head high. Introduce yourself.”_

_“Good morning, my name is Matsumoto Jun and I am back from my leave. I look forward to working with you again,”_ Jun bowed.

_“Again! Say it like you mean it!”_

Jun took a deep breath.

 _“Good morning, my name is Matsumoto Jun,”_ Jun said with more confidence. _“and I am back from my leave. I look forward to working with you again!”_

_“Again!”_

_“Good morning, my name is Matsumoto Jun and I am back from my leave. I look forward to working with you again!”_

_“That’s my Jun,”_ smiled Ohno tenderly on the opposite end of the call. _“That’s what you’re going to say tomorrow when you get to the office. Don’t be shy or afraid. You said you were attracted to confidence, so act like you’ve got it. And even if you don’t have it, fake it until you make it.”_

 _“Satoshi…”_ Jun breathed in and out nodding as if Ohno spoke the gospel to him. _“Thanks.”_

 _“Now how’s about some sugar for me?”_ Ohno puckered to the camera.

Jun puckered back and made a smacking sound twice, which Ohno responded back with two of his own.

 _“You want me to show you some more sugar?”_ Jun asked shyly, tugging at the drawstring of his pajama pants.

 _“Actually, I want you to show me some bachata,”_ Ohno said, surprising Jun. _“Not that I don’t want to see you naked. But I wanna dance with you right now.”_

 _“You were just asleep,”_ protested Jun. _“Aren’t you sleepy?”_

 _“I just slept for 13 hours and the last thing I need is that. I need to do some work so I want to feel energized. Let’s play a song and let’s dance mirroring each other,”_ suggested Ohno.

_“How is this going to work?”_

_“I’ll play the music from my side since I’m using my tablet to talk to you,”_ Ohno explained standing up. _“We definitely need to get you a tablet so we can do this better in the future.”_ Ohno started some music and stood in the middle of his room. Jun took a step back and made sure that the phone was capturing him. _“Okay, I’m going to go left first and we’re just going to keep our arms in our loose bent right angles,”_ Ohno guided. _“Just like we’re doing a mating dance for each other. Five, six, seven, tap…”_

Jun followed Ohno on his tiny screen, moving his hips as he followed the counts.

 _“I’m going to go forward and you’re going to move back now,”_ Ohno instructed. “ _three, tap, this next one is forward, go!”_

Jun stepped backwards and was surprised how well it was going in making him feel like they were moving together.

 _“Yes, great, one more time, step, step, now come to me, step, step, yes! How about a little left-to-right shuffle? Yeah, Jun-mama,”_ praised Ohno. _“Look at your hips go!”_

Jun was soaring through Ohno’s praise and then he did a belly roll for Ohno and Ohno nearly tripped on himself.

 _“Did you just do a belly roll?”_ Ohno asked excitedly.

 _“Did I get it to the right timing?”_ Jun asked.

 _“Heck yeah!”_ Ohno cheered, as they kept dancing mirrored to each other. _“I can’t wait for you to do that when we’re dancing in person.”_

 _“Satoshi, I want to do a turn,”_ Jun said, shuffling. _“Teach me how to do a turn so I can practice.”_

 _“Okay. Here’s how you do the female partner turn,”_ Ohno said, decreasing the volume of the music. _“Watch me first. We’re going to do a side-to-side and as you take each step, you’re going to do a half turn so you’re back facing the front on the third count and can do your tap on the fourth. Watch me now. Step to the right, one…two…three, tap. Step to the left, five…six…seven… tap.”_ Jun watched Ohno intently with his face glued to the screen. _“Now, I’m going to show you from the back,”_ Ohno said, counting off and showing Jun the movement. _“Ready?”_

 _“Yeah,”_ Jun nodded, stepping back. _“You’ll let me mirror you, right?”_

 _“Of course. Just follow my count,”_ Ohno smiled. _“Five, six, seven, tap…”_ Ohno counted and Jun did his best to turn on the beat, but was a little slow on the first round. _“That’s okay. Let’s go a little slower. Five…six…seven…tap…right…left…right…tap…five…six…”_ Jun repeated it with better success, so Ohno had him switch directions. _“Now how about a little faster?”_ Ohno encouraged. _“Watch me now…right, left, right, tap, five, six, seven, tap. Your turn, Jun. Five, six, seven, tap…Good…”_

Ohno nodded approvingly.

 _“We can’t practice the actual turn virtually because it requires me to lead you, but you can practice spinning on the counts,”_ Ohno nodded. _“When we actually do it, you will feel my hand raise your arm for the turn to signal to you that a turn is coming up. How about with a little music incorporated with our dance?”_

 _“Sure,”_ Jun nodded, taking a step back. Ohno started the music again, and they were dancing back again and just adding some turning practice.

 _“Whew,”_ Ohno stopped the music after 4 songs. _“You’re getting good at this. I’m glad we could do this. I feel so much better, like we bonded? I dunno how to explain it but it just felt like we were really connected. You seemed really confident and I think you should remember this feeling and channel it tomorrow.”_

 _“Yeah, that’s a good idea,”_ Jun nodded in agreement. _“Do you need me to take care of any of your other needs?”_

Ohno raised an eyebrow. _“You mean like the one down below?”_ Ohno pointed to his crotch.

 _“Yeah, we can do it over the phone if you need some relief,”_ Jun offered, sitting on the bed nearest to the pillow and nightstand.This was the second time that Jun had brought it up and Ohno was beginning to wonder if this subtle way was Jun’s way of asking for some attention, so he decided to indulge the situation.

 _“Jun, I think you’re the one who wants action,”_ Ohno suggested, tugging at the elastic at his waistline. _“Don’t be shy. If you want me to talk dirty to you, all you have to do is ask.”_

Jun pouted, but did not make any move to ask.

 _“Or maybe your body aches because it misses being filled by me…”_ Ohno offered. This seemed to resonate with his younger lover as Jun bit his lip and began to shift uncomfortably. _“Maybe, you miss your insides being mixed around and pounded on until you cannot see straight after my…”_

 _“Okay, yes! Fine! I want you to give me some dirty…talk…”_ Jun begged, closing his eyes for fear of rejection.

 _“Take it out,”_ Ohno commanded. _“Let me see it.”_ Jun loosened his pants and slowly brought his half-hard length out for Ohno to see. Just feeling Ohno’s gaze made Jun stiffen. _“Look at how big you are already…Touch yourself nice and slowly. Come closer…Where’s your lube?”_

 _“In the nightstand,”_ Jun replied, stroking himself in front of Ohno’s dark, hungry eyes.

 _“Take off your clothes and slick yourself up.”_ Jun did as he was told and when he looked back at the screen, Ohno had his member in his hand and was slowly pumping it. _“Make a good show for me, Jun. Make me come,”_ Ohno said forcefully.

Jun was excited by the challenge that he would be putting on an exhibition for his man, so he began to explore his own body, lying on the bed to face Ohno as his hands moved from his chest to his belly in ways that he knew that Ohno liked to touch him.

 _“I like when you squeeze my nipples,”_ Jun gasped, recalling the memory. _“When you kiss my neck…It feels so good, Satoshi…”_

_“Yes, touch that scar…I love kissing you there and then taking you into my mouth and deep-throating you all the way to the back…”_

_“Mmm, yes,”_ Jun stroked himself lazily while he touched his stomach, hearing Ohno pick up the pace on his stroking on his end.

 _“Satoshi,”_ Jun pleaded, so close to his release. _“Can I touch myself in the back?”_

 _“With your fingers?”_ Ohno asked.

 _“Yes, I don’t have any toys, so it will just have to be my fingers. Tell me, Satoshi. How many can I put in?”_ Jun had his slicked fingers ready to go and had changed the angle so Ohno could see the moment he stuck his fingers into himself.

 _“Two fingers first,”_ Ohno gave his permission. _“Slowly…yes, nice and shallow first.”_

Impatient as ever, Jun was stroking himself with his other hand, trying desperately to find some relief, but unsuccessful.

 _“Okay now deeper, find it…find where it feels good,”_ Ohno said soothingly.

Jun seemed to be struggling to find his special zone and was becoming a bit upset in the process in his frustration.

 _“Relax, cookie dough,”_ Ohno suggested. _“Take your time. You’ll find it.”_ Jun nodded and continued to keep his stimulation on his front. And then he accidentally brushed it and he felt everything jolt. _“Looks like you found it,”_ Ohno resumed touching himself. _“Touch it again but harder.”_

 _“Oh, Satoshi…”_ Jun moaned. _“I want you so badly. You inside me. Banging me like there’s no tomorrow…”_

Jun was losing himself just to incoherent gasps and moans as he stimulated himself and finally came hard all over himself, with Ohno following not too far after once Jun had achieved his climax. When Jun floated back down to reality, he gave Ohno a virtual kiss. _“Thank you…look at how much I came,”_ Jun said, pointing to the mess he had made. _“My body must really miss yours…I love you, Satoshi.”_

_“I love you, cookie dough. Go get cleaned up and go to bed. You have a big day tomorrow and I need a shower so I can do some work.”_

_“Mmm, kay,”_ Jun said sleepily waving.

Ohno waved back and ended the call. He looked down and felt lonely again. He decided he would have another session in the shower and then he would do some work. Thinking back to how sexy Jun was, he had more than enough fodder for a good stress relief session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Totally unsolicited, but this chapter was originally titled "Our Dance (俺たちのダンス)". I decided at the last minute to change it to a lyric from one of my favorite concert moments "Sono yume ni sukoshi zutsu chikazukitai"_
> 
> Aiba sings, _**"...sono yume ni sukoshi zutsu"**_  
>  Then Jun chimes in, _**"chikazukitai"**_
> 
> _And all the fans lose their minds because Jun hams it up for us and we all faint from his fan service moment. Who knows what song I'm talking about?_
> 
> Anyway, I thought it would be a good prelude to our next chapter -- enter... 💚Aiba Masaki💚!


	16. Sorry, Do I Know You? (あのう、どなたですか)

Jun woke up at 4:30 in the morning to check on his girls but they were still thankfully sleeping. He decided to do a quick dance workout in his room before taking a shower to refresh himself. It was 5:20 and Jun began to multitask eating his breakfast while preparing his lunch and some healthy snacks for the day. The twins awoke at 6, which tied him up for the next 45 minutes as he changed them and got them settled and fed.

Nanako arrived at 6:50 and Jun showed her where she could put her things and where she could wait.

“Nanako-san, there’s a list of things to do for today on the counter. I’ve fed the twins and they’re good to go,” Jun called, grabbing his new shoulder bag and placing his lunch and snacks inside carefully before giving each of his daughters a quick kiss on the forehead.

“ _Ittekimasu_ , Iori. _Ittekimasu_ , Yuzuki,” he smiled.

“ _Itterasshai_ , Oodanna-sama,” Nanako bowed, formally addressing him as the head of the household.

Jun ran down the two flights to the bakery, where he saw his coworker just at the counter paying for his daily coffee and breakfast.

“Morning,” Jun waved to Mina, who nodded as she handed Aiba his change. “Good morning, Aiba-kun.”

Aiba was picking up his bag and coffee cup and turned to the man in the suit who was bowing to him.

“Good morning…” he said slowly, walking towards the exit so others could access the register.

Jun sensing that something was wrong, followed him out and stopped him. “Is something wrong?” Jun asked.

“I’m sorry, do we know each other?” Aiba confessed, sitting on one of the tables in the outside seating area that he normally sat in when he ate his breakfast.

“I’m cleared to go back to the office. Don’t you recognize me? It’s me, Matsumoto Jun—”

“EHHHHHH?!” Aiba reeled back, very surprised at the man with heavy straight eyebrows, pale milky skin dotted with beauty spots, and neatly styled dark brown hair. “No way! That guy was definitely not you. Matsumoto looked really frumpy. He had these super thick glasses and this mop of hair…And he was way heavier set than you…Although now that you mention it you guys are the same height and he had a dark tie with that raised embroidered pattern just like the one you’re wearing. And maybe you guys had the same eyebrows and wristwatch.”

“It’s most definitely me. I guess the real me. I’m sorry to have deceived you. I was working through a lot of personal stuff and didn’t feel comfortable enough to take care of myself. But this is really what I look like. Here.” Jun unzipped his bag and took out his two employee ID cards as Aiba began to munch on his breakfast. “This is the one I was wearing when I got transferred, but as you can see, this is the one from when I was hired. HR had it sent to me as proof of my identity,” Jun pointed.

“I’ll be damned,” Aiba washed down his breakfast with his coffee. “Under all that, you’re like a model. Nobody should be this good-looking. It’s a sin.”

Jun blushed.

“Well, nice to meet you again, the real Matsumoto-san,” Aiba smiled cheerily. “I’m Aiba Masaki and I look forward to working with you.”

“Matsumoto Jun. The pleasure is mine,” Jun smiled and Aiba felt himself slightly overwhelmed by Jun’s aura. “Thank you for taking care of things while I’ve been out. I hope it hasn’t been too hard on you.”

“Not at all. I mean those two weeks that I didn’t really get anything from you from the bakery were a little stressful, but they told me that you were taking care of something with your health. And then after 2 weeks, you started leaving cases, so it’s been fine. We’re managing…Sorry, if I keep staring. I just can’t believe that you’re the same person that transferred and that I’ve been working with.” Aiba stood up and threw his trash into the recycle bin outside the bakery. Jun followed him and Aiba looked puzzled. “You can take the train. It’s faster and more comfortable,” Aiba offered. “I like to walk, so I always walk to the bus stop and take the bus. It’s also cheaper, so that’s nice. But you can take the train.”

“If you’re okay with the company, I’d rather walk. I was cooped up in my house for months and I like the fresh air of Hokkaido.”

“Well, then I welcome you!” Aiba chirped. “Let’s go, MatsuJun!”

“Is that my new nickname?” Jun laughed.

“Well, if we’re gonna be walking buddies, then we should have something shorter than Matsumoto-san. Does it bother you?”

“No, not at all,” smiled Jun. “I haven’t had a nickname like that in awhile. It’s good. Thanks Aiba-kun.”

“You can call me Aiba-chan. That’s what everyone at the office calls me. Even though I’m already in my late 30s,” Aiba laughed good-naturedly.

“Well, let’s get a move on, Aiba-chan?” Jun said.

“Yup!”

Aiba and Jun walked towards the bus stop with Aiba telling him what he had missed. The bus brought them right to the company’s back entrance. They scanned their IDs at the door and entered.

“You should really have your ID updated,” Aiba suggested as they rode the elevator and then in a moment of enlightenment, impulsively pressed the third floor button. “Let’s go bother my friend in IT. He’s in charge of making the company IDs.” Aiba took them to the third floor and he rushed out with a wave. “Yoko~” he called.

“Oh, Aiba-chan, early as usual,” he joked.

“Yoko, this is my colleague, the one who has been working from home, Matsumoto Jun,” Aiba introduced.

“Matsumoto Jun. It’s nice to meet you,” Jun bowed.

“Yokoyama Yu. Wow you’re a looker,” the man commented with a pronounced Kansai drawl.

“That’s the problem. Yoko,” Aiba interrupted. “MatsuJun didn’t used to look like that. Show him your ID.”

Jun handed Yokoyama the ID card and the other man had the same reaction.

“Damn, what the hell?” Yokoyama yelled. “Who the hell is this guy?”

“That was me,” Jun said. “Well, the me for the last 10 plus years. I was going through some stuff so I wasn’t really taking care of myself. But this is what I actually look like. See, this is my ID when I was hired.”

“Damn, you look like two different people!”

“So Yoko, can you make MatsuJun another ID? He needs an updated one and you can update his photo in the system,” Aiba implored.

“Yeah, sure. Gimme a minute,” Yokoyama went back to his desk and scanned Jun’s current ID. “Go stand over there by the white background on the blue X.”

Jun did as he was told.

“You don’t need to smile, but you can just look relaxed into the camera,” Yokoyama directed. “3, 2, 1.”

The camera beeped and the shutter snapped. Yokoyama typed on some keys and a few seconds later an ID card slid out from the long rectangular printer that looked like an old style CPU.

“Okay, now, just to deactivate your old one and activate your new one,” Yokoyama said scanning both and typing a series of commands. “Here you go.”

Jun was handed his new ID and he was surprised at what he looked like now.

“Thank you so much, Yokoyama-san,” Jun bowed politely.

“Yoko is fine,” he laughed. “You should keep this old one too in case people ask.”

“I really appreciate it,” Jun bowed, affixing the card once again to his strap.

“Ma-kun. Lunch?” Yokoyama reminded him.

“Yeah, see you in the cafeteria at 12,” Aiba nodded.

“MatsuJun, you join us too,” smiled Yokoyama waving to them as they headed back to the elevator.

Jun could not wait to message Ohno that he already had a new friend thanks to Aiba. As they rode up the elevator, Jun was feeling nervous at greeting his coworkers. It was already 8:45, so mostly everyone would be there. The elevator pinged and the doors swung open to the eighth floor.

The eighth floor was unique in that it housed a small Administration and Planning division and four other smaller specialized departments including Tax, Archives, Permits, and the Special Project Task Force, of which Jun and Aiba were a part of. The Special Project Task Force was housed in the west wing of the floor in its own self-contained area with glass walls so people could see into each of the divisions and had a staff of 10, mostly supporting the Administration and Planning Division and to a lesser degree the other divisions also located on the eighth floor, but they were known to take on whatever needs that the company had in terms of special support.

As soon as the elevator opened, people looked their way as they were just standing around socializing before the work day began. And then as they recognized Aiba, they were about to greet him as he was very popular, but they stopped themselves as the first thing they all thought was that he was with a client.

“Morning everyone,” Aiba waved, stepping out of the elevator with Jun.

“Are you with a client? Shall I bring you some tea?” a female employee asked him sweetly.

“Huh?” Aiba looked around. “Oh, him?”

Aiba used his thumb to refer to Jun.

“Would you like some coffee or tea?” she asked.

“Let him get his own coffee,” laughed Aiba much to the horror of the other 15 or so people watching this interaction unfold. Aiba was known to make faux pax like this so people were already wincing.

“Aiba-chan…” the mood went somber.

“What’s with that look you are all giving me?” Aiba looked around. “He _works_ here.”

“EHHHHHHH?!” the office resounded, bringing the division chief of the Special Project Task Force, Kimura Takuya, out.

“What? He’s in TokuPro with me,” Aiba said, referring to the division by its internal nickname.

“We’ve never seen anyone who looks like that in your division,” another female employee piped up.

“Yeah, that’s because he’s been working from home due to his health condition,” he addressed the curious onlookers. “He’s better now, so he’s coming back to the office. He transferred months ago, but he has been working home for about 7 or 8 months. This is the newest specialist of TokuPro, Matsumoto Jun.”

“Ahh, this is the infamous Matsumoto that has prevented Aiba-chan from being yelled at by the Kimura-hanchou and the _fuku-hanchou_ these past few months!” A man with wavy hair and a long, angular face chimed in. “Good morning, I’m also a specialist of TokuPro, Nishikido Ryo.”

“Ahhhhhh,” everyone nodded in understanding. “ _That_ Matsumoto.”

“Good morning, everyone,” Jun greeted everyone nervously. “I am returning to the office from my leave. My name is Matsumoto Jun. I look forward to working with you.”

“ _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ ,” everyone chimed in.

“Matsumoto, welcome back,” the handsome division chief greeted. “Let’s get you settled back in. Did you always look like that? Oh well, never mind. We have a staff meeting at 9:15. Go put your stuff down and get your laptop. The rest of you, get ready for work. It’s almost 9.”

“Come on, MatsuJun,” Aiba welcomed him. “I’ll show you your new desk. While you were working from home, we got new desks and computers. They’ve switched half of us specialists to laptops so we can work wherever we need to.”

Jun’s desk was right next to Aiba’s and unlike in Tokyo, there were no partitions or cubicles. Everything was open and this time he did not have the luxury of his own corner to hide behind. The division chief and vice division chief’s desk were the farthest in with everyone else sitting in a large cluster of work space pods of four surrounded by shelves and file cabinets.

“Thanks, Aiba-chan,” Jun said quietly, putting his things down.

“For what?”

“Making my transition not the disaster I was thinking it would be,” smiled Jun, grabbing his laptop.

“Why would you think that?” Aiba chuckled, unlocking the physical lock that kept the laptop chained to his desk.

“I don’t know. I guess I didn’t think that it would go this smoothly,” shrugged Jun, following Aiba to the conference room.

“You’re so silly, MatsuJun,” Aiba smiled, holding the door open for Jun. “Of course it would go fine. Things always work themselves out.”

“You’re right, I guess I sort of forgot that.”

+

At lunch, Aiba was the first to urge Jun away from his desk and to head to the cafeteria on the tenth floor.

“Lunch! Lunch!” Aiba urged him like a Labrador retriever waiting for his walk. “Let’s go!”

“Okay, coming,” Jun said, saving his work and closing his laptop. “Let me just get my bento.”

“You brought your own bento?” Aiba gushed, as they headed towards the stairs. Opting to walk the two flights rather than try to take the elevator during lunch time.

“Yeah,” Jun replied, their leather shoes echoing in the stairwell.

As soon as they reached the cafeteria, Jun saw that Yokoyama was already sitting at a table for four eating.

“Ma-kun,” he waved. “MatsuJun, you came!”

“What’s for lunch?” Aiba asked.

“Mabo eggplant or banbanji chicken,” Yokoyama said.

“Nice! I’m gonna get the mabo eggplant. MatsuJun, go ahead and start.”

Jun nodded and sat down on the seat diagonal from Yokoyama and began to unwrap his bento.

“Bento guy, huh?” Yokoyama looked over interestedly.

“Yeah, I’m trying to eat healthier,” Jun explained revealing 3 tiers of vegetables, protein, and fruit. “Making my own means I can control the portions, salt, and sugar."

“Wow! You’re good-looking and you can cook,” Yokoyama shoveled his food into his mouth.

Aiba arrived a few minutes later and sat down noisily next to Jun and across of Yokoyama. “ _Itadakimasu_!” Aiba called. “I love Chinese food!”

“We know,” laughed Yokoyama.

“MatsuJun,” Aiba asked between bites. “What kind of health condition did you have, if you don’t mind me asking? Are you okay now?”

Jun looked up and saw that he had the full attention of Aiba and Yokoyama. “Um, well, I don’t really like people to know, but I had surgery and we had twins.”

“Oh, congratulations,” Yokoyama said, puzzled that he had not seen a ring on Jun’s finger, but figuring he just preferred not to wear it.

“Oh, so you’re a dad,” Aiba nodded. “Congrats. Are you healed up okay then?”

“Yeah. Good as new,” smiled Jun. “I just want to eat a little healthier when I can.”

“How old are your twins?” Yokoyama asked.

“3 months,” Jun said shyly.

“Well, you must have some pictures!” Aiba jabbed. “Show us!”

Jun took out his phone and went to the camera roll to pull out a recent picture of the girls on the nursery floor. “We have two girls. This one is Iori and this one is Yuzuki.”

“Awww,” melted Yokoyama. “So cute…”

“Let me see, Yoko,” Aiba took the phone from him. “Ohhhh, they’re so little.”

“Yeah, I’ve been trying to recover from the surgery and been taking care of them, so it’s been rough, but they can mostly sleep through the night now. Maybe like 6 hours.”

Aiba handed Jun back his phone.

“What about the two of you?” Jun asked. “Do you have families?”

“Nope,” Yokoyama laughed. “Ma-kun has no luck in love and well, I love me the single life and dating around.”

“Yoko is just a player,” Aiba said huffily. “All the women just flock to him despite knowing that he is a serial dater.”

“I’m looking for my soulmate,” Yokoyama said defensively.

“Your standards are too high,” Aiba pointed out. “You should settle down.”

“Yeah, and you can’t seem to get past your first love,” jeered Yokoyama.

Aiba blushed and they dropped it in favor of a different topic when Aiba asked Yokoyama about the system upgrade that was scheduled for the weekend.

+

At around 8 that evening, Jun got a message from Ohno, just as he had cleaned up the nursery and made sure the girls were sleeping.

💙 _Satoshi_ 💜

_How was your first day back?_

💜 _Jun_ 💙

_Good! Aiba-kun helped me out a lot._

_He introduced me to his friend in IT,_

_Yokoyama. We had lunch together._

_Are you still at the office?_

💙 _Satoshi_ 💜

_Yeah. Working on some reports._

_Have to take the Shinkansen tomorrow._

_Going to Tottori._ 😫

💜 _Jun_ 💙

_What for?_

💙 _Satoshi_ 💜

_New project. Going to be there for 10 days._

💜 _Jun_ 💙

_Not another bridal consulting service?_

💙 _Satoshi_ 💜

_lol, no it’s a farm, or an orchard, I think._

💜 _Jun_ 💙

_I miss you. I’ll let you get back to work._

_Love you. Good night_ 😘

💙 _Satoshi_ 💜

 _Love you. Be thinking about you_ 💙

Jun went to the kitchen and began to prepare his bento for the next day, making some side dishes that he could continue to eat throughout the week while he listened to the bachata playlist he had made for himself.

+

It had been three weeks since Aiba had been commuting to work with his coworker Matsumoto Jun. On more than one occasion, Aiba had seen an attractive woman in her late 30s seeing Jun off with the babies. Today she was also there, bowing to him with the babies watching as Jun left. So when they walked out of the shop and Aiba ate his breakfast at their usual table, Aiba decided to ask the question.

“What’s your wife’s name?” Aiba asked as he unwrapped his olive bread.

“My what?” Jun asked, his attention diverted from the road back to Aiba.

“Your wife?” Aiba repeated with a mouth full of bread.

“My wife?”

“Or girlfriend?” Aiba corrected himself, realizing that perhaps they were not married since Jun did not wear a ring. “That’s her, right? The woman seeing you off with the babies? The lady with the mole under her left eye. What’s her name?”

“Oh, Nanako-san?” Jun nodded in recognition.

“Oh, so she’s older than you?” Aiba smirked with a wink.

“Nanako-san is the housekeeper-nanny,” Jun clarified, shooting down Aiba.

“Housekeeper? Nanny?” Aiba now seemed more confused than ever, so Jun decided to clarify things.

“I thought you knew,” Jun said. “I told you and Yoko at lunch, remember?”

“Yeah, you said that you had surgery and twins and that’s why you were working from home.”

“Those are _my_ twins,” Jun said slowly. “As in I’m the one who carried them.”

Aiba’s eyes widened in understanding as it all came together. “Ohhhhh,” he nodded. “You…You’re…”

Jun nodded as he watched Aiba connect the dots.

“You’re one of those 3104 guys that can have babies…” Aiba said.

“Well, not any more. I can’t technically have any more since the surgery,” Jun exhaled forlornly. “They had to cut them out of me since I went into a coma. In that process, I lost the ability to have any more biologically.”

“So your partner is a guy?” Aiba asked.

“Yes,” Jun confirmed. “He’s not here right now which is why we need the housekeeper-nanny.”

“Ohhh,” Aiba nodded in understanding. “I see…” Aiba stood up and threw away his trash and Jun wondered if this was going to be a breaking point for the friendship that they had been so carefully cultivating over the past few weeks.

“What’s his name?” Aiba asked, walking towards the bus stop.

“Satoshi.” Jun followed in step with Aiba. “Are you weirded out by people like us?” Jun asked.

“What? No, not at all,” Aiba replied much to Jun’s relief. “I…” The road was largely empty except for them and Aiba took a deep breath as if he were going to confess his deepest, darkest secret. “The person I’ve actually been in love for my whole adult life is actually a guy too,” Aiba admitted. “Only Yoko knows because we’ve known each other for forever. But I haven’t had the courage to confess to him.”

Jun gave a sympathetic nod. “Why not?”

“He lives in another prefecture. It’ll probably never work out. We’re so different.”

“Satoshi and I are really different and we’re trying to make it work,” Jun offered. “It’s actually the twins that really brought us together.”

Aiba groaned. “I really like him, but I just don’t know how to tell him. Yoko says I just need to give up, but I can’t…”

They arrived at the bus stop and saw a bunch of people at the bus stop, so Jun changed the focus of the conversation. “What’s he like?” Jun asked.

“Oh, he’s really smart. Really good with his words. And he has these super small hands that I love…”

The floodgates had opened and now Aiba would not stop talking about this guy. Every day whenever Jun would listen, Aiba would talk about his love interest to the point that Jun started to tune him out. However, Aiba did not seem to mind as long as Jun gave an occasional grunt or feedback of “Wow” or “Yeah, that’s great…”

Jun told Ohno about Aiba and his crush the next time he called and how ridiculous it was now that Aiba would not shut up about this guy.

 _“What’s his name?”_ Ohno asked.

_“Who?”_

_“The guy that Aiba likes.”_

_“Oh, I don’t know.”_

_“Why don’t you ask him, Jun? You’ve been going weeks without knowing this guy’s name or what he does for a living or where he lives. Doesn’t that feel weird that you don’t have…I dunno labels for him?”_

_“I don’t know. Aiba-chan’s the first friend I’ve had in years. I don’t really remember what it’s like to maintain a friendship.”_

_“Ask him what the guy’s name is. Maybe you should become a little invested in his relationship progress.”_

_“Okay, I guess I can ask him tomorrow. I’m sorry we talked about Aiba-chan this entire time.”_

_“It’s fine. I’m glad you’re doing well back at the office. That was something I was worried about, so hearing that you are making friends and feeling good about work is reassuring.”_

They talked about the girls and Ohno explained how work was rough being pulled between projects and offices. Jun just listened and offered words of encouragement. They agreed to do a video chat dance session over the weekend.

+

“Aiba-chan, you’ve been talking about this guy for weeks, but you’ve never told me his name,” Jun said as they walked home one evening after the express bus dropped them off.

“Oh, I didn’t?” Aiba laughed, swinging his briefcase.

“No. I guess it’s my fault for not asking, but what’s his name and where does he work?”

“Kazunari,” Aiba blushed saying his name.

“Kazunari?” Jun repeated. “That’s a pretty uncommon name.”

“Yeah, you write it like ‘Kazuya’, ‘ _nagoyaka_ (和やか)’ or I guess ‘ _wa_ (和)’ from ‘ _heiwa_ (平和)’ and ‘ _ya_ ’ is just the right side of ‘ _ike_ (池)’, but you read it ‘Kazunari’.”

Jun wrote the characters out onto his left hand with his right index finger. “Yeah, I know someone who writes their name like that,” Jun muttered. “His name is Ninomiya Kazunari…”

“How did you know his name?!” Aiba gasped, stopping in his tracks.

Jun looked stunned. “Don’t tell me that guy you have been pining after is that HR division chief of the Tokyo office, Ninomiya Kazunari?!” Jun said accusingly.

Aiba was red and completely mortified that Jun knew exactly who he had been pining for. And then Jun did something unexpected. He started to laugh uncontrollably, his eyes becoming little curved crescents as he held his stomach. “Ninomiya…hahaha,” Jun was ready to roll on the ground. “Ninomiya-buchou…Oh man, you have your work cut out for you…”

“MatsuJun! It’s not funny!” Aiba said, trying to get Jun to stop laughing.

“That guy is something else!” Jun wiped his tears away as he began walking again, forcing Aiba to start walking again.

“How do you know him?” Aiba demanded.

“Of course I know him. I came from the Tokyo office, remember?” Jun pointed out. “Who do you think I had to beg to get transferred here? Satoshi and I have to work with him all the time. He’s such a prick to people, but he’s really good at his job. Satoshi can’t stand him, but Ninomiya-buchou has been helping us ever since I found out that I was pregnant.”

Aiba hid his face in his hands as they continued to walk towards the bakery. “I can’t believe I’ve been telling you all my secrets and it turns out you know him,” Aiba groaned into his hands.

“Why don’t you confess to him already?” Jun asked.

“Because we’ve been friends for so long. I just can’t go up to him after 25 years and be like. ‘Nino, please go out with me. I’ve been in love with you for 25 years.’”

“His nickname is ‘Nino’?!” Jun started to laugh again.

“Yeah, that’s what we called him in middle school,” Aiba smiled, recalling their middle school memories.

“Oh, this just keeps on getting better and better,” Jun commented gleefully.

“I’m glad this can be a source of entertainment for you,” Aiba grumbled sourly.

“What’s wrong with you just asking him out? He’s probably not seeing anyone,” Jun said, looking up at the Hokkaido starry sky. “I didn’t see any ring on his finger. He doesn’t bring a bento and the guy works mornings, nights, weekends, and holidays. He has nothing on his desk that suggests that he has a girlfriend, partner, or family. Satoshi says that he needs to get laid so he can stop being such an ass to everyone. Perfect opportunity for you.”

Aiba seemed to redden again in embarrassment.

“Don't tell me you haven’t thought about just going down to Tokyo and sleeping with him?” Jun asked incredulously.

“Like just friends with benefits?

“Yeah, or just the benefits,” Jun wiggled his eyebrows knowingly. “A good old-fashioned booty call.”

“We all can’t be good-looking gods like you who can have anyone they want,” Aiba pouted. “You probably just wave your hand and people take their clothes off for you.”

“Despite all odds, I ended up with Satoshi,” Jun pointed out. “Someone who seemed like the least likely person who I’d choose for myself. This guy chased me down when I ran away and pushed him away. But he also healed my trauma and reminded me that I deserved to be loved and to live freely as myself. And now I can’t even imagine my life without him. He is my world.”

“MatsuJun…”

“I wouldn’t be here commuting to work with you if it weren’t for Satoshi. He shook things up for me and constantly reminds me to live and do things for myself. I suspect that it will have to be you if you want Ninomiya-buchou for yourself. I don’t think he’s as emotionally damaged as I was, but he definitely needs someone understanding like you to love him.”

They came to the bakery which was now closed, so Jun took his keys out of his bag.

“Maybe you just need to put yourself out there,” Jun shrugged. “But I’ll tell you the same thing I told Satoshi when he was on the fence about doing this career experience road that he’s on. How many more years will you continue to lose while you hesitate or because you didn’t act? It’s true that nothing bad can come if you don’t put yourself out there. But at the same time, nothing changes. Will you go another 25 years waiting and hoping?”

“I…I don’t know…” Aiba stammered.

“Something to think about. Isn’t 25 years of wanting and waiting enough?” Jun could hear his babies crying, so be bowed and walked down he narrow row to the back entrance of his house, leaving Aiba with his thoughts as he walked the rest of the way home.

+

The next morning, Jun half expected Aiba not to show up, but there he was picking up his coffee and bread like clockwork.

“Morning,” Jun waved as he waved goodbye to Nanako and the girls.

“Morning,” Aiba walked out of the bakery. They sat down outside as the morning breeze blew by them. “I thought about what you said,” Aiba said, sipping his coffee. “I think I need to be more upfront about my feelings for Nino. You’re right. Nothing will change or begin with me just texting him randomly every so often wondering what he is doing. I’m going to Tokyo on the next 3-day weekend that we have and I’m going to talk to him.”

“Send him some melon bread,” Jun said watching as cars pulled into the parking lot.

“What?”

“He likes the melon bread from our shop,” Jun revealed. “Satoshi always brings it as his _omiyage_. He hasn’t brought some to Tokyo since Ninomiya-buchou has been schlepping him around Japan recently and Satoshi hasn’t been home since March. I’m sure he’d be happy if you sent it to him.”

“Really?” Aiba lit up.

“Yeah, if you ask Satoshi’s sister, she can send it on the first express and he will have it by the time he comes in to work. Here, let me ask Murase-kun what Ninomiya-buchou’s schedule is like.” Jun took his phone out and sent a message to the HR grunt man. Less than a minute later, Jun’s phone vibrated. “Murase-kun says that Ninomiya-buchou is scheduled to be in Tokyo for the rest of the month. They have orientation all month so they’re busy and he is definitely not leaving.”

“How do you have a contact in HR if you didn’t really get involved with people when you’re in Tokyo?”

“I sent it from Satoshi’s work instant messaging account,” winked Jun. “I just need to message him that I did that so he doesn’t get caught off guard. I better offer to give him a….”

Aiba looked at Jun with full curiosity as if Jun was the love guru.

“Some…affection, ahem…when he comes home as payment,” Jun coughed, putting his phone away and standing up as they got ready to head to the bus stop.

“You and Satoshi are goals,” Aiba said adoringly.

Jun snorted. “Let’s go or we’re going to miss the bus, Aiba-chan.”

+

A few days later Ninomiya received a package on his desk. He quickly opened up the box as he saw it was from his favorite Hokkaido bakery. Inside was a box with a letter attached.

_Nino,_

_Here is some melon bread from my favorite bakery that I pass every day on my way to work. I always get breakfast here. Their bread is really good and I thought you might like some._

_I’m planning to come down to Chiba to see my parents for a few days during Golden Week and I was hoping I could see you since we haven’t seen each other in forever. Let’s grab dinner one night and catch up—my treat. I know you can’t resist free food. Let me know what day you’re free._

_Masaki_

_animaru.masaki@au.co.jp_

Ninomiya closed the letter and his eyes narrowed suspiciously as he wondered if this was a coincidence that Aiba just happened to know that he liked the melon bread from Ohno’s bakery. But based on the letter, it sounded like he just wanted to catch up since he was coming home, so Ninomiya took out his phone and emailed Aiba back.

_Ma-kun,_

_Thanks for the melon bread. I’ll have some after my meeting. How about May 2nd at 8pm? I want to eat hamburger steak._

_Nino_

+

“MatsuJun!” whispered Aiba, showing Jun his phone while they were sitting at their desks working. “Look! He responded!”

“Looks like you got your date,” winked Jun, continuing to type as he read the message. “Better make it a good one. What kind of person wants to eat hamburger steak?” Jun muttered. “What grown ass man likes to eat hamburger steak?”

“Nino loves hamburger steak,” Aiba said affectionately. “No expensive food or raw seafood.”

“What a cheap date,” laughed Jun. “Such a weirdo.”

Aiba looked like he had died and went to heaven and was on cloud nine for the rest of the day as his thoughts became filled with finding the best hamburger steak restaurant in Tokyo. Jun took out his phone and was about to message Ohno, but then decided against it, not wanting to bother the division chief on his career experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _To be continued...!_
> 
> The players have all assembled and the relationship chart that they show on those homepages for dramas is now more or less complete. Can you imagine it? 
> 
> In the center is Ohno and Jun connected by a line with a heart like this ❤️💕. Then there's this dotted line with a broken heart (💔) radiating from Jun that connects to Sho. We see the Ohno family fully fleshed out on one side and then the twins displayed connected to our Juntoshi couple. Then we have some random box labeled "Marubatsu-Sankaku Corporation" that shows different employees like Aiba and Nino--only because it's a drama and they don't want to give away the spoilers, there's arrows between Jun and Aiba that show friendship, an arrow between Ohno and Nino showing a rivalry or tenuous relationship. And then between Aiba and Nino there's two arrows showing "childhood friends" and "💚x💛❓ 💛x💚❓ or 💔💔❓"
> 
> Anyway, so now we have Junba friendship added to the mix and a possible Aimiya/Ninoai relationship in the making while Juntoshi is trying to make the distance work. I just listened to this old clip of Aiba telling the other members of Arashi about the time his father tried to come up with this new menu item that got vetoed by his mother on the grounds of it being "too disgusting" and he made the other members of Arashi guess what they thought the menu item was. The interaction is hilarious especially with Nino and I love how Jun's guesses get sillier and sillier until he finally guesses correctly. I love how Aiba has this effect of making Jun into this silly version of himself. Junba (Model Combi) banzai🎉💚💜


	17. So Lonely Without You (会えなくて寂しい)

_A few weeks later…_

Keiko usually retired quite early as she had an early start each morning. The twins were able to sleep through most of the night and on the rare occasion that they did wake up, Jun was always responsive to their crying and would take care of them so as not to disturb her. On occasion, she herself would wake up to use the restroom or to get a drink of water. Tonight, she was a little parched so she went to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. While she was walking back to her room, she heard the sound of sniffling in the quiet hall. Quietly approaching the door to her son’s bedroom, she stopped and confirmed the source of the sniffling. 

“Jun?” she called, knocking on the door.

The sniffling immediately stopped and she heard the rustling of fabric before the door opened and she saw Jun rubbing his eyes.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Jun apologized, trying to recover and hide the fact that his face was puffy and he was clearly distraught.

“Are you alright?” Keiko asked in concern.

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m sorry,” Jun bowed and turned away.

“Jun, are you hurt or…?” Keiko pushed her way into the room to Jun’s surprise and she looked around and saw that there were used tissues all over the bed. “What’s wrong, Jun? You can tell me, you know. I’m here for you especially since Satoshi is—”

Upon hearing Ohno’s name, Jun just broke down and began to sob uncontrollably.

“Oh, come here, Jun,” Keiko wrapped her arms around Jun and allowed him to cry into her shoulder. “That’s okay…I’m here for you. Shhhh, it’s okay…you cry it out…”

After a few minutes, Jun seemed to calm down enough to be able to explain himself. “Satoshi isn’t answering my messages and calls. He used to respond within at least the day before, but recently, he maybe replies every couple of days and he never calls me…” Jun took in a deep breath. “I’m sure it’s nothing and he’s just busy, but I just get the feeling that we’re not a priority and it just hurts, you know?…I’m sorry. You all have been so kind to me and the twins…”

Keiko hugged Jun and rubbed his back much like how she used to comfort her children when they were younger. Despite their rocky start, things were different now between Keiko and Jun. She saw Jun more than she saw her son and she could see how much Jun loved not only his children, but his two nephews and everyone in the Ohno family. He worked hard, helped out around the house whenever he could, and the more she got to know Jun, the more she became convinced that he was truly the soulmate for her son. To see Jun so upset made her angry at her own son.

“Try to get some sleep, Jun,” she whispered, rubbing his back and helping him into bed.

“Keiko-san,” Jun sniffled in protest.

“You need your sleep. Go on, close your eyes,” she said. “I’ll be here.” Keiko pulled the chair close to the bed and turned off the lights, continuing to rub Jun’s back until he fell asleep.

The next morning, Keiko called her son.

_“Yeah?”_ Ohno picked up.

_“Satoshi, I know you’re busy, but you should really take better care of Jun.”_

_“What are you talking about?”_ Ohno asked distractedly, continuing to type his report.

_“Jun seems a little depressed. You might want to check in more frequently with him—”_

_“Kaachan, I’m really swamped right now. Jun understands that I’m busy and if things were really bad, he’d let me know. Can this wait til later?”_

_“Don’t let things get too bad. Jun’s health could suffer if he gets too stressed out, Satoshi.”_ Keiko cut the call and left it at that. The problem was between her son and Jun, so at this point, she only wanted to put her sometimes oblivious son on notice to warn him.

Two weeks passed and Keiko observed Jun starting to deteriorate further. Jun was on a mad cycle of going to work, taking care of the kids at home, and spending a full weekend with the boys with very little sleep and nearly no downtime. He seemed to be distracted more and was not eating as much as he usually did. When she woke up and still heard him crying to himself at night, she knew that her son had not taken care of things. Furious at her son for letting things escalate, she fully intended to speak to him later that weekend to give him a piece of her mind and demand that he come home to fix things with Jun.

+

_Wednesday morning…_

“Morning,” yawned Jun, sleepily waving to Aiba who was already sitting outside eating his breakfast.

“Morning!” Aiba chirped cheerily. “Sleepy?”

“Yeah, didn’t really sleep well last night,” Jun closed his eyes, praying for his headache to go away.

“That’s been like every night recently,” commented Aiba, crumpling the paper sleeve after he finished his pastry. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah,” Jun stretched and began walking towards the road. “I’m fine.”

“Okay,” Aiba shrugged and followed. Aiba was chatty and was discussing how he excited he was to see the Tokyo office HR division chief. They had been messaging back and forth and playing an online game together. Ninomiya was also teaching Aiba how to do some magic tricks.

Jun tried to focus on the conversation but his vision was blurring and he felt faint. He tried to shake it off by closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. Aiba’s voice felt far away and when he tried to open his eyes, he just saw darkness as his focus faded into a dull pain pulsing though his head.

“MatsuJun?” Aiba looked to the side and saw Jun swaying dangerously. “MatsuJun? Hey, are you okay?” Aiba stopped and turned just in time to see Jun close his eyes and shakily collapse to the asphalt walkway that only was separated from the road by a thin white line. Aiba shouted and rushed to pull Jun away from the oncoming traffic and back into the walkway. “MatsuJun!” Aiba tried to shake Jun awake, but Jun was unresponsive. Aiba placed his hand over Jun’s forehead and immediately pulled his hand away. “Geez, you’re burning up!"

Aiba looked back and could see the bakery. They had barely been walking 7 minutes, so it was likely faster to try to bring Jun back home than to try to call for an ambulance during the morning rush hour as the nearest hospital was still quite a distance from where they were standing. Aiba put Jun’s bag around his body and maneuvered Jun so he could piggy back Jun back to the bakery. He slowly trudged back towards the bakery and once he arrived back, he had Jun sit on a ledge outside a neighboring house.

“MatsuJun,” Aiba shook him gently.

Jun groaned and slowly opened his eyes. “Ai..ba…” he choked before succumbing to a coughing fit.

“MatsuJun, we’re outside your house and I’m gonna need to bring you up the stairs. Do you think you can walk?”

Jun nodded and mustered up the remaining strength he had to stumble up the stairs to the third floor with Aiba. When Aiba got to the door, he rang the doorbell and began to pound on the door.

“Nanako-san! Nanako-san! Please open up! It’s me, Aiba Masaki!” he called, continuing to knock until someone finally came running to the door. 

“Aiba-san? What’s wrong?” she asked through the screen.

“MatsuJun, MatsuJun,” sputtered Aiba. Nanako looked out and immediately opened the door.

“What happened?!” she cried as Aiba spilled into the living room, pulling Jun into the house as he kicked off his own shoes.

“He’s got a very high fever and he collapsed while we were walking to work,” Aiba dragged unconscious Jun to the couch and helped him out of his shoes and began to loosen Jun’s clothing starting with his tie. “Could you bring me a cool towel for his forehead?”

“Yes, right away,” Nanako rushed to the kitchen and while she was preparing a cool towel, she called the bakery’s backroom. _“Keiko-sama. It’s Nanako the housekeeper. I’m terribly sorry to bother you at work, but Aiba-san just brought back your son-in-law to the house. It appears that he is running a high fever and collapsed while they were walking to work.”_

_“I’ll be right up.”_

Keiko rushed up covered in flour and saw Aiba sitting next to Jun wiping the sweat from Jun’s face.

“Where’s Nanako-san?” she asked looking around the living room.

“She went to the nursery to check on the girls,” Aiba explained.

“Aiba-san, was it?” Keiko approached the sofa.

“Yes, I’m MatsuJun’s coworker from TokuPro, Aiba Masaki,” Aiba bowed.

“Ohno Keiko. The twins’ grandmother. Aiba-san, thank you for bringing our Jun back home. You’ll be late for work. Why don’t you head out? I can take over from here,” she reassured Aiba.

“Are you sure?” Aiba stood up reluctantly.

“Yes, thank you,” she nodded. “Please let your boss know that we’ll take Jun to the doctor.”

“Here,” Aiba took a business card from his jacket pocket and quickly scribbled a number on the back before leaving it on the coffee table. “Please call or message me at any time.”

Once Aiba left, Keiko looked down to see that Jun was drenched in sweat. Aiba had managed to remove Jun’s jacket, but the man was still fading in and out of consciousness and running a high fever. When Jun began to also shiver, Keiko called for emergency services. An ambulance eventually came to take her and Jun to the hospital where Jun was given an IV and medication to reduce his fever while the doctors ran a battery of tests.

+

“Are you family?” the attending doctor asked.

“That’s my son-in-law,” Keiko nodded. “What’s going on with Jun?”

“Right now we are trying to bring down his fever. But we also noticed that he is a carrier of 3104P, so we’d like to do further testing. While this could just be influenza, for 3104P patients, unusually high fever has sometimes indicated the onset of more serious issues like cancers, serious infections, and organ failure. Therefore we should err on the side of caution and do a full-workup.”

“Of course. Let me contact my son to let him know,” Keiko bowed, reaching for her phone on the window sill. “Excuse me.”

_“What?! What do you want?! I’m at work right now!”_ Ohno finally answered in exasperation after his mother had called 14 times in 20 minutes.

_“Satoshi, Jun collapsed and is in the hospital.”_

_“He what…?”_ Ohno repeated more meekly, responding to the shock of the news, and stepping outside into the hallway to walk towards the stairwell so he could talk privately on the terrace.

_“I told you not to ignore him. I told you to check in with him—now the poor thing has run himself down to the bone.”_

_“Are you saying this is my fault that Jun didn’t take care of his health?!”_ Ohno hissed as he opened the door that led to the open air area on the roof.

_“Satoshi, he’s depressed and overwhelmed because you haven’t been responding to him. That’s why he cries at night in your bed every night, which you would know if you took care of things like I told you. He’s not sleeping or eating properly and he’s constantly stressed. What did you think was going to happen to the mother of your children who, might I remind you, doesn’t have the strongest body since he gave birth to YOUR two kids?! Now he’s in the hospital with an extremely high fever that they’re trying to bring his fever down while running some additional tests.”_

_“Additional tests?”_

_“Jun has the 3104P mutation plus the complications from the pregnancy. He is at an increased risk for all sorts of health problems and an extremely high fever could be just the flu, but it could also be an indicator of the onset of something more serious.”_

“ _I just can’t come home, you know,”_ Ohno said hotly in frustration, scratching his scalp vigorously. _“I have work. He should understand that.”_

_“I’m not saying you need to come home. Jun isn’t the one who is asking for you. He’s trying his best here and trying to keep it all together. He understands that you’re busy and he never complained after that one time I heard him crying in your room. But he is still a new mother working full-time, taking care of twins and your nephews, and just going through a rough time emotionally. At this rate, you might lose the mother of your children. Do you hear me? You might lose Jun. Is whatever you’re doing so damn important that it’s worth losing Jun over? If you lose Jun, you will be a single father with young twin girls and you will have lost the best thing to happen to you. There is no one who thinks more about you and those girls than Jun. Get your priorities straight, son.”_

Keiko hung up on Ohno who just stared out at the city in stunned silence.

+

_Late Thursday evening…_

It had been a rough 24 hours, but Jun was finally feeling a little more like himself. After having been pumped full of fluids and medication, he was no longer delirious and even managed to eat some soup for dinner. He still had a bit of a dry cough and body aches, but he felt much better than when he was heading to work last. Keiko had been by earlier to check on him and bring him some things he had requested when it seemed likely that he would have to spend a few days in the hospital recovering. He had been messaging Aiba earlier to let him know that he was feeling better but would likely need to be out for the rest of the week. Jun had asked Keiko if she had notified Ohno and she said that he was aware of the situation. The fact that the father of his children had not called to check on him only served to add salt to the already gaping wound in Jun’s heart. Jun had just about given up when his phone notified him that he had a new message from Ohno.

💙 **_Satoshi_** 💜

_Hey. Are you awake?_

💜 **_Jun_ **💙

_Yeah. How’s work?_

💙 **_Satoshi_** 💜

_Busy…Could I call you?_

💜 **_Jun_ **💙

_Of course_

_“Hello?”_ Jun picked up Ohno’s call.

_“Jun.”_

_“Yeah.”_

Pause.

_“Hello? Satoshi, are you there?”_ Jun asked.

_“Jun.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Are you…I mean…how are…fuck…”_ Pause. “ _Uhm…I’m sorry. I can’t do this,”_ Ohno hung up.

Jun looked at his phone as the phone line went dead and all he heard was the dead pulse of the dial tone. His heart sank, drawing him into a chasm of despair. He looked up at the ceiling and tried to tell himself that it was all probably a misunderstanding. Things had been going so well between them and now they were not. Now it just felt like his world was ending. It was that empty feeling that he felt when Sho stayed out and did not come home some nights, or that pain that filled his heart when Sho ignored his messages and calls. In the dark hospital room hooked up to an IV and a bunch of machines, he had never felt so alone. He turned to the side and quietly cried himself to sleep, whispering Ohno’s name while he gripped the starched sheets.

The next day, the doctors came and told him that his labs came back clear, his fever had broken, and that he should probably rest a few days in the hospital, but he should be fine with rest. Jun thanked them and against medical advice checked himself out from the hospital that afternoon. He called Nanako, who told him that the girls were fine and that she and two others from the agency were on 24-hour rotations at the request of Keiko until Jun could recover. Relieved to hear that, Jun took the overnight bag and extra clothes Keiko had packed for him and asked the nurse’s station to call him a taxi, which he instructed to take him out to the ocean.

Unable to process all the emotions that overwhelmed him, Jun checked into a small local inn in the area and turned off his phone. The inn overlooked the serene ocean and made Jun feel a bit more at ease while he tried to sort things out, falling asleep on the lounge chair on the balcony listening to the sound of the ocean.

Jun’s head was pounding and he was feeling very chilly when he realized that there was someone knocking at his door. He looked around and saw that it was 3:49 am on the digital clock by the bed. Whoever was at the door was not going away and the knocking was becoming more insistent. Too sleepy to think, Jun answered the door and was surprised to see none other than Ohno at his door in his suit, but soaking wet.

“Satoshi,” Jun blinked in confusion, wondering if he was still in his dream.

“Fuck, I finally found you!” Ohno sighed, pushing his way into the room.

“You’re soaking wet—what happened to you?” Jun’s eyes darted about as he closed the door. “Why are you here?”

“You checked yourself out of the hospital and we couldn’t get a hold of you,” Ohno pointed an accusing finger at Jun. “What the hell, Jun?!”

“I left you a note at the nurse’s station—” Jun shut the sliding door and grabbed his jacket as he shivered just looking at Ohno.

“Yeah—‘ _I need some time. I’ll be back soon._ ’” Ohno spat. “What the hell am I supposed to think?!”

“I checked on the girls. Your mom had someone coming to take care of them 24-hours and I needed some time to figure things out—”

“Figure things out?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Ohno demanded, pacing about the room angrily. “Were you planning to leave?!”

“What?!” Jun’s eyes narrowed and his brow tightened as he scowled at Ohno. “Who said anything about me leaving?! I said that I just needed some time.”

“Time for what?!” Ohno grabbed a towel from the rack and started to dry his hair off.

“To think!”

“To think?! What’s there to think about?!”

“Satoshi, I’m trying my best here,” Jun sat down in the bed and started to tear up. “I like being at work and I love being with the kids. Your family is very good to me, but…”

“But what? Spit it out,” Ohno said impatiently.

“I’m lonely,” Jun admitted in a small voice. “I think that’s what it is. I feel like I’m all alone here raising our kids. I know you’re busy and you can’t always respond, but recently you’ve been so distant. You hardly respond to my messages and calls. You tell me to do what’s best for the girls and I don’t mind making those decisions, but I thought…I thought when it came to us…when it came to us that you’d…” Jun began to choke up which resulted in a coughing fit.

“Jun!” Ohno softened, rushing to Jun’s side and rubbing his back. “What do you need? Water? Do you have an inhaler or something?”

“Wa…ter,” Jun nodded between a dry cough, which sent Ohno to the sink to fetch a glass. Once Jun had some water, he calmed down and looked up at Ohno. “Thank you,” he panted, closing his eyes. “I’m sorry, Satoshi…”

“Jun, lie down,” Ohno took the glass and set it on the nightstand while helping Jun lie down on the bed. Upon closer inspection, he could see that Jun did look quite run down. His skin did not have its usual glow, his eyes had dark circles underneath them, and he had lost some weight as the area around his face seemed sharper and his fingers seemed bonier than usual.

“Satoshi, I love you and I miss you. Please…” Jun touched Ohno’s cheek. “The distant behavior…the anger…the frustration…the stress of not knowing… _please_ tell me this isn’t going to be a repeat of my breakup Sho-kun…If you’re done and want your freedom, then—”

“NO!” Ohno slammed his hand down on the pillow next to Jun’s shoulder as he hovered over Jun, whose eyes widened in surprise at the sudden outburst of emotion. “I am NOT Sakurai Sho!” Ohno snarled in defiance.

Jun froze and held his breath. Ohno could see the fear in Jun’s eyes and cursed at himself inside as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Everything had completely derailed into a horrible mess of misunderstandings and hurt and now Ohno needed to fix things with the mother of his children.

“ _I’m_ sorry, Jun,” Ohno apologized, slowly leaning down and giving Jun a kiss on the cheek. “I’m sorry for being distant. I didn’t mean to make you feel insecure. We’re not breaking up, okay?”

“Okay,” Jun nodded, however still appearing rather unconvinced.

“It’s been busy and I shouldn’t have been so cold to you, but I love you too, okay?” Ohno assured Jun gently, resting his body onto Jun’s and brushing his lips against Jun’s forehead. “My mom said you’ve been having a rough time at night?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Jun nodded as Ohno’s fingers traced his features and shivered. “Your clothes are wet, Satoshi…You should take a warm bath before you catch a cold…Why are you wet?”

“When I landed, I went straight to the hospital and it was raining. I got a little wet running from the train station to the hospital. And then I took a taxi to the beach, where it was also raining, and was looking for you before I finally realized I should check your bank activity and that’s how I found you were here. I saw you used your credit card here…” Ohno’s tone and touches were soft and gentle as he reassured Jun.

“I’m sorry you got wet looking for me,” Jun pulled Ohno in by his tie and then stopped. “I shouldn’t kiss you, I’m recovering from what’s probably the flu—”

Ohno sealed their lips together. “I don’t care,” he whispered. “I promise I’ll be better about keeping in touch when we’re apart,” Ohno promised between feverish kisses. “You don’t have to worry about me losing interest in you, Jun. You’re the mother of our twins and we have a special dance that we are gonna keep adding to and dancing to for the rest of our lives, remember? But nevertheless, I am going to make sure you feel loved.”

“Satoshi, since you’re here…” Jun loosened Ohno’s belt. “How about we take a shower together?”

“I think you should be resting since you checked yourself out against medical advice,” scolded Ohno, trying to pull away.

“I promise I’ll get some rest this weekend, but can we have some time together?” Jun implored already trying to get Ohno out of his clothes. “I’ve missed you so much…I fell asleep on the balcony. Your body is cold from being caught in the rain. I think we could both use the body heat?”

Ohno pulled Jun to his feet. “Alright, just a quick one in the shower, okay?”

The shower was tight in terms of space unlike the luxury of space that they had in the privacy in their home. Under the hot spray of the shower, they took turns lathering up the other, turning the slippery act of soaping each other up into their foreplay before transitioning into the main act that involved Jun bent over gripping at the handlebar while Ohno held Jun’s hips as he banged Jun from behind until they both climaxed. Jun put the stopper in to fill the tub and they sat in the tub together with Ohno in the back and Jun between his legs while they had a few more minutes of intimacy together while their fingers and toes became wrinkled.

“Are you sore?” Ohno asked, kissing Jun’s shoulder while he hugged Jun’s chest.

“No, I feel good right now,” Jun pulled one of Ohno’s hands out from the water and kissed it. “I feel warm.”

“Will everything really be solved if I just respond to your messages in a more timely manner and call you regularly?” Ohno rubbed at Jun’s navel lightly. Jun shifted and turned around so that he and Ohno were now facing each other.

“Yes,” Jun gazed into Ohno’s eyes endearingly. “Satoshi, I can handle work, the kids, the household, our finances, and your family. But what I now know about myself is that while I love to feel needed, I am also needy when it comes to my partner. I need to feel connected and I need to feel loved. I can’t be in a relationship where we don’t talk for days. I wanna hear your voice, see your face, especially if we’re far apart.” Jun paused and implored, “Is that okay?”

“I can do that,” Ohno nodded and laced his fingers with Jun’s while nuzzling at Jun’s cheek. “I promise to be better at communication, Jun. You have my word.”

+

The next morning, Ohno woke up to the sound of knocking to the room. Jun answered the door and returned with Ohno’s clothes freshly laundered and covered in a dry cleaning plastic sleeve.

“Morning,” Ohno yawned.

“I had your suit cleaned just in case you need to go back to Tokyo,” Jun smiled, hanging the suit on the closet hook and then sitting down next to Ohno on the bed.

“You already trying to send me back to Tokyo?” Ohno rolled about until his head was resting on Jun’s lap.

“No, I just assumed, you probably couldn’t stay…” Jun trailed off as he scratched Ohno’s scalp lightly.

“I should go back to Tokyo,” Ohno agreed. “But I also think that you need a break and we need to reconnect because I’ve been a shitty partner to you and I’m sorry.”

“Satoshi,” Jun whispered as Ohno fingered the beauty spot just under his lip with an apologetic smile.

“Do you wanna go home and rest or would you rather us spend another night or two together?” Ohno offered. “I think you need some rest and if being around the kids is gonna prevent you from getting that rest, then I want you to either stay here another day with me or we will check you back into that hospital.”

“It’s so wasteful for us to stay another night,” protested Jun. “We should go home—”

“Do you promise not to lift a finger and sleep this weekend while I take care of you?” Ohno sat up and held his hand over Jun’s forehead to check his temperature.

“I do, so let’s check out and go home,” Jun kissed Ohno on the ear.

“Alright,” Ohno agreed.

+

They checked out and took a taxi home where Keiko was all too happy to greet them. Keiko fussed and made Jun go to bed and then she gave her son a strict lecture about being a terrible partner and father. Jun was none the wiser since he was out sleeping, but Ohno was exhausted after the 2 hour lecture. The nannies were kept that weekend to take care of the children and Ohno just crawled in bed next to Jun after he had been chewed out by his mother.

“Jun-nii…” the bedroom door opened as Mamoru let himself into the room later in the afternoon.

Jun woke up when he heard his name and saw Mamoru peering at them from the edge of his bed.

“Hey, Mamo-chan,” he said weakly.

“Jun-nii, are you okay?” Mamoru’s voice trembled.

“Yeah, I’ve just got a little cold, so you should stay away so you don’t get sick,” Jun smiled. “Your uncle is taking care of me, so don’t worry.”

“Satoshi-ojisan?” Mamoru uttered in surprise. “He’s sleeping right next to you. How can he be taking care of you?”

“He’s keeping me warm,” laughed Jun. “We’re taking a nap together.”

“Jun-nii. I hope you feel better soon,” Mamoru bowed and scurried back towards the door.

“Thank you. I just need to rest and I’ll be good as new,” Jun waved to the boy who closed the door behind him.

“Go back to sleep,” Ohno mumbled from under the covers, groping at Jun with one hand.

“I am,” Jun crawled back in and pulled the covers over his head.

+

Jun was being shaken awake the next time.

“Jun, time to eat something,” Ohno cooed, shaking Jun awake gently.

“I’m not hungry,” Jun groaned, rolling over.

“No, you’ve slept enough. You need to eat and take your medicine,” Ohno said firmly, pulling the covers away and fluffing a pillow up. “I made you some _okayu_.”

Jun opened a reluctant eye and saw Ohno’s worried face staring down over him.

“Satoshi?” Jun yawned in surprise.

Ohno had changed his clothes and was sitting next to the bed with a steaming ceramic pot of rice porridge. Jun felt the pressure to comply, so he sat up and allowed Ohno to feed him the porridge spoonful by spoonful as Ohno blew on each bite so Jun would not burn his tongue. Jun was surprised at how simple yet flavorful it was with bits of fluffy egg, thin slivers of julienned ginger, and green onion flavoring the simple chicken broth base. He imagined that Ohno had some idea of how to cook, but okayu was a pleasant surprise since it was definitely something that wives and mothers made, not 40-year old division chiefs for their sick partners. Forced also to drink a glass of orange juice and another glass of sports drink with electrolytes with his medicine, Jun thought his stomach might burst when Ohno finally let up and left him alone to go wash the dishes.

Jun was surprised when Ohno returned half an hour later with Yuzuki in his arms and sat down in the chair next to the bed, putting a bit of distance between them but still well within Jun’s line of sight. Ohno made silly faces to Yuzuki who giggled and clapped her chubby hands together.

“Yuzuki babu babu babu!” Ohno blew on her chest and then carried her high. “Who’s that?” Ohno showed her Jun. “It’s mama! Hi, mama!”

“Hi, Yu-chan,” Jun waved from the bed.

Ohno played and bounced her about until she got sleepy and fell right asleep on his arms. Once Yuzuki was asleep he brought her closer to Jun.

“Bye bye, mama,” he whispered and then took her back to her room.

“Iori’s a little fussy right now,” Ohno said returning to their room and climbing into bed next to Jun and touching Jun’s hair tenderly. “How are you feeling?”

“Full—like four and a half months pregnant with twins,” Jun laughed patting his stomach over the duvet.

“You need nutrients and fluids,” Ohno kissed his forehead with a smile.

“Sorry you had to end up taking care of me,” Jun whispered.

“I am the one who is sorry it had to come to this. I meant what I said and I’ll do my best to keep us connected,” Ohno pulled the covers over Jun and patted Jun’s chest rhythmically.

“Satoshi,” Jun yawned.

“I know, go to sleep now,” Ohno urged.

Once Jun fell asleep, Ohno waited until he heard the definitive sound of heavy breathing before taking out his laptop and doing some work. He sat in bed and occasionally checked on Jun while he checked his emails and wrote up his reports. The unexpected trip caused him to fall a little behind but he was able to catch up relatively quickly as Jun spent most of the weekend sleeping and Jun was fortunately not bothered by the sound of the laptop keys while Ohno worked.

By Sunday, Jun was markedly better and very close to fully recovered. He called Aiba to let him know that he would be returning to work and that he was sorry that he made him worry. The boys and the rest of the family were also happy to see Jun out and about. While Jun wanted to cook, Ohno insisted that he rest one more day and he ordered ramen, gyoza, and fried rice from the ramen shop down the road to be delivered.

“Are you sure you’re okay to return to work?” Ohno said, pulling on his pajamas after having brushed his teeth.

“Yup, I’m fine,” Jun sat on the bed and waited for Ohno having completed his routine.

“Whatcha waiting for?” Ohno asked walking over to the edge of he bed where Jun looked to be waiting expectantly for something.

Jun beckoned him over and placed his hands around Ohno’s waist and looked up at Ohno rather cutely with his high cheekbones raised and his eyes sparkling once again.

“What?” Ohno patted Jun’s head.

“Can we do it tonight since you’re leaving tomorrow morning?” Jun tugged at Ohno’s pants.

“I think we should sleep early and that you should not prematurely strain yourself,” Ohno tried to pull away, but Jun already had his hand over Ohno’s crotch and was rubbing it suggestively.

“Just a little fun?” Jun begged, sliding his fingers into the waistband.

Ohno let out a low groan involuntarily which made Jun feel bold and he pulled down Ohno’s pants so he could take Ohno into his mouth. Even though Ohno had taken Jun at the hotel, it had been weeks since he had gotten a blowjob from Jun and it felt so good. In their short sexual history, everything he had experienced that involved Jun initiating felt amazing. Ohno knew that Jun had had a bunch of flings during his indulgent weekends and prior to meeting Sho. Some part of him wondered if that was how Jun got so good at giving head, but he tried not to think about it while he was getting it from Jun.

“Sato—” coughed Jun, gagging slightly. Ohno realized he was doing it again. Whenever he got caught up thinking about Jun’s sexual history, he started to fuck Jun’s mouth hard, sometimes a little too hard. Thinking about how Jun must have looked giving head to Sho made him extremely jealous and bothered.

“Oh, sorry,” Ohno let up on the grip he had on Jun’s head as Jun tilted his head up, feeling Ohno’s length slide up and out of his mouth. “You’re just so good, I get carried away…” Ohno pulled out of Jun’s mouth and leaned down to lay deep French kiss into Jun’s mouth.

“Mmm,” Jun moaned happily, continuing to stroke Ohno along while he had Ohno’s tongue forcefully exploring his mouth. “You wanna….” panted Jun between kisses. “Come…ah…my mouth?”

“I wanna come in your mouth while I suck you off,” Ohno whispered dirtily to Jun’s wide-eyed surprise. “Take your clothes off so I can suck you off too.”

Jun nodded and lay on the bed naked while Ohno pulled his pajamas off. The older man straddled Jun’s torso and began to go down on Jun, giving Jun the same attention to bring him closer to his completion. Jun pulled Ohno’s lower half to him so he could service Ohno’s leaking member. The simultaneous mutual fellatios created a loop of unspoken competitive pressure to out-service the other as if it were a race to see who would climax first. Jun was fairly confident that he was going to get Ohno to come first and maybe Ohno suspected that he was farther along, so he took some of the viscous pre-come and saliva that was running down Jun’s balls and rubbed at the puckered rim to Jun’s entrance. Jun’s eyes widened in realization and then Ohno slid two fingers in and went for his prostate. Jun came first in Ohno’s mouth at the sudden stimulation releasing Ohno’s length from the suction that he had as Jun threw his head back into the mattress.

“Oh god…” Jun sobbed as his vision went to stars for a brief flash in surprise. Shaking as Ohno continued to suck through his orgasm, Jun gathered his bearings and grabbed Ohno’s length, sucking the tip hard with a vengeance to pay Ohno back while stroking the shaft until Ohno finally spilled himself into Jun’s eager mouth with a deep grunt. Ohno’s cheek slid down Jun’s member until his face landed in Jun’s crotch while he rode out his orgasm. “You cheated…” Jun swallowed, panting breathlessly once Ohno stopped ejaculating.

Ohno sat up and gave Jun a devilish smile, “Yeah, I did.”

“You didn’t play fair,” pouted Jun.

“I didn’t realize there were rules,” Ohno reached over and pulled a warm towel to clean them off before settling into bed.

“I want an apology,” Jun puffed his cheeks up cutely. “I was going to win today.”

“I’m sorry,” Ohno kissed Jun’s cheek and turned off the lamp on the night stand. “I am disqualified.”

Pulled in close under the covers to Ohno’s warm naked body, Jun fell asleep satisfied, ready to give things another go.

+

“Goodbye, cookie dough…”

Jun opened his eyes and breathed in deeply. The fresh, sharp scent of Ohno’s cologne and the cottony scent of his hair wax permeated their bedroom. Ohno was already in his suit and he was ready to head out.

“Morning, Satoshi,” Jun rolled out of bed naked and wrapped his arms around Ohno who indulged him with a minty kiss to Jun’s cheek.

“It’s still early. Go back to bed,” Ohno urged.

“Mmm?” Jun looked at Ohno’s suit. “Hey, isn’t that my tie?” Jun commented that Ohno had taken one of his purple ties. The tie was a dark black-purple with tiny lavender dots and looked like one of the many that Jun had in his drawer.

“Ahhh, you noticed,” Ohno replied bashfully. “I thought I’d take one since you have so many to remind me of you. I didn’t think you’d notice…”

Jun was sleepy when he woke up, but now his eyes were fully awake as he blushed that Ohno would want to take one of his ties.

“Come, I’m about to say goodbye to the girls,” Ohno pulled Jun’s robe off the chair and held it open so Jun could get decent before walking into the hallway. Then he took Jun by the hand and they walked to the nursery. Ohno kissed the twins goodbye and took some quick photos on his phone before tugging Jun into the living room where Atsushi was waiting.

“Ready?” Atsushi confirmed, picking up the box of baked goodies.

“Yeah, I’ll meet you down there in a sec,” Ohno nodded. “I’ll see you soon, okay?” Ohno kissed Jun on the lips with a final hug before turning to put his shoes on.

“I love you, Satoshi,” Jun smiled. “ _Itterasshai_.”

“I love you too, cookie dough. _Ittekimasu_ ,” Ohno winked and ran down the stairs to the idling car with a final wave before he closed the door.

When the car disappeared into the distance, Jun closed the door and began to give himself a pep talk to get ready for the busy week ahead.

+

“Hey, stranger,” Jun sat down next to Aiba who was just finishing his coffee.

“MatsuJun!” Aiba smiled brightly, excited to see his commuting buddy. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better. Thanks for carrying me back all the way home last week,” Jun smiled handing Aiba a small package.

“What’s this?” Aiba asked, looking into the bag.

“It’s a kouign-amann and a gift card for the bakery,” Jun said. “Just something small to thank you for helping me out.”

“Oh, you didn’t have to—” Aiba tried to return it.

“Please,” Jun smiled, gently pushing it back. “I insist. You always come to eat at the bakery, so please, let me treat you.”

“Well, I just ate breakfast, but this queen-amai smells good,” Aiba sniffed.

“Kouign-amann,” laughed Jun. “You can eat it at lunch time. It’s pretty caloric, but it’s really good.”

“Come on,” Aiba gently folded the bag up and placed it into his shoulder bag next to his thermos. “So, tell me about your man. He came home to take care of you, right?”

Aiba and Jun walked towards the bus stop with Aiba excitedly trying to find out all the details about how Ohno searched all over for Jun after he checked himself out of the hospital and then spent the whole weekend taking care of Jun.

“Ahh, your darling is so sweet,” gushed Aiba as they walked through the security scanner. “Nino and I just played video games this weekend.”

“Oh, did you go to see him?” Jun asked in surprise.

“No, silly. We were playing online,” Aiba laughed, waving to Yokoyama who was walking with his boss down the hall. “We’re gonna see each other during golden week, remember?”

“Oh, so not until the end of April, then?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna go see my folks and other friends and then I’ll go see Nino,” confirmed Aiba as they rode the elevator up to their floor.

“Golden week,” breathed Jun. “I wonder if Satoshi will come home then…?”

They walked into their office and as soon as they were at their desks, their chief, Kimura called a staff meeting to let them know they would be on a month-long massive project, putting a stop to any idle chatter.

+

The return was grueling since Jun had 3 days of back logged work to catch up on and all of the additional work from the new project. When he and Aiba finally left at 8 pm, they were both exhausted and wearily bid each other goodbye when they went their separate ways. It was nearly 9 when he got home and everything was dark. The girls were asleep and his plate was in the refrigerator per Keiko’s message to him. He checked on the girls, ate a quick dinner, took a shower and was about to head to bed when he saw that the night stand drawer on Ohno’s side was open. He reached over to push it closed but it would not close. Frowning, he rolled over to Ohno’s side of the bed and realized that there was a pencil preventing the drawer from closing.

His phone vibrated to tell him he had a new message from Ohno.

💙 _Satoshi_ 💜

_I hope you had a good day._

_Sorry I didn’t message you earlier._

_Once I landed, I was in back-to-back_

_meetings all day long. I just got home._

_But I was thinking about you all day._

💜 _Jun_ 💙

_Today was a long day._

_Had to catch up on a lot of work._

_Kimura-hanchou just told us we_

_have a new big project…I just got_

_home at 9…I’m pretty exhausted._

💙 _Satoshi_ 💜

_Don’t push yourself too hard, okay?_

_I love you, cookie dough. Good night._

💜 _Jun_ 💙

_I won’t. I love you too._

_Good night_ 😘

Jun connected his phone to the charger and pulled open Ohno’s drawer so he could position the pencil so it wouldn’t obstruct the track to close the drawer. He saw that there was a sketch book in the drawer. Curious, he opened it up and saw that there were a number of sketches of the girls. And when he flipped through the book, he saw that there were also sketches of him sleeping, talking, and reading. Jun had never seen Ohno sketching but each dated sketch proved that Ohno was thinking of his family since some of the sketches were during times when he was not in Hokkaido, but working elsewhere. Jun was not sure if Ohno had left the sketch book there intentionally or if he had just forgotten it, but it made him feel reassured to see that Ohno had committed these memories and thoughts to paper. Jun hugged the sketchbook and then placed it back into the drawer on the nightstand. He turned off the lights and turned in for the night, feeling more secure and optimistic that things would be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Next chapter: "Rainy Day Dancing"...
> 
> I wanted a little Juntoshi drama this installment, so I created some friction with my fluff, hehe. Did your heart have a nice ride on the emotional rollercoaster? 
> 
> Until next time, Juntoshi lovers💜💙!


	18. Rainy Day Dancing (雨の日にダンス)

Since their heart-to-heart talk, Jun now received a message first thing in the morning every day from Ohno and sometimes messages throughout the day. Normally the morning messages were just something along the lines of, or some combination of _‘good morning, cookie dough’ ‘I love you’ ‘have a good day’ ‘it’s raining today in Sapporo, so don’t forget to bring your umbrella’ ‘don’t catch a cold’ ‘take care of yourself’_. Jun loved these morning messages as little reminders that his Satoshi was thinking about him. Occasionally, Ohno demanded (hard requested) something from Jun like _‘send me sexy pics of your [insert body part]’_ or _‘send me cute selfies of you and the twins_ ’ or _‘I bought the twins some cute clothes. Dress them up for me and send me pics’_. The most frequent of these requests were requests for sexy photos of Jun’s clavicle, chest, navel, and hip/pelvis. But today Ohno had requested a sexy video, so as Jun was getting ready for work, he had his phone filming his routine.

“Satoshi,” Jun started put his white work shirt on and leaned towards his phone to show his neck. “I can’t wait for you to come back and mark my neck again…” Jun touched the fading scars along his lower neck that were usually covered by his button up work shirt where Ohno often left hickeys and bite marks. “Come home soon, my love. We miss you.” Jun blew a kiss to the camera and ended the video. He would send the video with a quick message while he was cooking his breakfast but now his attention went to getting ready and the rest of his morning routine of looking put together and getting the twins going.

+

Ohno was at his apartment doing his morning workout when he heard his phone inform him that Jun had messaged him. Since he had returned to Tokyo, he was back on his routine of waking up at 4:30 in the morning, doing a vigorous workout in his fancy but sterile apartment, taking a shower and going to work so he could arrive around one hour prior to everyone else.

When he came home to Hokkaido, he tended to let himself slack on the exercise mostly because if he was helping with the kids, he was utterly exhausted and in between them and Jun, he would rather stay in bed next to Jun cuddling with his love than working out his core. But when there was no Jun to keep him in bed, he had a very specific routine that kept him in shape, limber for dancing, and looking youthful even at 40. As soon as he finished his workout, he opened the video and to his not-so-secret delight, there was a sexy video of Jun. Jun never sent anything pornographic, but short sexy videos with Jun working the camera like his life depended on it still made for excellent fodder for Ohno’s imagination. The video was only 20 seconds long but Ohno watched it six times before taking his erection to the shower and relieving himself under the hot cleansing spray, imagining Jun’s soft pale hands around his engorged length jerking him off. 

Mind cleared and now fresh from the shower, he shaved, styled his hair and changed into his suit. Today he was going to wear Jun’s tie to work and as he straightened the knot, he smiled in memory of his family that awaited him and reminded him that he needed to persevere despite how challenging it was to maintain his relationship with Jun from a distance and to not be with his children. He would not consider himself lonely but he definitely missed them and was sad to leave them each time. Ohno had lived most of his life as a bachelor, spending more time single than in relationships, and was still trying to get used to the idea that he needed to be accountable to others. He initially had scheduled the morning messages to Jun as another one of his obligations like working out or buying toilet paper, but he was surprised that he was now enjoying how connected he felt to Jun and the twins and how he could not imagine not checking in with Jun daily. He had sent the messages to Jun for Jun’s benefit, but he had not anticipated that he would also become a rather addicted to the affection that Jun sent in message, photo, and video form back to him.

As Ohno boarded the train, he sent a quick note to Jun thanking him for the video and how he wanted nothing more to return home and make love to Jun and spend time with their kids. He alluded to how he was rather busy and wouldn’t be able to return home for awhile but that he missed them very much. He told Jun to have a good day and that maybe they could dance later that weekend by video chat.

Ohno’s commute while he was in Tokyo was exactly 52 minutes and allowed him to arrive at the convenience store outside the building at 7:50, where he purchased something light for breakfast, and marched up to his office and arriving at his desk at 7:58 with about one hour to work uninterrupted before the start of the work day. Ohno had been sitting at his desk for about 15 minutes eating his breakfast and checking his emails when the elevator pinged and a familiar face strolled over to his desk.

“Good morning, Ohno-buchou,” a certain HR division chief drawled.

Ohno looked up in disinterest. “Good morning, Ninomiya-buchou,” he replied dully, but cordially.

“Here,” Ninomiya handed him a medium-sized envelope.

“What’s this?” Ohno turned the envelope around and shook the contents out.

“I’m sending you to Mie prefecture next week for 2 weeks, so you’re gonna have to push your audit up to this week,” Ninomiya said nonchalantly.

“Oi! I have other work that has to be done this week! I can’t just move the annual fiscal year-end audit up a week,” Ohno stood up defiantly.

“That’s why I came to deliver this news in person,” Ninomiya did not flinch at Ohno’s posturing of ego. “What do you need to make that possible? I know you have to do the audit because you’re the division chief, but what do you need to alleviate your other work and duties to free you up so you can take make the most of your week here in Tokyo?”

Ohno was taken aback. Usually the HR prick told him to just make it all work, but it seemed that this time he was aware that pushing up an annual audit had its limits on such short notice. 2 weeks in Mie was too long and depending on the nature of the project, there was no way he would have enough time to simultaneously do the audit. Quickly thinking about all of his project and work for the next three weeks, he could see that he would need a team of 4 people to handle all the work that he would need to delegate in order to focus on the audit.

“I need a team of 4 people for a 5 to 7 days to handle all the projects that I’m currently managing while I work on the audit,” he said realistically, wondering if he should go higher since Ninomiya might wheedle him down.

“Done. I’ll have your team by the end of today,” Ninomiya turned and walked away cigarette already in his mouth and ready to light it up the second he got to the terrace.

Ohno let out a sigh of relief that Ninomiya had not challenged him and was actually being somewhat cooperative on this particular task. He closed his eyes and wondered if he should tell Jun that he would be rather busy and that maybe he might not be as attentive, but he did not want Jun to become anxious, so he decided against talking to Jun and instead focused on writing up the division of labor for the next three weeks and writing a timeline for the audit.

_+_

**_A rainy April Saturday…_ **

Jun had just finished straightening up the house to his own satisfaction. While Nanako kept things neat and tidy so he did not have too much to do over the weekend, Jun still liked to organize and rearrange things. He had done some cooking for the family dinner including the preparation of some strawberry mousses for dessert. The girls had gone down for a short nap and Jun found himself wanting to do some dancing.

He changed his clothes into something more comfortable and took a look in the full-length mirror. Thanks to his diet, his brief health scare, and increased exercise which included walking with Aiba, he had pulled down significantly and was nearly back to fitting in his original pants for work, but not his tighter clothes for clubbing (not that clubbing was on his agenda these days). His stomach was mostly flat, but when he gave it a pinch, he could see there was still a bit of soft stretchy skin. He spun around and looked at himself from the back and could see that his waist was still small, but his hips seemed bigger.

“I guess this is my body,” he sighed, putting on a comfortable shirt. “Maybe I need to do more leg exercises to slim down my thighs…”

Jun walked back out into the living room and turned his music so that he could watch some music videos and cover art while he danced. He figured that the twins would not wake since they were accustomed to sleeping through music as long as it was not too loud. As soon as the guitar started, Jun began to dance, practicing whatever he fancied, imagining Ohno mirroring him or standing next to him. He was in the zone, focused on the rhythm and dancing to show his emotions to his love. He practiced turning and rolling his body at different speeds, choosing different songs to help him move more fluidly.

“What are you doing, Jun-nii?” asked a voice suddenly, startling Jun.

“Oh, Mamo-chan. Tacchan,” Jun turned to them. “I’m dancing.”

“That’s dancing?” Mamoru asked. “How come it doesn’t look like any dancing I’ve ever seen?”

“Yeah, it doesn’t look like anything I’ve seen at a matsuri or at a traditional music show,” Takuya agreed. “And it doesn’t look like that dancing you see with kings and queens…”

“This is a dance from Latin America,” Jun explained.

“Oh, so not Japanese,” Mamoru nodded in understanding. “Why are you doing it?”

“Because I love to dance with your uncle,” Jun winked. “What are you boys doing here?”

“We’re bored,” Takuya whined.

“Where are your parents?” Jun asked, grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat from his forehead.

“At the other store. _Baachan_ is downstairs in the store and there’s nothing to do because it’s raining,” Takuya continued. “Our mom took the power cable to the TV and the controllers to the video games with her so we can’t play video games or watch TV. She told us to go read some books, which we did for an hour, but we’re bored.”

“Your mom is something else,” laughed Jun, imagining the shock of the two boys when they realized that nothing electronic worked. “You wanna dance with me?”

“Is it fun?” Mamoru asked.

“Sure,” Jun said enthusiastically. “You just have to learn some basic steps and you can dance along. Watch me.”

Jun began to show them the basic steps just as Ohno had shown him, counting off for the footwork.

“See? Super easy. Just 8 counts. It’s just like bon dancing but with a different rhythm and style,” Jun waved to invite them to stand next to him. “Tap, five, six, seven, to the left…”

The boys and Jun danced for nearly two hours before Jun stopped them and offered them some green grapes for an afternoon snack and some water to hydrate.

“That was fun, Jun-nii,” Takuya said, washing his hands in the sink. “Can we do it again?”

“Of course, I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Jun smiled, eating some green grapes from across the kitchen. “You are welcome to join me in dancing anytime. You can take the music player downstairs and play the bachata playlist and you can dance anytime.”

“I wanna get really good so I can dance with you, Jun-nii,” Takuya said excitedly.

“Me too! Me too! Jun-nii! I’m already 5th grade!” Mamoru added, not about to be outdone by his brother who was two years his senior.

“Dancing must be so natural for the Ohno family,” Jun smiled. “You are both naturals like Satoshi-ojisan.”

“Are you saying that Satoshi-ojisan is actually good at this?” Takuya asked in disbelief as Jun refilled his water cup.

“Yes, he’s an _excellent_ dancer,” Jun said dreamily. The boys looked at Jun and realized that maybe there was some sort of social value to being good at dancing if someone as good-looking as Jun-nii could find value in it.

“We’re gonna get really good at dancing too then!” shouted Takuya. “We’re not going to lose to Satoshi-ojisan of all people.”

“Yeah!” Mamoru agreed, fired up.

The next few weeks flew by as both Jun and Ohno were busy with work. Since their parents were working at the new shop, the boys were spending a bulk of the weekend with Jun and their young cousins so there were many opportunities for dancing, cooking, cleaning, running about the park, and any other explorations that Jun planned. The twins were becoming more active crawling around and touching everything in sight, so Jun and the boys spent time baby-proofing the third floor, which included a gate being installed at the top of the staircase.

Running around with 4 kids every weekend, Jun was surprised when he looked at himself in the mirror one Friday evening and saw that he looked to be in the best shape of his life. He had been working out in the morning before work, but thanks to the dancing and increased movement in all areas of his life, he had lost his belly and his legs were more toned. Determined to look his best when Ohno returned home, Jun planned out his diet, skin care, and exercise plan to ensure that Ohno would be unable to resist him. Ohno would get no more visual hints until he came home so that he could be totally surprised. Jun sent him photos of his eyes, lips or other areas of his body that did not give away Jun’s most recent transformation. But perhaps it was just as well that they were both rather busy so Jun did not have time to focus on the fact that Ohno had not been home in weeks.

+

**_End of April…_ **

“Are you sure you’re gonna be okay if I take a few days off?” Aiba asked, stopping in front of the staircase in front of the Ohno residence.

“I’ll be fine,” Jun assured him. “You covered for me when I was out. I can totally manage a few days without you. Seriously. Go hang out with Ninomiya-buchou and your family.”

“Thanks, MatsuJun!” Aiba threw his arms around Jun.

“Oi! Don’t hug me!” Jun pulled away. “The neighbors will talk and I’m really trying to avoid being the talk of the neighborhood gossip. Besides, I don’t want to get into a fight with Satoshi over you not knowing your boundaries. _When_ he comes home—and I don’t know when that will be— _I_ am getting some and _you_ will not ruin that for me.”

“I’m sorry! I’m just so happy that I get to see Nino!” Aiba gushed.

“Don’t be shy. Confess your love and go get some action,” Jun said confidently, walking up the stairs.

“MatsuJun!” groaned Aiba.

“I’m not covering for you so you can be a coward,” Jun let himself into the house. “Night!”

+

Aiba spent the first few days of his Golden Week vacation hanging out with his parents and brother and seeing old friends from high school and university. He had not been back in awhile and the last time he had been home to Chiba had been for his grandfather’s funeral, so he was not particularly keen to come back and see family quite so soon. His parents were the same, still running their Chinese restaurant out of their family home. His brother had taken over much of the day-to-day operations but his father still controlled the menu. His mother was slowing down a little, but everyone was healthy and happy.

When it came to his date with Ninomiya, Aiba was very nervous. He went shopping and bought an outfit right off the model in a department store because he could not decide what to wear and he wanted to look good. Ninomiya said that he had to work and would meet him after he finished approving some documents so Aiba spent the day practicing his confession in front of the hotel mirror.

“Hey, Nino, sorry that I’ve been hiding this for 25 years, but I’m secretly in love with you, so please go out with me?” Aiba begged the mirror. “Ahhhh! So embarrassing! I can’t say that to him!” Aiba crumpled to the ground with his red face in his hands.

“Nino, look at me, I am sexy like MatsuJun. Look at my smoldering gaze, sexy body, and handsome face. Go out with me, Nino!” Aiba impersonated Jun with a low voice and spinning around with his fingers aimed at the mirror like a gun as he pretended to be a sexy international spy. “Ugh….I can’t do this…” he moaned and rolled around on the hotel bed. “How the hell did MatsuJun get so lucky?!”

Several hours later, Aiba was standing outside of the restaurant waiting for Ninomiya, nervously pulling at the sleeve of his forest green silk dress shirt. It was a cool evening, so Aiba had a scarf around his neck, which he kept on removing and retying. He thought he was going to heave from the nervousness. Ninomiya arrived right on time, walking out of the subway exit shivering as he headed towards the restaurant.

“Hey!” waved Aiba outside the restaurant.

“Ma-kun,” Ninomiya smiled, rushing over. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

“Not at all!” Aiba chirped. “So glad to see you! How have you been?”

They made small talk as they went inside the restaurant and once they were seated, Aiba suddenly felt nervous as they looked at the menu.

“I heard their demi glace sauce is to die for,” Ninomiya commented, squinting at the menu options.

Aiba did not respond but kept turning the pages absently. They sat in silence for 5 minutes before Ninomiya broke the silence.

“Ma-kun? I said, Ma-kun!” Ninomiya waved his hand in front of Aiba.

“Oh! Sorry!” Aiba apologized, knocking his menu to the floor.

“Careful!” Ninomiya caught the menu just centimeters before it hit the ground. “I asked you if you had decided.” Ninomiya handed the menu back to Aiba.

“Uhhh, yeah. I’ll just have this one,” Aiba pointed to a hamburger steak set on the back of the menu.

“Oh, are you sure?” Ninomiya confirmed. “I would have thought you would have ordered the hamburger steak and chicken karaage combo since they’re known for their chicken karaage too.”

“Oh, that sounds good! I’ll have that!” Aiba agreed. Ninomiya gave him a puzzled look, but let it go.

They ordered their food and some beer to celebrate their reunion. Ninomiya could see that something was up and that Aiba had something major on his mind. He was fidgety and distracted even more than usual and when he thought that Ninomiya was not looking, he definitely looked troubled. Not one to push, Ninomiya patiently waited to see if Aiba was going to share whatever was on his mind, but after three rounds of beer, their entrees, and dessert, it looked as if Aiba was not planning to say anything.

“Do you have work tomorrow?” Aiba asked, downing more of his beer.

“Hmmm? No,” Ninomiya replied.

“Can we go back to your place and drink some more then?” Aiba asked, draping his arm over Ninomiya’s shoulder chummily, his hot breath on Ninomiya’s neck.

“Ehhh,” the gamer division chief looked annoyed, but it was not every day that his childhood friend came to visit. Aiba was also acting very weird and maybe whatever it was that he wanted to tell Ninomiya could not be divulged in such a public space.

“Please?” Aiba begged. “We can play video games too?”

“Fine,” Ninomiya conceded. Aiba settled the bill as he always did and they took a taxi back to Ninomiya’s place. They stopped at the convenience store and bought more beer before heading up to Ninomiya’s apartment.

“I’ll set up the game console, so why don’t you bring the beers here?” Ninomiya instructed, clearing some space for them.

“Yeah, sure,” Aiba agreed.

They played for about twenty minutes and Aiba spent more time drinking than playing. At the moment he felt very drunk and he would need to be in order do confess what he held in his heart for nearly 25 years. Ninomiya was so dear to him and ever since he had been encouraged by Jun, he was finding it harder to suppress his feelings.

“Ugh! I can’t get the giraffe to go inside the safari zone pen,” Aiba complained in frustration, throwing down the controller.

Ninomiya laughed and picked up the controller. “Here, silly Ma-kun,” Ninomiya put his own controller down and reached over Aiba’s lap. Aiba closed his eyes at how Ninomiya’s voice said his nickname. _Ma-kun_.

_Fuck. This guy was testing my willpower,_ thought Aiba, painfully trying to move away.

“Ma-kun?” Ninomiya noticed Aiba shifting away uncomfortably.

“Sorry,” Aiba stood up. “I gotta pee,” he smiled helplessly and stumbled to the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Aiba threw cold water on his face and tried to calm down. He did relieve himself and he washed his hands three times before pacing about the bathroom like a madman, his inebriated brain trying to figure out what to do next. He must have been in the bathroom for awhile because soon Ninomiya was knocking softly on the bathroom door.

“Ma-kun, are you okay?” Ninomiya asked in concern.

“Yeah! Just fine!” Aiba called back, he sniffled as he looked at the ceiling trying not to cry any more while he was huddled on the tiled floor holding his legs to his chest.

“You’ve been in the bathroom for half an hour. Do you need some medicine or something?” Ninomiya called with his ear to the door.

“No, I’ll be out in a minute,” Aiba sniffled and stood up. He wiped his tears on his sleeve and was about to give his face another wash when the bathroom door swung open to his mortification. Of course he had forgotten to lock the door like an idiot.

“Ma-kun, what the hell is going on with you today?!” Ninomiya demanded and then he saw Aiba looking like a weepy mess and his heart felt like it stopped in his chest. “Ma-kun? What’s wrong?”

“Uh, I should go. Thanks for having me,” Aiba said, pushing his way past Ninomiya out of the bathroom and trying to maneuver past the three crates of video games in Ninomiya’s bedroom so he could get to the kitchen where he had left his phone and wallet.

“Ma-kun!” Ninomiya yanked him back sharply by the arm. “You have been acting SO weird today ever since I saw you. You’re acting like this is this is the last time you’re gonna see me. Now what the hell is going on?! Are you _dying_ or something?!” Ninomiya shouted with a brave face, but looked like he was afraid to hear the answer to his question as well.

Aiba closed his eyes and sighed. It was now or never. He was never any good at hiding his emotions or his true feelings. Ninomiya froze as Aiba turned around and gave him what he could only read as a lonely smile that made him feel like he was about to receive the worst news of his life. Aiba was really his only friend these days and even though they sometimes went months without contacting each other, he relied on Mr. Sunshine to maintain the friendship because he was so poor at keeping close friends.

“Ma-kun, are you dying?” Ninomiya whispered, reaching for Aiba’s shoulder.

“No, but I feel like I may as well be,” Aiba finally confessed. “Nino, I came here to tell you…” Aiba took a deep breath. “I came here to tell you…to tell you that—”

Ninomiya was bracing himself for bad news, so he was totally unprepared for Aiba to grab him by both shoulders and to kiss him squarely on the lips. His eyes blinked in shock and by the time his brain registered what was happening, Aiba had already let go of him and was panting as he looked like he was about to start to cry.

“I’m so sorry,” Aiba apologized. “I really like you, Nino—like more than just friends and I can’t stand it anymore. I don’t want to just be your friend. I am sorry if that grossed you out. I just…I came here to tell you how I feel and nothing tonight seemed to go right. I feel like I missed every opportunity to tell you how I feel about you—”

Aiba was surprised when Ninomiya threw his arms around Aiba’s neck and cut him off mid-sentence.

“Geez, don’t scare me like that, stupid Ma-kun!” Ninomiya scolded, pressing his forehead against Aiba’s with a sigh of relief. “Fuck! I thought you were gonna tell me that you had only a few more weeks to live and that this was it!”

Ninomiya released Aiba and fell into his bed back first, taking some deep breaths of relief.

“Nino?” Aiba looked down at the snarky HR division chief who was now rolling about on his futon in annoyed frustration like a cranky cat.

Ninomiya stopped and looked back up at Aiba with an angry pout. “What?”

“I—I—” stammered Aiba. He was utterly lost in confusion, so Nino took pity on him.

“Come here,” Ninomiya beckoned with his left hand.

Aiba sat down nervously on the bed.

“Let me make it clear to you,” Ninomiya straddled one leg over Aiba’s lap and once again wrapped his arms around Aiba’s neck, towering over Aiba. “I like you, too, Ma-kun,” he whispered, laying his lips over Aiba’s.

“Nino,” Aiba cried as Ninomiya kissed him, his dream of reciprocated love fulfilled.

“You’re so sensitive, Ma-kun,” Ninomiya smiled kissing Aiba’s salty tears away. “Silly Ma-kun…”

“Nino, I wanna…” Aiba at the brink of his emotion, he leaned in to kiss Ninomiya. Right before he was able to land his lips onto Ninomiya’s, he collapsed, bringing his full weight onto Ninomiya.

“Ma-kun?” Ninomiya blinked in surprise. Aiba had fallen asleep and was now snoring like a locomotive with his face buried into Nino’s shoulder.

“Ni…no…” Aiba moaned and was out cold.

“Are you kidding me? This guy fell asleep on me…” he laughed, pinned under Aiba who was now passed out on top of him. He pushed Aiba to the side and pet his head. “I’m so glad you’re not dying,” he whispered to Aiba with a kiss.

+

The next morning, Aiba woke up on the floor of an unfamiliar place. His neck hurt and he could barely breathe because had a bedsheet around his body. Coughing and struggling to get free, he sat up and came face to face to the sleeping face of Ninomiya. The beauty spot speckled gamer was drooling into his pillow with his arm hanging off the bed. Aiba reached to touch Ninomiya’s face and Ninomiya immediately woke up at the sensation.

“Ma-kun,” he yawned. “Morning…what are you doing on the floor?”

“Ah, I don’t know,” laughed Aiba. “What happened?”

“You don’t remember acting weird last night making me think that you were dying, then confessing that you were in love with me, and then when you were about to kiss me you fell asleep on me?” Ninomiya reminded him, sitting up in bed.

Aiba’s eyes widened in realization and he blushed. “I did what?”

“Yeah, _worst_ first date ever,” Ninomiya cradled his head, reaching for his glasses on his nightstand. “You didn’t tell me we were on a fucking date, you made me think that you were dying or something bad had happened to you, and when you finally told me, you fucking pinned me down under your body weight when you fell asleep with your half-assed erection against my leg. Again, worst first date ever. I want my money back.”

The HR division chief rolled out of bed and went to his bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. Aiba followed him to the bathroom.

“You didn’t pay for anything, Nino,” Aiba responded genuinely. Ninomiya opened the medicine cabinet and handed Aiba a toothbrush. “Oh, thank you.”

They stood in front of the bathroom mirror like they were teenagers at summer camp brushing their teeth in silence. Ninomiya spit first and rinsed his mouth. Aiba followed suit and the second he had wiped his mouth, Ninomiya pulled Aiba down by the collar that his friend was now at his eye level.

“Well, I still feel like it was the worst first date ever. I want a better first kiss from you,” Ninomiya demanded, wrapping one arm around Aiba’s neck.

Aiba smiled and placed a very awkward kiss onto Ninomiya’s lips.

“Nope, still a shitty kisser,” Ninomiya complained and proceeded to show Aiba how kissing was supposed to be done by turning his neck and working his lips sensually. “ _That_ —is how you give someone a kiss. Why are you so shitty at giving kisses?” Ninomiya bitched in annoyance.

“Well, I’ve never kissed anyone before,” Aiba admitted.

“Seriously?”

“Well, I’ve been in love with you the whole time, so I never wanted to kiss anyone but you! It’s not like I could practice on someone! Every time I tried to tell myself that it would never work out between us and I would try to meet other people, I could never bring myself to kiss them, much less go out with them! For 25 years, I’ve only loved you, Nino!” Aiba blurted in embarrassment.

Aiba’s confession hit Ninomiya like a lighting bolt. Aiba was the real deal. Only someone as pure as Aiba would readily admit something so embarrassing like a quarter of a century long crush. Sighing, he kissed Aiba on the cheek.

“Have you really not been with anyone this whole time?” Ninomiya asked gently.

“No one,” Aiba confirmed, now so red with shame that he almost wished he had not said anything.

“Well, I guess I have my work cut out for me if we’re gonna be together,” Ninomiya patted Aiba on the shoulder and walked out into the living room.

“Nino?” Aiba followed him. “Are we…um…?”

“So which one of us is going to be on top and which one of us is the bottom?” Ninomiya asked, turning on the coffee.

“I will be on top!” Aiba volunteered cheerfully hugging Ninomiya from behind. “It will be like our camp days when I was on the top bunk and you were on the bottom because you were scared of falling off the top bunk!”

“This is not the same thing as me falling off the top bunk! And I wasn’t scared! Falling off the top bunk can cause serious injury!” Ninomiya scolded as Aiba kissed his head gently.

“Oh, so you’re okay with being on the bottom?” Aiba exclaimed excitedly.

“Not if you don’t know what the hell you’re doing! Do you even know the first thing about how two guys do it?” protested Ninomiya taking out some bread to make them some toast. “Here—you’re the son of a restaurant owner. _You_ make us breakfast!”

“Okay! And I _do_ know what to do when it comes to that kind of stuff! What have you got in the fridge?” Aiba agreed, releasing him and opening the refrigerator. “There’s nothing in this fridge,” Aiba frowned. “What were you gonna put on this toast?”

“Nothing?” Ninomiya offered.

“I’m going to the convenience store to buy some food,” Aiba said. “We can’t have a proper breakfast with just bread and black coffee. Geez, Nino! You need to eat better than that.”

Aiba smoothed out the wrinkles from his shirt and grabbed his phone and wallet from the counter.

“Here, take the keys,” Ninomiya called to him, throwing the bunch of keys to Aiba who caught it easily. “And Ma-kun.”

“Yeah?” Aiba turned around about to open the door.

“Buy some condoms while you’re at it,” Nino waved nonchalantly. “I’m gonna go take a shower while you’re gone.”

+

**_Thursday, back in Sapporo, Hokkaido…_ **

“So?” Jun sat down next to Aiba who was sipping his coffee outside the bakery waiting for Jun. He eyed a small bruise peeking out from under the edge of his collar. “I see that Ninomiya-buchou left a nice love mark on your neck.”

“MatsuJun!” Aiba’s hand immediately went to the left side of his neck.

“It’s on the other side,” Jun reminded him. “I guess he got your neck good. You better tell him to not go so high next time or you’re gonna need to put concealer over that.”

“Is it really obvious?” Aiba moaned, finishing his coffee.

“No, it’s not that bad,” Jun assured him. “The ones I get sometimes are really dark and I’m a lot paler than you are. Don’t worry about it.”

They stood up and began walking towards the bus stop together.

“So?” Jun asked in an intrigued gossipy tone. “How was it?”

“What? The sex?” Aiba whispered, his eyes shifting nervously as if he thought people could hear them.

“Everything! I covered for you this whole time, so spill!” Jun urged.

Aiba revealed how their first official date had been a disaster, but that the next morning they had a chance to spend the day together and talk things through. By the evening, they had their first intimate moment.

“It was really nice,” Aiba said. “We’ve been taking it pretty slow. The first night we just tried to be a little intimate—just touching each other. But I spent the rest of the week with him and we got to do it a bunch of times. I eventually figured out how to make him feel good!”

_Eventually?! What the fuck….Poor Ninomiya-buchou,_ Jun grimaced at the thought of the HR division chief being Aiba’s guinea pig. Aiba would put forth 1000 percent effort and what he made up for in skill he usually made up for in effort and enthusiasm. But this was sex, not writing up some budget proposal. Jun had a new secret respect for Ninomiya knowing that he had weathered the initial stages of Aiba’s learning curve.

“We have determined that my mouth is really good and I have lots of stamina,” continued Aiba, oblivious to Jun’s reactions. “But I need to work on my aim….What?”

“Nothing,” Jun shook his head and hit the button to request that the bus stop. “Ninomiya-buchou has it rough too…”

The bus rolled to a stop and the notification chimed.

“I’ve been wondering if Nino is like you, MatsuJun,” Aiba said as they got off at their stop.

“Like me?” Jun asked.

“A carrier of the 3104P gene,” Aiba clarified.

“What would make you think that?” Jun asked with a raised eyebrow as they swiped their ID cards through the entrance of the building.

“We did it a lot while I was visiting, right. And Nino insisted that we use condoms every single time,” Aiba explained.

“That doesn’t mean that he’s a carrier of 3104P,” Jun pointed out, holding the elevator open. “It could just be that he takes his health very seriously or that he is concerned about fluids being in him or getting everywhere.”

“Do you guys use condoms?”

“Well, no,” admitted Jun. “And well, that’s how we got into the predicament that we got into—because we didn’t use birth control. We asked each other if we had been tested, but at the time I didn’t know that I was a carrier of 3104P. That’s why if you’re not sure if he is a carrier—and the only way to know is DNA testing by a specialist—and you’re not sure if you’re ready for kids, you guys should use condoms. We’re monogamous, I can’t have any more kids, and the other main difference is that I don’t mind when Satoshi, you know,” Jun gave a look as he bobbled his neck. “Comes inside of me,” Jun whispered before the elevator opened onto their floor.

Aiba was blushing and Jun had his lips pursed smugly like the cat who ate the canary as they stepped out onto their floor.

“Good morning, Matsumoto-san, Aiba-san!” greeted the office ladies.

“Morning, ladies,” Jun waved.

“Oi! MatsuJun!” Aiba whispered following him to their office, averting his gaze to hide his embarrassment. 

Jun looked around and saw that they were the only ones there.

“Look, from what I’ve read on the topic, 3104 pregnancies have a ton of complications, but we can typically have children longer than women can. For women over 40, there comes a significant risk, but normal risk of 3104 P is relatively the same until about 50 in men. After 50, pregnancy can be life-threatening and so most are aborted and not recommended to carry to term. If Ninomiya-buchou somehow is a carrier, you guys should really be careful,” Jun warned. “I love my twins, but kids will change the dynamics of your relationship. And maybe you two just want to have some couple time and not rush into having kids. If they hadn’t made it impossible for me to carry any more pregnancies to term, I’d probably insist that Satoshi use condoms…or maybe not,” laughed Jun. “Maybe we’d just enjoy the thrill of possibly making more children. Why don’t you just ask him?”

“Hey, Nino, I know we just started sleeping together but are you a carrier of 3104P?” Aiba said nonchalantly.

“Yeah, exactly like that,” Jun nodded, putting his lunch into his desk and turning on his computer. “Just get it out in the open. If you’re bothered by the fact that you always need to have condoms, then ask him.”

“That’s so embarrassing,” Aiba whispered, opening his computer and watching the door.

“If you’re mature enough to have sex, you’re mature enough to have a conversation about condoms and 3104P,” Jun mothered, patting Aiba on the shoulder and reaching for a report in the in-tray they shared.

“Good morning, MatsuJun. Aiba-chan,” waved Nishikido. “Whatcha guys talking about?”

“Morning, just sex,” Jun said without batting an eyelash.

“So early in the morning?” Nishikido asked, placing his briefcase down and sitting at his desk across the room. “What about it?”

“How we could all use more of it,” Jun replied, entering the revisions on the report into his computer.

“I know what you mean. My girlfriend has been holding out on me,” Nishikido began.

Jun knew that Nishikido would talk up a storm for at least 10 minutes, so he used the time to work on his report. Aiba was fully engaged in the talk about their fellow coworker’s sex life, which meant Jun could introvert. Halfway through his report, he took out his phone and sent a quick message to Ohno.

💜 **_Jun_ **💙

_I’m so glad you’re the love of my life_ 💜

_I don’t care that we had the kids first,_

_or that we have to do distance for the_

_time being. I miss you a lot, but there’s_

_no one I’d rather spend the rest of my life_

_with but you. Come back soon, my love._

💜 **_Satoshi_** 💙

_What happened?_

_You suddenly feeling sentimental?_

💜 **_Jun_ **💙

_Aiba-chan just got me thinking, that’s all._

💜 **_Satoshi_** 💙

_About what?_

💜 **_Jun_ **💙

_About how lucky I am to have a man like_

_you and even though we’re really different,_

_it all sort of works itself out. I just…_

_I just really love you, you know?_

💜 **_Satoshi_** 💙

ﾉﾉ｀∀´ﾙ💓＜＜＜＜＜💓💓(´･∀･｀)

💜 **_Jun_ **💙

_What the hell is that, lol_

_And did you just spend 10 minutes making_

_kaomoji faces to send to me?_

💜 **_Satoshi_** 💙

_It’s me sending a giant beam of love to you_

💜 **_Jun_ **💙

(*≧∀≦*)ｷｬｰ♡ _(embarrassed)_

_Are those kaomojis actually of us?_

💜 **_Satoshi_** 💙

_Yeah, aren’t they cute?_

_They look EXACTLY like us._

_Jun_ ﾉﾉ｀∀´ﾙ

_Satoshi_ (´･∀･｀)

_Those are totally your eyes and my brows_

_#nailed it #couple goals_

💜 **_Jun_ **💙

😂😂😂

_#get back to work!_

💜 **_Satoshi_** 💙

😘😘😘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Just a quick installment of adorkable Ninoai (with some possible foreshadowing fodder😈) and some Juntoshi fluff this time. Initially I wasn't thinking that I was going to develop the Ninoai side pairing all that much, since it's not a pairing that I am super familiar with. But when I started to write it, this is what it turned into. And I gotta say, I don't hate it--I think it could lend itself to a decent future side arc. I am actually pretty surprised how this story keeps mushrooming in complexity like a ONE PIECE/Shonen Jump/Korean drama saga in terms of plot and characters.
> 
> The next chapter was originally part of this one, but I realized that the chapter was getting a little long, so I decided to split it and revise the second part a little. Stay tuned for the next chapter which promises to be fluffy and steamy for Juntoshi with Ohno's surprise (shhh, don't tell Jun...) return home to Hokkaido.
> 
> Next chapter: (tentative title) Summer Sunset First Date ([仮] 夏の夕日初デート) -- Ohno returns home finally after some time away!
> 
> Until next time, friends! 💜💙


	19. Summer Sunset First Date (夏の夕日初デート)

Spring turned into summer and after over 3 months away, Ohno was returning home for the weekend at the mercy of Ninomiya, who seemed to be in a rather good mood recently and had decided to give Ohno a free weekend to himself. His mother picked him up at the airport and he was disappointed when he learned that Jun had taken the kids to the pond.

“Well, it’s your fault for not telling Jun,” she said, as they walked up to the house.

“I wanted to surprise him,” Ohno sighed. “You didn’t know they were going to the pond today?”

“No. Jun always takes care of the kids on the weekends. Your sister and I have the twins when Nanako-san goes home until Jun finishes work, so Jun usually takes them all out.”

“All 4 of them all the time?” Ohno asked in surprise at the extent to which Jun managed to multitask having a full-time job, being a parent, and a weekend babysitter.

“Yeah, Tacchan is already in middle school and Mamo-chan is pretty helpful too. Seems like he has no problem managing the twins with the boys with him. I mean the twins are 7 months already. I imagine it will only be a matter of time before they start walking.”

Ohno looked around and saw that the house looked different.

“Oh, yes, we’ve had to baby-proof the third floor since your girls are now crawling around,” Keiko explained. “Yuzuki wants to touch everything and Iori wants to put everything into her mouth. Why don’t you go have a nap until they come back. That way you’ll have all your energy for Jun.”

Ohno looked shocked that his mother would be so suggestive.

“You guys want to probably bachata the night away, right?” she said.

“Oh yeah,” laughed Ohno. “ _Bachata_ …yes, that’s it. I guess I’ll go take a nap. Will you wake me when Jun is on his way home so I can surprise him?”

“Of course. He always messages me when he’s coming home.”

Pulling his suitcase into the room, Ohno stretched out for a well-deserved dreamless nap.

+

“Satoshi,” whispered Keiko. “Jun is coming home. He’ll be here in about 20 minutes so if you want to freshen up, you should do so now.”

Ohno opened his eyes groggily and sat up.

“Jun’s coming home with the kids in 20 minutes,” she repeated. “Do you want to freshen up?”

“Yeah,” Ohno nodded and walked to the bathroom to take a cool shower.

The bedroom door was open and Ohno was sitting on the bed scrolling through some emails in a thin light blue shirt and a pair of worn jeans. He heard the car door slam and the sound of kids as they spilled from the car and yakking excitedly as they came up the stairs.

“We’re home, _baachan_ ,” Takuya waved, carrying Iori who clung to him like a little koala.

“Welcome back,” Keiko smiled from the couch.

“Hi, _baachan_!” Mamoru followed with the empty carrier.

Jun was last and was carrying Yuzuki in her carrier.

“How was the pond, Jun?” Keiko asked.

“Super fun! The boys were skipping rocks. I wish Satoshi had been there. He probably would have been good at something like that.” Jun wiped the sweat from his brow and set down the diaper bag and the other items they had brought.

“Jun-nii, should we put Iori in the playpen?” Takuya asked. “She looks kinda tired.”

“Yeah, go ahead and you can bring out Yuzuki’s too,” Jun called.

“Here, give me Yuzuki,” Keiko reached for the carrier. “I want to cuddle with her before we put her into the playpen.”

“Okay, sure,” Jun began unpacking the items.

“Why don’t you change your clothes, Jun?” Keiko suggested. “You must be hot.”

“Oh yeah, you’re right. I thought it was going to be cold, but it was sunny the whole time. I’ll go change into my house clothes.”

Jun washed his hands in the kitchen sink and headed towards the bedroom. Ohno could hear Jun’s slippers shuffling towards him. Keiko was also watching from the couch to see how her son planned to surprise Jun. Jun was nearly to the bedroom and Keiko thought that Ohno was going to appear, but Jun walked in and they all heard the moment that Jun got his surprise.

“Hey, cookie dough,” Ohno smiled standing in the middle of the bedroom.

“SATOSHI!” Jun ran up to him and threw his arms around Ohno’s neck and began to shower him with affectionate kisses. “When did you get home?! Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“I wanted to surprise you, but my mom told me you took the kids to the pond today. So I just took a nap while I was waiting for you.”

“Ninomiya-buchou let you come home,” Jun said excitedly.

“Yeah, in an act of mercy,” laughed Ohno bashfully. “I dunno, he seems like he’s in a good mood recently.”

 _Probably Aiba-chan going to Tokyo practically every other weekend to see him._ Jun thought with a smirk.

“Wait, let me change my clothes. I’m so hot and sweaty,” Jun shrugged off his jacket and reached for a shirt hanging in the closet.

Oblivious to Ohno’s stare, he pulled his shirt off and threw it into the laundry basket before pushing his arms through the arm holes. When he was about to pull the shirt over his head he realized that Ohno was staring at his body.

“Holy shit,” Ohno approached him. “Look at your body.”

Jun’s body was tight and cut in all the right places. With his inverted triangle physique focusing into a thin scar below Jun’s navel, Ohno reached forward to touch it.

“No cookie dough,” he said, feeling his hard abs.

Jun pulled the shirt over his head and down to cover himself up.

“You look good,” Ohno kissed him on the nose. “Very sexy. I can’t wait for tonight.”

Ohno gave Jun a wink and a smart smack to Jun’s butt, and walked out into the living room. Jun bit his lip and smiled in satisfaction before following Ohno back out to the living room.

“Satoshi-ojisan!” Mamoru squealed when Ohno came out into the living room.

“Mamo-chan, finally a warm welcome from you,” joked Ohno.

“Oh, cool. Satoshi-ojisan is here!” Takuya also looked excited to see him.

“Wow, this is the first time my nephews have been excited to see me,” Ohno commented. “Who are you two and what have you done with Mamo-chan and Tacchan?”

“Tacchan! Mamo-chan!” called Mina from the second floor. “Come help me with the groceries!”

“Coming!” Takuya called back. “Let’s go, Mamo.”

Ohno watched as they opened the gate and carefully closed it behind them before scampering down the stairs.

“So weird,” shrugged Ohno, turning to the babies in their playpens. “Hi, girls!”

“I’m gonna start dinner,” Jun said, passing by Ohno playing with his daughters who were excited to see him.

+

After dessert, Jun was bringing out the coffee when suddenly Takuya turned to Ohno. “Satoshi-ojisan,” he said seriously.

“What’s with that serious look?” Ohno asked, laughing uncomfortably.

“Jun-nii told me.”

“Told you what?”

“That you’re really good at dancing,” Takuya stared at the fluffy-haired, lackadaisical man looking for any sort of evidence of this statement.

“Yeah, despite how this guy looks, he’s always been good at singing, dancing, and art,” Mina laughed.

“I don’t care about the singing and art. I’m just asking about the dancing,” Takuya piped.

“Satoshi-ojisan was good at dancing. He was in the dance clubs and circles,” agreed Atsushi. “I remember when they tried to get him to become the club president, remember how he flat out quit?”

“Yeah! I remember that!” Mina laughed. “They told him to step up and be a proper senpai and lead the club, so he quit.”

“Did that happen?” Keiko asked.

“Yeah, it was a pretty big deal because they all came to the house and begged him to come back and told them he wouldn’t have to be a senpai,” Mina continued.

“All I wanted to do was dance,” Ohno defended himself. “None of that leadership stuff and meetings.”

“Yeah, how ironic that this company managed to promote you to division chief ( _buchou_ ) when you flat out refused the dance club to be their club president ( _buchou_ )?” Atsushi pointed out.

“I had no choice in that,” Ohno said flatly.

“But thanks to that, we met,” Jun kissed Ohno on the cheek as he set Ohno’s coffee in front of him. “If you hadn’t been promoted to the division chief of the Tokyo office Administration and Planning division, we wouldn’t have met.”

Ohno smiled back and patted Jun on the back before Jun went back to start another pot of coffee.

“I wanna know about Satoshi-ojisan’s dancing,” Mamoru reminded them.

“What do you want to know?” Ohno asked.

“I dunno. What does everyone mean that you’re good at it?”

“It’s very smooth, but it’s also sharp,” Atsushi commented.

“Smooth but sharp?” the boys repeated.

“Like the parts that are supposed to flow are really fluid, but the parts that need to be on beat, are super crisp,” Mina said.

“Is that true, Satoshi-ojisan?” Takuya questioned.

“Wouldn’t it be easier if you just showed them?” Jun asked as the Ohno mindset of going around in circles whenever they got into one of these moments was giving him a headache.

“Ahhh,” the adults nodded. Jun learned that Atsushi was also a bonafide Ohno since clearly some of their habits and quirks had rubbed off on him over the years.

Ohno took his phone out and chose a hip-hop song with a quick and heavy beat that he often heard in clubs.

“ _Neechan_ , dance this with Atsushi,” Ohno said.

The couple stood up and did what most people did in the clubs. Atsushi did some bobbing up and down with some shoulder movement and Mina was a little more expressive with some innate Ohno artistic talent and began to move her body to the rhythm. Jun could see that she was also quite good at dancing and had probably been quite popular at night clubs and parties when she was younger.

“Alright, show us your talent, Satoshi,” Mina stopped and handed the floor over to Ohno.

“I wanna dance with Jun,” Ohno demanded. The adults could see him stalling.

“Stop being such a kid at 40,” Keiko scolded. “Just show the boys.”

“Jun, dance with me,” Ohno implored.

“Fine,” Jun set his dish towel down and took his apron off. “You want me to dance like Mina?”

“Yeah, for comparison,” nodded Ohno. “Dance like how you want. I’ll adapt to you.”

Mina restarted the song and as soon as Jun was in close proximity, Ohno’s dance switch flipped and he was only focused on showing his moves to Jun. Jun did a similar dance to Mina, starting with facing Ohno moving his hips as she had and doing some turns and sexy dances, though having more flexibility in his core, it was obvious that he was much more on par with Ohno who improvised to maintain an element of novelty and creativity, perfectly on beat and perfectly complementing whatever Jun danced to.

“Watch this,” Mina said to Takuya, changing the genre to a slower R&B dance.

Ohno pulled Jun closer to him and Jun began to dance more in line with how he preferred to dance with lots of undulating movement, body rolls coursing through his body, hips making figure eights of varying sizes, and the beat flowing through the waves made by his arms and hands. Ohno followed Jun to whatever he could anticipate, sometimes leading Jun to a turn to give their audience a different view. Whereas the heavier beat of the hip-hop made his moves more edgy, the smooth sound of R&B made him move as if his body was merely a conduit for the music, flowing effortlessly between his moves.

“How’s that, Tacchan?” Jun smiled as Ohno had his face buried into Jun’s neck and his hands around Jun’s waist. “ _Neesan_ , stop the music please.”

When the music stopped, Ohno stopped and was back to his Noh mask of neutral expression.

“Wow,” Takuya breathed. “Satoshi-ojisan was actually cool.”

“Yeah,” Mamoru nodded with balled fists excitedly.

“Do the bachata!” Takuya urged. “Show us how you dance it with Jun-nii! We wanna see!”

Ohno gave a look with a raised eyebrow.

“They wanted to learn bachata with me. It’s one of our weekend activities,” Jun shrugged. “Dance is now a family activity.”

Jun took his phone out and turned on a song that he had been practicing with the boys and set it on the table. As soon as the song came on, Jun took Ohno’s hand from the open position and they started to dance just a simple dance of moving between different directions with some shifts.

“Turn me,” Jun nodded.

Ohno raised Jun’s hand to signal him and Jun turned perfectly, but their hands seemed to not grab in sync. They danced a few more measures and Jun nodded again.

“Ready?” Ohno said, looking at Jun, making sure the turn course was clear at the same time.

“Yeah, whenever you’re ready,” Jun replied. Ohno lifted Jun’s hand again, and this time Jun was able to turn and Ohno was ready for his hand so they were in position for the next beat.

“Whoa,” everyone clapped in unison, making the couple aware that they had a captive audience.

“Tacchan, watch Satoshi-ojisan’s hands when we turn, okay?” Jun instructed. “Satoshi.”

Ohno brought them in to close position and then lifted the arm closest to where Takuya was sitting and would have the best visibility of the turn. The middle school boy watched intently, counting to himself, as Ohno’s movements subtly signaled when the turn was coming and then he had his hand right in position for Jun to bring them together to continue dancing.

“Did you get it?” Jun asked.

“My turn!” Takuya said, rushing to them and cutting Ohno off from Jun.

“Oi!” Ohno complained.

“I wanna dance with Jun-nii,” Takuya said, taking Jun by the hands and attempting to mimic Ohno.

“This is so cute, I’m gonna get my phone!” Mina laughed, running to the kitchen counter where she was charging her phone.

Ohno stood on the side watching as his nephew awkwardly tried to move with Jun across the floor.

“Satoshi, don’t just stand there. Help him,” Jun commanded as Mina and Atsushi watched from Mina’s phone as Takuya stumbled around with Jun.

“Tacchan, you’re one beat slow,” Ohno said, stopping the music for a moment so that he could count the tempo. “Five, six, seven, tap. Right, left, right, tap…Listen to my count. One…two…three…tap…move to the left, seven, tap…”

Ohno clapped his hands, slowing the tempo down. “One…two…three…tap, five…six…seven…tap,” Ohno continued to count. “A little faster…”

When Takuya was able to get back to normal speed, Ohno put the music back on.

“Tacchan, start with the open position,” Ohno instructed. “8 counts to the side, then 8 counts forward-backward, got it?”

“Yeah,” he nodded.

“Tap, five, six, seven, go,” Ohno counted. Takuya was doing better and so Ohno prepped him for the turn. “Tacchan, you’re gonna signal the turn around 3 arm up on the tap, you got it? Raise Jun-nii’s hand up to let him know that he’s turning and he will turn into you on five. Ready? And, one, two, three, tap, five, and, arm up…goood.”

Jun turned awkwardly because Takuya was a little late, but he was able to salvage the turn on the off beat. Like in the case of Ohno, Jun did not know where his hand would be so he missed it the first time.

“Tacchan, it’s okay…Bring Jun-nii back to the open position,” Ohno guided. “Try again. One, two, three, tap, signal Jun-nii, arm up—”

Jun spun while Takuya moved back and they almost had the finish but Jun still missed his hand.

“Almost, Tacchan,” Jun smiled. “One more time. Satoshi, count us off.”

This time Takuya had the timing and he knew where Jun would be looking, so when Jun turned, he hand his hand right where Jun’s would be and completed the turn successfully into the sidewards shuffle.

“Yay!” everyone cheered and clapped. Mina stopped the video and clapped as well.

“Not bad,” Ohno ruffled Takuya’s hair. “You’re pretty good.”

“Me next!” Mamoru piped up.

“How about I dance with you, Mamo-chan?” Ohno offered. “And your brother can continue dancing with Jun-nii?”

“Okay!”

The kitchen and dining room area was lively as the music started and the boys enjoyed some private lessons from Jun and Ohno until it was time for bed. The boys thanked Ohno and Jun for the dance time and happily scrambled down to the second floor for the night.

“I hope you don’t mind that they’re dancing,” Jun apologized to Atsushi, taking Iori from him, who was already sleeping.

“Not at all,” he replied. “We’re so busy with the other store right now, we’re glad that they can hang out with you on the weekend and not veg out in front of the television. It seems like they’re enjoying it. And well, I know the Ohno family really likes creative things.”

“Dance is a good outlet right now,” Mina added. “Sports are off season right now and this is something they can do regardless of the season to burn off some of that energy. I’m just glad that they aren’t wrecking the house and asking to play video games.”

“Night!” they waved, heading down to the second floor and closing the gate behind them.

Jun and Ohno brought the girls to their nursery and spent a few moments watching them in their cribs.

“I hope you’re not too tired to dance with me,” Ohno said reaching for Jun’s hand with his left as he rubbed Yuzuki’s head gently.

“I’ve been waiting all night to dance with you,” Jun squeezed Ohno’s hand while he kissed Iori. They switched positions and gave their good night wishes to the other twin and exited quietly.

“Why don’t I clean up the kitchen and lock up and you can go have a bath?” Ohno suggested checking that his mother had retired to her room down the hall and closed the door.

“I like that idea,” Jun kissed him sweetly and walked to the bedroom.

Jun emerged from the bath in his pajamas, his hair slightly frizzy from having been blown out with the dryer to find Ohno laying on the bed reading a magazine.

“Whatcha reading?” he asked.

“This fishing magazine I bought,” Ohno said, looking up.

“Oh?”

“Yeah I hope when the girls are older we can take them on a boat and go fishing,” he sighed. “I love fishing.”

“Really?” Jun asked in surprise. “You never told me you still liked to go…”

“Yeah, I used to go with my dad all the time,” Ohno smiled sadly. “I miss him sometimes.”

“Aw, I’m sorry,” Jun embraced Ohno, who leaned into Jun’s chest. “Let’s plan for it then. We’ll save for it so that when the girls are older, we can go fishing maybe on a boat of our own. How does that sound?”

“I’d like that, Jun,” Ohno nodded. “I need some sugar,” Ohno looked up pitifully with slightly parted lips.

Jun raised his chin and took pity with a long kiss.

“One more?” Ohno begged.

Rolling his eyes, Jun gave him another and Ohno sat up and began a more earnest effort towards some affection.

“I thought we were gonna dance?” Jun smiled between kisses.

“We are,” Ohno pulled him to his feet off the bed, causing Jun’s pillow to fall off the edge of the bed and onto the floor. “Hey Siri, play ‘Jun’s Bachata Playlist’”

The music started from the bluetooth speaker in a soft level, just enough for the couple to enjoy themselves.

“So show me your moves,” Ohno danced with Jun in a much closer close position than what he had shown to the boys.

“Oh, I will,” Jun said. “I’ve been practicing with Tacchan and my videos.”

Ohno turned Jun and Jun began to add his own stylizations to his dance. Jun was much more comfortable than the last time they had danced and was moving much more rhythmically incorporating his undulating dance style with the rhythm of the bachata music. This made Ohno want to bring Jun in closer.

“This is really intimate,” Jun commented feeling how close their bodies were.

“Yes, couples can bring themselves closer than the close position of social dancing,” Ohno explained.

“Yeah?” Jun kissed Ohno on the neck. “I think I like this bachata for couples.”

The playlist went through fast and slow songs and Jun and Ohno danced through them expressing their love for each other with the push and pull between them.

“Satoshi, are you going to take me tonight?” whispered Jun, feeling his need increasing from all the friction between them. “Or are we just going to dance all night?”

“You want me?” Ohno asked, sliding his arms behind Jun to squeeze his bottom.

“Oh, I’ve been waiting a long time,” Jun captured Ohno’s lips, lowered his hips, and ground himself very deliberately into Ohno who groaned at the tease. “I’ve been good…And I think I deserve you in me tonight…”

Jun stepped away and started by loosening his pants, which without the drawstring, fell down to his ankles. Barely covered by the length of the pajama top, Jun turned towards the bed and began to unbutton his pajama top. Once he was done, he used both hands to keep it closed before turning back to Ohno, who was standing in the middle of the room looking on just waiting for Jun to cue him.

“Are you ready?” Jun beckoned him with a body roll that exposed flashes of flesh.

Ohno swallowed and gave a nod, unable to form any words as his mouth suddenly became dry as a desert.

“Take off your clothes, Satoshi,” Jun cooed. “It’s only fair that if you’re gonna see me, that I wanna see how happy you are to see me.”

Ohno looked as if his brain might explode. He pulled his pants down underwear and all, showing that he had been hiding a bit of a bulge. He was at half mast when he took his shirt off.

“Oh, look we are samesies,” Jun said. “I was also feeling pretty turned on from dancing with you.”

“Jun…” Ohno’s breath hitched in excitement, taking a few steps towards Jun to close the distance between them. “Show me…”

Feeling confident, Jun whipped the pajama top off and gave Ohno full access to viewing the body he had spent the last 3 months toning and perfecting and his equally excited member. Ohno’s jaw dropped when he saw the full view. He had loved Jun regardless of the extra kilos around his middle, but that middle was now totally flat and toned and Jun’s body looked to have more muscle definition overall. The brown incision scar was still there, but it was pulled taut with his pudgy fresh cookie dough now looking more like an hourglass-shaped frozen slab.

“Fuck…” Ohno drooled and realized he had been staring.

“You may touch my cookies,” Jun smirked.

Ohno reached forward and touched Jun’s torso, feeling its smoothness and letting his hands wander down from Jun’s chest, down his waist and hips, and then to the middle to where the scar was. Jun felt a twitch on his thigh and looked down to see that Ohno was pulsing and twitching in excitement.

“I’m guessing your body is really excited to see mine?” giggled Jun.

“Not that I didn’t love your body before because I love you no matter what you look like,” Ohno began. “But this is just such an unexpected surprise.”

“You like?” Jun played with Ohno’s hair.

“Oh, very much,” Ohno nodded, his eyes glassing over with desire.

“Give it to me, Satoshi. Show me how much you want me,” Jun urged, pulling the duvet off the bed and sliding onto the fresh sheets to offer himself up to Ohno.

“Where to eat first,” Ohno grinned devilishly, climbing onto Jun and pressing their throbbing erections together while he kissed at Jun’s neck and clavicle. Jun’s body was such a fine specimen of male beauty and Ohno could not help but admire his pert dark nipples that caused Jun to gasp and bite his lip whenever Ohno nibbled or sucked at them, or the light muscle definition that his body had taken on in Ohno’s absence. Most of the love bites and kiss marks he had left the last time had faded and Jun had no new ones so he knew that Jun had been faithful the entire time. Ohno trusted Jun completely and knew that Jun was not the type to stray, especially given how he had reacted when Ohno had stopped paying attention to him.

“I’m not going to last very long,” moaned Jun quietly between kisses as he moved his hips under Ohno to increase the friction between them. “Satoshi, take me already, please, my love.”

“Not yet, I’m still marking your body,” Ohno refused, sucking at Jun’s neck while he played with Jun’s navel.

“Then let me come once, please, so I can keep enjoying you,” Jun implored as he touched Ohno’s face gently. Ohno considered this request and decided that he would fulfill it so he slid down and turned his neck so he could lick the length and the tip of Jun’s erection but not be in a position to deep throat. He licked at the length while stroking it along and he gave flicks of his tongue to the tip, coaxing along the clear beads of precome dripping from the slit. Jun was becoming jittery and his abdomen was starting to tighten. Ohno knew that he was close and gave a swirl to the tip that pushed Jun over the edge, causing the tip to overflow with creamy white before exploding into a few quick spurts onto Jun’s leg and Ohno's forearm. Ohno cleaned every drop away with his tongue before climbing back on top of Jun’s body to check in on his love.

“Are you ready for more?” Ohno asked reaching for the lubricant in Jun’s nightstand, as Jun caught his breath.

“No more messing around?” Jun gasped from behind his fluttering eyelashes, his long eyelashes slightly dampened from the tears he sometimes shed when it was all too pleasurable.

“No more games, I’m gonna fuck you so good you’re not gonna wanna get out of bed tomorrow,” Ohno promised, pouring the liquid onto his fingers and sliding them into Jun’s entrance.

“You want me to turn around?” Jun gasped as Ohno was already stretching him. “Or get on my knees?”

“No, I wanna see your face the whole time,” Ohno kissed Jun on the stomach and continued to prepare Jun to be taken. He was also on the brink of his own sanity. While he considered himself someone with a great deal of restraint and self-control, he was ready to get his release. “I’m gonna put it in, Jun,” he whispered, withdrawing his fingers and positioning himself at the entrance. He put the tip in and pulled it out, and then put it back in with just a little movement, but never going more than a few centimeters, much to Jun’s annoyance.

“Fuck me already!” Jun moaned, bucking upwards. “You said no more ga—”

Ohno shoved himself in all at one time, effectively silencing Jun, who threw his head back and tried to grasp for the sheets as he took a deep breath.

“Oh, Satoshiiii,” he groaned deliriously with a shiver. Jun took a few breaths to relax and then wrapped his arms around Ohno’s back which Ohno took as the signal that Jun was now ready.

Jun had a new level of sexiness and confidence that Ohno could sense and almost taste as the alpha male division chief ravished his fair-skinned partner in a completely different way than he had in the past. Perhaps it was subconsciously, but when Jun had had the body of a postpartum mother, Ohno seemed to be holding back and seemed most interested in the parts of his body that were associated with making love to the mother of his children, namely Jun's midsection. However, with his new tight body, Jun was Ohno’s lover and partner that he could give everything to in the sheets. Ohno was less concerned with breaking Jun, so much as he was trying to get Jun to new heights of ecstasy, drowning them both in pleasure as he pounded into Jun with desperation after three months apart as a couple.

“Mark me!” Jun cried breathlessly on the brink of climax. “Mark me yours once again!”

It was the one line that Ohno’s loved to hear from Jun. Ohno bit down to leave his teeth impressions where Jun could see and be reminded and the second that Ohno sunk his teeth into his skin, Jun was done. His body went rigid almost frozen in time for a long moment and he came again between them, his fingers pressing heavily into Ohno’s flesh and bringing Ohno along for a wild final round of slippery, noisy friction as Ohno climaxed into Jun before they both passed out in bed.

Surprisingly, the next morning Ohno was the first to hear the whimpers of the twins waking up. He checked the intercom and saw them in their cribs. They were not fussing just yet, but he could see that he had about 10 minutes maximum. He turned to Jun and saw him lying naked curled up and hogging the covers. The top of Jun’s back that was exposed was covered with bite marks and kiss marks. Ohno leaned in and kissed Jun’s neck, causing Jun to whisper his name involuntarily with a blissful sigh. Jun rolled towards him to Ohno’s surprise and woke up.

“Morning…” Jun said sleepily wrapping his arms like tentacles around Ohno. “My Satoshi…” Jun placed his face on Ohno’s chest and listened to the beating of his steady heart before opening his eyes to look at the intercom. “Oh, the girls are up…” he noticed, sitting up.

“Come back to bed,” Ohno, pulled him down. “We’ve got two minutes.”

“Yeah, old man?” Jun smiled, pushing his legs between Ohno’s suggestively.

“Not like that,” Ohno said, feeling the curve of Jun’s waist to hips and pulling him close. “I meant we can have two minutes to ourselves—to cuddle.”

“Oh, Satoshi,” giggled Jun as Ohno explored Jun’s body with his hands. “You’re turning me on…stop touching me where it’s so sensitive…”

“You were so sexy,” Ohno praised. “I hope I wasn’t too rough on you.”

“So glad I can’t get pregnant again,” winked Jun. “I feel like you came so much in me last night there’s no way I wouldn’t be.”

“I always seem to get so carried away with you,” laughed Ohno sheepishly.

And then Yuzuki started crying, which prompted Iori to start crying.

“Aaaand it’s twin time,” Jun said, rolling off the bed and reaching for his clothes. “Ooh, I am going to need to shower later…” Jun grabbed a hot towel, shook it out, and wiped himself down quickly. Ohno also stood up so Jun handed him one as well. The twins were crying but Jun did his best to put his pajamas back on quickly and headed to the nursery. He was already done changing Iori when Ohno appeared.

“Can you take Yuzuki and I’ll get their food started?” Jun asked, taking Iori to the kitchen.

“Yeah.”

Jun set up the kitchen for breakfast with the booster chairs and placed Iori into her chair. “Good morning, Iori,” he smiled tickling her chin. Ohno arrived a few minutes later with Yuzuki and placed her next to Iori. Jun brought some baby food and formula.

“They can drink the formula themselves,” Jun said. “They know how to hold the bottle for themselves.”

“How did they learn that?” Ohno asked.

“I dunno, they just started doing it, so I’ve just let them drink the formula on their own. Here, you can feed Iori, she’s like you and will eat anything you put in front of her.” Jun sat down in front of Yuzuki and Ohno saw as Jun began to coax Yuzuki to eat. Iori seemed to not require such a level of coaxing and just opened her mouth whenever Ohno brought the spoon close to her. “Yuzuki is somehow really picky,” shrugged Jun.

They finished the twins breakfast and placed them into their playpens.

“Go shower first,” Ohno said. “I can watch the girls.”

“You sure?” Jun asked. “I can make you breakfast first.”

“Nah, go shower.”

“Okay,” Jun kissed Ohno on the forehead and walked to the bedroom.

+

Ohno was laying on the floor with Yuzuki on his stomach while he watched Iori sleep in her playpen when Jun came out from the shower. Yuzuki saw Jun and sat up and immediately put her hands up to signal that she wanted to be carried.

“Hello,” Jun said, picking her up and putting her on his waist and immediately wincing as it was directly on a bruise. “You wanna shower?”

“Yeah,” Ohno sat up. “What’s for breakfast?”

“What do you want?”

“Pancakes?” Ohno asked.

“You got it,” Jun winked and put Yuzuki into her activity chair in the open space in the kitchen.

The smell of pancakes brought the boys up from the second floor and soon Jun had helpers to watch the twins and get breakfast onto the table.

“Mmm, looks good. So what are we doing today?” Ohno asked, sitting down to breakfast filling the air with the slight smell of cologne and aftershave.

Jun walked over to check on Iori who was still sleeping and handed Yuzuki her soft toy monkey before sitting down to breakfast.

“How about the aquarium?” Mamoru asked. “We haven’t been in awhile.”

“Oh, I bet Satoshi-ojisan would love that,” Jun commented, eating some yogurt with some fruit.

“Yeah! Then let’s go to the aquarium!” Takuya rejoiced.

“Do you guys always have excursions like this?” Ohno asked dousing his pancakes with plenty of syrup.

“Yeah,” the boys nodded.

“Jun-nii takes us all over every weekend,” Takuya replied.

Ohno looked at Jun who broke into a smile as if he were the happiest man in the world.

“I guess we can take the van,” Ohno said aloud. “Could be fun.”

+

When Jun, Ohno, and the 4 kids arrived at the aquarium, it was already bustling with families and couples. Jun stood in line for tickets while Ohno hung out with the stroller and boys in the shade, who were already accustomed to entertaining themselves and their cousins. Jun returned with the passes and they all strolled into the cool dark cave that led them to the tube that had fishes swimming about over the passersby.

The boys were excited and rushed ahead while Ohno and Jun slowly pushed the stroller together. Jun stared at Ohno.

“What?” laughed Ohno uneasily.

“I was just thinking that we’ve never really been on a date or an outing as a family like this,” smiled Jun. “It’s nice.”

“Yeah,” Ohno reached behind Jun and placed his hand in the small of Jun’s back under his jacket. “I’ve never taken you on a date, huh?”

“Yeah, we really didn’t have time for that sort of thing,” Jun acknowledged waving to the boys who were watching the penguins diving in the large tank.

“Well, maybe today can be our first date?” Ohno smiled shyly.

“With four kids tagging along?” Jun chuckled.

“It can be as romantic as we make it,” Ohno said, putting his hand over Jun’s as they continued to push the stroller forward at the same slow pace, stopping in an unobtrusive place where the twins could look up at the fish and they could sit down together in the round seating area. They sat in silence in a moment of peace just holding hands watching families and couples moving ahead the boys not too far ahead looking at the different columnar displays in tanks scattered about the wide open space.

They boys urged them to the dolphin show, a short 3D movie experience, then the petting area to touch some sea critters, the activity center by the gift shop, and finally to the fancy restaurant surrounded by the 360 degree aquarium where Ohno paid for an expensive lunch for them to enjoy the view. Since it was summer, the aquarium was open much later and offered special afternoon experiences until park closing at 6 pm. The boys were thoroughly exhausted and fell asleep during the long drive home, leaving the couple with some alone time as Jun drove them back home.

“How was our first date?” Ohno broke the silence as he looked towards the ocean at the sun sinking slowly towards the horizon staining the sky a combination of reds and oranges among the vivid purples and grays,

Jun reached over and took Ohno by the hand and kissed it, as he came to a stoplight.

“The best first date I’ve ever been on,” Jun squeezed Ohno’s hand. “I’ve been on a ton of first dates, but this is the first first date I’ve been on that I already know that I want to spend the rest of my life with that person.”

Ohno’s heart fluttered in his chest as he looked away in embarrassment as his emotions were getting the best of him.

“Of course, I already got to dance with him, sleep with him, and we already have two children together,” smiled Jun, accelerating the van. “But it was still the best first date ever.”

“Well, we are definitely going to need to end our date with dancing,” Ohno nodded.

“Do I look like the type of man who just goes home with someone on the first date?” Jun joked.

“If that man dances better than anyone you’ve ever met, then maybe you just might,” Ohno suggested.

“Maybe…just maybe…”

+

**_9:00 pm…_ **

It was late Sunday and Ohno expected the house to be quiet as everyone had work and school the next day. The twins were tucked in, Jun was face down in their bed drooling into the pillow with just a sheet to cover his waist after having danced to exhaustion and overextended himself to satisfy Ohno’s voracious libido. They had added to their dance working up quite the sweat, which turned into Jun becoming desperate for release. He had not counted on Ohno being fully recovered and had initially given himself fully to satisfying Ohno, but one climax turned into multiple as Jun took everything that Ohno had to give him, drowning in his his endorphins until he fell asleep just barely holding on for Ohno’s last climax.

Ohno had slept for a short 20 minutes before waking up and feeling parched. In hindsight, he thought that maybe next time he should have water and some something sweet for Jun if he was going to get so tired that he fell asleep. He was surprised to see Atsushi quietly drinking in the third floor kitchen when he went out to get some water.

“ _Niisan_ ,” Ohno nodded his head, walking to the refrigerator.

“Wow, you’re really loved,” laughed Atsushi, pointed to Ohno’s collarbone that jutted out from his v-neck and was conveniently covered with bruises up until the faint tan line that indicated the end of his work shirt. “Does your whole body look like that?”

“Ah, did you hear us?” Ohno rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. “We try to be quiet. Sorry if you could hear us…”

“You guys are something else,” Atsushi, offered Ohno some whiskey. “You both must have the stamina of teenagers.”

“Jun gives me a run for my money…” Ohno grabbed an empty glass from the dish rack and joined his brother-in-law for a glass. “And well, chalk it up to not seeing each other for three months,” Ohno took a sip. “We have a lot of pent up frustration that needs an outlet.”

“When are you coming back again?”

“Jun doesn’t know this, but probably not for another 3 to 4 months,” Ohno looked into his glass. “I’m going to Kyushu after this and will be flying back and forth between Kyushu and Tokyo every other week.”

“I’m sorry, man. That’s rough,” Atsushi took a sympathetic drink.

“I don’t want him to lose hope that I could be coming home soon, so I’m not going to tell him unless he asks.”

“Yeah, better not to go there.”

“Hey, thanks for looking after our twins and helping Jun out,” Ohno downed his glass and Atsushi immediately poured him another.

“Ah, that’s your mom and sister,” deflected Atsushi. “And the boys—they just adore Jun like he’s their older brother or hero. I guess given that he’s close to 40, hero might be closer than older brother. In any case, I’m too busy during the week with the other store that I’m not much help.”

“No, you’re still here while I can’t be,” Ohno sighed into his glass. “Did you ever question why you’re doing what you’re doing?”

“Whatdya mean? Like why I am running a bakery? Or why I’m working so hard?”

“The latter,” Ohno clarified.

“Because of Mina and the boys,” he said with pride. “They keep me going. On my worst days when I feel like I’m gonna break, I just think about them depending on me and I know that I can’t give up. Satoshi, I know this is a new relationship for you and your kids are really young on top of the both of you needing to do distance, but you gotta think of them. I’ve never cheated on Mina, despite how we fight. I love her and the boys. Jun is a real catch and even though he’s handsome, I don’t think he will cheat on you. He loves you and the girls too much. You can see that he only has eyes for you. And you gotta remember that any suffering you may be feeling is temporary. Things will get better if you just wait it out. You gotta be patient.”

“Yeah,” Ohno emptied his glass and walked over to place it into the sink. “Thanks. I need to remember those things. Good talk.”

Atsushi nodded. “You really are good at dancing, even at 40,” chuckled Atsushi, shaking his head. “I cannot believe it. You really missed your calling…”

Ohno smiled and then put on his business only face. “Tomorrow at 4:30?” Ohno confirmed, referring to the unusually early time he needed to leave in order to be at the airport.

“Yeah,” Atsushi agreed.

Ohno walked back into the bedroom and lay in bed next to Jun, rubbing his back lovingly while he pulled the covers over them. Jun let a sigh out and whispered his name.

“Satoshi,” Jun moaned.

Ohno kissed Jun’s shoulder. “Don’t get any more sexy on me,” he smiled into Jun’s skin and closed his eyes.

+

Morning could not come quicker and Ohno was scrambling to throw everything together in his suitcase. Ohno pulled a wrapped present out of his suitcase and stuffed the last of his clothes in. Pulling a pen from his briefcase, he scribbled Jun a quick note and placed the present on the nightstand underneath Jun’s glasses and leaned in to give Jun a kiss on the forehead. Jun stirred and his eyes tried to open with little success.

“Are you leaving?” he mumbled. “What time is it?”

“4:20, go back to sleep,” Ohno whispered. “I’m heading out now. I’m gonna say goodbye to the girls.”

Jun sat up, his hair a mess and held his arms out like Yuzuki wanting to be carried, just with his eyes still closed. Ohno smiled and hugged him tightly.

“Satoshi,” Jun mumbled into Ohno’s suit. “Mmm…you smell nice…gimme…”

“Let go, cookie dough,” Ohno said gently. “I gotta go…”

“My Satoshi…” Jun whined as Ohno broke away and tucked Jun back into bed.

“I love you, cookie dough,” Ohno whispered into Jun’s ear, smoothing Jun’s hair out of his face.

“Come back soon?” Jun’s breathing evened out as Ohno pet his head.

“Of course. I’ll be back before you know it,” Ohno kissed him one last time and pulled his suitcase out quietly.

Atsushi saw Ohno coming out of the nursery at exactly 4:30.

“You said goodbye?”

“Yeah,” Ohno nodded.

“I got your bread for the office in the car. Mom packed it first thing this morning,” Atsushi opened the door and they walked down the stairs quietly.

“Thanks,” Ohno nodded gratefully, climbing into the car.

+

Jun’s alarm went off an hour later and he woke up to a cold and empty bed. He remembered Ohno saying goodbye and immediately felt lonely as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. When his eyes focused as much as they were going to given his poor vision, he turned on the lamp on the nightstand and reached for his glasses. His fingers brushed against something unfamiliar and saw a box about the size of a folder 6 centimeters thick wrapped in wrapping paper that looked like the Milky Way. Sliding his fingers carefully to unwrap the gift, he found that it contained a tablet along with a short note in familiar handwriting.

_Cookie dough,_

_I bought you a tablet so we can see each other better when I call you and when we dance together. I guess I just missed the timing of giving it to you this weekend since it was so busy and I guess we were in the mood to give each other all sorts of other more important things, *wink, wink*._

_It’s only been 3 months in this career experience, but I miss you so much and hate that I can’t come home as often. You look so good and happy. I’m glad you’re doing well, truly. You’re the best thing to come into my life and I will always be thinking of you and the girls no matter where I am._

_With love,_

_Satoshi_

The tears were running down Jun’s cheeks as he sniffled and gave the letter a kiss, wiping the tears. He went to get ready and thought about how he would respond to Ohno, his day already off to a great start.

Ohno was landing in Tokyo when he received a message.

💜 ** _Jun_** 💙

 _Thank you for the tablet and the letter_ 😍

 _You are so good to me!_ 🥰

_You surprised me this weekend, we got to_

_dance and touch each other, and you got me_

_a present! What did I do to deserve this?_ 😭

💙 ** _Satoshi_** 💜

_Just for being your amazing self. I had a good_

_time and I’m glad I could see you and the girls._

_I’m also hoping that with the better camera_

_I’ll get a better view of your bachata_ 😉

💜 ** _Jun_** 💙

 _Just you wait_ 💃 _We’re gonna add more to our_

_dance and it’s gonna be so sexy and intimate._

_I’m gonna practice with the boys…_

💙 ** _Satoshi_** 💜

👿💢😤

💜 ** _Jun_** 💙

_Awww, are you jealous of your nephews?_

💙 ** _Satoshi_** 💜

_Yes. Very._

_They get to be around you all the time._

_It’s not fair. You better video chat with me!_

💜 ** _Jun_** 💙

😘 _Of course. You better make time for me!_

💙 ** _Satoshi_** 💜

 _Oh, it’s on_ 😈🔥

💜 ** _Jun_** 💙

 _I love you, Satoshi_ 💜

 _Have a good day at work. Gotta go_ 💋

💙 ** _Satoshi_** 💜

 _I love you too,_ 🍪 _dough_ 💙

 _You too_ 😚

Ohno psyched himself up as he carried the box to the airport shuttle and dragged his suitcase behind him. He was determined to have a positive attitude as the next few months were going to be killer in Kyushu.

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💜💙 Happy Valentine's Day! 💜💙 
> 
> I know it's not a winter-themed Valentine's Day chapter, but I think it was still plenty lovey-dovey for our Juntoshi couple💕 I hope you all enjoyed it. I can't believe this fic is already at 19 chapters and I'm getting ready to write Chapter 20!
> 
> Next Chapter: Ohno is away in Kyushu and Ninomiya turns up the heat on his career experiences...And what's happening with everyone back in Hokkaido?! 
> 
> Until next time, Juntoshi Lovers! 💙💜


End file.
